Just Friends
by RKOxLOVESxME
Summary: Randy falls for the new company doctor with a mysterious past. Everytime he wants to be close to her she pushes him away. Will he ever be able to convince her that they can be more than JUST FRIENDS? Features: Randy Orton & John Cena & 2 OC's and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I _do not_ own any wrestlers, I only own Becca, Taby, and Jessica.**

* * *

"yes, ok. thank you very much, Ms. Stein. I really appreciate this!" Becca said excitedly into the phone, trying to comtain her excitement from bubbling over. 

"please call me Jessica, and you're most welcome. I knew as soon as I looked at your resume that you would be perfect for the job. " Jessica Stein's voice could be heard through the phone. She was the executive assistant in the WWE. And unlike Jonathan Coachman, she ran the whole show under Vince McMahon, not just RAW.

" so when do I start? " Becca felt like she was about to start hyperventalating, she could barely breathe! This was just way too unreal for her.

" well I was hoping as soon as possible, if that's cool with you? "

" oh yeah! for me the sooner the better. "

" great! so I have your plane ticket here and your flight to connecticut will be tomorrow morning. "

There was a pause on Becca's end.

" Becca? you there? "

" huh? oh yeah i'm here...it's just well I know that you probably went through all this trouble to get me a plane ticket but there is no need for that. "

" what do you mean? "

" well I live in massachusettes which is only a few hours away from Stamford. "

" well that's great! "

" so you're not mad for going through all that trouble to get me a ticket? "

" mad? why would I be mad? hunnie it only takes me a few seconds to do a refund...so there's no big deal...Actually it's better that you live closer. "

" really? "

" yeah. now all I have to do is send a limo to pick you up. "

Becca almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

" limo?! "--- " oh my god, oh my god!!! limooooo!!!!!!???? " was all that was heard in the background from Becca's best friend, Taby, who was eavesdropping (or as she referred to it; listening intently) on Becca and Jessica's phone call.--- " shhhhh!! " Becca snapped.

" what was that? "

" oh uh yeah, i'm sorry I don't believe I heard you correctly...did you say i get picked up in a limo? "

" well yeah, how else you gonna get here? " she laughed.

" I mean you don't have to go through all that for me. I could drive myself, you know. "

" oh no, it's no trouble at all. So it's settled then, I will send for a limo. Just be ready tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. "

" ok I will. And again, thanks for everything! "

" it's what i'm here for. See you tomorrow, Bye! "

" bye! "

Becca hung up the phone and started jumping up and down.

" wow! this is amazing! " Taby said excitedly to Becca.

She froze in a moment of thought then, started to pack frantically, throwing things out of the closet and dressers and lugging her suitcase out. She grabbed a pen and some paper and started to make a checklist.

" ok so I have pant suits, shirts, boxers, clean under---'BECCA'---wear, tank tops, hairspray---'BECCA'---brush...uhh what else am I going to need? "

Taby grabbed Becca's arm. " BECCA!!!!! "

" huh? what?...oh yes now i know, a tooth---" Becca if you even finish that sentence! "

" what do you mean? "

" ok first, you need to calm down and take a seat. " Taby took the list out of Becca's hand, even as she silently protested, and brought her over to the couch in their two bedroom apartment.

" ok look I know that you are excited and I am so happy for you, but you can't be freakin out like this. Just relax and you'll be all good. "

" what are you talking about? I am relaxed! " Becca said as her legs kept going up and down in a shaking method she always did when she was anxious or excited.

" oh yeah, I am sooo sure of that. " Taby said shooting her a look full of sarcasm and putting her hand on Becca's leg to calm them.

" ok so maybe I am a little jittery---a little?! " Taby said with one of her all knowing looks (how Becca hated that Taby knew her so well ...it made hiding her feelings impossible)---" ok, ok, a lot jittery, but really, can you blame me? I mean this is my dream job! i've been dreaming about working with the WWE since we were teenagers! you know this! "

" yeah, yeah, just be professional is all i'm saying. ok? "

" yeah, ok whatever. "

" I mean it Becca. " God how she hated Taby's all-knowing looks. They creeped her out how she just knew what she was feeling or thinking at any moment.

" ok. I get it. relax. "

Becca got up and started to rationally pack her things for tomorrow morning.

" so anyways " Becca continued, " we need to get you packing too. "

" Girl, what in god's name are you talking about?" Taby stared at her like she was crazy. " you know I can't go with you! This isn't some random trip that we can take together. This is your job we're talking about here. "

" so? " Becca replied. Honestly she didn't see the big deal. She knows that she can't spend long periods of time away from Taby. She would be lost with out her.

" so?! " Taby screeched, " Becca come on! Do you really think these people will let you have extra baggage?! "

" You are not extra baggage to me! Look, they're just gonna have to find room for you to travel with me because I am not going with out you. They can take me for the job with you or just forget the whole thing altogether. It really doesn't matter to me. "

Taby stared at her in complete disbelief. " Oh Please! are you seriously telling me that you would give up your dream job just because I can't go with you? "

" Of course I am serious! my dream job of traveling with the WWE wouldn't be right with out you and I wouldn't enjoy it at all! So they are just gonna have to adjust to that. "

Becca continued to pack as she said that, but stopped.

" Taby? Hun? " She went over to her and waved her hand in front of her face. " Tabyyyy?? "

" What? "

" you ok? you look all weird and teary-eyed. "

" it's just that you continue to amaze me is all...I knew there was some reason you were my best friend and I love you so much. "

Becca started to giggle. Taby always got so emotional over the little things that Becca said about their friendship. She found that so funny, yet cute at the same time.

" hey slow poke...you better get packin cuz I am not waiting for you in the morning. " Becca smiled at her then threw a pillow at her head.

" HAHA very funny! " Taby said throwing the pillow back.


	2. Chapter 2

Becca rolled over and looked at the clock and groaned. She was going to kill Taby for being up and more importantly waking her up at 5 am. Taby turned on all the lights in the house and had the t.v. on and was basically being loud beyond all normalcy.

" Morning sunshine! Time to wake up for your new job! Let's go! Move it! " Taby said loudly and too cheerfully as she ripped the blankets from Becca and threw it across the room.

" I hate you " Becca groaned. She pulled her legs close to her body to keep warm and tried to fall back to sleep for at least another hour, but god knows that's impossible with Taby living in the house.

" Aww how sweet! I love you too! But no time for the love because you need to wake your ass up!! It's already quarter past five and you take forever to get ready! So up up up! "

Becca slowly rolled out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, then started to get ready. When she got out of the bathroom it was six. She had Taby straighten her hair for her.

" So it's really cool that Vince is letting me come along. "

" Oh shit! "

" What? "

" Uh…well there's this slight problem. "

" Becca!?!?! You did call him and tell him that I am going with you, right? Please tell me you did! "

" Well… "

" Becca!!!!! "

" What? I'm sorry, I forgot. "

" Gee, it's so nice to know that my so called best friend could forget about me like that. "

" Don't start. You know I could never forget you, it's just that we were fooling around so much yesterday that it totally slipped my mind. "

Becca got up when Taby was finished straightening her hair.

" Ok…so now what? I guess that I won't be going… "

" Wait, " Becca had her idea face on. Obviously Taby noticed.

" Oh god. What brilliant idea popped into your crazy head this time? "

" Hey! Don't mock my ideas! They are always good! " She stuck her tongue out at Taby childishly.

" Oh yeah sure! They are always good. Just like that one brilliant idea you had of hitting every bar in town and it ended up with us in jail for the night because you just had to argue with the bartender about the cost of drinks. "

" Hey! She purposely raised those prices on me. "

" Well yeah! Because clearly everyone could see you had had enough to drink that night...and you didn't have to pour your drink on her! "

" I did not spill it on her purposely, my drink slipped out of my hand and happened to land over her head. "

" Oh right, just like your hand slipped into a fist and onto her nose. Uh-Huh I'm sure... "

" Well at least we got out of jail. "

" Yeah because thankfully your cousin Mike is so understanding and knows how you get when you are drunk. "

" Whatever, at least I payed him back...Anyways enough of that. So I was thinking--- "

" ---That's never good. " Taby mumbled and rolled her eyes.

" Shut up! I heard that! Ok so as I was saying...I was thinking that I could call Vince myself right now and ask him about you being able to travel with me. "

" You can't do that. Why don't you just call that Stein woman or whatever her name is and ask her. She probably has enough authority to let it pass. "

" Her name is Jessica...and no I am not going to call her. "

" Well why not?? "

" Because if I talk to Vince myself and ask for his permission it would make me seem more responsible. "

" The key word being seem. "

" Hey! I can be responsible. "

" Sure you can. Do I need to remind you about the jail story again?! "

" Whatever. So that is what I will do then. " She reached for the phone and dialed the number that Jessica gave her.

" Just be sure that you don't get yourself fired before you even start. "

" Shhhh!!!...Oh hello? Hi. Yes, Ms. St---I mean Jessica. Hi, this is Becca. "

" Hey Becca! What's up? "

" Nothing really, I'm good. And you? "

" That's good, and I'm fine. Oh the limo should be there soon. "

" Cool. Hey listen, I was wondering. Would it be too much to ask to talk to Mr. McMahon possibly? Maybe? I mean if that's ok? "

" Well he is a very busy man. "

" Oh ok, Yeah that's understandable. " She said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

" But I can make an exception for you 'cause I like you so much, and plus he wants to meet you anyways. "

" Really? He does?! Wow. "

" Yeah, and by the way there's a surprise for you when the limo arrives. Ok so I'll put you through to Vince. "

" Gee thanks--- "

" ---So what's going on? Are you talking to him or what?! " Taby whispered loudly trying to hide her obvious curiousity.

" ---Yeah Yeah...be quiet...she is puttin' me through to h--- "

" Hello? This is Vince. "

" Mr. McMahon? Hi! "

" Hey there. So as I understand it you wanted to speak with me? "

" Well yes I did. And thank you for taking the time to hear me out. "

" No problem, anything for our new Doctor! "

" So...umm...I was uh wondering if there could be a favor done on my behalf...? "

" Favor? "

" Okyoudon'tevenhavetolistentomebutIwaswonderingifmaybeIcouldbringafriendalongwithmetotravel

becauseIdon'tgoanywherewithoutherImeanweevengotothebathroomtogetherokwellnotlikethat...toomuchinfo

IknowbutIthinkthatyougetthegeneralidea...ImeansheismybestfriendandIwouldbereallyreallylonely

withouther... "

Wow, Becca thought to herself, I cannot believe i just said all of that in one breath! Oh no he's not saying anything! Maybe he hung up on me!

" Hello? Mr. McMahon? You still there? "

Becca heard him laugh...Oh no now he's laughing at me! How humiliating! He probably thinks that I'm crazy!

" Wow! I have never in my life heard anyone say that much so fast and all with one breath. "

" You think I'm crazy, don't you? "

He chuckled. " No of course I don't. Far from it actually. I think you're pretty interesting, and yes you may bring your friend along on your travels. "

" Oh my god! You are so awesome!---I mean uh Thank you...Thank you so much! "

" No problem. So I'll see you soon. Bye! "

" Bye! "

Before Becca even blinked, Taby jumped at her and hugged her tight, almost knocking her over, and was jumping up and down.

" Omygod Omygod Omygod!!!!!!!! This is so exciting! " She squealed.

" Ok ok calm down! You're crushing me! And more importantly my hair. "

They started laughing. So many happy feelings filled Becca up completely and she couldn't wait to leave! Having her best friend travel with her in the WWE...this was so great. A _complete_ change from the previous years of her life. As she thought about it, she looked at the almost healed cuts and bruises on her arm and shuddered. She was so greatful to be out of that nightmare.

" Bex? Sweety you ok? "

" Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. Why? "

" You look distracted and sad. Which is weird seeing as how your life is going so great with your new job and all and me going with you. You should seem a little happier. "

" Oh...I'm fine. See? " She smiled big and fake. " You really read too much into things. "

" Ok well this time I'll drop it, but this is the only time. " She smiled. And Becca smiled back greatful her friend didn't push her on what she was so desperately trying to erase from her memory. They headed downstairs with all their bags when they heard the buzzer. The limo arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

" Quiet everyone, please. "

Randy Orton could bearly hear himself think. All of the wrestlers and divas were talking plus Jess and her big mouth talking more loud than usual.

" I SAID QUIET!!!!!! "

Silence washed over the entire meeting hall.

" Thank you. Now as you all know, I called you to headquarters for something important--- "

" Yeah, well it better be! " Randy said to John Cena who was sitting on his right. " Because I left my nice warm bed companions for this. " He sounded tired and irritated.

John Laughed. " Man, companions?? How many chicks you end up baggin last night? "

" Only three. "

" Only?! You really are something else. "

They immediately stopped talking when they heard Jess clear her throat impatiently.

" Gentlemen, may I continue please? " She said with a stern look on her face, sounding like she was scolding a couple of schoolboys instead of grown men.

" Oh yes your royal highness " They said in unison sounding very sarcastic. " Please continue. " They laughed until Jess shot them a glare that said it all.

" Anyways as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted " She took the time to shoot Randy and John another disapproving look. " We have found a new doctor that will be with us shortly. "

Randy turned and whispered to John " Dude! I cannot believe that she called us here to meet a new doctor! I mean I could still be in my bed right now! " John laughed but kept it quiet so that Jess wouldn't hear.

" I want you all to introduce yourselves to her so you are at least aquainted. "

Randy's eyes popped open and Joh seemed to notice.

" Man only you could notice something as small as Jess mentioning that the new doc is a woman. "

" Of course! Maybe she's hott! "

" Wow Randy! You need to stop thinking with your downstairs brain so much. "

" Hey there's hope! "

" Yeah sure! And if she's old Imma laugh at you. "

Jess continued. " We are having a small party for her to welcome her to the crew. So everyone please come if you can! And thank you for your time. "

Everyone started to get up and leave. Jess's cell went off.

" Hello?...yes...great!...yes I just got done telling them all...ok I will meet you guys outside...Bye! "

Randy and John went up to Jess.

" Oh great! " She said sarcastically. " Just what I need. You two clowns bugging me when I'm busy! "

" Hey! " Randy and John both protested trying to sound wounded. Jess laughed.

" So Jess, Who is this new doctor and when can we see her? "

" I should have figured you would pick up on the fact that I mentioned the new doctor is a woman...and you better cool it playboy 'cause I don't need you to work your seducing acts on her! "

Randy smirked. " What are you talking about? I can't help it if every woman wants me. "

" Oh please! You are so full of yourself. "

" We'll see when I meet her. She won't be able to resist this. " Randy took both his hands and swept them through the air from head to toe.

" Uh-Huh. " Jess rolled her eyes and started walking, Randy and John right behind her.

" So when does she come? "

John looked at him and laughed. " Interesting choice of words. "

" Ha yeah! " They started laughing and then Jess turned around abruptly and they almost walked into her. " Jeez Jess!! Watch where you're going...damn we almost fell over you. "

" Honestly you two! Grow up! You have really sick minds, ya know that? "

Randy put his arm around her shoulder. " Aww you know you love us! " She took his arm and brushed it off of her. " I'm sure I do. " She said obviously using her famous sarcastic tone.

" Ok really though. When is she coming? "

John sniggered.

" She's already here. I am goin' to meet her now. So this is where we part ways boys. "

" Aww come on Jessy! " She shot him an evil glare. He knew that she hated being called that. " Can't we come with you to meet her too? "

" You'll see her tonight. "

" Please?! " Randy and John said in unison looking at her with pleading innocent eyes looking and sounding desperate (and pathetic) with their lower lips quivering and their hands clasped together, begging.

" Oh all right! "

" Thanks! " They both grinned.

" You two are pathetic, you know that? " She smiled.

Randy and John always got their way with her...well sort of.

They all walked down the stairs away from the meeting room and headed for the front entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

" Wow, " Becca said awestruck. " I never thought I would ever be here. "

They pulled up to the front of the building. The door opened as they came to a stop. Becca and Taby got out as they thanked the driver.

" I also never, in my wildest dreams, would believe that I would be working for Mr. McMahon. "

" Please, I told you, call me Vince. Although it's very respectful of you to call me Mr. McMahon. You need to teach some of my employees a thing or two on manners. " He winked and smiled at her. And she blushed.

" Thanks for coming in the limo for us. You didn't have to take time out to do that. "

" Nonsense! 'Course I did! Plus I can't make it to your welcoming party so I thought that if I went to pick you up that I could meet you then. "

" Vince!!! " came a woman's voice, that Becca recognized, from the front doors. " You spoiled the surprise! " It must be Jessica. She was extremely gorgeous, she was tall with endless amounts of beautiful thick light brown curls falling down to the center to her back. She was tan, but not overtanned, just a shade darker than your average white chic. She had long thick dark brown eyelashes and hidden beneath that were the most stunning blue eyes ever. She was wearing a black pant suit that was pinstriped with a suit jacket and a white collered shirt underneath and she had on the cutest black stilettos! And most importantly she came out with two incredibly sexy guys that Becca definately recognized. John cena and Randy Orton!

" Sorry 'bout that Jess. "

" Well it's over with now. " She said sounding disappointed. A phone went off. Everyone checked theirs...it was Vince's.

" Well listen, I have to go. I'm going to be busy all day. " He turned to Becca and Taby. " It was very nice meeting you and welcome to the company. Both of you. " He smiled.

" Thank you! " They said together.

He turned to Jessica, " Listen, I can't take any calls today so just take down my messages please. And thank you. " Then he left through the doors that Jessica came out of.

Jessica looked at Becca. " So it's finally nice to meet you in person! And who is this? " She turned to look at Taby.

Becca slapped her palm to her forehead. " Oh wow! How incredibly rude of me! I'm sorry...This is my best friend Taby, Taby this is Jessica Stein, the executive assistant for the WWE. "

Before Taby or Jessica could speak up to say hi to each other Randy spoke up. " And I'm Randy. " He smirked. Wow, Becca thought, he looked even better in person! He was dressed in his usual style of blue jeans and a graphic tee that was baby blue with black graphics on it. And as usual he looked incredibly sexy in it!!!!!!!

" How rude! " Jess snapped.

" Well excuse me for trying to be polite! "

" Taby, Becca this is John and Randy; John, Randy meet our new doctor and her best friend. They will be traveling with us. " Jess said in a bored tone. " There, now we know each other, happy?! " She stared at Randy when she said that.

" They probably already know who I am just because I'm Randy Orton and I look so damn good! " He smirked his sexy pouty lips(again).

Becca and Taby exchanged glances. Ok, Becca thought to herself, I guess he really is like his character on t.v., which sucks because this means, once again, Taby was right. How she hoped he would be different! Nicer and less arrogant and concieded.(major turn-off!). Yet, somehow she really believed(or at least wanted to believe) that deep down he's good...hard to believe, but she could't help but to see the good in people, which happened to get her into trouble in previous years. She tried not to think about that...which was hard because it was burned into her memory, unfortunately. She wanted Randy to be different so badly. She thought for a minute and then, silently to herself, she vowed, right then and there, that she would not be so trusting towards men, and that no matter what, she will never let her guard down (because the last time she had done that, her and someone she loved and still loves, ended up gettin hurt...in more ways than one...).

Becca stuck her hand out to Randy. " Nice to meet you. And actually, no, I'm sorry, but I didn't know who you were. "

Jess and John laughed while Randy stared disbelievingly as if he had never in his life heard those words before. Taby looked at Becca like she was about to say something, stopped herself. She knew Becca would never say those words so she obviously guessed that Becca had a good reason, whatever that was.

Becca stuck her hand out to John next. " Nice to meet you! "

" Yeah you too! "

Wow! his hands were big and warm. She loved the feel of them.

Taby did the same, shaking Randy's hand and then John's. She lingered a moment too long on John's hand.

" Uh...um yeah...so can I uh have my hand back? I mean if that's cool with you? " He smiled at her obviously teasing her. She blushed and turned ten shades of red. John smiled even more at her. Obviously, Becca noticed, there was some instant connection between those two by the way they were staring at each other.

" Ok, " Jess started " You guys grab their bags and take it to their room, it's on the fourth floor. "

Becca stopped her. " No, no it's ok. We got them, they're probably busy anyways. "

" Nonsense! These guys are never busy when I need them. "

" Really though, we can do it. "

" No you're a new gue--- "

Randy cut her off. " Hey " He said waving his hands in a mocking way to be 'noticed', " Yeah, you know, we are standing right here and I think we can answer for ourselves..." He turned to Becca, " And we don't mind taking your bags up. "

When they all arrived on the fourth floor, Jessica showed Becca and Taby where their room was and then she said she had to leave to take care of some business. Randy and John had left shortly after, too...and John somehow struck gold when he got Taby's number before him and Randy left their room...Randy, however, had no luck with Becca.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry its not that interesting but it gets john to ask taby out.**

* * *

Later on that day, Randy and John had already finished getting ready for the welcoming party and were now helping to set up. 

" So when you gonna call her? "

" Chill out man! I just got her number. "

" So? Do you think you'll score the first night? " He smirked but stopped when he looked at John's face.

" Yo! Why do you always have to think about sex?! Can't I just have a normal date? "

Randy seemed surprised. " Whoa! wait a minute...just the other day your idea of a normal date was with sex included! And now...? "

" Well whatever. It's not like that this time... "

" So what? Now you like her like her?? Give me a break! You've only known her one day...no barely! Only a few hours! "

John was quiet.

" Oh my god! You really do like her! Wow I have never seen this from you before...except maybe with Liz but that's ancient history..." Randy shut his mouth. He did it now...God sometimes he couldn't help himself...Being a jackass was part of who he was, unfortunately. He could never shut his big mouth when he needed to. " Look man I'm really sor--- "

" Whatever...Look let's just drop this ok? I know you can't help but be a jackass...I've learned to live with it but try to control yourself. "

" Yeah ok cool. "

They continued setting things up when Jessica showed up around ten minutes later. She was about to put them to more errands when she saw Taby walking up to them. She obviously noticed John because she started to blush.

" Hey Jess! " She said acting slightly shy. It was pretty obvious why.

" Hey hunnie! What's up? Is everything all good? "

Before Taby could answer John cut her off. " Wait a minute...You can't say hi to me? " John said pretending to sound hurt.

" Uh oh sorry...Hi. " She said softly.

Randy nudged John in the ribs and muttered, " Dude your such an ass! "

Jess looked at him. " Oh John! Will you shut up and leave her alone! She obviously didn't come here to talk to you! "

" Clearly, " He said sarcastically. " But it don't look like she minds seeing me. " He smiled at her flirtatiously.

Now she really blushed and started staring at the floor to hide it. " I'm sorry...it was rude of me to come down and not say hi to you guys...so Hi John...and Randy. "

Randy cut in, " You want me to kick his ass for you? Cuz he can be a real jerk. " He smiled at her.

" Shut up Randy! She knows I'm flirting with her..." When she looked up at him he winked and smiled at her.

" OK now boys really shut up! And Taby please pay no attention to them!! So what was it you came to see me for? "

" Oh I was uh wondering, do you have any black boots Becca can borrow? I mean if you don't mind...cuz she just got out of the shower and now she's freaking out cuz she forgot her black boots that go perfectly with the outfit she wants to wear. "

" Hmm...she just got out of the shower? Mind if I go say hi? " Randy smirked his perfect lips into a smile that said sex all over it.

Jess punched him in the arm.

" Ow! Jess, what the fuck! " He said rubbing his arm.

" Oh stop being a wimp you're a damn wrestler for god sakes! Act like one! And stop being so perverted! " She turned to Taby. " Yeah I think I do have a pair. Just follow me to my room and I will get them for you. "

They started walking away and headed for the elevator. John ran after them. He grabbed Taby's arm lightly and she turned around(still red in the face).

" Hey when we are both free, I was wondering, do you wanna go out? "

Taby didn't answer right away because she was still in shock that this was all happening so quickly. This seemed too good to be true.

" Um...Didn't we just meet today? You barely know me. "

Taby and John looked over at Jess when she spoke up, " Wow John, you really don't waste any time! I thought that was Randy's job. "

" Shut up Jess! " He turned to face Taby. " Well yeah we did, but isn't the point of a date to get to know each other better? So what do ya say? "

" Uh ok then. Sure. You have my number so just call. "

" Alright! See you later tonight! "

" Bye. " Her and Jess walked away to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

" You really didn't have to do this Jess. " Becca said over the loud music and talking.

"'Course I did! How else you gonna meet the whole roster? You need to at least be acquainted with everyone."

" Yeah, ok. That makes sense. "

" So where's the bar? " Taby asked. " Cuz I need something to drink. "

Jess led them over to the bar. Becca had a few drinks with them and left to go walk around and meet people. So far everyone seemed really nice. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

" Hey you're the new doctor right? Cuz you're the only one here I don't recognize. "

" Yeah I am. I'm Becca. " She stuck her hand out and shook his.

" I'm Jeff Har--- " He started but then Becca cut him off.

" I know who you are. I have been a huge fan of you and your brothers ever since you started wrestling. And it's really nice to meet you. "

He smiled at her. " Yeah you too. Anyways how is your first day so far? "

" Well so far so good, but I haven't even started my training yet so that will probably hard. "

" Well it wouldn't be work if it wasn't hard. " He laughed. " But anyways I heard you turned Randy down. When everyone heard they were all shocked. "

" How does everyone already know that? "

" Jess has a really big mouth...and so does John for that matter. So what happened? You don't wanna throw yourself at him? Cuz that seems the like big thing to do now with you young girls. " He said clearly teasing her.

She smiled at him. " Oh please. I'm not that young I'm twenty-two. I don't know I just don't see myself with an arrogant jerk who thinks the world of himself! " She said a little irritable.

Jeff put his hands up in mock surrender. " Whoa chill! I was just askin' what was up with you turning him down. Don't bite my head off. " He gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back. " Sorry. Can we just not talk about him? "

"Good with me. So do you ever see yourself dating any of the wrestlers? Cuz you know I am available." He looked at her flirtatiously.

She seemed completely surprised by the question. Apparently Jeff noticed too because he started to laugh. "What? Uh I really don't want to date any--- "

" Relax, friends? " He stuck his hand out to her. She did the same.

" Cool. So I'll see you later cuz I have to go check the rest of the party out. "

" K. See ya! "

She walked away. Wow he was so sweet in person. She was glad that she made a good friend. And she was even happier it was Jeff because she's always liked him. By the almost ending of the night Becca already knew mostly everyone. And they were all so sweet to her. But the one person that she really wanted to see, she hadn't yet. Not that she wanted him to notice her looking for him.

" Hey! " A deep male voice said from behind her, which made her nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around to see who it was.

" Oh my god! You scared the hell outta me! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! "

" Well sorry, I just came over to say hi. "

" Oh...well hi. "

Don't give in! Don't give in! She said over and over to herself. Man, he looked incredibly good. And they were standing so close that she could smell him. He smelled shower fresh and he was wearing axe. Wow, apparently they really don't lie in the commercials. Girls really can go crazy over that! But she knew she had to resist him. He was bad news and them being together would just end up with both getting really hurt. Anyways if he knew about her past he wouldn't even wanna be with her.

" So who were you just looking for? Could it be me perhaps? " He smirked.

" Oh! Don't flatter yourself! I wasn't looking for anyone. "

" Why are you denying what you clearly want? "

" Excuse me?! "

" Did I stutter? "

" I heard you and you are so full of yourself. Why are you such a jerk?! You know what don't even answer that. " She went to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her but quickly dropped it because she flinched.

" Don't touch me! "

" Whatever, I just don't understand why you don't give into to what you really want. "

" And tell me. You think you know what I want? Please! You don't even know me and I don't know you. So just get over yourself! I'm sorry it's hard for you to accept the fact that not every girl wants to sleep with you! Just leave me alone right now!"

" Whatever! " Then he left.

* * *

" What's wrong? " Taby said as Becca walked up to her, Jess, Torrie, and Candice. " You looked really pissed. What bit you in the ass? " She sounded half drunk already. 

" I'm fine, I just need some drinks. "

" You sure? "

" Yeah " She said downing her second shot already.

" Ok. "

Just then John came up to them.

" Hey ladies! What's up? Enjoying the party? " He went over to Taby.

She was the only one who answered him, everyone else was too busy drinking. " Yeah it's fine " She started and then put her arms around him. He seemed a little surprised. " Except there is one problem. "

" And what would that be? " He asked flirtatiously.

" We aren't dancing! " She answered back just as flirty. She pulled on his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. They made it to the dance floor without Taby tripping over herself and they started dancing to a half way over fast song when just a few seconds later a slow song came on. She looked up at him not sure what to do then began to walk off the floor. He pulled her arm and dragged her close to his chest and their faces were inches apart.

" Where do you think you're going? "

" Uh...nowhere now I guess. " She smiled at him. They stared into each others eyes for awhile and then surprisingly Taby closed the distance between their mouths. His lips felt so soft and gentle on her. Suddenly she opened her mouth and got greedy. She slipped her tongue into his mouth taking him by surprise. Her hands went tighter around his neck trying to keep him as close as possible. He returned her enthusiasm by stroking her tongue with his wildly. She went crazy. Just then he broke the kiss and they were both extremely breathless. She put her mouth to his ear and as she did that his mouth found its way all across her neck.

" Let's go upstairs. " She whispered.

He looked up at her and didn't hesitate one minute. They headed upstairs to his room. As soon as they were in the room they began to kiss and strip each others clothes off. She jumped up on him and now he was holding her with her legs wrapped possessively around him. He walked over to the bed and layed her down while still holding her, his hands and lips roaming freely all over her. She gave him a sigh of encouragement.

" Oh John I love you! " She said breathlessly. He froze.


	7. Chapter 7

Taby woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't it her own bed...Oh shit and she was in her bra and panties! What the hell happened last night?!

" Hey baby, " John said teasingly. " Last night was fun. " He winked at her.

She pulled the blankets closer to her chest when John came over with some aspirin and water. He sat down on the bed.

" What happened last night? " She croaked looking embarrassed.

" What? You don't remember? "

" No...Uh just tell me, did you use protection? " She took the aspirin and water from him and gulped it down.

He smiled at her, then he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. " God you're beautiful. " He said more to himself than her.

She blushed. " John? "

" Hmmm? "

" You did use protection right? " Her voice was strained and desperate.

" No I didn't. There was no need to. "

She dragged her knees close to her chest with the blankets still pulled in tight around her. Then she buried her face into her knees.

" Oh! How could this happen! " She said into her knees sounding muffled.

" Taby look at me. "

" No! "

" Please look at me? "

" I can't! This is too humiliating! I know I was drunk last night, but you knew what you were doing! You couldn't at least be safe with me? "

He raised her head up to look at him. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. " I think I should be going so if you don't mind giving me a min---"

" Taby listen to me. "

" Why should I?! "

" Because nothing happened last night! "

" What? What are you talking about? I mean I was drunk last night, but I at least remember coming up to your room...and uh well you know the rest. "

" Yes. We did kiss and things started to heat up, but..."

" But?! But what? Why did nothing happen? "

He looked up at her with a teasing smile pasted on his face. " Wait...you mean you wanted something to happen? "

She looked embarrassed and shifted her eyes away from him. " Well yes...I mean no...I mean...You know what I mean! "

" No tell me. What do you mean? " He said mischievously.

She looked at him. " John! "

" Alright, alright. We didn't go all the way because you didn't want to. "

" What do you mean I didn't want to? I can clearly remember it was me who started everything. "

" Well yeah, but I could tell it was the booze doing everything and not you. "

" And how could you tell that? "

" Because you told me..." He paused.

" I told you...? What? I told you what? "

" You told me that you loved me. "

She was dumbstruck. She could not believe she did something so stupid! " I what? "

" You tol--- "

" Don't answer that again...I just can't believe this. This is how I end up pushing the few guys that I like away! UH! How could I be so stupid! "

" You are not stu---wait a second... " He smiled at her.

" What? "

" You like me? "

" Huh? What are you talking about? "

" You just said that this is how you push the few guys that YOU LIKE away. "

She blushed even more. " Well...yeah uh I guess I do...like you. " She changed her tone, " But you probably think I am a complete slut for last night. "

" Look at me. " She did. " Let's get one thing straight right now. I do not and will never think that about you ever. And second I will give us the chance to start over. "

" What do you mean? "

" Let's forget about last night...although that's gonna be hard cuz you are a really good kisser. " He touched his lips briefly remembering how she kissed him.

" Really? You would still want to be with me after knowing how slutty I can be? "

" You are not slutty...booze brings out the beast in us that's all...and yes I still want to get to know you. So about that date I asked you on. "

" Yeah? "

" Well with my job and everything it's gonna be hard to have one, but I am off in a week. So? Is that good? "

" Perfect. " She leaned in and kissed him and began to blush the moment she pulled away.

* * *

Becca was already a week into her training. 

" Guess who? " Jeff was behind Becca and had his hands covering her eyes. They were in Louisiana and getting ready for Raw that night.

" Jeff! Come on, no joking around. I have to be sure that I'm prepared for tonight. "

" Oh you'll be fine! Stop worrying. "

" Jeff. " She gave him a stern look.

" Aw you're no fun. "

" Yes I am. Just not when I'm working. "

" Well we are just gonna have to work on that. Won't we? "

He began to tickle her and picked her up from behind. She was laughing hysterically.

" Jeff. Come. On. Please. Let. Go.!! " She said through her laughs.

Jeff didn't stop until he heard someone clearing their throat.

" I just needed my injuries checked out. But clearly you're busy so I'll come back later. "

Becca realized that Jeff's arms were still around her and apparently so did he because he let go of her automatically. She smoothed out her clothes.

" Um no it's fine. Jeff I'll see you later. "

" K. Bye! "

Randy walked in the medical room after Jeff left.

" Ok so just have a seat over there on the examination table and I'll check you out. "

" Oh really? So you decided that you want me then? " He smirked at her.

" Randy please don't do that, you knew what I meant. I told you already I don't want to be with you like that. "

" You'll come around. "

" Not if you keep acting the way you are! I mean every time I seem to think you're half way normal you go and prove me wrong by being a jack ass. "

" So then you do want me. "

" I didn't say--- " She sighed. " You know what I meant. Please Randy can't we just be friends? "

" You mean like you and Jeff are just friends? " He said sarcastically.

" We are just friends! And I don't have to explain anything to you. "

" Whatever. "

" Fine. " She walked up to him.

" Ok I need you to take your shirt off please. " She looked at him and before he could open his mouth, she added quickly, " Oh get your mind off of that already! " She tried to cover her smile. He took off his shirt and threw it on the chair behind Becca. She took one look at him and knew she couldn't control herself, but she would have to try. God, why did he have to look so good all the time?! She didn't stop staring until Randy cleared his throat.

" Like what you see? " He gave his sexy smirk with those sexy pouty lips that were damn near impossible to resist. She found herself thinking about what it would feel like to touch his lips with hers and what it would be like to explore the inside of his mouth with her ton---Wait a second! She shook her head to clear those thoughts. Those are not thoughts that 'just friends' have about each other!

" Huh? Oh sorry. "

He smiled again like he knew what she was thinking about. UGH! She couldn't believe that she just gave him the satisfaction of thinking that she wanted him.

She leaned up against the table and was now between his spread legs.

" Ok this is going to feel a little cold so be prepared. " She brought the stethoscope up to his bare chest.

" Breathe deep. "

She watched as his chest expanded as he filled his lungs with air and then felt the light warm air as he exhaled. God that felt good! If the slight feel of his breath could make her feel that good then she wondered what it would feel like to have him tou---She caught herself in midthought again.

" Ok so now to check your eyes to make sure there are no concussions. "

She took the penlight out of her pocket and raised it to his face.

" Now look straight ahead. "

Oh wow. Those eyes! She could just stare at them all day.

When she was done she put the penlight away. " So, no concuss--- " She looked up and he was staring at her.

" What? " She said softly.

" Tell me you don't want me. " His face went closer to hers and she didn't back away.

" I...I...uh I... " She couldn't find words.

" So why are you fighting it? I can see it! I know that you want me just as much as I want you. "

" Randy, I...I don't want you. " Their faces were centimeters apart.

" Stop lying. "

" I'm not. " This time she leaned in towards him. She didn't realize that his hands were on her lower back until he slid them up and pulled her body closer. Their mouths were just about to meet when Becca heard a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It was one week later and the crew left Louisiana. They were now in Kansas City.

" And the winner of this match and still WWE champion, Johnnnnnn Cenaaaaaaaa!!! " announced Lillian Garcia as she held up one of John's hands by way of congratulating him.

Becca waited for John so she could make sure he was ok after his match.

" Becca will you please relax! I'm not broken. " John said as he tried to assure Becca he was fine because she kept over checking every inch of him.

" John, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all. "

Before Becca could do anything else Taby rushed over to John and flung her arms around him hugging him tightly.

" Whoa! " John said sounding strangled.

" Congrats! I'm so happy for you!! " She said into his neck and finally let go of him. She blushed furiously finally realizing what she just did. " Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump all over you like that. "

" Hey I'm fine with it. " He smiled at her and then leaned down to kiss her in front of everyone watching which included: Jeff, Adam, Shawn, Paul(HHH), Randy, Torrie, and basically most of the divas.

" Ok are you done with this whole love fest...? " Randy cut in looking at John. " So since you won we are taking you out to celebrate...guys only...so you coming? "

John looked at Taby. " Ah sorry man I gotta date tonight. " He smiled at her.

" John we can always go out some other time I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me. "

" If I go I will miss out on something. " He winked at her.

" Oh please already! Can it with all the mushy crap. " Adam teased.

" Shut up! " John said.

" Ok I have an idea. " Jess popped out of no where.

" Jeez! " John said. " Where the hell did you come from?! "

She ignored him. " If you guys can't decide on what to do just compromise. It's not that hard! Why doesn't everyone chill at that new club down town tonight and then like an hour later we can all just go our separate ways and John you can have your little date. "

" Sounds good to me. " Taby said.

Everyone else gave there little grunt or nod in approval of the plan.

" You sure? " John asked.

" Yeah it's fine with me. "

Adam finally answered, " Ok cool tonight then! See you guys later! I have a match next"

* * *

" Becca come on! Stop being so slow! " Taby said exasperated. 

" Relax I'm almost done! My hair takes forever to straighten! You know this. "

" Ah! I know but I wanna see John! "

Becca laughed. " Alright alright I'm done let's go. " She came out to see that Taby was already almost out the door.

" Finally! God girl I swear you were in there for like five hours! "

" Oh! Stop exaggerating. I don't take that long. " She grabbed her purse. " Ok let's go. " They walked out the door and headed for the lobby.

* * *

When they arrived at the club the girls headed for the bar first (of course it was Taby's suggestion) and the guys went to find a table in VIP. 

" So what's the deal with you and Becca? You seem to be interested. "

" Nothing now thanks to you! "

" Whoa whoa! What the hell did I do? "

" Remember last week when you came in the medical room to talk to her about Taby and where to take her for a date? "

" Uh yeah why? What does that have to do with you and her and me supposedly ruining some---Oh wait! I know! You guys were goin at it in the room! And I interrupted! Oh man I'm sorry. "

" No! We were just like seconds away from kissing! And then you knocked on the door"

" Wow I really have to work on my timing then don't I? " He laughed.

" Man it's not funny! I really like her and she won't even give me a chance. She keeps making excuses and I know she wants me too!! "

" Ever think a girl can NOT be interested in you for once? "

" Dude shut up. "

" You shut up! "

" Will you two girlies quit arguing! " Paul cut in. " Man I swear we can't take you two any where! "

" Aw you know you love us. " Randy teased.

" Yeah I'm sure. " He rolled his eyes.

Everyone laughed and finally the girls arrived with some beers and set them down on the table.

Randy automatically gulped his down.

" Gee Randy. Thirsty? " Becca asked as she took a seat near Jeff. She smiled at him trying to make polite conversation so things wouldn't feel so weird.

He looked up at her obviously surprised she even looked at him because ever since last week they haven't said one word to each other and avoided each other at all costs.

" Huh? Oh yeah I guess I am. "

John cut in. " Need some haagen daaz there buddy? Maybe a lifetime movie would help?" He laughed then Randy punched him in the arm.

" Dude! Shut up! I'll be back. I'm going to the bar. Anyone need a refill? "

Adam answered back. " Uh no. I don't think anyone finished their drink yet seeing as how we just got them like five seconds ago. "

Randy left to go to the bar and suddenly Jeff spoke up.

" So you wanna dance? " He waved his hand in front of her face when she didn't answer. She sat quietly swirling her drink in her glass. " Uhh earth to Becca!! "

" Huh? Oh what? " She looked up at him from her daze. Taby spoke up this time.

" Hey hun you ok?? "

" What? Yeah I'm fine. " She looked at Jeff. " Yes I would love to dance. " She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.

Jeff and Becca continued to dance through three fast songs when suddenly out of the blue a slow song came on. Jeff stopped awkwardly and was about to head for the table, but Becca grabbed his arm.

" We are friends right? "

" Of course! "

" Then get back here! We can dance as friends silly! " She smiled at him and he put his arms around her waist and she put her own two around his neck.

* * *

Back at the table with Randy, John and some of the others who hadn't left already. 

" You know her eyes say she wants to be with me when I look into them. But this? This picture I'm looking at doesn't seem so. How could she dance with him when she doesn't want to be with anyone right now?! " Randy slurred then took another large gulp of his beer.

" Whoa! Chill out man. I think you had enough. You know how you get when you drink. And don't do this to yourself, you know Jeff and Becca are friends. They've been like that since they met. "

"Whatever! I know he wants her. He probably wants to get her in bed soon. " Randy sounded drunker than ever.

John leaned over. " Alright man I'm leaving 'cause I have a date. But before I go you're giving me that drink. " John tried to grab the drink away from Randy, but he fought back causing the drink to spill everywhere.

" Dammit John! Now I have to go get another drink! "

" Man I'm leaving! Don't do anything stupider than you're already doing! "

John and Taby got up and left along with a couple of other people.

Randy mumbled back, but John was already gone. " Yeah! Whatever! "

" Hey you! Girl come here! Isn't it your job to clean this up? So clean it! " He slurred to a woman who to any sober person was obviously not a waitress. He got up and banged himself into the table then fell back down into his seat.

" Excuse me you ass!! " She yelled at him. Apparently she had a boyfriend because he began to walk over furiously and looked like he was about to knock Randy out…..Well more than he already was that is.

" What the fuck did you say to my girl, dirtbag?! "

Adam got up quickly and stepped in front of the guy. " Hey hey hey. Look man I'm sorry about him he's really out of it and he doesn't know what he's saying. "

" Yeah well make sure he keeps his fucking mouth shut 'cause next time he speaks it'll be out his ass! "

" Uh yea fine whatever. " Adam clamped his hand over Randy's mouth before he could mouth off to the guy and waited till he left to let go.

" Dude you seriously need to chill out. "

" Leave me alone! I need another drink. " He got up and was on his way to the bar. He looked over at the dance floor and saw that a slow song was still playing and Jeff and Becca were still dancing. Instead of going to the bar as planned he decided to make a little detour.

* * *

John and Taby arrived back at the hotel. 

" Um John. "

" Yeah babe? " He said as he opened the lobby door for her.

" Did you forget about our…uh our date? " She avoided eye contact with him with fear of looking like a desperate idiot. She really wanted this thing with her and John to work out, but now he didn't seem so into it.

" Nope, of course not. "

" Um oh….ok then uh why are we back at the hotel then? "

" Because I have a special surprise for you. "

" You're not gonna tell me what it is, are you? "

He looked at her and smiled as they made their way to the elevator. " Nope. But I'm sure you will love it! "

* * *

**A/N: reviews are welcome **


	9. Chapter 9

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Um I'm kind of already dancing with Jeff."

Randy looked at Jeff and lightly clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Jeff won't mind."

Just then a faster song started to play. "Uh yeah I'm fine with it. I'll see you later and it was nice dancing with you."

"Yeah I'm sure that's not all you think is nice with her."

Jeff didn't hear that last remark because he was already half way to the table, but Becca heard it and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come on Becca, I know you're not stupid."

"What then hell are you talking about?"

"You know Jeff is into you. I mean come on who could blame him? It's hard not to be….but I guess he is the only one that you will let in." Randy wrapped his arms around Becca's waist and tried to pull her in closer to him, but Becca stuck her arms out and pushed against his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to dance with you."

"Ok first of all, it's a fast song and that's not how you dance to a song like that, and secondly are you drunk?"

"'Course not! What would make you say that?" He tried to get closer to her, but she backed away and stuck her arm out.

"Ugh! Your breath! You are definitely drunk and I think I should go now." She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and faced her toward him.

"I am not drunk and why won't you dance with me? Huh? I mean you danced with your so-called-friend Jeff. What's so special about him?"

"Randy let me go! I am not having this conversation with you now and especially not here!"

"Why not? You know what! Whatever! You can go be a slut with Jeff! I don't want anything to do with you! I can have any other girl in this place and I can sleep with her tonight. I don't know why I'm even bothering with you!"

Becca tried so hard to choke back her tears and finally managed to speak. "Fuck you Randy! I hate you! I can't believe you would say some---you know what? Actually I can believe that you would say something like that! You arrogant asshole! I hope you're happy with whatever whore you end up with tonight!!"

Becca stormed over to the table and grabbed her purse and coat.

"Hunnie, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Nothing. Just please take me back to the hotel. And I really don't feel like talking about it so please just drop it."

Jess stood up. "Ok hun let's go." She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and said bye to everyone else.

* * *

Taby could not believe her eyes. She walked in to the most beautiful room she has ever seen right behind John. He shut the door after her and helped her out of her jacket. In John's hotel room there was a single table in the center beautifully decorated with a lace cloth over it. There were candles lit all around the room creating a romantic scene. The reflections of the objects in the room were illuminated by the candlelight. There were rose petals every where, on the table, the bed, the floor, the couch. She just could not believe all this. She turned to John and looked up at him with tears in her eyes trying to fight them back so she didn't embarrass herself. 

"Taby? Are you ok?" John asked worried.

"Oh no I'm fine. I just can't believe this. You did all this just for me. Oh John you are so sweet." Before he could reply she jumped into his arms and pressed her lips to his taking him by surprise. When she finally let go he spoke.

"Wow. I should do this all the time, then maybe I can get rewarded like that all the time."

"And with whom will you be doing it with?" She said with her hands on her hips.

He had to let out a little chuckle. He thought it was cute how she got jealous over small things.

"And what is so funny?"

"Relax babe, you're the only woman I will do this for to get those really special rewards."

He leaned in to kiss her and she returned it enthusiastically and when they broke the kiss he led her over to the table and pulled her chair out.

"John this was so sweet of you to do all this."

"Well, I can't take all the credit."

"Why?"

"Well last week I went to Becca for advice on where to take you and she gave me this brilliant idea."

Taby looked on the table. "And the chocolate covered strawberries? That was her idea as well?"

John slid his chair as close as possible next to her and looked straight into her eyes. "Well actually that was all me. I felt this needed a little touch of John…and maybe you might too."

Taby blushed. John took a strawberry from the table and lifted it up to Taby's mouth. She opened it and he slid a part of the strawberry in and she bit down. Some of it fell and she went to lift her hand to brush it away, but John held her hands down. He leaned in and kissed every inch of her mouth.

"Mmmm. Strawberries, my favorite."


	10. Chapter 10

Becca quickly splashed water on her face, and then left the bathroom to go answer the door when she heard a knock. She began to open the door and figured it was Jess again coming to check on her.

"Look Jess I tol---" She began, but quickly stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Wow, you really think I look like Jess?" Jeff smiled at her.

"Oh Jeff. Sorry, I thought you were Jess because she comes by like every hour to check on me."

"Well yeah I don't blame her. I came to check on you myself. I thought I let enough time pass so you can have some peace and now I can't wait any longer."

"Can't wait any longer for what?"

"Well to see if you're ok, of course! So uh….am I gonna have to pitch a tent out here or are you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh Jeff, hun I would, but I'm not really up to talking right now. I just want to be alone."

"Aw, come on. We don't have to talk. I can just sit there and we can stare at the TV. while some crappy infomercial is on. That sounds like tons of fun…..especially if I'm with you."

Becca tried to hide her smile. Boy, Jeff had a way with words and he was always so sweet to her.

"Was that a smile I just saw?"

"No." She lied and moved aside for him to come in.

"So I know you really don't want to just sit here and do nothing, so do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Well they have some old stuff here, but let's see…" She said as she headed over to the TV. Jeff followed her and helped her look.

"Dude! I found the perfect movie! It's one of my personal favorite collections."

"And what would that be?"

"Friday The 13th." He said holding up the DVD.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I hate scary movies. And I'm not a big fan of Jason Voorhies."

"Well then I guess that means we're watching it!"

"You suck." She said and sat on the big couch. Jeff sat next to her when he finished putting the movie in.

"Bex, you do know Randy is an ass and he was drunk. He's not worth your time if he's going to speak to you the way he did." Jeff was now facing Becca and was looking into her eyes.

Becca was so relieved when she heard the movie starting. She didn't know if she could handle crying in front of Jeff, too.

"Shh. Look the movie started." She put her head on his shoulder. And he wrapped his arm around her. As the movie played Becca cried silently on Jeff with out him seeing.

* * *

Taby glanced at the clock. 

"Oh my god, it's really late."

"You know this date doesn't have to end."

"Oh really?" Taby said looking at John with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He smiled his half smile showing off his cute dimples. "Nope!" He kissed her, and against her lips he whispered, "We can always have a slumber party."

She pulled back. "Mhmm. Sure and who sleeps where?"

"Wellll…" John started and looked at the bed , then back at Taby. "We can always share my bed you know, 'cause I'm just that nice of a person."

"Oh wow, well that's a really tempting offer, but you know I have to go." She started to get up and so did he. "And plus, you have an autograph signing in the morning."

He groaned. "Yeah thanks for reminding me that I have to get up at six in the a.m."

"You're welcome. Well I should be going now." She grabbed her jacket and purse off the bed.

"Not so fast there." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her deeply. And after what seemed like hours, Taby broke the kiss and looked up at John.

"You know I just bought these cute pink silky bunny pajamas and I was kinda hoping to model them for you."

Taby laughed and smiled at him. "Aw that's cute, but maybe some other time." She gave him one last quick peck on the cheek and headed for the door.

She turned around to look at him before she left. "Thanks for a great date. I had a good time. It was so sweet of you."

"So does this mean I'll be seeing you again? For another date?"

"Most definitely."

"Well see you tomorrow." And then she left.

* * *

Taby searched through her purse when she arrived at her hotel room door for her keycard. When she finally found it she opened the door and heard the TV on. 

"Bex? Bex hunny, are you here?"

She went over to the couch and saw Becca lying in Jeff's arms. He must have heard her because his eyes popped open and he started to get up with out waking Becca up.

"Oh hey Jeff. Sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to."

"No, no it's fine. I should be going anyways. It must be really late. We must have fallen asleep during the third Friday the 13th movie."

"Wow. I can't believe you got Becca to watch that. She hates scary movies. Especially those that contain Freddy, Jason, or Michael."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah it wasn't easy, but she was up for anything after the night she had."

Taby headed over to the bed and Jeff followed sitting next to her.

"Oh my god, what happened? Oh and please don't tell me it had anything to do with Randy."

"Yup. That's exactly it. He was a complete ass tonight and he said some really shitty things to her from what I could overhear."

"They were talking that loud?"

"Well they weren't exactly talking. It was more like yelling."

"I'm not surprised he did something stupid because he was already completely out of it by the time me and John left."

"Yeah well what he did was beyond stupid."

"And what would that be?"

"He accused her of being with me as more than a friend and called her a slut in front of everyone."

"HE WHATTTTTT?!?!?!" She yelled, then looked over at the couch and saw Becca move. She then lowered her voice, "I mean what!?"

"Yeah well that's not all."

"What else could he possibly do?!"

"He told her he doesn't know why he wastes his time with her and then told her he could get any other girl in the club to sleep with him tonight."

"That fucking asshole! Ugh!"

"Yeah and he sent her running out of the club in tears and Jess drove her back here. I came in like two hours later, you know, 'cause I thought she would need some time to herself and then I came over because I didn't want her to be alone."

"Aw Jeff! That's so sweet of you. Man, I can't believe Randy! I mean I always told Becca not to like him that he is a complete ass, but she would always tell me that she knew he wasn't really like that. I hate it when I'm right, especially about this."

"Yeah, I know. She doesn't deserve this."

"Especially after all the hurt she went through in her life. She doesn't need anymore. She's not even completely healed from the last time."

"Last time?"

"Uh yeah, I think that's a story you need to ask Becca about, although I highly doubt she'll want to re-live it."

"That's understandable. Well yeah, I guess I should go now." He got up and headed over to the couch. He leaned down and kissed Becca on the forehead. Then he went over to the door and Taby followed.

She opened it for him. "Goodnight Jeff."

"'Night Taby." He turned to leave and Taby shut the door after him.

Taby looked over at Becca sound asleep on the couch.

"I swear Randy's got it coming for him! First thing tomorrow I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…." She got ready for bed and settled in.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Taby woke up at eight the next morning. She looked over at the couch and saw that Becca was still asleep. She figured she had enough time to do what she needed to before Becca woke up. She slowly rolled out of bed and showered. When she finished getting dressed she headed out the door.

"Oh hey! Morning Jess!"

"Morning! Is Becca up yet? Our flight to Portland, Oregon is at three and you know how she takes forever to get ready."

Taby laughed. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean and no she's not up yet, but she will be soon."

"So where are you headed? To see John perhaps?" Jess winked at her.

Taby smiled. "No, actually I'm going to see Randy."

Jess's facial expression changed dramatically. "And why would you be doing that?"

"Relax Jess, I did hear about what happened after John and I left. I was pissed when I heard and now I'm just gonna go and talk to him."

"What for? There is nothing to say to him."

"Oh I can think of a few choice words I'd like to say. So I'll see you later then."

"Yeah ok. Bye. And make sure Becca is up."

"She will be."

Taby continued walking until she reached the room she wanted. She knocked on the door twice when finally someone answered, but it wasn't who she expected.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Randy Orton, but I guess I have the wrong room." She started to walk away, but the woman spoke up.

"No you have the right room. Randy is in the shower, but I can tell him that you stopped by. What's your name?"

Taby was stunned. Apparently when Randy said he would sleep with anyone in the club last night he was serious.

"Hello? Your name?"

Taby snapped out of her stunned trance. "Oh uh right. My name. It's uh Taby. Just tell him Taby stopped by to talk to him about something important. Thanks."

Then Taby turned to leave and the woman shut the door after her.

* * *

"Hey, who was just at the door?" Randy asked Sam as he walked out the bathroom door in his towel. 

"Oh um no one. It was just someone who had the wrong door number." She walked up to him and slid her palm up his chest.

"So last night was fun."

Randy brushed her hand off of him and walked over to his bag to get some clothes.

"Last night was a mistake. I was drunk and you just happened to be there."

"Oh! Don't pretend that you don't still have feelings for me."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm not pretending. What we had is history, alright? It was a long time ago and we were young. And anyways are you stalking me? How did you know that I was in Kansas?"

"I didn't know. I was hanging out with my friend Lexi because her asshole boyfriend dumped her and I took her out to that club. And I was in Kansas because that's where I live now. I moved away from St. Louis last year."

"You're still hangin' out with her?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well if I can remember correctly it was her that tried to make a pass at me when me and you were still together."

"Ever hear the saying 'friends are forever boys are whatever'?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well that saying applies to me and Lexi. After you left, Lexi was there for me. You don't just dump a friend like that even if she does make a pass at the guy you're with."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen I have to leave today so uh bye I guess."

"Are you serious?! You sleep with me and then you leave? We don't even talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? I told you it was a mistake on my part and I shouldn't have done it, but what can I say? I was drunk. Shit happens, you know?"

"Some things never change I guess."

"Yeah, guess not. So yeah, bye." He went over to the door and opened it for her.

Before she left she looked him straight in the eyes and leaned up to kiss him. But he pulled back before their lips could meet.

"What do you think your doing? I told you this was nothing!"

"Don't try to hide your feelings from me."

"I'm not! Jeez Sam! Can't you see that there is nothing between us?"

"Don't worry you'll come around."

"God damn your stubborn! I think it would be better if you just leave now! And don't try to contact me!" He shoved her out the door and shut it.

She leaned her back against the door.

"Oh you'll come around Randy. I'll make sure of that." She had a sly smile plastered on her face as she headed toward the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Taby! Where were you? Are you just now getting in from your date?!" 

"Oh no!" She laughed. "I got in last night and you were already asleep with Jeff."

"Oh yeah. Jeff. Did he happen to say anything to you?"

"Like what?"

"You know. About last night."

"Well yeah kinda. He told me what Randy said to you. What a jerk!"

"Yeah I guess."

Taby was appalled at what she just heard. "Are you kidding me?! You guess?! You guess he was a jerk?!"

Becca was silent for a while.

"Hello Becca?! Did I hear wrong? Did he not call you a slut in front of everyone? Did he not say he was gonna find some random chic to sleep with?"

"Well yeah, but…."

Taby cut in. "But nothing! He has no right to say that shit to you! I can't believe that I'm angrier with him than you are! I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but if someone says that to a person you don't just shrug it off!!"

"I know. I really should be mad, but he was drunk. And it shouldn't bother me. It's not like we have history or we're together or something. And it's not like I like him."

"Oh bullshit! Stop with this pretending game you're doing! I'm sick of it! I know you like him! And I know what he said hurt you! Why can't you just admit your feelings for once?"

Becca lost it at this point. "Don't you think I know all of this?! I can't admit anything and you know it!"

"Becca listen to me! I know this is about Alex. You can't let what happened ruin your life though! It's ok to give in and trust again."

Becca lowered her voice. "You were there, right?"

"What? What are you talking about? I was where?"

"You saw what happened. You saw what he did. I can't just let that go. And this isn't about history repeating itself."

Taby stayed quiet.

"This is about Randy. I can't be with him for the sole purpose of hurting him. I don't want him to have to 'deal' with the emotional stress that comes with me. Its better that he doesn't know any of this. Its better that he just continues hating me for not being with him."

"Becca…"

"No! Don't start. That's all I'm saying, ok? End of conversation. Now I have to get ready for our flight this afternoon."

"Fine. I'll be downstairs." Taby left and slammed the door after her.

* * *

Randy was in the lobby hanging out when Taby stormed over to him. 

"Oh hey Ta---"

"Oh don't make nice with me! Didn't you get the message that I needed to talk to you?"

"What message? There was nothing on my phone and there was no note at the des---"

"Of course not! 'Cause I told your little whore to tell you."

"Well I didn't get a message. And why the hell are you so pissed off?"

"You're not serious?!"

"About what?"

"You should know!" She said furiously with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so I guess you heard about last night."

"Damn right! What the hell gives you the right to say all of those things to her?!"

"Well, honestly I don't even remember the conversation."

"Obviously not! You were too fucking drunk!"

"Hey will you lower your voice?! Jeez, people are watching!"

"Don't tell me what to do! And you need to apologize to Becca!"

"Yeah fine, whatever! Will that get you to shut up?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Listen, I am sorry about what happened and I really will apologize, ok?"

"Fine whatever I just have one question."

"And what would that be?"

"Why?"

"What? You can't tell? I like her."

"Really? Coulda fooled me."

"Point taken. But it's so hard to talk to her when she won't even hear you out."

"Yeah well she has her reasons."

"So what are they?"

"Well I'm definitely not telling you, that's for sure."

"Whatever. So are you done yelling at me?" He got up.

"I didn't mean to yell, but you really hurt Becca and that pissed me off."

"Yeah well I will apologize. But it's not gonna do much. When I get close to her she pushes me away. We even almost kissed till your boyfriend interrupted. Ever since then we haven't spoken till last night."

"You what?!"

"Well I guess she doesn't tell you everything, does she?"

"I guess not."

"I'll see you later" He began to walk away.

"Oh ok yeah. Bye. Wait!"

"What?"

"Who was that woman who answered your door?"

"No one important. Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

On the plane…

Randy kept glancing over at Becca. He knew he had to apologize for being an ass, but he didn't know how to approach her. He looked over one more time and decided that it was now or never. He got up and headed over and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

She looked up from the book she was reading and then looked back down.

"Ok, I guess I deserve that. I just came over to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to say all of those things to you. It's just…it's just that I was so frustrated about some things."

She finally answered him. "Look I don't care if you were frustrated. That still doesn't give you the right to say what you said."

"I know."

"So if you know, then why did you say those things?"

"I don't know….I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Look, this isn't easy for me to admit."

"Why would you be jealous?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I didn't like seeing you and Jeff together….dancing so close. It bugged me."

"Jeff and I are just friends."

"The way you and I are just friends?"

"Yes, the way you and I are friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well would you almost kiss Jeff the way you almost kissed me?"

"We didn't kiss. That's the point."

"No it's not. If John hadn't interrupted us tell me you weren't going to kiss me."

"I…I don't know…I mean no…no I wouldn't have."

"Why do you keep denying your real feelings?"

"I'm not. And I think you should go. You apologized I accept it and now I need to get back to reading my training manual."

"You will eventually tell the truth about how you feel. You can't hide behind excuses and books forever."

"I can try." She watched as he walked away.

Randy sat down in his seat. "Well that didn't go like I planned." He said thinking out loud.

"What didn't go like you planned?"

Randy jumped and looked up as John sat down next to him.

"Jeez man! We need to get you a cow bell or something."

John laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Now what were you saying didn't go like you planned?"

"Oh, uh nothing."

"Dude your lyin' out your ass. This has to do with Becca."

"Whatever, man. I really don't feel like talking about it."

"So you apologized and she didn't accept? Yeah I wouldn't either. I heard what you said to her."

"Damn! Taby has a big mouth!"

"Nah man. You were just so damn loud everyone heard what you said."

"Everyone knows?"

"That's all they were talkin bout earlier."

"Ok let's NOT talk about this, please. I need to focus on my match tonight, not her."

"Yeah let's see you try." He smiled to himself as he laid his head back and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

Randy looked over at John, then at Becca. He hated to admit that John was right, but he knew that all he could and was going to think about was Becca and the last thing on his mind was work.

* * *

At the hotel… 

"Taby are you going to get that? Taby?"

She left the bathroom and was now in the room. Apparently Taby already left. So Becca went to answer the door.

"Hey Becca!"

"Hey Jeff! Come in." She stepped aside so he could come in. "And to what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting?"

He laughed. "Well I won't be long 'cause you know we have work in a few hours, but after the show tonight, for the people who don't have autograph signings in the morning, everyone is going over John's."

"To do what?"

"Well to hang I guess. It's a little party thing. Please say you'll go."

"Jeff, I really don't know. I'll probably just go to bed after RAW."

"Aw come on, Bex! Please?"

"Will… uh will Randy be there?"

"Why?"

"No reason I just don't feel like seeing him that's all. I mean it's enough that I see him at work, but after that…"

"No I don't think he's coming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. So does this mean you'll be there?"

"Oh alright. Yes I will be there. Oh and I'm riding with you to the arena."

"Cool! See you then!" He hugged her and then left quickly.

* * *

In the hallway he ran into Taby. 

"So is she going?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"And Randy?"

"I just left John's. He said he's riding with Randy to the arena and he'll talk to him then."

"Hopefully he says yes."

"Yeah hopefully. Oh hey can I get a ride with you to the arena?"

"Yeah, Becca is riding with me too."

"Cool. See you then!"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride; I know you would rather have Taby ride with you." 

"Nah it's cool. Anyways I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Ok so after RAW tonight some people are coming over. You wanna hang? It's like a little party thing. Nothing big."

"I don't know. I'll probably just go to bed as soon as I get back. I'm not feeling up to anything right now."

"Come on man; don't let this whole Becca situation get your panties in a bunch. Just come over, it'll help take your mind off of her."

"Will she be there?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, well I was wondering because I thought maybe I could see her. Last time we talked on the plane didn't go so well. She just brushed off my apology."

"Well I don't think she'll be there, but you should come anyways. Just in case she shows up."

"Yeah, fine. I'll be there."

"Cool."

Randy finally broke the silence between them.

"So this match tonight. You ready to get your ass kicked by the greatest?"

John laughed. "Ha! You wish!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Jeff! That's you! Hurry! Go, go, go!" Becca yelled as she heard Jeff's music play. They were talking before his match started.

"Oh crap! Right, I'll see you later!" He ran through the curtains.

"This match is for one fall and is a non-title number one contender's match. Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina; the intercontinental champion, Jefffffffffff Harrrrrrrdddyyyyyyyy!"

Becca could hear Lillian announce as she saw Jeff, through the monitor on the table, heading up the ramp and to the ring.

"Enjoying the view?"

Becca turned around and saw John standing behind her.

"Excuse me? I thought you were John not Randy."

John laughed. "I'm just teasin'. Yeah I heard about that whole thing."

"Taby?"

"Wow. For someone who likes avoiding Randy you sure do think like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told Randy I heard about what happened he asked if Taby told me."

"Well didn't she?"

"Well I heard it before she told me. Practically everyone was talking about it."

"So did you come here for a reason?"

"Ouch!" John said sarcastically. "Don't join the welcome wagon anytime soon."

"Well? Did you?"

"Yeah, do you know where Taby is?"

"Check the diva's lock---OH MY GOD! Jeff!"

"What?!"

John looked at the monitor. "Oh don't worry. Jeff's tough. He can get out of the master lock."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Uh let's see maybe him breaking his arm."

"Wow. Has anyone ever told you that you can be really sarcastic?"

"Actually yeah. Oh good! He got out!"

"Yeah told you he would. Now you were saying? Taby? Where is she?"

"Diva's locker room."

"Thanks. And I'll see you tonight."

Becca looked back at the monitor to check out Jeff's match. Jeff was on the apron and Masters was in the ring. Masters went for the powerslam to get Jeff back in the ring, but Jeff goes over the top and rolls through to get the 1…2…3 quick win.

"And the winner of the match, Jefffffff Haaaarrrrrrdddyyyyy!!!!!" Came Lillian's voice as Jeff's music began to play and he walked out of the ring, down the ramp leaving a stunned Masters still in the ring.

"Hey! Congratulations! How's your arm?" Becca asked as she ran up to Jeff when he came through the curtains.

"It's fine."

"Good. Well you know I still have to check it out so, come on let's go."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Jeff said as he followed her into the examination room.

Jeff sat on the table and Becca looked him over, making sure everything was ok.

"Hey, we've been looking everywhere for you." Becca heard Randy's voice and turned around startled. When she didn't see him she looked up at the monitor in the room. Randy and Edge were in a locker room talking to Kennedy and MVP. She quickly turned around and tended back to Jeff.

"Are you ok? We can always turn it off you know."

"Jeff, I'm fine. Will everyone stop treating me like that?!"

He was taken aback by her tone towards him. "Like what?"

"Like you need to walk on eggshells whenever it comes to the subject of Randy around me."

"Well you don't exactly act normal when it comes to that subject. You seem to crawl into your little shell and shut everything and everyone out and pretend like your fine. Even though everyone knows your not."

"I do not and I'm not pretending. I really am fine! And you're all set so you should go."

"Becca look at me."

She turned to face him before he left. "Don't be mad at me and everyone else. We just care that's all. Ok?"

"Yeah ok. Later."

"See you tonight!"

Jeff left as Chris Masters walked in.

"Hey Chris, I'll be right with you. Have a seat."

* * *

After the main event the guys were in the locker room getting ready to go back to the hotel. 

"So. How does it feel?" John asked Randy.

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked by the greatest?"

Randy threw a towel at him. "Dude, shut up! So what if you won. You got your ass beat at the end of the match."

"Well all that's gonna be in the record book is a win over you." John started to laugh.

"Yeah whatever."

"So tonight."

"What about it?"

"I have a surprise for you. I learned some news from a reliable source."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"Ah come on. You know you wanna tell me."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait. Now are you done yet? Let's go."

"Alright, alright. Have some patience. I'm almost done."

"You seriously take forever to get ready!"

"Ok I'm done. I'm done. Let's go." They headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

Back at the hotel with Becca and Taby. 

"Ok come on." Taby said to Becca.

"So what are we going over for anyways?"

They headed to the elevator to get to John's room.

"I told you already, like a million times."

"Yeah, you said to just hang. But I don't get why I have to go."

"Because! You need some fun in your life."

"I have plenty of fun in my life."

"Mhmm. Yeah a different book every night of the week isn't exactly what us normal people would call fun." Taby teased.

"Oh shut up!" She said playfully hitting Taby in the arm.

"Ok we're here. Knock."

"Why don't you?"

"Uh I don't know. I guess I still get nervous."

"You will never change will you?" Becca laughed and knocked.

The door opened and on the other side Randy answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Randy seemed to look just as surprised as Becca.

"Uh hey." He finally said.

"Hi." Was all she put out.

"So I didn't realize you would be here."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Suddenly John came to the door.

"So, are you guys just gonna stand there all day? Come on in."

Taby went first followed by Becca. They headed over to the mini bar John had.

"I thought he wasn't going to be here!"

"I didn't know! Will you just calm down."

"How can I?! I told Jeff I wouldn't come if Randy was here. I don't feel like seeing him."

"Well there's nothing you can do now. Just try to enjoy yourself."

"Oh yes there is! I'm leaving."

She went to leave, but Taby pulled her back. "Just stay! For me? Please?"

Becca gave in. "Fine whatever! But I am not talking to him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey ladies!"

"Hey John." Taby answered.

He leaned in and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, John looked at Becca.

"So I'm about to put the movie in. Just grab a seat anywhere."

"Movie?"

"Yeah it was Jeff's idea."

Becca suddenly realized what was going on. Jeff set her up! She was going to kill him for this.

"And what movie did he choose?"

"He said that all Jason movies were your favorite and I checked with everyone else and they were cool with it."

"Of course he did." She said sarcastically glaring at Jeff.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just start the movie."

John went over to the big couch and Taby followed. There wasn't any room left on any of the couches so Becca headed over to the bed. Just as she sat down Randy sat right next to her.

"I hope its ok. There's no room left any where else."

Becca hesitated. "Oh um yeah. It's fine."

Finally the movie started. Oh boy was Becca going to kill Jeff. He knew she couldn't stand scary movies.

Half way into the movie Randy looked over at Becca. She was watching the movie from between her fingers.

"You know, it helps if you actually look at the movie to know what's going on." He whispered.

She looked at him. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"I hate scary movies. They freak the hell out of me."

He put his arm around her.

"Randy don't."

"Don't what? I'm just being a friend. This is what friends do, they protect."

She looked at him. "Friends? You mean you're actually willing to just be my friend? Wow I guess miracles do happen."

"Yeah well at least through the movie."

She looked at the movie and regretted it. Jason was now jumping out at his stupid victim who couldn't run out of the front door, but had to run up the stairs and hide in a closet. She grabbed Randy's hand and held onto it, not looking at him. He pulled her in closer to him and she didn't resist. She rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Randy woke up and felt something warm lying against him. He looked down to see the top of Becca's head. This was what he wanted all along and finally he had it; Becca with him all alone. It's not like all he wanted from her was sex, although that would be nice, but really all he wanted was her and for her to realize that he wasn't the only one with feelings, that she felt something too. He wondered why she was always pretending not to like him and why, whenever they got anywhere near being close, did she always pull away. What was she so afraid of? 

While all of this was going through Randy's head, he was oblivious to the fact that Becca was waking up.

He looked down at her as she was slowly stretching in his arms.

"Morning, sunshine." He whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him and it only took her a moment to realize where she actually was. She jumped out of his arms, surprised, and was now on the opposite side of the bed.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as she tried to avoid eye contact with him; looking around John's room.

"Oh, well John and Taby went to you guys' room to do God knows what and everyone else, I guess, went back to their rooms."

"Oh."

They just sat there in the silence for awhile, awkwardly, until Randy broke the silence.

"So…I know you said that you accepted my apology, but I just wanted to say, again, how sorry I am for what I said."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why do you do that?" He asked pissed off.

She looked at him. "Excuse me? I think I have a right not to care what you say."

"Yeah well I think you do care, but you're too damn stubborn to ever admit it!"

"Who are you to tell me what I do and do not care about?! You don't even know me."

"Well that's your fault! You won't even allow me to get to know you!"

"What do you care?"

"I do care about you, Becca. You just don't want to believe me."

"Because I know you're lying."

"Well in the words of a stubborn woman I know 'you don't even know me' so you don't know that I'm lying."

"I can think what I want."

"Seriously, can you please talk to me?"

"We are talking."

"No. I mean can you let me in? Tell me why you don't want to be with me even though anyone who can see knows you really do."

"You don't want to be with me, trust me when I say that."

"And who are you to tell me what I want?"

"Look, I've been through some things in my life that you would never understand ok? And I never want you to either; you won't be able to handle it."

"And how do you know what I can and can't handle?"

"Because to this day I can't even handle it and I don't want some guy to have to deal with that."

Randy got up and went over to the side Becca was on and sat next to her.

She looked down at the floor.

"Becca, I don't look at you as someone to 'handle'. I look at you like someone I really, really want to be with."

She looked up at him.

"Why are you trying so hard with me? Is it some kind of game to try to sleep with every woman you know?"

"I don't want to be with you for sex! Will you stop thinking that about me?"

"It's hard not to when that's your reputation."

"Well if you got to know me, then maybe your opinion will change."

"Really. Why are you trying so hard?"

"You know what? I don't even know how to explain it. You make me feel something."

"What?"

"I don't really know. I've never felt this way before, but it's like when ever I'm not with you I have to think about you and when I see you or hear your voice my heart goes crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you want to know something else?"

"What?"

"You scare me."

"What? Why? How?"

"The fact that you do this to me. I don't know what to make of these feelings and frankly they scare me. I never ever thought, me, Randy Orton, the man who is known to go from woman to woman, would ever feel this way before."

Becca sat there stunned. She didn't know what to make of what Randy was telling her. She really wanted to give in and believe him, but she just couldn't. It would hurt the both of them to be together.

Before she could think anymore Randy looked at her.

He leaned in closer and closer, and strangely she couldn't find the strength to pull away. Finally she closed the distance between them.

Randy seemed shocked at first, but he didn't let up. He kissed her slowly, and with much passion. They sat there on the bed kissing. Suddenly Randy picked up the speed of things. He did not want to waste this moment with Becca.

He leaned into her until her back was on the bed and he was on top.

He cautiously left her mouth to move down her neck in hopes that she wouldn't shove him off. She didn't.

He kissed her neck softly, over and over. And then he decided to move down further. He began removing her shirt and once it was off; flung it across the room.

His soft, velvet lips moved to her breasts. He kissed the top of them softly with her bra still on.

Becca moaned with satisfaction as he did so, encouraging him to go on. So he did.

Becca tore his shirt off viciously wanting more.

"Whoa, relax we'll get there." Randy said with a smirk.

Becca replied breathlessly, "Well hurry the hell up!" And Randy obeyed gladly.

He got to her pants and slid them off with ease. Becca mocking the action going for his pants.

When his pants were off he went for her underwear, tearing them off and with out waiting for her he slid out of his boxers.

He continued kissing her everywhere while she called out his name in breaths asking him for more.

Randy couldn't wait any longer and neither could Becca. She slid her legs around him and he slowly penetrated her, causing her to cry out in ecstasy and yell his name.

Becca was enjoying the hell out of this and couldn't believe how good, no that's not it, how incredible Randy made her feel. She never wanted this to end.

While he was on top of her she began thinking of college and Alex and how he used to force her into sex. Suddenly images of Alex on top of her were flooding through her head. They went out of control and she couldn't stop it.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

"ALEX! Stop! Please, don't hurt me."

Randy stopped what he was doing and froze on top of Becca. He looked down at her and saw her face scrunch up in fear.

"Becca? Becca? It's me. It's ok, what's wrong?"

"Alex please let me go! I promise I'll do anything you want just don't do this to me again."

Randy got off of Becca as fast as he could and slipped his boxers on. Becca seemed so alarmed at what had just happened she just sat there with the sheets wrapped around her.

"So, do you want to explain to me why the hell you called me by some other guy's name while we were just having sex?! And would you please tell me why you thought I would hurt you?"

Becca started crying. Randy lowered his head, ashamed that he just yelled at her.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She sat stalk still as he put his arm around her.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"I told you! I told you this would happen!" She said through her sobs.

"Told me what would happen?"

"That we would get hurt! You see! We can't be together and I _know_ you will not understand anything ok, so don't even try to ask me."

"Just tell me who Alex is."

Becca shot him a death glare and wiped her eyes. "We are so not even going there!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so! Ok!"

"Whatever", he yelled as he got up, "I can't deal with this! I can't deal with you."

"I know you can't. That's why I told you we couldn't be together."

"That's not even why! I'm pissed off that you won't talk to me! You keep shutting me out!"

"I'm going to leave now. So if you don't mind I have to get dressed."

"Fine."

"So can you turn around?"

"Are you kidding me? I just saw all there is to see."

"I'm serious. Please, I'll feel more comfortable if you don't look at me."

He turned around and faced the wall and mumbled, "This is so fucking stupid, I saw everything already", to himself unaware that Becca heard him.

"Excuse me? Did you have something you wanted to share?"

"Yeah, actually. I don't underst---oh never mind. I give up trying to ask you anything."

"Smart move because you never would have gotten anywhere. I'm leaving so bye."

Becca headed over to the door and Randy followed her.

"So are you going to pretend none of this ever happened? Are you really going to go on pretending you don't feel anything for me as much as I feel for you." He said to her back.

She didn't face him because she was hiding her tears that were fighting their way to come out.

"Yes." She said and started to walk out of the door.

"Becca, please don't do this. Please don't walk out on me, not like this."

"I have to. It's better this way."

"No it's really not. Because…because I love you. Please talk to me."

She froze and then quickly walked away toward the elevator knowing full well that she just broke his heart…and her own.

This is what she tried to avoid from happening. But it was too late. She had to do it like this. They couldn't go on together, not with all her problems.

It was better that he tried to move on and forget her. She knew in a few days he would be over all of this and move on to some other woman at a club somewhere.

Lucky for him. She wished that she would be able to do that. But there was no way she would ever forget Randy Orton. She just couldn't. She was in too deep.

She had fallen in love with him.

Becca wanted so badly to go to her room and curl up on "her" bed, but she couldn't now. John and Taby were in there.

How she wished she could just fall off the face of the earth and be alone; away from all of this drama that was her life.

She had only one place she knew she could go, but Jeff was the last person she wanted to see right now.

He was the dumb ass who set this whole thing up and now look at how badly it had ended, just like Becca had predicted.

But what choice did she have? Going back with Randy was hell waiting to happen and there was no way she was going to be kept up all night by Taby and John.

So, she headed to his room and knocked on the door.

It took him awhile to answer, probably because he was sleeping, but she didn't care. Right now, she was pissed off at him and she could care less if he lost sleep over this. At least she wouldn't be alone in that department.

He opened the door slowly shielding his eyes from the light that flooded into his room from the hallway.

When he finally realized who was at the door his face filled with surprise.

"What are you doing—"

She cut him off by punching him in the arm.

"OW! Bex! What the hell was that for?!"

She began to cry angry tears as she thought of everything that had just happened with Randy.

"This is all your damn fault! I hate you for this! How could you do this to me after I told you how I felt about him! I told you I didn't want to be with him! I told you I couldn't! Why couldn't you just stay out of my God Damned business?!"

She screamed at him while hitting him in the chest.

"Whoa! Becca, calm down. Tell me what's going on and if you don't mind try not screaming this time."

"OH! You have some fucking nerve telling me what to do! I'm here because of you!"

"Now, what the hell did I do?!"

"Well let's see, you set me up with Randy tonight and then you guys all left us in the room together on the bed all alone! I mean what did you think was going to happen? Well you had to know that we would end up having sex! And that I would end up thinking I was with Alex and then you had to know that I would freak out and leave. But oh no, not before he told me he loved me and then what do I do? I walk away with out looking at him knowing that I love him too and knowing this was what would happen all along! I knew we would get hurt and I now know that I can never forget about him now, that's for damn sure! But he'll move on I know he will!"

Becca was now in hysterics, sobbing and beating on Jeff. Although that did nothing because she wasn't hitting hard.

Jeff stood in his doorway stunned watching Becca hit him and cry. He didn't even think he wanted to believe that what he was hearing was true.

All of a sudden a man in a hotel uniform walked up to Jeff's room.

"Excuse me, but I received a complaint from some of the people on this floor about a domestic dispute going on. I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down or we will escort you out."

Jeff looked at the man. "Oh I'm sorry. We will be going to bed now so there's no worry."

"Alright. Goodbye." The man said and walked off.

"So are you going to come in?"

Becca didn't even answer him, she just walked past him into the room as he shut the door.

Becca went over to his couch and sat down and Jeff turned on a dim light on the night stand by his bed and then went over to sit next to Becca.

Becca had her face buried in her hands, trying to hide the fact that she was still crying, both from frustration and pain.

Jeff put his arm around her shoulder and tried to pull her in closer to him, but she resisted.

"Please", she whispered, "Just leave me alone. I just want to be alone right now. And I _don't_ want to talk about anything."

"Bex, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Explain everything that you just yelled to me."

"Jeff, I just said I don't feel like talking."

"Well you have to. I'm not going to let you hide anymore. I don't care if you do it with anyone else, but you're not pulling that shit with me. I don't want to see these problems eat away at you, ok. I care about you too much to let that happen."

"You shouldn't have to worry about me. I don't want to be a bur—"

"If you even finish that sentence I will…well I don't know what, but just don't say you're a burden to me. You are someone I really care about and I hate to see you like this. So do you want to start out by explaining how you and Randy got to sex? Because if I can recall you said you didn't want to be with him."

"I didn't want to be with him. But apparently you couldn't take that hint so you forced us together. The reason I didn't want to be with him was because I wanted him so badly."

"Huh? That makes no sense."

"Yeah it does. I knew we would both end up hurt. There are things no one but Taby knows about that has happened in my past that still affects me to this day."

"Do you want to tell me what it's about?"

"No."

"Does this have to do with that guy Alex you mentioned?"

Becca flinched at his name. "Maybe."

"Are you going to explain to me what happened?"

"I've never really talked about it before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of what you will think about me after you hear this."

"Becca look at me." He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I would never ever judge you on anything that has happened or anything that you have done. I love you always, please remember that."

She placed her hand on his. "Why are you always so sweet?"

He smiled at her. "It's my job. Now are you going to tell me or what?"

"I guess so."

"Ok good." He pulled her toward him and this time she didn't resist. She put her head on his chest and snuggled up against him.

She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Taby and I were in college together when I met _him_. I was in my sophomore year and enjoying my college life. When we met I thought I loved him. He was so good to me the first couple of months. But then in the summer I got to know the real him. He began to get jealous of my guy friends and he forbid me to see them. I thought it was cute that he was jealous and I figured it was because he loved me so much, but boy was I ever wrong! And not only did his jealousy get to my guy friends, but it got to me too. He told me how to dress and what I could and couldn't wear. He didn't want me going out either. At first I didn't listen to him and I told him I loved him, but he needed to learn to trust me. That was a big mistake because after I said that he went off the deep end. We were in my room when this was happening. He shoved me down to the ground and my head hit the edge of a desk and I got badly cut. When he saw what happened his face instantly softened and he came over to me. I flinched when he touched me, but he told me not to be scared of him that he was sorry and it would never happen again. He told me that he only got so angry because he cared about me so much and it would scare him if I ever left him. I told him it was ok and that I still loved him. What an idiot I was huh?"

Jeff had tears in his eyes and a lump caught in his throat, but he managed to get out, "No. You were young and thought you were in love. It happens."

"Yeah well _thought_ is the key word because I fucking hate that bastard!"

"If you don't want to continue you don't have to. I'm sorry I pushed you into telling me this. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to talk about."

"No, I need to get it all out. I need to talk about this. I have you to thank for helping me through this."

He kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you."

"That night when Taby got home I told her what happened. She told me to dump his ass, but I told her I still loved him and he said he would never let that happen again. But it did happen. Over and over and all through the summer. When my junior year started I was not the same person anymore. My friends, both guys and girls, were worried about me and told me so. I told them I was fine, that school tuition was stressing me out. After that I never talked to them again. I pulled away from everyone except for Taby because she wouldn't allow that to happen. My junior year was when the sexual abuse started up. He would come to my room in the middle of the night, sometimes drunk, and slap me around a little. When he was through with that, he would rip my clothes off and rape me no matter how many times I said no, and that was a big mistake too. When I said no to him he just forced harder and would slap me or pull my hair as he was getting off. This continued all through my junior year. My senior year was the worse. This is when he involved Taby. It was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. He would lock us in our room and tie Taby down to a chair and force her eyes open to look at the torture he put me through. Sometimes he would have his friends over and he would make them touch me so he could masturbate and get himself off. Taby had a gag in her mouth so her screams were muffled. I knew not to scream, though, because _he_ always told me if this ever became known to anyone he would kill Taby while I watched and then kill me. So this is what happened during my college years. I don't even know how I managed to graduate with honors to get my medical degree. After school I moved far away from California and came back home to Massachusetts. To this day I'm still scared that one day _he_ will find me. It was a miracle that Vince, or should I say Jessica, called me and gave me this job so now I can travel and I'm around a bunch of big beefed up guys. But even so I still get scared at night. That's why I'm afraid to sleep alone at night. I have these horrible nightmares. I want to be with Randy so badly, but I don't want him to have to deal with all of this and I don't want him to worry about me. It could hurt his career and I do not want to be the reason for that."

"Becca, if he loves you like I think he does, then nothing else matters."

"That's the thing, Jeff, the key word there is _think_. That's not good enough for me. I need to know."

"Sweetie, the thing about love is it involves risks, you need to take the risk of believing he loves you enough to understand this."

"Don't you think I know that? I know love involves risks, Jeff, but I took that risk a long time ago and it screwed me over big time."

"Oh, Bex. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I didn't mean it that way. This must be so hard for you. And I want to help you so badly. I want to make you happy."

"Jeff, by listening to me you are making me happy, just by being here as my friend. You are too sweet and I love you for how you care so much. But this is just going to take time for me ok. I need you to be patient with me."

"I know. So what now? Are you going to tell Randy this?"

"NO!! Hell no! Why would I?"

"Whoa, relax. I was just asking."

"Well it was hard enough telling you all of this, I don't even think I could handle telling Randy, and I don't even think he could handle it."

"I can't believe all of what you told me. It seems so unreal."

"I wish it was unreal."

"Me too. I wish I could make all your pain go away. That guy is a real fucking asshole!"

"I know what you mean."

"So you're staying over right?"

"Can I?"

"Of course! I'll take the couch and you take the bed."

"If it's not too weird I was hoping that you could stay with me. I don't think I can handle being alone right now."

"No problem."

Becca and Jeff headed over to his bed and laid down. Becca fell into a deep sleep in Jeff's arms and Jeff waited until Becca fell asleep to sleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy could not believe what had just happened. It all seemed like one big nightmare…well not everything, but everything after the whole sleeping with Becca thing.

He could not believe that he told her he loved her; of course he did, but he didn't want to tell her like that.

He sat on his bed in his boxers pondering everything that just went down. A big part of him wanted to go after her, but he didn't want to push her even more.

Of course he knew where she was right now; Jeff's. Why she always goes to him will still be a big mystery to him.

Randy decided that he would go to her first thing tomorrow or more likely later on in the morning.

Randy looked at the clock and it read: 3:47a.m.

He would try to get a few hours of sleep and head over at around 10a.m. Maybe Becca would be calmer then, although he highly doubted it knowing her, but it was worth a try anyways.

* * *

Becca woke up in Jeff's arms around 9:30 in the morning. 

She looked up at him to see that he was awake too.

"Good morning, Jeff."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. So are you going to be ok?"

"You mean about me and Randy?"

"Yeah, that, and other things."

"Well, I guess I'll be fine. I mean what do I need to worry about? Randy is out of my life forever, which is a good thing for him."

"You know you want to be with him though, why not just give him a chance?"

"Jeff, what did I tell you last night? Just let it go ok? Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Anyways we have a flight to catch today. So let's get going."

Becca got out of bed and Jeff followed her as she walked to the door.

"So, I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Jeff. And thank you for last night."

"Anytime sweetie." He kissed her forehead before she headed out to the elevator.

* * *

Becca called Taby on the phone while she was in the elevator to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything. 

Taby answered on the second ring.

"Hey Becca! What's up? How was last night?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Oh my God! What happened? Is it bad?"

"Bad doesn't even come close to what last night was like for me."

"Where are you?"

"I just left Jeff's and I'm in the elevator on my way to our room. Are you busy in there?"

"Jeff's? What the hell were you doing at Jeff's? I thought we left you with Randy."

"I'll explain everything. Just open the door. I'm here."

Taby and Becca both hung up their phones and Becca walked through the door as Taby opened it.

"Hey John." Becca said.

"Hey, so you have fun last night?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun."

"Are you still shooting Randy down?"

"Oh, it's more than that believe me."

John got up and headed over to the door.

"So I'll see ya later, babe." He said to Taby.

She leaned up and kissed him and John intensified the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Becca cleared her throat.

"Yeah, later John." Taby replied when they broke the kiss.

Taby shut the door after he left and looked at Becca.

"I NEED to know EVERY detail of last night. So spill!"

"Well, let's see, should I start with me and Randy having sex? Or should I tell you how he told me he loved me? Oh I know. I should tell you how I called him Alex when we were having sex."

Taby held her hand up to quiet Becca.

"Hold up one damn minute! Are you fucking kidding me about all of this?!"

"Oh, that's not even the half of it."

"Oh God!"

"Yeah, well I walked out on him after he told me he loved me."

"Why?"

"You know damn well why! I can't be with him! All he wants is a good time. I can't be that for him."

"Of course you—"

"NO! I can't! Last night proved that."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too. But you know what I'm most sorry about?"

"That you love him back?"

"You know me too well. I know that I can never forget about him."

"So, what now?"

"I take a shower and we get ready for our flight out of this place."

"That's it then? You won't explain to him about any of this?"

"Nope. He will move on. Trust me on that one."

* * *

Just then a knock came at the door. 

Taby headed over to answer it as Becca headed into the shower.

Taby mumbled to herself as she stumbled over her own shoes to the door.

She opened the door.

"Oh my God. Randy! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Becca. Is she here?"

* * *

**A/N:sorry it's so short, but please tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Randy had gone to Jeff's place just a few minutes earlier and found out that he had just missed her.

Now, here he was in front of Becca's hotel door hoping to at least tell her how he felt.

"Well, she just went into the shower and I'm not so sure you're the first person she wants to see when she gets out." Taby replied, still with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm not a pervert, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, nothing like that, it's just she's not in a very good mood and it's all thanks to me and Jeff leaving her with you last night."

"Is being with me really that bad for her?"

"I really don't know how to answer that, Randy."

"Well, your lack of words says it all."

"She doesn't hate you. It's more complicated than that."

"How complicated can it be? I swear I would understand if she would just talk to me instead of shutting me out every time we get even the least bit close."

"Why are you trying so hard with her? Are you that interested in sleeping with _every woman_ you meet?"

"What, she didn't tell you? I love her. That's why I'm trying so hard."

Taby stared at Randy and hesitantly stepped aside for him to enter.

"Look, if she asks I never let you in ok? Tell her you found her key card in John's room and I was gone when you came in." Taby said as she was about to leave.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't thank me. For some strange reason my best friend is really into you and I want her happy. So you break her heart and I swear I will hire an assassin to come after your ass."

"Point taken."

"Good. See you later then."

"Bye."

Randy sat on one of the queen beds and waited for Becca to get out of the shower.

* * *

God, Becca wished she could stay under the hot spray of the shower forever. 

It was definitely better than going out and facing reality. Her life had become one big mess again.

Becca shut the water off because it began to get cold and stepped out of the tub.

She wrapped herself and her hair in a towel and looked around for her slippers.

When she couldn't find them she figured she forgot to bring them in with her.

So, she opened the bathroom door and started to ask Taby if she had seen her slippers, when the worst yet best sight ever came clear into her vision.

Randy Orton was sitting on "her" bed and was staring at her in her towel.

If this was Taby's idea she was going to kill her best friend, bring her back to life and yell at her, and then kill her all over again.

Becca couldn't find the words to speak, but didn't have to because Randy spoke up first.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to see me ri—" He began, but was cut off by Becca.

"You're damn right I don't want to see you right now! What in the hell are you doing in my hotel room? And how did you get in here?" Becca yelled.

"Will you please just calm down and let me ex—" He was cut off again.

"No I will not calm down! I have a right to know why the hell you are breaking and entering. And I will call hotel management on your ass if you don't get out!"

"If you would just let me explain myself."

"No I will not. Now, leave."

Randy lost his temper at this point.

"God! You are so God damned difficult to talk to!"

"Well, if you feel that way, then you should leave so you wouldn't have to deal me."

"I am not leaving because I know you are doing this to piss me off purposely just so I will leave. But I am not letting you hide anymore. You will talk to me!"

"And who says I'm hiding? Maybe I just don't like you."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Is it really? And who are you to decide if what I say is bullshit or not."

"Because nobody has sex like we did last night unless there are feelings involved."

"Whatever. Just leave please."

"Not unless you let me talk to you."

"We just did. And now you may leave."

"Please, just let me talk civilly to you?"

Becca rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Fine. Talk."

* * *

Taby was in the lobby with Jeff eating lunch when John joined them a few minutes later. 

"So what are you guys talking about?" He asked as he kissed Taby on the lips and sat down.

"Randy and Becca." Jeff answered.

"Yeah, what was up with her? Is she in a bad mood or something?" John asked them.

"You could say that." Taby answered.

"She was pissed at us for leaving her in your room last night alone with Randy." Jeff added.

"Why? Anyone who can see knows she's into him just as much as he is with her."

"Yeah, well like I keep saying its way more complicated than that." Taby said.

Jeff added, "Trust her when she says that. It really is complicated."

"Ok whatever you guys say."

Just then someone's phone went off.

It was John's.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey John! Is my brother around? I called him, but I keep getting his voicemail."

"Rachael, is that you? And how did you get my number?"

"Yes it's me, you idiot! And Randy gave me your number and said to call it if I can't reach him."

"That ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Now do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's busy. But I'll tell him you called."

"Well, can you also tell him that I'm coming to visit him? I catch the next flight out today to meet you guys at the hotel."

"How did you know our flight was today?"

"Vince."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thanks, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

John looked over at Taby who now, had a very pissed off look plastered on her face.

"Mind explaining to me who Rachael is? And why she just called you?"

John couldn't help but crack a large smile. He thought it was so cute when she got jealous.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No I am not! And just what is so funny?! Stop smiling!"

"Rachael is Randy's baby sister. I've known her forever. She is coming down to visit for a week."

Taby now looked red from embarrassment.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now I have to go find him and tell him she's coming."

"I wouldn't go looking for him now."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's with Becca right now."

"Oh, then I can wait. And in the mean time I can spend time with you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh please." Jeff said good-naturedly. "Can't you two get a room?"

He got up to leave.

Taby and John looked up at him.

"We'll see you later." Taby said for both her and John.

"Yeah, later." And then he headed back towards the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:Rachael Orton is an OC that I own and she is Randy's sister in the story. Please R&R this chapter. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

Randy was grateful for Becca finally allowing him to explain. He knew she could be so damn stubborn sometimes….hell, all the time! Now was his chance to find out everything he needed to know.

"Thank you. That's all I ask of you, is to let me explain."

"Well, let me change first. You did kind of interrupt my shower."

"Oh right, sorry about that. Do your thing I can wait."

Becca grabbed her change of clothes in a pissed of manner and went into the bathroom to change. When she had finished she came back out and stood tapping her feet impatiently waiting for Randy to talk.

"Well?" She snapped.

"Ok, so first of all how I got in here is simple. You left your key card in John's room and I found it. I came to return it to you."

"And what if you had walked in on me changing?"

He paused for a quick second to think of a believable comeback.

"Oh, that. Well, I knocked first and when no one answered I figured you had gone out so I would have just dropped it off."

"Then why were you still here when I got out of the shower?"

Randy sighed deeply.

"Alright, you caught me. I really came here to talk to you. Ok? I stayed because we have unfinished business."

"As far as I'm concerned, our business is finished! We have nothing more to discuss. Last night was a mistake and I'm sorry it happened. Now, you may leave."

"Come on, Becca. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Shut me out when things get serious. Why can't we talk like mature adults?"

"For starters I would be the only mature adult speaking."

"Oh please! Don't kid yourself. Through this whole thing we've been doing you have been immature"

"How could I be immature when we haven't been doing anything?"

"GOD! You are so difficult to talk to! Why do I even bother with you?" Randy yelled more to himself, than her.

"Like I said, if that's the case then you can leave. And I've been asking you the same thing all along, why the hell do you 'bother' with me?"

"I am not leaving until we get somewhere with this! And I told you already why I 'bother' with you"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Because Becca, I love you. I really love you. I can't make these feelings go away. Trust me, I tried, but you seem to stick deep in my heart."

Randy got up and walked toward Becca and stood facing her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I…I don't know, but I think you should go sit back down where you were."

"Why? Are you afraid I might do something to you?"

"No."

"Then why do you want me to go away?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, Randy, I don't trust what I might do if you are this close and I'm not ready to be with someone right now. I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen again."

"Let what happen again? Us sleeping together? Is it really that bad?"

"I promised myself I would never fall for someone again."

Randy stepped back and stared at Becca's tear-streaked face.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Now can you please not push this any further. If you loved me you would back off."

Just then, before Randy could even open his mouth, Taby walked through the door with John.

* * *

Taby knew when she walked through the door that she would be interrupting something, but their flight was soon and they had to go. Taby hadn't expected to walk in to see Becca crying, though. She was such an idiot for letting Randy sweet talk his way through. She should have just kicked him out when she had the chance. Now Becca was hurting all because of her and this made Taby very pissed and she knew just who to take it out on. She stalked up to Randy and stared him at him in the face with the most evil look in her eyes. 

"GET OUT!" She said through gritted teeth.

"But—" He started, but was cut off by Taby slapping him hard across the face. He placed his hand to his cheek where she had hit him and just stared at her in disbelief.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!"

John came up to her and held her back, for she was going to lunge at him again because he wasn't moving. Becca came up to her, also.

"Taby, please, I'm fine. He did nothing wrong." Becca said furiously wiping her tears away.

"Don't cover up for this bastard! You did that last time and look where it fucking got you! I'm sick of having to protect you when you won't even believe the guys you're with are fucking scum!"

John cut in before things got even more out of hand.

"Taby, let's go. Grab your stuff."

Taby was so fucking pissed at this point. She knew she would have to apologize to Becca, but right now she just had to calm herself down. She did as John instructed, knowing he was right to cut in, and she left for the lobby not caring that he didn't follow right away.

* * *

Becca was so shocked at what just happened. She could not believe Taby said that in front of Randy. This was just more of a cause for him to ask her questions. She was grateful that John had stepped in and stopped things from getting worse, although she couldn't see how things could get worse than they already were. 

"Ok," John started, "Randy, you should go now. That would be best."

As Randy went on his way out the door he looked at Becca before he left. There was no turning back now…for either of them and she knew it. She stared down at the floor as he walked by. When she heard the door shut she just stared at John, now realizing it was only them two left in the room. She saw him stare at her for a few seconds with her eyes still streaming with tears, then before she knew what was happening, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug rubbing her back soothingly.

"Everything will be fine. I promise you I will help you work through this, ok?" He kissed the top of her head as she nodded in his chest.

"I'm not so sure things will be ok. My life has always been so screwed up. What makes you think now is any different?" She asked softly.

He cupped her face with both hands and stared into her eyes as he wiped away the tears with a stroke of his thumbs.

"Because now you have me to fix things for you, so you don't worry about anything, ok? I may not know much about what's going on, but I care about you so I will do whatever it takes to help you."

"Thank you, John. That means a lot."

"So, what do you say we grab your things and head out?"

"Good idea."

Becca grabbed her bags and her and John headed down to the lobby to catch a cab to the airport, where everyone else already was.

* * *

A/N: ok, so I'm not sure how well this chapter is, so please let me know what you think in your review. Thanks. 


	19. Chapter 19

When the plane landed, everyone got off. Taby and Becca took their rental car to the hotel right away, with out even speaking to each other or anyone else. So, that left John and Randy alone in the baggage claim along with many other superstars.

"That was some fight back there." John said, as he was the one to finally break the awkward silence.

Randy looked up at him, obviously surprised that he brought up what had happened earlier that day, since no one else seemed to talk about it at all since it happened.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but I could've done with out your girl slapping me for no reason."

"She wouldn't have done it for no reason. She just thought you hurt Becca. I mean come on man, we walked in to her crying and she guessed you were the reason."

"There could have been other reasons for her crying. Why would she blame me?"

"Ok, that was a stupid question."

"What?"

"Why would she blame you? Hello! Given the history of you and Becca, you seem to have a good track record for making her cry."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"Forgot what already?"

"Earth to Randy, in the club you yelled at Becca in front of everyone and called her a slut. How could you forget? I mean from what I heard you really screwed up. I don't blame Taby for not trusting you and I can see why she got mad at Becca for giving in so easily to you. Plus there is this whole other side to the story that you and I don't know, and probably never will, but Taby and Jeff seem to know, that fits in to why her forgiving you so fast is a problem."

"Oh, that. Well, I was drunk and I never meant to hurt her, it's just that she won't talk to me or give into what she really wants. I mean you can't tell me you don't see that she clearly wants me."

"Ok, I wouldn't say that she 'wants' you, but yeah, she does really like you."

"Thank you. See, I'm not a jack ass."

"Maybe if you tell yourself that enough times it will be true." John replied jokingly.

Randy laughed and playfully punched John in arm.

"Whatever. Let's go we have our stuff and the rental is outside."

Randy began to walk and John followed right next to him. Just then, John realized that he had forgotten to tell Randy about Rachael. She was probably already at the hotel.

"Randy, before we reach the hotel I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked as he entered the passenger side of the car.

"I was supposed to tell you this hours ago, but, well, you know, I got caught up with other stuff."

"Ok, so? Tell me already."

"Rachael called me looking for you because she couldn't get a hold of you."

"Oh! That's great! I really miss her. I wish I could have talked to her. Oh well, I will just call her when I get to the hotel."

"Uh, there is no need to call her."

"Why?"

"Because she will already be at the hotel."

"Oh my God! That's great! I wish you told me this sooner. I would have picked her up something from the airport gift shop."

"Sorry man. Things just got so crazy."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

At the hotel... 

Taby was searching for a way to apologize to Becca, but nothing she thought of seemed to be the perfect thing to say. She and Becca had just gotten to their room and now they were on opposite sides of the room. If she didn't say something fast she would lose her chance to talk to Becca. Sensing the palpable awkwardness in the room Becca broke through Taby's thoughts.

"I'm going to go to the bar to get something to eat. I guess I will just see you later when I come back to the room."

As Becca started walking to the door, Taby opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it again because she didn't really know what she would say. And just like that Becca shut the door with a sharp snap.

* * *

"I'll just have the chicken basket, please." Becca said to the waitress in the packed bar. 

"And to drink?"

"Water is fine for now, thank you."

"Alright then, I will be back with your order soon."

While Becca sat alone waiting for her food to come, someone came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Becca asked as she stared at the all too familiar-looking woman in front of her.

"Hey, listen you don't know me, and this may sound so strange, but would you mind if I sat here? It's just everywhere else is full. Unless you are waiting for someone, then I totally understand. Ok, I'm going to shut up now. I never should have done that. You probably think I'm some weirdo. I'll just leave." She said as she turned to walk away.

"No, wait. I don't think you're a weirdo," Becca laughed, "I could actually use the company."

"Bad day?" The woman asked as she sat across from Becca.

"You could say that."

"Right. It's really not my business anyway. Sorry I asked. I just have this problem with minding my own business."

Becca laughed good-naturedly. "No, it's fine, but it's just a really long story. I don't want to re-live it, that's all."

"That's understandable."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't get your name."

"It's Rachael. And you?"

"Rebecca. And it's nice to meet you."

"You too. So, did you order yet?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I did. Have you?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping the waitress who took my order will see me here. She's tall with dirty blond hair and very busy."

"That's funny, that's the description of my waitress."

Just then, the woman being described arrived with Becca's food as if on cue.

"Ok, here's the water and the chicken basket. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm all set."

The waitress turned to Rachael.

"I couldn't find you, but your food is done. I'll just bring it over."

"Thank you." Rachael replied as the waitress, now identified by her name tag as Melissa, walked away.

"So anyways, what brings you here?" Becca asked.

"My brother. I came to visit him because I haven't seen him in awhile. His job has him travel a lot. How about you?"

"Oh that's nice of you. I'm here because my job has me travel too."

"What do you do?"

"I'm actually an agent for the WWE."

"Wow! What a coincidence, my brother works for the WWE too."

"Oh, really," Becca said hesitantly, afraid that what she was thinking was right all of a sudden, "And what does he do?" _Please, don't say he's a wrestler. And please, don't let it be who I'm thinking because this woman looks too familiar all of a sudden._

"He's a wrestler. Maybe you know him."

_I hope not! _"Yeah, maybe. What's his name?"

"Randy Orton."

* * *

Randy and John had dropped their bags off to their rooms and headed down stairs to the bar for some food. Randy had found out what room Rachael was staying in and went to see her, but she wasn't there, so he figured she was in the bar. They walked into the bar and saw it was really packed. Randy was just about to suggest they go somewhere else, when John spoke up. 

"Ok. I just saw the weirdest sight ever."

"John, I told you not to look in the mirror, you will end up scaring yourself. That's what you get for not listening to me," He laughed

John punched him in the arm. "No man, I'm serious. You will not believe this."

"Ok, what is so weird?"

"I just spotted your sister."

"What's so weird about that? I mean she did come to visit me, so we are bound to see her some time or another."

"Dude, that's not the weird part."

"So what is?"

"Look over there," John pointed in Rachael's direction, "Who is she sitting with?"

Randy, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. He had to be dreaming. How in the world could Rachael and Becca be sitting together? They couldn't possibly know each other.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED UNEVENTFUL OR A LITTLE BORING, BUT STAY WITH ME BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD CONTAIN TONS OF DRAMA. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**


	20. Chapter 20

Becca almost choked on her water as Randy Orton's name left Rachael's lips.

"Are you ok?" Rachael asked as she handed Becca a napkin to wipe herself with.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right. Did you say your brother is Randy Orton?"

"Yes, you heard right. Why?"

Before Becca could answer Randy walked up to their table accompanied by John.

Randy knew this would be a bad idea, but he went over to the table anyway. Rachael recognized him as he approached and ran into his arms for a big hug.

"Oh my god, Randy! I was just talking about you and now, here you are."

"Yeah, I missed you too." Randy said, slowly letting go from the embrace.

"Oh, how rude of me. Randy I want you to meet my new friend." Rachael said gesturing to Becca as she stood up. "This is Rebecca and Rebecca; this is my big brother Randy, the one I was talking about."

"And what were you saying about me?" Randy asked his little sister skeptically.

"Well, we didn't get far with the conversation because then you came over."

"Listen, Rachael, it was so nice meeting you tonight, but if you wouldn't mind I think I'm going to pay the waitress and head upstairs to my room."

"You don't have to leave because of these two. Please stay and hang out with us."

"I would love to, but I have work to do."

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to avoid me?" Randy asked.

"Excuse me? Why would I need to do that?" Becca shot back icily.

"Um, am I missing something here? Do you two already know each other or something?" Rachael cut in very much confused.

"Unfortunately, we do know each other, but I'm starting to wish I never met him!" Becca said loudly before she stalked away to her room.

* * *

"Okayyyy then," Rachael said as she turned to face Randy, "What the hell was all that about?" 

"Nothing, she's just being a royal bitch right now. I mean I would be one too if I had a stick up my ass twenty-four seven."

"I think what he _meant _to say is, it's a long story that he doesn't feel like talking about right now." John added right after.

"Nooo, I meant what I said."

"Ok, let's not talk about that," John continued, "How about we sit down to eat? I'm hungry."

"Well, my food just arrived, but I'll wait for you guys to order." Rachael said as they all sat down at the table.

* * *

As Becca arrived on her floor, she headed to her room. She hated how the one time she desperately needed to talk, the one person she could turn to wasn't talking to her. When she arrived at her door, she hesitantly opened it. She could tell Taby hadn't left because there were remnants left of room service and the TV was still on. Becca figured she was in the bathroom since the room was empty. 

She went over to the bed and laid down for a nap. Maybe a nap would allow her to clear her head because she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why the hell she snapped at Randy tonight. They weren't even fighting because ever since they left the previous hotel all Becca could think about was her feelings for Randy. She had debated on whether or not she should be honest with him about everything, I mean it was only fair since she already hinted to have fallen for him and it's not like he doesn't love her. Just then, Becca heard the bathroom door shut and interrupt her thoughts. (So much for taking a nap.)

"Hey." Taby said softly as she went to sit on her bed.

"Hey." Becca answered back.

"Listen Becca, I've been thinking about how to apologize to you all day for what I said. I was way out of line and I didn't mean anything. I just—"

"Don't apologize."

"Wha-why?" Taby asked confused.

"You were right to care and I know that's why you said what you did."

"Well, yeah, of course I care."

"It's just you walked in on the wrong time. Randy didn't intentionally make me cry."

"Really? Oh, man; I'm so sorry! I ruined everything didn't I?"

"No, there was nothing to be ruined."

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened? Because I've been dying to know."

"And I've been dying to tell you."

Taby smiled and Becca returned the smile warmly. Taby jumped off her bed and sat cross-legged across from Becca to listen to the whole story. When Becca finished explaining everything that happened, including what happened at the bar, Taby just sat there staring at her speechlessly. When she finally did speak it was with questions.

"So, basically you told him you loved him? And now you're a bitch to him for no reason? I don't get it. If you love him, what's with all the fighting in the bar?"

"I don't get why when I tell you people I'm complicated and my reasons are complicated that you don't believe me."

"Ok, it's too late for that excuse now. You are in way too deep."

"I know! I don't know what to do now. It's so much easier to keep him away by being mean to him, it's all I know how to do."

"Well, we are definitely going to have to change that."

Before either of them could say another word a knock came at the door and Taby got up to answer it.

"Hey John. What are you doing here?"

John kissed Taby before walking into the room.

"I came to see my baby, of course. I missed you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"John, I just saw you a few hours ago." She replied back after the long kiss was broken.

"I can't go that long with out seeing you. Hell, forget hours, it's too long if I can't see you after a few minutes."

Taby looked at him skeptically. "This better not be some sweet-talking maneuver of yours to get me in bed with you because if it—"

"Baby, I would never do that to you. I care about—"

Becca cleared her throat loudly and Taby and John looked over at her.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but do you mind waiting until I'm out of the room?"

"Oh, uh sorry about that." John apologized as he finally let Taby go reluctantly.

"So, how come you came over now?" Becca asked as he sat down on Taby's bed next to her.

"Well, to see my baby of course."

"Yeah, I heard that part, I just wish I didn't have to witness it."

"Sorry, I can't help it when I'm with her. I also came to see what's up with you?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that was some scene downstairs, wanna explain?"

"I don't feel like talking right now. I'll just leave you guys alone."

"Becca, you don't have to leave." Taby said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." John added as Becca walked to the door.

"You didn't, but I'm just going to go see Jeff."

"Only if you're sure, but please tell me you aren't leaving because of me?" John asked.

"I'm not. I just need to see Jeff."

"Ok then. Bye." Both Taby and John said as she left.

* * *

After John had left, Rachael suggested that Randy hang out with her, so they went to her hotel room. On their way there Rachael announced that she had a surprise for him. 

"You better not be pregnant or have a tattoo or something because I will kill you." Randy said as they entered her room.

"Relax Randy. My God, you have not changed one bit! You are still way too overprotective of me. And I am twenty now!"

"You better believe it. I don't care if you are forty; I am still keeping my eye on you."

"Well, in that case I might as well tell you and get it over with now."

"Oh God! What?"

"I am two months pregnant."

Before Rachael could tell Randy she was joking he passed out and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my God, Randy!" She yelled as she went down to him. She lifted his head up and put it in her lap. It didn't take long for him to wake up.

"Randy! I am so sorry, I was only joking with you! I didn't think you would take it like that."

"Well, how the hell else did you think I was gonna take that kind of shit!" Randy yelled as he got up.

"Look, Randy I said I'm sorry. It was just a joke! You don't have to yell at me! Even dad isn't like this."

Randy softened his voice and pulled Rachael into a big hug.

"I didn't mean to yell, it's just you are way too young to have sex let alone have a baby."

Rachael looked up at Randy.

"Um just so you know I am old enough to have sex."

"Um just so you know no you are not old enough."

"Randy, I am twenty years old. When will you realize I'm not a little girl anymore?"

"To me you always will be a little girl."

"That's fine, but you can't smother me all the time."

"I do not smother you. I just care about you so much and it kills me that I can't watch you and take care of you all the time, especially after what happened."

"If I let that go you should too."

"I can never let that go. And I can't believe you still won't tell me who did it."

"You don't need to know."

"Of course I need to kn—"

Rachael cut him off before the conversation got any farther.

"Anyways, about your surprise."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but I still won't forget where we left off in this conversation."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Ok, so what is the big surprise?"

"Actually it's _who _is the big surprise."

"What?"

"Yeah, and she should be arriving any minute now."

"She?"

Just then someone knocked on the door and Rachael went to answer it. When she opened it, it was Randy's worst nightmare come true (well not worst, but this was definitely a close second.)

"Hey baby! Did you miss me?" Samantha said as she ran up to Randy and hugged him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I love to hear what you think. **


	21. Chapter 21

It only took two knocks at Jeff's door for him to open.

"Hey Becca, what are you doing here?"

"Hey. I just wanted someone to talk to. Are you busy?"

"No, no come on in." He said, stepping aside for her to enter. Becca went over and sat down on the couch, followed closely by Jeff.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Jeff, I'm so confused right now."

"About what? What's going on?"

"It's Randy."

"What about him?" Jeff asked sounding slightly annoyed.

Becca stopped talking; confused by Jeff's attitude all of a sudden, and stared at him.

"What?" He asked changing his facial expression.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you were fine until I mentioned Randy."

"It's nothing, just forget it."

"No, I won't just forget it. You know if something is bothering you that you can always tell me."

"Becca just drop it, OK!" Jeff yelled.

"I think I should go now." Becca said as she got up and walked over to the door.

"I think that's a good idea." Jeff said not looking at Becca as the door closed.

* * *

After Becca left, Jeff began to feel guilty for how he spoke to her, but he couldn't tell her the real reason he was acting so weird. He couldn't just come out and tell her that he had strong feelings for her and he always has ever since he met her. He couldn't tell her that he has been trying to hide these feelings for her and he definitely couldn't tell her that he was jealous of Randy. All of this knowledge would ruin their friendship. Becca wasn't the only one who was confused about feelings for someone, Jeff was too. And on top of all that, Jeff was the one who had to hear about Randy constantly and he was sick of it. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved Becca, but he had feelings, too.

* * *

Randy stiffened as Samantha put her arms around him. 

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked pissed off.

Samantha took a step back and stared at him innocently as Rachael began to speak.

"I can answer that one." Rachael said.

"Please do," Randy snapped, "And quickly, if you don't mind!"

"Well, it's actually a funny story. You see, Sam called me and asked when the last time I saw you was and I said it had been a few months, so she suggested that I book a flight to see you. Then, she started going on about how she saw you recently and how it felt like no years had passed since you last saw each other and how you guys decided to rekindle your relationship. That got me to thinking about how it would make you happy to see your girlfriend again so, I booked her and Lexi a flight out with me."

"You did all of this with out thinking to even ask me?!" Randy yelled.

Rachael softened her voice clueless as to what was really going on.

"I thought I could surprise you and make you happy."

"Well, this was a really shitty way of surprising me." He snapped and stormed out of the room.

Randy could not believe he had just been set up. He walked to the elevator to get to his room and decided to take a detour to Becca's room.

* * *

"Hey baby." John said to Taby as he kissed her forehead. 

"Hey." She answered back as she snuggled up closer to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but who knew I would be so sore. You could have warned me that you were huge."

John laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You say the nicest things." He smiled, running his fingers up and down her back.

"Oh. Yeah, well it's completely true."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I never felt better. How about you?"

"I'm great." He said, and then he kissed her and slowly pulled back.

"John, I never want this to end." She said planting a trail of little kisses across his neck.

"It doesn't have to." He smirked as he rolled on top of her. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling his mouth down on top of hers. Their kiss intensified for what was only a short while because there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" John yelled.

"Who could that be?"

"Who cares?" John said and began to kiss her again, while the knocking continued. Taby put her hands between them and pushed up on John's chest.

"Coming!" Taby yelled.

"Aw, come on! They'll eventually get the hint and leave."

"John, come on it will only take two seconds. Let me just go see who it is."

John sighed and rolled off of her. Taby got up and was looking for something to slip on to answer the door in. John stared at every curve on her body. Taby stopped looking and stared back at John on the bed.

"What?" She asked.

John got up and stood behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"John, I really need to answer the door now." She said.

"Not like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want some other person getting to see you like that."

"What? Naked?"

"Not just naked, but right after we have sex. You look absolutely beautiful and I want that look all to myself."

"You are so weird sometimes." She laughed.

"Yes, but that's part of my charm. Now get into bed. I won't be long because I was just getting ready for round two."

Taby smiled at him and jumped in to bed while he went to the door.

John was seriously going to kill who ever was interrupting his time with Taby right now. As he opened the door a stunned Randy stood on the other side.

"Yo, this better be good because I was just about to get some and if I end up getting nothing after you leave imma be one cranky ass mother fucker."

"Uh, why are you half naked in Becca's room talking about getting some?" Randy asked; the jealousy obvious in his tone.

"This isn't just Becca's room ya know. She does have a roommate. A roommate who was just about to make John a very happy man. So what do you want? And make it quick."

"You know John, just because I am all the way over here in the room on the bed does not mean I can't hear every word that you are saying to him." Taby cut in.

"Uh yeah, sorry babe."

"Anyways," Randy said, "I was just wondering where Becca was. Do you know?"

"No I don't, sorry. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to try to talk to her."

"Yeah, the last I heard, you two weren't on very good speaking terms."

"Things haven't changed much since then."

"So, why do you want to talk to her now?"

"Because if she meets a certain person in this hotel I might get my ass set up and she may never even think of me again, let alone talk to me." Randy whispered so Taby couldn't hear.

"Huh? Who? What the hell are you talking about?" John asked, confused.

Randy leaned in closer; just to be extra sure that Taby couldn't over hear anything.

"Samantha is here!"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!!" Randy shushed him.

"Babe, is everything ok?" Taby asked, obviously having heard him yell.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine," He lied and then looked back at Randy, "How did she find you?"

"Man, it's a long story. Do you think you could come to the bar with me so I can talk?"

John looked back to Taby, naked in her bed, and looked back at Randy.

"Dude, you so owe me for this!"

"Thanks man. I'm actually even more glad I found you before I talked to Becca."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you downstairs just let me get dressed."

John came back into the room and looked at Taby.

"John, are you sure everything is ok? 'Cause it didn't sound ok. What's up with Randy?"

"Nah, everything is fine, baby. I just need to take care of something. I'll be back soon, so hold that thought." He smiled flirtatiously at her.

She smiled back at him. "I could never forget that thought."

"Good." He said and then left.

* * *

"Yeah," She continued to herself, "I could never forget it because I love you." She sighed and figured (well hoped) that there would be another moment like that one because she was dying to tell him that she loved him.

* * *

**A/N:PLEASE review and tell me what you think...I need more feedback that way I can update cuz no reviews equals no more chapters cuz I need to have opinions to know if I'm going in the right direction. THANKS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I HAD A BUSY SUMMER, BUT I'LL DO MORE UPDATES NOW THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING BACK. AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO TAKE THE TIME TO UPDATE IT MEANS ALOT TO ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

* * *

Rachael stared at the door, through which Randy left furiously, completely stunned and not sure what to say to Samantha, but there was no need because Sam spoke first.

"Is he going to be ok? I mean, did I like do something wrong?" She questioned with mock-innocence, something Rachael didn't pick up on.

"Sam I…I'm so sorry." She finally said. "I really don't know what's up with him. He's been acting weird since I got here."

"Oh ok. Well, maybe if we give him some space he'll calm down some and in the mean time I'm just going to be in my room 'cause I kinda left Lexi there by herself."

"Yeah sure, I guess I'll just see you later then." Rachael said opening the door for Samantha to leave.

After Samantha left, Rachael sat on her bed, not sure what to do. In all her life she could never remember Randy ever yelling at her like that and she just didn't know how to handle it. She wanted so badly to call him and apologize for whatever it was that she did to upset him, but she didn't know what she did. Rachael got up and decided to head down to the pool. Maybe keeping herself occupied with something would take her mind off of the guilt she had for upsetting Randy.

* * *

Jeff was going crazy in his room by himself. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was too quiet and all he thought about was Becca. He decided to head down to the pool for a swim to keep his mind occupied. 

He was sitting by the pool area in a lounge chair listening to his headphones. When he opened his eyes he was blown away by the sight that just emerged from the pool. A woman of average height and long, beautiful black hair was walking in his direction to what was probably her chair. She seemed to be interested also because she was looking at him. Jeff decided to introduce himself to be polite. Plus he figured this could be his distraction from Becca. He looked at her and took of his headphones and got up. He headed over to where she was sitting.

* * *

"Excuse me; I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said. 

She looked up at him, surprised that he was standing over her.

"Uh, no you aren't." She answered back a little shyly.

"I hope it's not weird that I just came up to you and started talking."

"Actually not at all." She answered back thinking of how recently she did the same thing.

Jeff sat down and looked at her. "My name is Jeff." He said beginning the introductions.

"As in Hardy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I've been watching wrestling since the day I was born."

"Really? That's great. So do I get to know your name too?" He said kind of flirtatiously.

She picked up on it and answered back. "Oh uh sorry. How rude of me. I'm Rachael."

"It's very nice to meet you. So I hope this isn't too forward of me, but would you like to hang out sometime later?"

"Well, that depends on how long we're both here for."

"I'll be here for at least three days. You?"

"About the same." She said, not wanting to reveal why she was there. She didn't want him to be intimidated by Randy being her brother. Randy kind of had a temper when it came to the guys in her life and last time there was a guy it didn't go so well for her.

"Really? What a coincidence. So what do you say?"

"I don't know. I haven't really been on a date in a long time."

"Oh so this is a date?" He asked teasing her. "Well, that's even better than just hanging out."

"I'm sorry." She said sounding all flustered and embarrassed. "I just thought you meant by hanging out you meant a d—"

He laughed a little. "Relax, I did mean a date I was just teasing you. Sorry."

"Oh."

"You aren't mad are you?" He said thinking he had blown it.

She looked up at him and replied in a mocking voice, "Relax, I was just teasing you."

He smiled at her which caused her to smile back.

"So when is a good time for you?" She asked.

"Well I have to work tonight, but I'm done after eleven. Is that too late for you?"

"No that's fine. I'll be back here at eleven too." She replied trying not to reveal she'll be in the same arena as him tonight with her brother who was still mad at her.

"See you later then." He said as he left.

* * *

"John, I really don't know what to do anymore!" Randy said to John. They were in a local bar away from the hotel so no one would find them, meaning Sam. 

"I wish that there was some way I could help you man."

"Yeah me too. And on top of her being here, I yelled at Rachael and I haven't talked to her since.

"You never yell at her."

"I know which is why I feel so horrible, but dude I was so fucking pissed when I saw Sam again I wasn't thinking straight."

"Meaning you were only thinking about Becca, right?"

"Right." He said as he slowly sipped on his beer.

"Wait a second," John began, "What do you mean 'saw Sam again'"?

"Oh right. You didn't hear about how I ran into Sam recently."

"And by that you mean you slept with her don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"And do I even have to guess when?" John asked, already knowing the answer to that question too.

"Dude, you know me too well."

"Yeah unfortunately I do. Why the hell would you sleep with her that day!?"

"Man, I don't even know. I was so damn drunk I didn't care about anything."

"Not even Becca?"

"Of course I care about her! I love her!"

"So you show it by sleeping with someone else? And Sam of all people!"

"She's the reason I did all of that."

"Okay then…."

"I mean I was so confused and angry I didn't know what to do with myself, but John I really do love her."

They were both quiet for quite some time until John spoke up.

"I have an idea that we could try."

Randy looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hellooooooo! To get you back good with Becca."

"I was never in her good graces to begin with."

"Well then, to at least take the stress off of you so you can focus on getting in her good graces."

"And what could do that?"

* * *

Becca was so weirded out by what just happened with Jeff she had no idea what to do. She decided to go see Jess because she figured Taby was busy with John and after what just happened she wasn't sure Jeff would ever talk to her again. 

"Hey you!" Jess greeted Becca with a big hug as she opened the door for her.

"Hey."

"How are things?"

Becca sat down on Jess' bed.

"Actually not that good."

"Is it Randy again?" Jess said as she sat next to her.

"Him and Jeff."

"Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy, one of your best friends?"

"I'm not so sure he wants to be my friend anymore."

"Nonsense! Of course he does."

"No Jess, he seemed really P-Oed at me. I think he's sick of hearing about me and Randy. I think maybe I over did it by telling him every detail like all the time."

"Then I guess he doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

Becca looked at her confused.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to make me feel better and tell me he does still like me and still wants to be my friend?"

"Well, I don't know if what I'm about to tell you will make you feel better, but it might explain why Jeff acted that way."

"Okay then…" Becca said waiting for her answer.

"Jeff doesn't just not want to be your friend anymore, but he also wants to be more than that."

"Meaning?"

"Gosh Becca, are you really that naïve?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess I have to spell it out for you. Jeff is in love with you. He wants to be with you in the way Randy does."

"What?!" Becca screeched not sure she was hearing correctly."

"How many other ways do I have to put it for you? Jeff wants to be your boyfriend or at least sleep with you." Jess explained, like it was a normal explanation.

"That can't be true."

"Get used to it sweetie, cause that's the plain truth."

"But I told Jeff when I first met him that I didn't want to date anyone."

"You slept with Randy, didn't you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Did you tell Jeff?"

"He was the first to know."

"There's your answer."

"What?"

"He's jealous of Randy. After you said you didn't want to be with anyone you go and sleep with Randy. And I figure you told Jeff how you feel about Randy?"

"Oh man! How could I be so blind, Jess?"

"It's ok Hun, love is blind."

"That's so cliché."

"That's so the truth in your case."

"Well, I should go." Becca said after things got quiet and she was beginning to feel awkward. She just wanted to be by herself awhile, to think.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Jess said in an understanding tone of voice.

"Yeah ok." She answered back as she shut the door. Becca was really confused now. She did not want to believe a word that Jess said. She was just going to have to figure it out for herself. In a few days when Jeff cools down she would go and see what's up.

* * *

"So how did he react when he saw you?" Lexi asked her best friend when she returned back to their room. 

"He was thrilled to see me! What do you think?" Sam replied sarcastically as she sat down on the couch.

"That mad, huh?"

"More at Rachael than me, though."

"Really? He never gets mad at her."

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Get back what's rightfully mine." Sam smiled evilly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do till then?"

"Randy has a friend who is pretty hott."

"Yeah and?"

"And you can hook up with him in the meanwhile."

"What if he has a girlfriend?"

"Lexi get to your point 'cause I'm really not seein' one."

"Ohhhhh! I get it. It doesn't matter if he has one." Lexi said smiling to herself because she figured it out.

"God! Why are we still friends?" Sam said to herself so Lexi couldn't hear.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. MORE REVIEWS EQUAL MORE AND FASTER UPDATES. THANKS**


	23. Chapter 23

It was about three hours before Raw went on air and John had just arrived at the arena with Randy.

"So, tell me what this stupid plan of yours is again?" Randy asked John as they arrived at the arena together.

"Dude! I told you a million times already! I am not repeating myself just because you're slow at picking up on things." John said as he laughed to himself.

"Oh shut up! I just hope that you don't screw things up even more than they already are between us."

"Don't worry. I promise you this will work. Just trust me on this."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go work out before the show starts so I'll see you later."

"Aight." John replied. The first thing John did when he entered the arena was to drop his things off in the locker room. Then, he went to go find Becca.

* * *

Taby and Becca had arrived at the arena also and went straight to Becca's office. 

"So, let me get this straight. He left you after he slept with you to go and talk to Randy? What a dick head!" Becca said as she sat down in her chair.

"Becca! He's not a dick head! I'm just worried about what was so important that he just had to hear."

"Why are you so worried for?"

"Hello?! If he left all of this," Taby said motioning her hands in a sweep down her body, "To go and talk with Randy then it must be bad."

Becca laughed. "I'm sure it was nothing so relax."

"Well, it better be nothing. Anyways so I can't believe this whole thing with Jeff! That's just crazy."

Becca gave Taby an offended look, which was clearly fake. "So what are you saying? That he can't be interested in me?"

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. It is crazy, but I'm not taking Jess' word until I talk to him myself and figure things out."

"When are you going to go and talk to him?"

"I don't know really. I have to find time now or after work because I'm busy in between RAW taking care of all the wrestlers and divas."

"You should do it as soon as you can just to clear things up because if you leave it too long then things could escalate and get worse."

"What could possibly get worse in my life that's not already bad enough?"

* * *

Rachael arrived at the arena alone. The first thing she wanted to do was to make things right with Randy. She headed straight for the men's locker room figuring he might be in there. She didn't bother knocking because she was so used to just going into the guys locker room growing up. She's seen countless numbers of asses through the years so now wouldn't be any different except for the fact that she was older now and the wrestlers took an interest in her when Randy wasn't around, which he did not like at all. Rachael opened the door and was shocked to see who was staring back at her in his boxers. 

"I am soooo sorry. I should have knocked." She said turning to leave.

"Wait. Don't leave."

Rachael hesitated before shutting the locker room door and turning around to look at him. She didn't realize how long she was staring at him until he spoke up.

"See something you like?" Jeff asked flirtatiously as he walked up to her. Rachael was speechless and was now not even able to breathe.

"I should go." She whispered.

Jeff backed off. "No, don't go. I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

"It's fine." She said looking down because she was so nervous and not sure what to do.

"Soooo, you wanna have a seat?" He asked motioning for her to sit down next to him.

"Um I would feel a bit more comfortable if you were wearing clothes."

"Ok then." He said as he threw on a wife-beater and some jeans. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You know you can sit now." Jeff said referring to her still standing by the door.

"Oh right." She said nervously as she headed over to sit next to him.

"I don't bite you know." He said after like five minutes.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just you're sitting on the edge of the couch and you look very uncomfortable. You can move a little closer if you want."

"I'm fine."

"Do I make you nervous?"

Rachael thought she was going to die of the feeling of getting no air into her lungs. Every word he said made her feel…well she wasn't sure exactly, but they made her feel something….and something she didn't mind feeling.

"No." She said in barely a whisper. And then she decided to move a little closer.

"See, now isn't that more comfortable?" He joked. She smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess."

"So anyways, would you mind if I asked you what you are doing here? Not that I mind, I'm just curious."

Rachael tried to think of an answer that didn't lead her back to Randy.

"Um. I know some people here and once in a while I hang out backstage."

"Then how come I never see you around?"

"Oh well it was a long time ago when my dad used to take me. He kind of has connections which is how I sort of know some of the people."

"Oh. That's cool. I'm glad I saw you today instead of having to wait for tonight."

"Do you still want to hang tonight?" Rachael asked, misunderstanding what Jeff meant.

"Of course I do. I just meant that I'm glad I saw you sooner because ever since I met you, you're all I think about."

"Do you mean that?" She asked, not sure if she should believe him because ever since _the incident_ as her and Randy call it, she didn't trust any guys anymore.

"I could show you how much I mean it, if it wouldn't offend you." Jeff said sensually.

"How?" She asked skeptically.

"Like this." Jeff looked into her eyes and began to lean in closer and when Rachael didn't make a move he leaned in all the way and kissed her, but it didn't last very long because she pulled back.

* * *

Randy had finished with his work out and was going to head back to the locker room to shower and change when he ran into some of the guys. They all decided to go do some warm-ups together in the ring to prepare for each of their matches. 

"So, what was that brilliant plan John was bragging about that would help you with Becca?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I wanna know too. He's been too cocky about it and I'm curious to see what his genius brain came up with this time." Paul said sarcastically.

"You know, I really don't even want to dwell on that right now because if I do I won't even focus on my match tonight. So can we just practice please?" Randy replied to the both of them.

"Alright fine, but when you do go through with his plan you gotta tell us everything that happened." Adam said.

"Yeah you do!" Paul agreed.

"What are you two? A bunch of teenage girls? This is my life not some teenage drama!" Remarked Randy.

"Aw man cause I was like totally hoping that after you tell us we could do each others hair." Paul joked in a mocking-teenage girl's voice.

"Well, I could see how we do our hair, but we might need to get extensions for Randallina over here." Adam added in. Him and Paul burst out in fits of laughter.

"Will you guys shut up? Jeez you are so immature!"

"Alright alright, let's get to work then." Paul said, still laughing with Adam.

* * *

Sam was driving in the car that she rented with Lexi and they were on their way to the arena where RAW was being held that night. 

"I don't get why we can't just wait for Randy to come back from the arena. I mean I really hate wrestling! It's so stupid." Lexi complained to her best friend.

"Because Lexi," Sam said irritably, "I said so! That's why. And I hate wrestling too, but we can't wait."

"Well, why not?"

"GOD!! You ask so many damn questions."

"Well so-rry." Lexi said sounding like an annoying little girl.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled, but I don't have time to answer dumb questions right now. I need to focus on Randy and hurting him the way he hurt me. I will do what ever it takes so that him and that witch he's so interested in NEVER get together!"

"But why?"

"Lexi….just do me a favor and don't ask anymore questions, ok? Just focus on hooking up with John."

"But what if I don't like him?" Lexi looked over at Sam who had a scowl on her face. "Oh right, it doesn't matter."

"Finally you got something right. Now don't bug me until we get there." Sam said focusing on the road. Lexi shut her mouth and turned on the radio as she faced forward and stared blankly out the window.

* * *

John figured Becca was in her office. When he got to the door he knocked and waited for it to open or for a command saying he could enter. He heard Becca say come in so he opened the door. Taby and Becca both looked up at him. 

"Oh hey John." Becca said.

"Hey." He replied as Taby cam up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. John kissed her lovingly and pulled back. "Hey babe."

"Hey sexy." She answered him with a wink. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you left with Randy after we…..you know." She blushed which John thought was so adorable even though they were completely comfortable with each other now.

"Oh that. Uhh some shit came up and he needed to talk."

"And that's it?" Taby questioned not sure he was telling her everything.

"Yeah that's it, ok?"

"Alright then." Taby replied not wanting to get John irritated with her.

"But uh babe, I needed to talk with Becca so could you excuse us?" He asked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah sure." Taby turned to face Becca. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Becca said.

John grabbed Taby from around the waist and pulled her towards him before she left and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you later." He said sensually and moved his hand down her lower back.

"Alright." She smiled at him.

"And sorry about snapping at you, I didn't mean to." He said slipping his fingers slightly under the waistband of her pants.

"Ok," She giggled, "You are forgiven, but I'm gonna leave you two alone now. See you." She kissed him lightly before she left and shut the door behind her.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't do that in front of me." Becca said after Taby left.

John came over to her desk and put his arm around her and replied in a joking manner, "Aw is someone feeling left out?"

Becca laughed and brushed his hand off of her shoulder. "Even if I was you wouldn't exactly be my first choice."

"Ouch, that hurts." He said pretending to sound hurt.

"Ok, seriously though. What do you need to talk to me about in private?"

"Well…it's about Randy."

Becca looked at John and couldn't find the words to speak. And from somewhere inside of her she found her voice.

"Wh…What ab….about Randy?"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...IT HELPS ME WRITE MORE WHEN YOU DO )**


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff felt like such an idiot for kissing Rachael just now. He knew he had blown it with her. He got up and began to pace the room.

"Jeff…"

"Look I'm really really really sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done that it's just I couldn't help myself. I mean I know it sounds like teenage hormone crap, but there's something about you that makes me extremely attracted to you and I'm just really sorry."

"Jeff…."

"I know that we just met and everything, but you are really sweet and beautiful and I don't know if you feel the same way, but I'm really starting to like you a lot and…."

"Jeff…"

"And I just knew I blew it with you just now and you probably will never forgive me….."

"Jeff…."

"I'm just so very…."

"JEFF!" Rachael yelled which finally seemed to grab his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked sounding startled as he finally stopped pacing and was now looking at her.

"Will you please just sit down?" She asked in a sweet even tone of voice.

"What?" He asked confused at why she hadn't left already.

"Did I stutter? I said sit down please."

Jeff sat down slowly, waiting to hear what she had to say to him. She was probably going to tell him that he was an ass and that he disgusted her or something like that. Because that's exactly how he was feeling right now and of course she had every right to think and say those things to him. He wouldn't blame her at all for feeling that way. Jeff closed off his racing thoughts to listen carefully to that sweet-sounding voice of hers that drove him crazy.

"You hate me don't you?" He asked no longer able to wait for her to talk for it was too quiet and his thoughts would begin racing again if someone didn't speak. "I don't bl…"

"Jeff, let me speak please, ok?"

"Ok then."

"I don't hate you."

This surprised Jeff and Rachael probably thought so too because she smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"And I do feel the same way you do."

"Really?"

"Yes I do. I'm just nervous and scared about trusting a guy again."

Rachael must have noticed the confused look on Jeff's face because she continued next with an answer to his expression.

"Something happened to me that I one day hope I will be able to share with you, but for now this is new and I just need to take things slow, ok?"

"Yes, definitely. Of course. Slow is fine."

"And I only pulled away after you kissed me because…"

Jeff cut her off. "I moved too fast. I'm so…"

"Let me finish…because you surprised me that's all."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. And from now on you can set the pace of how things go."

Jeff was completely caught off guard by Rachael quickly leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, but then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ok now I'm confused."

"About what?"

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

Rachael kissed him slowly this time and pulled back.

"Is that slow enough?" She asked flirtatiously.

Jeff smiled at her. "That's just fine."

Jeff leaned in and kissed her. Then he leaned in more so he was now on top of her while they were kissing. They didn't make a move to remove any clothing or to take things any further, they were just making out on the couch. But that didn't last too long because someone walked into the locker room.

* * *

Becca was waiting to hear what John had to say. She was so nervous about the subject of the matter she was dead silent. 

"Look, I know you hate him…"

Becca quickly cut him off. "I don't hate Randy."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"Well, what were you expecting to hear?"

"I don't know, just not that."

"Oh. So yeah I don't hate him. No matter how I behave towards him I don't really hate him…far from it actually."

"What are you saying, you love him then?" John asked as a joke.

"I don't even believe I'm telling you this because only Taby, Jeff, and Jess know, but yeah I actually do."

"Do what?"

"Love him."

John's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head.

"Wow, I would have never guessed the way you treat him."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well, something happened to me that made it completely impossible for me to trust and be close to guys."

"You were violated?"

Becca was extremely uncomfortable talking about this with John. She just looked into her hands that were folded on the desk.

"Look I don't know what you went through, but I can completely understand your feelings."

"How? This hasn't ever happened to you, so how could you possibly know?"

"This isn't something I go around blabbing, but I know I can trust you." John said with full seriousness.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know what you are going through because I know someone who was also violated and she's like a little sister to me. Randy's baby sister."

Becca looked into John's eyes with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. It happened to her. So before you go around accusing me and Randy of not understanding, you should think about that. He understands more than anyone."

"Oh my god!" Becca said trying to choke back her tears. "That's terrible."

"And it's terrible that it happened to you too, but Randy will get it. Just give him a chance. Talk to him."

"I don't know."

"What could it hurt? I mean he cares about you and you care about him, so stop putting things off and learn to trust him. He has sympathy for people who went through that kind of thing and he knows how to handle it because he's had to deal with it since his sister was thirteen."

"His sister must be at least twenty by now right?"

"Yeah exactly so he understands. Will you give him a chance and talk to him?"

"Welllll….."

"Well?"

"Ok, I guess I can."

"Really? That's great. So he should be in the locker room now…"

"Um I can't now because I'm swamped with work, but I'll go as soon as I can I promise."

"Good. And if you want I can go with you."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok then." John said as he got up and walked over to open the door to leave.

"And John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this."

"That's what I'm here for. Although how you got the title as doctor I will never understand. I mean I should be called Dr. John." He joked.

Becca laughed. "Yeah you're right. Well, see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Randy had finished warming up in the ring with the guys and took a detour to catering after he was done. He was now about to take a shower. He arrived at the locker room and turned the knob to open the door. When he got inside he saw Jeff on top of some girl making out. He was just about to make a joke about Jeff's sex life when he realized that the girl Jeff was on top of was his baby sister. Before Randy could even think he ran over to the couch and yanked Jeff off of Rachael and jacked him up against the wall of lockers. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed in Jeff's face.

"I…I…"

"You what?!" He kept his voice in a loud level so mainly everyone from here to China could probably hear him.

"Can't breathe." Jeff answered in a choked voice.

"Soon you won't have to worry about breathing at all for where I'm gonna send you if you don't answer me now!"

Randy felt something tugging on his grip. He looked to his side and saw Rachael. He instantly dropped Jeff to the ground and hugged his little sister as tight as he could with out letting go of her.

"Dude, I didn't know she was your girlfriend. If I knew I wouldn't have gone for her. I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be when I'm through with you."

"Look I'll back off if that's what you want."

"You're damn straight that's what I want. And if you go near…"

Rachael cut them both off and pushed Randy away from her so she could talk…and breathe for that matter.

"Randy! What are you doing here?"

"Well, what the hell are you doing here and with him?!" Randy fumed.

"I asked you first."

"I really don't care." Randy said, regretting that he was once again being mean to her, but he was too pissed off to think straight.

"I came to see you."

"Really? So then explain to me what the hell that fucker was doing on top of you? Did he hurt you?"

Jeff cut in. "Hurt her? Why wou…"

Randy glared at Jeff and he shut his mouth. "Well? Did he?" He asked looking back at Rachael.

"No he didn't."

Rachael went over to Jeff to make sure he was alright, but when she was going to touch him he backed off.

"What's the matter?" She asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't have one."

Jeff stared at her with a confused expression taking over his face.

"Randy is NOT my boyfriend. He's my older brother."

"God, what have I got myself into?" He asked himself.

"You better not be talking about my sister." Randy said.

"Oh no! Not like that. I mean we haven't even gotten there yet."

"YET!?!?" Randy yelled again. He was just about ready to charge at Jeff and pound his ass into the ground, but Rachael held him off from going in Jeff's direction.

"I didn't mean…"

Before Jeff got even further Rachael cut in.

"Jeff can you give me a minute to talk to my brother please?"

"Yes thank you!"

Rachael smiled. "I'll see you later, then."

Jeff left and Randy and Rachael stared at each other.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! IT HELPS ME WHEN YOU DO...THANKS.**


	25. Chapter 25

Rachael was so nervous she didn't know how to start the conversation she was about to have. He was probably still mad at her from before and what a way to apologize to him.

"Just so you know I'm sorry." She finally said.

"Why should you apologize? Jeff should be the one to do that."

"Randy, he didn't do anything wrong."

"As far as I'm concerned, the fact that he even looked at you was wrong to me."

"How many times must I explain to you that I'm an adult?"

"Your whole life since I'm never going to believe you anyway."

"I'm being serious!"

"Me too."

Rachael gave Randy a look that meant she wasn't joking around.

"Alright, I'll try my best, but I'm making no promises."

"I guess I can take that. I mean it's better than nothing."

"So why were you apologizing to me?"

"Oh, right. Because of earlier, I'm really sorry if I did something wrong. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"When?"

"When Sam came over."

Randy growled at the sound of her name.

"Oh that."

"Yeah, so I'm sorry I upset you."

"Sit down." He said. When she sat down he looked at her. "You didn't upset me ok? So get that straight. I will never get mad at you."

"But you yelled."

"Yes, I did, but out of frustration of the situation, not directly to you."

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked concerned for her big brother.

He smiled at her. "It's just I really wish you would have called and asked me about bringing Sam along, that's all."

"I wish I did too."

"Yeah, cause we definitely are NOT together anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm in love with someone."

"Oh my god?! Are you really? Who is it?" Rachael asked excitedly.

"You met her already."

"Who?"

"Her name is Rebecca."

"The one from the restaurant?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Oh…" Rachael said not sure what to think because of the reception Becca gave Randy when they saw each other.

"It seems like she hates me I know, but deep down I think she's in denial. I mean I don't think she would have slept with me if she didn't feel anything at all."

Rachael's eyes popped open. "Jeez Randy I really don't wanna know about your sex life, thanks. I could have lived with out that image for the rest of my life."

Randy laughed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. But you need to know something about today."

"What's that?"

"Jeff didn't start that whole thing…."

"You don't have to cover for him so I could like him…because that's never gonna happen. I never liked Jeff."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I was the one who turned things up…I mean he kissed me first and I pulled back…"

"Well why the hell didn't you stop when you pulled back? Did he force you? And don't lie to me!"

"Randy, he simply kissed me and I got scared…"

"Well, you should be scared! You aren't ready for that kind of mature relationship!"

"For God's sake Randy, I'm freaking twenty years old! I can have sex with whoever I want with out you freaking on me! Just accept it."

"I can't."

"Well, at least accept the fact that I led him on and I wanted him on top of me."

"God, I really do not need to hear that."

"What? Do you want me to fucking say that he forced me? I mean would that make you happy? To know that he forced me? Wouldn't you rather I want it too?" Rachael began to wipe the fresh tears that started to fall from her eyes. Randy softened his voice and pulled Rachael into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh…it's ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, it's just I worry about you all the time."

"I know." She sniffled.

"You gotta understand how I feel too, ok?"

"I do."

"Ok, good."

"So can I still see Jeff with your blessing?" She asked hopefully looking up at him.

"Ah, Rach you do know how old he is right?"

"Thirty, he already told me."

"God, I can not believe I'm saying this….just be careful ok?"

"Ohhhh! Thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuu!!!" She squealed excitedly as she squeezed him tight.

* * *

Becca decided now was a good time to go see Randy. So she headed over to the locker room. When she got there she stood there debating whether or not to go in, but before she had anytime to even change her mind the door opened by itself and Rachael was on the other side. They both seemed startled by each other, but Rachael greeted her with a friendly hello. 

"Uh hey. Is uh Randy here? I mean if he's busy though, I can come back…"

"No, no he's not busy at all. In fact we were just talking about you."

"Who were we just talking about?" Randy asked as he came out of the bathroom in a towel and walked to the door. When he saw Becca he just stared at her. "Oh, hey."

"Uh hi…"

Rachael looked back and forth between the two and rolled her eyes.

"Well, since we've got the hi's and hello's out of the way, would you like to come in Becca?"

"If it's ok with Randy…"

"Yeah, sure come in." He replied.

"Finally!" Rachael exclaimed. "Well, I'm out, so I'll see you guys later."

After Rachael left they both stood there looking anywhere, but at each other. Finally Becca had the courage to speak.

"I came here to talk to you about something very important."

"Ok. Well I'm glad you're talking to me." Randy smiled. Becca couldn't help, but smile back.

"Actually you can thank John because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

"This must be his plan." Randy said thinking out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. Go on."

"This is really hard for me to talk about."

"You know you can tell me anything Becca."

"I know that now and I'm ready to talk."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, can we sit?"

"Oh yeah, my bad." He said as he led her over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Randy, I don't hate you. In fact I really actually like you a lot, but there were certain road blocks in my feelings…"

"Ok go on…"

"I was…was uh forced against my will…to do things I didn't want to do…" Becca said as she began to cry. "Oh god I'm so sorry." She said turning her face away from him.

"Becca, please continue. I know it's hard, but unfortunately I need to know."

"I know…and he…w…he would hit me too…" She said not wanting to go on any further. When Randy didn't say anything she looked at him. She was surprised at the look on his face. He looked numb; void of all feelings…but also in a way he looked pissed off beyond all reason. She couldn't decide which emotion was etched into his facial expression more. "Maybe I should go…" She began to say slowly as she wiped her tears away, now feeling more like an idiot than ever for having said all of that.

"No." He simply said.

"Uhh, ok then."

Randy finally spoke more than one syllable this time.

"Becca, I wish that never happened to you…..and it's hard for me to think about that more than once…"

"Your sister, right?"

"John has a big fucking mouth."

"Well in his defense it got me here…"

"And I'm really glad you came."

"There's just one more thing you have to know."

"Oh God!"

Becca laughed a little. "It's not bad…"

"Oh." He said with relief in his voice.

"Randy…I…" Before Becca could continue she clapped her hands over her mouth and shot right up out of her seat. "Oh, I'm gonna be sick!" She said before running into the bathroom.

* * *

Randy had no clue how to react to what had just happened. He just stood outside the bathroom for about a few minutes when he finally heard Becca's muffled voice through the door. 

"Randy, I'm fine I just need a few minutes."

"Uh, ok then." While he waited for her he thought about all the things that had just happened. He and Becca finally really talked and things seemed ok. He was just incredibly pissed that abuse happened to two of the women he loved in his life, but he knew one thing for sure…as long as he was around to protect them he silently promised to himself that nothing bad would ever happen to either of them. What he really wanted to know right now was what happened to Becca. He hoped she would be ok and he really wanted to know that last thing she had to tell him. Randy decided to put his ring attire on now while Becca was in the bathroom. While he got dressed he started thinking about everything all over again, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the locker room door. Randy went to answer the door and soon regretted that he had because the person staring back at him that moment was the very last person in the world he wanted to see right now…or ever!

* * *

Jeff was sitting in catering thinking about the big shocker that happened today. He wasn't sure he would ever recover from finding out he was dating Randy's little sister. For one thing Randy stopped liking him because he thought there was something between him and Becca and now to add this to all that? Everything was so crazy and RAW was starting in like twenty minutes with Heat and then and hour later goes live with Monday Night RAW. Jeff had no clue what he would do now….He was so confused even more so now about his feelings for Becca and Rachael. He thought he loved Becca and now he was having these new and crazy feelings for Rachael. Before his mind could go any further Rachael approached his table.

* * *

John was so proud of his accomplishment with Becca and Randy. He would have to give himself a gold star. John walked around the arena waiting for RAW to start, which was really soon. He attempted to look for Taby so they could have some alone time, since their last alone time got rudely interrupted. John was turning around the corner when he bumped into someone…a someone who was a fairly attractive woman. Of course John was definitely NOT interested, but there was no denying she was attractive. 

"I'm so sorry. I should watch where I'm going." He said helping her up from the floor.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm a klutz so I'm used to daily falls." The woman replied.

John laughed. "Hey, I'm John Cena." He said introducing himself.

The woman's face instantly lit up. "As in Randy Orton's best friend?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I guess that's one way to remember me, but another is I'm a wrestler also."

"Yeah I know. I'm Lexi. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: Well here's another one. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm trying to evenly space out when I post chapters so I hope it wasn't too soon or late to post. And please let me know what you think by reviewing cuz your reviews help me write more. Thanks :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"So….tell us! How was he?" Candice Michelle asked Taby. When Taby had left Becca's office she went straight to the diva's locker room. Now, she was hanging out and talking with Torrie, Candice, Mickie, and Maria. They had been asking her the whole time how her first time with John was.

Taby giggled and blushed. "Do we seriously have to talk about this now?" She asked hoping they would change the subject.

"Yes we do! Now, tell us how it felt to lose your virginity to John Cena. I mean that's gotta be every young girl's dream and for you it's a reality." Mickie said.

"Yeah come on! It's what girl's do anyways; they talk about their sex lives all the time." Maria added in.

"Well, up until recently I didn't have a sex life so this is new to me." Taby said.

"I just can't believe you're twenty-one and you just now lost your virginity." Torrie said.

"Torrie, who cares when you lose your virginity, as long as it feels right to you and the person your with it shouldn't matter." Candice cut in, defending Taby's status.

"Well, I only waited so long because I knew I would lose my virginity to the man I loved and up until now I never found that person." Taby said.

"Awwwwww!" They all said in harmony.

"Ok, can you not treat me like a baby? You guys are making me blush now." Taby said burying her face into her hands.

"Alright guys let's stop teasing Taby." Maria said.

"Ok, ok. So we stopped now tell us." Mickie said.

"Alright fine, if it gets you guys to shut up then I'll spill."

"Yay!" They all said as they clapped in mock joy, teasing Taby once more.

"It was the most amazing thing ever! It's one of those moments you want to experience a million times over in your life. I mean as much as there is pain involved, the pleasure out lasts it ten times more."

"That's so cute!" Candice exclaimed.

"Alright I told you. So can we change the subject now?"

"We aren't done yet. I have more questions." Maria said.

"What more could you people possibly want to know?" Taby asked.

Maria smiled devilishly. "How big is he?"

Everyone laughed and were now staring holes into Taby waiting for the answer they already knew. Taby didn't answer right away, but she eventually did so she could leave and go find John.

"Let's just say they didn't have a condom big enough to fit him." She smiled.

* * *

Rachael found Jeff in catering and went over to his table. 

"Hey."

He looked up at her. "Hey, have a seat."

"Thanks. So, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm a wrestler so my tolerance for pain is higher than an ordinary person." He smiled to reassure her and she smiled back grateful he was still talking to her after what her brother did.

"I'm really sorry about my brother. I didn't tell you about him because most guys are intimidated and would stop seeing me. And I really like you so I didn't tell you."

"Just so you know it would take a lot more than Randy Orton kicking my ass fifty times over for me to stop seeing you." Jeff held Rachael's hand in his and looked into her eyes.

Rachael was speechless. She didn't even know what to think at this point because no one has ever said anything like that to her before in her whole life.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I really do. I hope we can still see each other…"

"My brother gave us his blessing, meaning he will try his best not to interfere."

"That's good." Jeff said still holding her hand.

"So is tonight still on?" Rachael asked hoping she didn't sound too desperate.

"Of course! As soon as RAW is over we can hang in my room…I mean if it's not too much for you."

"In your room?" Rachael asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could watch a movie and order room service. And don't worry…you set the pace I swear." Jeff said earnestly.

Rachael felt much better with Jeff's reassurance and smiled at him. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and kissed Jeff lightly on the lips and pulled back to study his expression which happened to be a very pleased one.

"I love when you do that." He smiled and she blushed. "Well RAW should be starting soon so I should go get ready and stuff, but I'll definitely see you later."

"Ok see you." She said as he got up to leave.

Before he left he kissed her hand softly and looked at her. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" Randy hissed. 

She walked up to him as he backed away into the couch.

"Aw, now is that anyway to treat the woman you love?" She asked sarcastically.

"You really need to leave! Like now!"

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"What in God's name do the two of us have to talk about?! It's over between us and I'm with someone." Randy said, hoping that Becca wouldn't come out anytime soon. Sam walked up to Randy and grabbed him from around the neck and pulled his face towards hers. She pulled so hard that their faces looked glued together. Randy pushed Sam off of him and looked to his right when he heard a gasp. Becca had come out of the bathroom and now had tears streaming down her face. Randy had once again made her cry. Sam looked on with an amused expression on her face.

"Becca, I can ex…"

"Save it Randy." She said and walked out the door. Randy looked at Sam.

"GET OUT!!!!!" He screamed.

"What's the matter baby? Did I make you angry?" She asked in a mock-innocent voice.

Randy held the door open so she could leave. "Sam, I never in my life hit a woman, but if you don't leave now, I'm really going to do something that I'm gonna regret."

"Whatever." She said and walked out with a satisfied look.

Randy was now more angry than he had been in a while. He stomped over to the lockers and pounded on one so hard that it left a deep indentation.

Things were just starting to get good with him and Becca and now he wasn't sure if she would ever look at him again. He would go get her, but RAW was about to start and he needed to go over some stuff with his agent before it did. He would have to wait till after RAW to go see her. Or if he was lucky during RAW because she was the doctor and this was the one time he would actually want to be injured.

* * *

Becca could not believe she let this happen. She should've never listened to John. Randy will always be a player no matter what and she would have to be stupid to believe that he would ever change especially for her.

She was now walking down the hallway to go to Jess' office. Fortunately she found Jess right before she was about to leave her office.

"Hunnie, what happened? Are you alright?" Jess asked concerned after seeing Becca's face. Becca wiped her tears and tried her best to pull herself together before talking to Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen I need to take the night off. I'm feeling a little sick and I don't think I can make it through the rest of the night."

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little queasy that's all."

Jess let it go and replied. "Well, alright then. Just make sure to call me when you get to your room so I know you're ok."

"I will."

"Good." Jess said as she hugged her.

"And Jess…?"

"Yeah Hun."

"When you see Taby, can you ask her if she can ride back with John? Tell her I'm fine."

"Will do sweetheart. Take care."

* * *

Taby was walking around the arena trying to find John after she left the diva's locker room. She was still blushing and was thinking about John and what the girls were asking her. Before she could think on that anymore, though, she ran into Jess. 

"Hey Jess."

"Hey sweetie."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. You?"

"Same. Hey listen; have you seen John around anywhere?"

"No, sorry, but speaking of him do you think you can get a ride back with him after the show?"

"Why? Is Becca staying late tonight or something?"

"Or something."

"What do you mean?"

"She left early. She said she wasn't feeling well."

Taby was worried now. "Oh my God! Is everything ok? Did she say why she wasn't feeling well? What happened?" Taby pulled out her phone to call Becca, but Jess stopped her before she could call.

"Hunnie relax. She'll be fine she said she was a little nauseous that's all."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes I'm sure. So can you ride back with him?"

"Yeah, I'll go find him and tell him."

"Ok then. See you later."

"Ok, see you." Taby said as she began to walk away to find John.

She turned a corner and finally saw him. He was talking to some woman who she didn't recognize. When John saw her he said bye to the woman and walked up to Taby and kissed her.

"Hey babe." He said as he held her hand and they began walking.

"Hey. Who was that woman you were talking to?" Taby asked trying her best not to sound jealous. John looked at her and smiled.

"I just love it when you're jealous. It's so cute."

"John, I'm not jealous I was just asking you a simple question."

"Sure you aren't." He said rolling his eyes. Taby slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Seriously John, who was she?"

"I don't know. I just met her and we were talking. She seems to know Randy, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I told her who I was she referred to me as 'Randy Orton's best friend'."

"How does she know him?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I really don't know."

"Sorry, it's just all I'm thinking about right now is Becca. She went home early claiming to be sick, but I'm thinking there is more to the story."

John stopped and wrapped his arms around Taby's waist pulling her into him. "Well all I can think about is…." He whispered in her ear and Taby giggled.

"John," She said shyly, "Not now! You have work in like a few minutes."

"Aw man! Way to kill a guys dream." He said as he pouted his lips in mock sadness.

"How about later?"

"That works too." He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. When she pulled back he looked into her eyes. "Are you still worried about Becca?"

"I know it's probably nothing, but I can't help but think that something went wrong."

"I can assure you right now that everything is fine."

"You seem so sure." Taby said in a questioning voice. "Do you know something I don't?"

"You'll find out later if there is anything to know." He said slyly.

"It better be a happy something."

"Oh it is."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Can I ride back with you?"

"Sure, but just so you know Randy is too."

"That's fine."

* * *

Becca had arrived at the hotel and called Jess like she promised. When she got off the phone she went straight into the shower ignoring whoever was calling her now. When she got out of the shower she checked her phone and saw eight missed calls from Randy and three voicemails. She called her voicemail and punched in her password. She listened to the first message. 

"_Becca, its Randy. Please answer your phone."_

She then deleted that one and listened to the second one.

"_Look I know you're mad, but nothing happened I swear! She forced herself on me. Please call me back I need to hear your voice."_

She deleted that one also, trying to hold herself together, and listened to the last message.

"_You need to know that I would never hurt you. I really can explain what happened. I know things aren't so good between us and I probably just screwed them up, but please give us a second chance. Just call me back and listen to what I have to say. I…you…you need to know that I…I love you. I love you so much Becca."_

Becca started to wipe fresh tears from her eyes and saved the last message. She shut off her phone and laid down on the bed in her towel and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Randy closed his phone after trying to call Becca again. She had shut off her phone so he decided to stop calling. Maybe she needed some space. He would just talk to her when she decided she wanted to. Hopefully she would decide to talk to him or at least listen to what he had to say. Before Randy could dwell on his depressing thoughts any longer, one of the crew members had come in to tell him that RAW was starting and his match was first.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's another one. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll keep 'em coming just make sure to review please :) THANKS!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Taby, John's not out of the shower yet." Randy said to Taby as she walked in to the locker room.

"And he says I take forever in the shower." Taby said as she sat down on the couch next to Randy.

Randy laughed. "Yeah well he complains about me too and I was the first one done."

They sat in silence for a few moments when Taby decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…I guess you heard Becca went home early today right?" She asked, trying her best to sound casual and not at all like she was trying to accuse him of being the reason she left.

"Ah, yeah I did hear." Randy said uneasily.

"You wouldn't know why, would you?"

"Why would I know?"

"I don't know. I just figured I might ask just in case you knew something."

"Well, I don't."

"I can see that." She answered back.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence until John came out. He walked over to Taby in his towel and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey babe, I'll be done in a minute and then we can head out."

"Ok. Listen, I'm gonna go grab Becca's work bag; she left it in her office. I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten." She said getting up to leave.

"K babe, see ya."

* * *

Lexi was in the room watching TV, when Sam walked in with their food. 

"Took ya long enough, I'm starving." Lexi said as she grabbed the bag from Sam and went to go sit back down.

"Relax. Jeez, you're lucky you have a fast metabolism with the way you eat." Sam said as she watched Lexi stuff her face. Sam grabbed her food and sat next to Lexi.

"So," Lexi started, with her mouth completely full, "How did it go with Randy today?"

Sam looked up and stared at Lexi. "Can you at least swallow your food before you start talking? I'm about to lose my appetite!"

Lexi swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

After she took another bite and made sure she swallowed she began to talk again.

"So, you and Randy…what happened?" Lexi prompted.

"Right," Sam began excitedly, "It went just like I wanted it to."

"Really? So that girl he was seeing isn't with him anymore?"

Sam expressed her feelings of hate toward that bitch (which is the only word Sam used to describe her) by making a disgusted face before replying to Lexi.

"Yeah, she ran out like the little bitch that she is when she saw us kissing." Sam smirked.

Lexi almost spit her food out, but swallowed really fast instead and ended up choking a little.

"Oh my god! You kissed him?"

"You act like you're surprised. Of course I kissed him. That was my plan all along. Either for her to catch us in the act or for her to witness us kissing. And since I had no time to get Randy drunk I decided on the latter of the two."

"Damn girl, you move fast. We just got here and already you set your plan into motion!"

Sam smiled and replied cockily, "Yeah, well, what can I say except I'm the best and there ain't no one else like me."

Lexi and Sam finished their late night dinners and got ready for bed. Once they were in their beds Sam turned on her side to face Lexi and used her elbow to prop her head up.

"So how far did you get with John?"

"Well, not as far as you would've liked for me to go."

"You didn't make a move on him yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I just met him today and as we were talking his girlfriend showed up and then he left."

"Uh hellooooo?! Lexi that was the point! You were supposed to make a move on him _in front_ of his girlfriend."

"But I don't even know the guy! It would have been weird if I just walked up to him and kissed him seeing as how I just met him."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No it wouldn't. Don't you understand that we have to work fast? We have to leave soon and I want to get them all broken up by the time we leave."

"I know. I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Well, work faster then. Now let's get some sleep. If we're going to do this we need to get up early."

* * *

Rachael woke up and smiled before opening her eyes to the bright sun that was shining through the curtains of the window. She thought about how sweet Jeff was last night and how much fun they had just talking through the movie that they popped in. She never felt so safe alone in a room with a guy before and the fact that she felt like she could stay there all night was a good sign. 

Rachael finally got up and brushed her teeth. When she went back out in the room, she decided to get dressed and head out to see the sights a little and grab something to eat. Just as she was about to undress to jump in the shower her phone rang and when she checked the caller ID a smile instantly appeared on her face.

"Hey Jeff."

"Good morning, beautiful."

"You're too sweet." She smiled to herself at the sound of his voice.

"And you're too cute."

"Why Mr. Hardy, is there a reason you're being so nice to me this early in the morning?" She joked.

He laughed. "With you it's not hard to be nice."

She beamed and blushed. She really never felt this way before and it was exciting and terrifying all at once, but she enjoyed the hell out of it.

"You really know how to make a girl blush." She said shyly.

"Yeah? Well, just wait 'til you see what else I can do that'll make you blush." He replied; clearly flirting with her.

"Oh really? You better keep those thoughts outta your head Mister…you know who my brother is." She said jokingly.

Jeff laughed. "Alright you beat me. Now, I was just wondering what you were doing today?"

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you if you wanted to hang with me today."

"Hmmm I don't know Jeff, this is kinda last minute and I might have stuff to do." She joked.

"Oh just say yes."

Rachael laughed. "Of course I would love to."

"Great, so get ready and meet me in my room in an hour."

"Okay. See ya."

* * *

Becca turned the water off and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the room. 

Taby was sitting on the couch and watching TV. Becca had already been asleep when Taby got back from the arena so they hadn't really talked and she knew that eventually Taby was going to ask her why she left early. Taby noticed her and shut off the TV.

"Hey, I got us breakfast and I was waiting to eat with you." She said pointing to the food on the table.

"Thanks Hun, I'm starving!" Becca said as she got dressed.

When she was done she grabbed the food and sat next to Taby on the couch. They both started to eat in silence and Becca was hoping it would continue like that because she knew if there was any conversation between them it would obviously be about why she left work early and she did not feel like re-living what had happened, even if her best friend had all the good intentions in the world, she did not want to think about that. But of course, it was Taby so she ended up asking.

"So, are you still nauseous?" Taby asked casually.

"Um, I'm a little better, thanks."

"That's why you left yesterday, right?" Taby pressed on.

"Mhmm."

"Well, of course, I mean you wouldn't leave, if say, Randy upset you or anything like that, right?"

"Right." Becca answered her best friend, hoping that she would drop the subject. "Taby, is there a reason you're asking me all of this?"

"No Hun, I just wanna make sure that you are ok, that's all."

"Well, I'm fine, ok? So can we not talk about anything that has to do with Randy from now on?"

"Are you sure something didn't happen yesterday?"

Becca glared at her. "Taby…"

Taby put her hands up as if to surrender. "Alright, alright. Subject is being dropped as of right now."

"Good."

Becca had a sick feeling in her stomach again and dropped her food to run into the bathroom. As soon as she threw open the door she bent over the toilet and out came her breakfast. Unfortunately she forgot to lock the door, so Taby came in right after her.

"Oh my God! Hun, are you alright? What happened? Was it the food?"

Becca wiped her mouth and got up.

"I'm fine. I think I may just have the stomach flu or something." She answered hoping that it was only that and not something else.

She brushed her teeth and walked back into the room; Taby right behind her. She lay down on the bed and draped her arm across her eyes. She felt the bed dip down and knew Taby was going to sit there until she got an answer that satisfied her as to why Becca was so sick.

"Hunnie, I think you should see a doctor, this could be really serious."

Becca moved her arm and stared at Taby.

"Um Tabs, I think you missed out on the part where I went to medical school and got my medical degree."

"Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean that you can diagnose yourself."

"Taby, I'm fine. It's just a small virus and it will go away in a few days."

"But what if it doesn't?"

Becca sat up. "Hun, I'm not going to a doctor, ok? I know I'll be fine."

"But…"

"No buts."

Taby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh fine then."

"Good, so I'm going to go out for a bit, you know, just for fresh air. I'll see you later." Becca said as she got up.

"Where to?"

"No where special, just out."

"Well, ok then, see ya." Taby said as Becca left.

Becca had no idea where she was going; she just wanted to get out of the room. She loved Taby to death, but she did not want to talk about what happened. And now on top of that Taby was going to worry about her being sick too. To be completely honest though, she was kind of worried about being sick too. She hoped it wasn't too serious, whatever it was.

As Becca walked through the lobby she decided she knew where she wanted to go. It probably wasn't the best idea, now, but she didn't know when she would ever get to do it and she didn't want to put it off any longer than she already had.

* * *

John and Randy had woken up early to get to the gym and they had been there for an hour. After the gym they had showered and met up in John's room. 

"So you were pretty quiet in the car last night." John said as he kicked back and relaxed on the couch.

"Yeah, well who could talk with you and Taby kissing every five seconds?"

John laughed. "Sorry about that. I thought you said you wouldn't mind driving."

"I don't mind, but if I knew I had to bare witness to that the whole time I would've made you drive."

"You were still quiet even after Taby went to her room though. How come?"

"No reason. Just didn't feel like talking is all."

"Dude, you're a horrible liar. Something happened and I want details."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Tough. Cuz I wanna know."

"Do you really _have_ to know? Like this very second?"

"Yes."

"Ugh fine, if you must know, Becca came to talk to me last night just before RAW started…."

"All thanks to yours truly," John said cockily, "You're welcome by the way."

"Don't go giving yourself props just yet."

"Oh man. Something bad happened? Were you an ass again?"

"Why does this have to be my fault?"

"Because you're an ass and when it comes to you and Becca, well like I said you're an ass. There's no other way to put it."

"Well it wasn't my entire fault. Sam's the one who kissed me, it's not like I wanted her to."

John sat there speechless.

"Well, say something."

"Like I said you're an ass."

"Gee, thanks, that really helps." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Man how could you let that happen? You love Becca not Sam."

"Dude, don't you think I know who I love? Sam ambushed me and Becca walked in. It was a wrong place, wrong time kind of sitch."

"Try explaining that to Becca."

"I would if she would let me."

"Can you really blame her for not talking to you, though?"

"No, but it would help if she at least listened."

"This sucks!"

"Tell me about it! I mean Becca had just confessed to me about everything and she was going to tell me something important and I was hoping it was 'I love you'."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't even know. I mean first me and Becca were talking all fine and dandy and the next thing I know, she's running for the bathroom. Then in walks Sam and well you know the rest."

"The bathroom? What happened?"

"I think she got sick or something."

"Sick?"

"Yeah."

"Like as in threw up?"

"I guess."

"Oh, so how are you going to fix this?"

"I don't even know." Randy answered.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another one for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. And please don't forget to review cuz you know the drill, the more reviews i get the faster I will post chapter 28 as I already have it written out. Thanks again:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Taby had showered after eating breakfast with Becca and later on had decided to head over to see John. But before she did she figured she should call first just in case he was with the guys or something. She dialed #2 on her speed dial and heard the phone ring twice before he answered.

"Hey there Sexy." He answered in a low, deep voice. The one that he often used when he was thinking about one thing only.

Taby smiled. "Hey baby. I was wondering if you were busy."

"Only in the sense of my mind…I'm pretty sure you can guess what's going through it." He said again in that voice that made Taby melt every time she heard it.

"Are you alone?" She asked, wondering why he was being like this…not that she minded.

"Nah, Randy's here, but he's watching TV and I'm lying on the bed."

Taby decided to play along with his game just to see how far it would go.

"The bed, huh?"

John's laugh was a low rumbling, that of a man who was in the mood. "How does that make you feel; me in a bed?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. Why don't you tell me what I'm feeling?"

John laughed again. "I would rather hear from your lips how I make you feel."

Taby thought of the three words she had been desperate to tell him after the first time they had slept together, but thought better of it. She did not want to ruin this moment they were having and frankly, she didn't think he would really like to be tied down with all of that. So instead she kept playing along with the game; she figured she would tell him when the time was right, how she really felt.

"Baby?" John asked worried after he heard no answer from her.

Taby cleared her mind and got back to their little game. "I was just picturing you on top of me…does that answer your question?" She smiled to herself wondering what his face looked like at this moment.

"Damn, girl, you're turning me on more and more."

"I'd better be. So, tell me John, what are you thinking?"

"Baby I'm not thinking, but I sure as hell am feeling."

Taby had to laugh this time, in a low feminine sigh that made John breathe heavier.

"Mmmm…feeling what, John?"

"Well, I know I'd like to be feelin' you right now."

Before Taby could answer John back, she heard Randy's voice in the background.

"Dude, before you go deeper with that damn phone sex you're having, I'm out."

She heard John laugh. "Aight, man. Later."

"I'm sorry. Did he leave because you were on the phone?" Taby asked.

"No, no, no. Not at all. He was leaving anyways to work some stuff out. So, do you wanna come over?" He asked switching back to that voice again.

This made Taby's heart pound, but unfortunately what he just said caught her interest about Randy.

"Work what stuff out?"

"Come on baby; don't tell me that you got Randy and Becca on your mind again."

"I'm sorry, John. You know she's my best friend and right now I'm really worried about her. And every time something goes wrong lately it happens to be Randy's fault."

"Yeah, I know she is and I know that too, but I really wish that we could have more time alone together."

Taby felt bad about having little time with John.

"Well, I know that you wanted to do stuff tonight, but I really just need some time to relax. Maybe we could just hang?" She asked, hoping he didn't hate her too much for killing the intimate mood he had started.

"Of course, baby. Anything at all." He said sincerely.

Taby was completely surprised at the easy tone John was using. He didn't sound disappointed at all.

"Really? You aren't mad because we can't…well you know."

"Of course not! I'm up for hanging and plus we have plenty of time to do stuff like that."

Taby didn't know what to say or think about John's sweetness. She was so overwhelmed and wanted to shout to him; hell she wanted to shout to the world how much she loved him, but now wasn't the right time. But she was feeling it deep in her heart now and the feeling made her want to cry and laugh and feel all the good feelings at once.

"John, I…" Taby's voice broke and she was hoping John didn't notice, but he most likely did because it was so obvious.

"Hun, is everything ok?" He asked worried.

Taby smiled at his caring manner and that gave her the strength to talk.

"Thank you, John. I l…"

"You what?"

"I just wanted to say that you're the best and I'll see you in a few minutes." She said; lying by omission.

"You sure that's all?"

Taby hesitated for a moment before replying. "I'm positive. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok then baby, see you."

Taby figured _'I love you' _could wait. I mean there was plenty of time now and she didn't want to risk scaring him off when things were so good between them. Although keeping this amazing feeling inside and from him was so difficult.

* * *

"Becca, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked surprised. 

Becca was the last person that Jeff expected to see at his door now. And especially after what happened between them, what with Jeff being distant and all. This was so not a great idea because now all those suppressed feelings were rushing back like water through a broken damn. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to.

"Hey Jeff. I, ah, was wondering if we could talk."

"Becca now is really not a good time. Could this wait?" He asked, thinking about how this would look to Rachael, considering they were together now and she was coming over soon.

"I really wouldn't be long and I've wanted to talk to you for awhile. Please Jeff?"

'_Don't say yes, asshole! This is such a regrettably bad idea and you know it!'_ Jeff's conscience screamed at him.

He shoved the screaming voice in his head away and stepped aside for Becca to come in. When he shut the door and turned around he came face to face with her and closed his eyes.

'_I told you this was a bad idea!'_ Jeff ignored his head and shook it to clear his thoughts.

"Ah, why don't you have a seat?" Jeff pointed to the couch.

Becca walked over to the big couch and sat. Jeff followed at a safe distance and sat on the small couch away from her.

"Are you alright?" Becca asked looking at him.

Jeff cleared his throat and hoped like hell this would go quickly.

"Mhmm, yeah, I'm fine. So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I miss you."

Jeff winced. _'Ahh! Please don't say that to me!'_

Becca seemed to notice that Jeff was having a hard time and went to sit next to him on the smaller couch. She put her hand on his shoulder and almost immediately he jumped up.

"Jeff what's the matter with you? You're all jumpy." She asked, getting up and facing him.

He held his arms out indicating that he didn't want her to come any closer.

"Becca, just stay right there, ok?"

She hesitated a bit, but then did as she was told.

"Ok, so tell me." He said quickly.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"What it is you came here to talk about, for real. And don't give me that whole 'I-miss-you' bit."

"But Jeff, I do miss you."

"I said don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because just don't, ok?"

"I don't want this for us Jeff. I want us to go back to the way things were." She said inching closer.

"And how was that? Me pining over you while you complained to me about Randy?" Jeff asked, hating the harsh tone of his voice towards her, but that's how it had to be if he was going to keep his head focused.

"That's not h—" Becca started, but Jeff cut her off.

"That is how it was Becca. And don't play dumb with me ok? It degrades us both."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! You knew I had feelings for you. Everyone did! It was so flipping obvious! Almost as obvious as your feelings for Randy."

"Well, I honestly didn't know." She said softly.

"And now you do. So as you can see things can not go back to the way they were with us. I just can't deal with it."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? This isn't your fault."

"I just don't know what to do or say." She said beginning to wipe away her freshly fallen tears.

Jeff sighed and walked over to her. He felt her surprised jump as he wrapped her up in a bear hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry things are screwed up."

"I can't help it." She said into his chest. "I want us to be friends again. I can't handle losing you on top of all the drama I'm dealing with right now."

"I don't think I can be around you and handle just being your friend, Becca. I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel."

"I know. And it's selfish of me to ask you to forget your feelings, but I…well, I'm sorry I have to say it; I miss you a lot."

Jeff closed his eyes and hated himself for loving those words. This is what he longed to hear come out of her mouth from the moment he met her and now she had said it, but it was so wrong now! He was with Rachael and he didn't want to hurt her; lord knows she's had enough of that in her life…but so has Becca. This was just so complicated now and he had no clue what to do.

Becca pulled back and wiped her eyes. She turned red as if she was embarrassed. She cleared her throat and looked at Jeff.

"I…ah, I should get going now I guess. I said what I had to…so ah, yeah bye, Jeff." She said sadly.

He knew that letting her go was the best thing for himself, but that was so selfish and he just couldn't do that to Becca. He grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

She looked up at him surprised and he looked at her with the same wide eyes.

"Jeff, what—"

He mentally kicked himself for what he did next. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his warm body. She hesitated at first, but surprisingly she gave in and tugged at his shoulders to bring his mouth tighter onto hers.

The kiss didn't last too long, though, because they both pulled back to the sound of someone whisper, "Oh my God!"

Jeff cursed and went to go after Rachael as she ran out of the room, but stopped himself and looked at Becca, wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was during that kiss.

* * *

Randy was in his room relaxing when he heard his phone vibrate loudly on the night stand that was next to the bed. He flipped open his phone and read the message. 

_Hey, don't b alarmed or nething but just wanna let u kno that I'm on the nxt flight out back home. I woulda stopped by 2 say bye 2 u but my flight was right away & I had 2 go. I'll call u l8r or sumthin, k? Love you big bro! & thx 4 lettin me hang with u:)_

_ Rachy_

Randy's head snapped to panic mode. She would never leave unannounced like that, so he knew something was up. He just hoped she was still in her room so he could talk to her before she left.

He banged on the door repeatedly and sagged with relief when she opened the door.

"Randy! What are you doing here? I said I had to leave."

"But you aren't gone yet."

"Because I was packing. I was just about to leave." She answered and she grabbed her bags.

"Wait. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't pull that shit with me, Rachael Elizabeth Orton! I know something happened, now are you going to make this easy on yourself and tell me or do I have to crack a couple of heads to find out?" He said with his hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, do you always have to use my whole name like that when you lecture me?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell. Now, I have to leave before I miss my flight."

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere unless you tell me what the hell happened that's making you leave."

"I am leaving, Randy. So, just tell me goodbye and say you love me and let's not fight please, ok?"

She looked at him with those sweet innocent eyes of hers and he knew he didn't have a say in the matter and hated that there was nothing he could do.

Randy sighed in defeat. "Call me as soon as you reach home."

Rachael smiled. She dropped her bags to hug him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will. And don't worry so much, ok? I'm fine."

Randy didn't believe her, but he faked a smile and watched her leave. As he was standing in the hallway he thought about who he would go talk to about what was up with Rachael. And if 'he' had anything to do with it Randy was ready to get suspended or fired for what he would do to 'him' if he caused his sister any pain.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter I'm putting up for now. This story is oficially going on HIATUS because it's not doing so good with the reviews. My other story, however, is and so I'm going to focus on that one a little more. I will get back to this one later. If I do happen to recieve more reviews, though, I will continue to write for the sake of those who took the time to review. Thanks & Enjoy :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** A big thanks for all the reviews. As a reward you guys get an update. Thanks to **vera greely, ChainGangCutie, RKOfan14, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Ailia Walker, techwiz, Vannessa, chrissy, and sherri **for all your reviews! Because of you guys I'll keep posting updates! And keep reviewing, please! Thanks guys, you rock:)

* * *

Jake Fisher stepped off the bus and walked up the driveway of his old house in St. Louis, Missouri, where he knew his mom was probably waiting for him. When he walked through the door he was greeted by his mother. His mom jumped into his arms causing his bags to fall before he even got all the way in to the house.

"Oh, Jakey, I missed you so much!"

Jake squeezed her back and let go of her after a while.

"I missed you too, mom." Jake answered quietly trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall any moment now.

"Baby, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy to be back home." His mother replied worriedly.

Jake laughed a little. "I am happy. I just missed you so much, that's all."

His mother surveyed him carefully, and then smiled. "Well, mister, maybe you wouldn't miss me so much if you came around more often…or even called."

"Mom, you knew I was busy with school."

"I know, I know. I just miss my baby boy that's all."

Jake smiled. "News flash mom, I'm twenty-seven years old. I don't think I would qualify as a baby."

"I don't care if you're sixty-seven, you will always be my baby boy."

Jake smiled at his mother once more and grabbed his bags so he could bring them inside. He walked into the kitchen with his mother and sat down at the table.

"Something sure smells good."

"That would be the meatloaf and veggies I'm makin' for lunch."

"Great! I'm starved."

Jake's mother sat down at the table with him and stared from across the table into his eyes. Jake knew the conversation that was coming next. He knew eventually it would come up when he came home, but he was hoping that it would be avoided.

'_So much for hoping.' _Jake thought dully.

"Ah, Jakey baby, I was wonderin' if you got the call." His mom said vigilantly.

"Yeah." He said.

"How ya feelin' sweety?"

"I'm fine."

"You su—"

"I said I'm fine mom, ok?"

"I know. But if you ever wanna talk a—"

"I don't. So where's Sammy at?" He asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"But if you ev—"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, ok!?" He half-yelled. But felt bad immediately after when he noticed the hurt look on his mother's face. "Momma, I'm so—"

"Sammy went on a trip with Lexi." His mom said quickly as she got up to check on the meatloaf in the oven.

Jake sighed deeply and scrubbed his face roughly with his hands a few times before getting up to go over to his mother. He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I love you, momma. And if I do want to I will, ok?"

His mom turned around in his embrace and looked into his face and smiled with teary eyes.

"I love you, too, sweety. And I'm sorry for pushing you."

Jake pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at his mother's loving face.

"Imma shower before lunch." He said and headed toward the stairs.

* * *

Becca was stunned speechless. She had no clue what the hell was happening in her life anymore and it felt like things were spinning more and more out of control by the minute. And this moment in Jeff's room certainly was the cherry-topper of the whole damn hell sundae that had become her life. 

"Jeff, I…I don't kn…I'm, ah, I'm so sorry I came here." She finally said and started to walk past him to leave.

Jeff grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Oh no you don't, we are going to talk about this right now." He said.

"But shouldn't you go talk to—"

"I should, yes, but since you're here right now, let's talk about what just happened."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Becca."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk to—"

"Of course I want to, but the smart thing to do would be to let her cool off for a while. I will talk to her later. Right now, though, you and I need to figure some stuff out."

"That's for sure." Becca replied and went to sit on the big couch.

Jeff followed her, but sat on the smaller couch. They sat in silence for some time when finally Jeff spoke.

"I really care about her."

Becca looked at him confused. "I guess I knew that." She said lamely.

I mean what the hell were you supposed to say in a situation like this and especially after someone says something along the lines of what Jeff said?

"No, Becca. I _really, really _care about her. And I don't have any feelings for you other than friendship. Don't you see how great this is?"

Becca opened her mouth to talk, but then shut it and then opened it like she was going to say something.

"Am I missing something here?" She asked totally confused.

"Kissing you was the best thing that happened to me!"

"Ok, now you've lost me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"By kissing you it made me realize how much I truly care for Rachael."

"Anyone for a one-way ticket to crazy Ville all aboard." Becca said sarcastically.

"Becca I'm not crazy."

"And I'm not getting what the hell you're saying."

"What did you feel when you kissed me?" He asked.

"Technically you kissed me."

"You kissed back. But that's not the point. Just tell me what you felt when you kissed me."

"I kissed you back because I was emotionally confused over R…well just confused over stuff."

"Not. The. Point. Can you just tell me what you felt please?"

Becca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh alright calm down…I honestly didn't feel…well to be honest it really wasn't…"

"It wasn't good right? Because I felt it too."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean it like that…"

"Because I kiss pretty damn well if you ask me."

Jeff laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Do you think I really kiss badly?" Becca asked confused.

"You kiss fine…"

"Just fine?" She cut him off; now extremely self conscious.

"Will you let me explain please? With out interrupting?"

"Yes, but you said…"

"Girl, just let me finish."

"Sorry, but seriously, explain how I kiss 'just f—'"

"Becca!" Jeff said sternly.

"Right…go ahead…"

"Thank you…now when I said it wasn't good, I didn't mean you can't kiss. Cuz you kiss _really _well…"

Becca smiled. "Thanks."

"…All I meant was that when _we _kiss it isn't good…"

Becca cocked her eyebrow questioningly.

"…Because there's no heat in the kiss. It's just a kiss that was shared between two friends."

"Since when do friends use their tongue?" Becca asked and smiled at the slight blush on Jeff's face.

"Ok bad comparison…um…it was like a kiss shared between two actors, you know?"

"Sometimes actors end up dating each other, though." Becca teased.

"You know what I mean…like it was just done to be done…not for any romantic reasons."

"I know. I'm just jokin' with you."

"Do you agree with me?" He asked.

"Yeah I really do. And I kissed back more for the comfort of the kiss, ya know? I just…well…something happened yesterday and I was…I needed the comfort that's all."

Jeff raised his eyebrow at her. "You wanna talk?"

Becca smiled. Here was this amazing guy who just had what could have been a potentially great relationship ruined by her and he was asking if she wanted to talk about her problems now, when really what he wants is to go fix everything. How in the hell did she end up so lucky to have such a wonderful friend?

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. However, I don't think you and Rachael will be if you don't go talk to her now."

"You sure?"

"Of course! Now go."

Jeff hugged her quickly and left his room. Becca followed him out the door, but headed in the opposite direction to go downstairs into the lobby.

* * *

Sam and Lexi were in the hotel restaurant eating lunch when Sam's phone went off. She put her fork down and wiped her hands and reached into her purse to grab the phone. 

"Who is it?" Lexi asked.

Sam raised her eyebrow. "It's my mom. Why would she be calling me now?"

"You gonna answer it?"

Sam flipped the phone open. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"Mom? Is that like my new nickname now?" The voice said on the other end.

Sam's face broke into a huge smile when she heard whose voice it was.

"Jakey? What the hell are you doin' home?"

"Is that how you greet your big brother now? Wow, things sure have changed." He laughed.

"Sorry. You just caught me by surprise."

"Yeah. I know. I decided to come home because of the c…" He cleared his throat, "…Ah, because I just missed you and mom."

Sam's smile faded. "Jakey, you ok? Did you and mom decide if you were gonna go to the fu—"

"Where are you anyway? Mom said you and Lexi went on some trip."

Sam knew better than to bother her brother on that subject, but she just wanted him to be ok. And knowing him there was no way in hell he was talking about that subject. So she decided to go along with his subject change and her smile came back…this time mischievously.

"We got special backstage passes and tickets for the RAW show that was yesterday and we flew out for it for three days."

"RAW? How'd you manage connections like that? Was it Randy?"

"Actually no. It was a surprise from his sister. She brought me and Lexi out with her to see the show and Randy."

"Rachael is there, too?"

Sam noticed the weird change in her brother's voice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ah nothing. It's nothing."

"Yeah right. I know you too well. Do you like her or something? Cuz she's legal now, ya know."

"So does you going there mean you and Randy are back together or something?"

Sam silently wondered why the sudden subject change, but just brushed it off and answered his question.

"Sure does."

"That's great, Sammy. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Well, I should be going, but I can't wait to see you when you get home."

"Same here, Jakey! Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." She said and flipped the phone shut.

"How is he?" Lexi asked.

"You mean because of what happened?"

"Yeah, I mean he has to know right? All family members got the call."

"I know he got the call, but you know Jake. It's like he's watching life and talking to people from a distance or something."

"Well, you can't exactly blame him after what happened and now this?"

"I know. I wish I could help him in some way."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Me too." Sam replied.

They finished the rest of their lunch in silence and headed into the bar part of the restaurant in hopes that maybe Randy or John would be there hanging out. It was too early in the day to drink, but sometimes the wrestlers just hung out there to hit on the waitresses. But what Sam and Lexi saw was an even better opportunity. Randy's little slut girlfriend, or whatever she was to him, was at the bar looking as lonely as ever.

"Sam, do you see what I see?" Lexi asked with a sly grin.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Sam replied back with a grin devious enough to match her friend.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it seems I've gotten a great response from CH. 28 so I decided to take this story off of hiatus and update. Please keep the reviews coming and I'll post CH. 30 as soon as you want me to. Just let me know by reviewing because I already have it written out along with CH. 31... Thanks again guys! You rock:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Well, here's another one. I hope you guys enjoy and review. Thanks :) P.S. I already have 31&32 written out so you know how to get it...REVIEW :)**

* * *

Randy was on his way to Jeff's room when he ran into him getting off the elevator.

"Hardy you just saved me a trip."

"Huh?"

"I was just coming to see you."

"Why?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Just to talk and stuff."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I was on my way to see Rachael."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Why is that interesting?" Jeff asked confused.

"You two are sorta dating now right?"

"Ah, yeah, why?"

"Hmm…well if two people are dating shouldn't they inform each other on certain subject matters."

"Randy, I don't have time for games…I really need to go talk to Rachael."

"Answer the question, Hardy."

"Yeah, ok. I guess that would be right."

"Well, if you and my sister are dating like you claim, then how come you don't know where she is?"

"Of course I know where she is. Like I said I was on my way to her room to see her."

"Think again."

"Excuse me?"

"Rachael is not in her room."

"Ok, so where is she?"

"I thought you would know something like that, Jeff. I mean you guys are dating right?"

"Yes, for the millionth time. We are dating…you know what whatever. I'll just call her."

"That's a great idea. Seeing as that's the only way you can talk to her now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She just caught a flight back home."

"She what?"

"Are you deaf?"

Jeff shook his head. "I heard you…it's just I can't believe she left before we could talk about what hap…" Jeff shut his mouth quickly like he almost revealed something.

"What happened?" Randy snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"My sister would not leave now in the middle of her visit. And since I know that I didn't do anything to make her leave that leaves one other person."

"Me? You think I have something to do with her leaving?"

"I _know_ you have something to do with her leaving. You have the guilt written all over your face. Did you try something with her against her will!?" Randy fumed.

"NO! I would never do that to her. I didn't do anything with her."

"But you did something to her." Randy entailed.

"No. I didn't do something to her. And it's none of your business what happened."

Randy grabbed Jeff by his shirt and slammed him into the wall; getting in his face so close that their noses were almost touching.

"_Anything_ that has to do with my sister is _my _business. Understand?" He snarled.

Jeff glared at Randy and shoved against him to push him away. "Look, just stay out of this ok? It's too complicated and you wouldn't understand. Trust me."

Randy narrowed his eyes at Jeff. "Who are you? Becca? I don't care how damn complicated this is you _will _tell me what happened."

"Look, if Rachael wanted you to know, I'm sure you would know, but this is between us and it's personal."

"Tell me why my sister left."

"Like I said it's personal and if she wanted you to know you would. I have to go now."

Before Jeff could leave, though, Randy gripped his shirt one more time.

"What the fu—" Jeff started.

"I swear if I find out you did something to hurt her, I will not hesitate to hurt you, Hardy. Understand?"

"Got it." Jeff replied as he pulled himself away from Randy and walked off.

Randy stood in the hallway pissed off. There was something definitely going on and Randy had to find out what it was. But for now he would just chill back in his room and call Rach to make sure that she reached home safely.

* * *

John and Taby were on the couch in his hotel room. They started to watch a movie, but John couldn't concentrate and he knew Taby wasn't into it either. John was running his fingertips up and down her back in a calming rhythm and she sighed deeply. 

"John, if you keep that up I'm going to fall asleep."

"So go ahead and sleep. I don't mind."

"I mind. If I sleep now, I'll never fall asleep tonight."

John smirked. "That's good baby cuz I wasn't planning on letting you sleep tonight anyways."

He slipped his warm hand underneath her shirt. She giggled as he tried to undo her bra, but she grabbed his hand before he got anywhere.

"Nice try." She said.

"Sorry, you're just so damn tempting." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

"Damn, if I wasn't so preoccupied right now I would so rip your clothes off."

"Hey I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I just can't do anything with out thinking about Becca."

"I know. I understand."

Taby looked into his eyes and kissed him softly. She was about to pull away, when John deepened the kiss. He slid his soft, warm tongue inside of her mouth and she moaned at the pleasure. She returned his gesture by twirling her tongue with his and they stayed like that; just kissing for awhile until John broke the kiss.

"I really do understand." John said and brushed his soft lips against hers one more time before she replied.

"I know John. And that's why I…" Taby seemed alarmed about what she was going to say and shifted her eyes back to the TV while putting her head back down on his chest.

John gently took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and got her to face him. "That's why you what baby?" John asked trying not to sound too eager.

He had a feeling about what she was going to say, but he didn't want to push her. On the other hand he was dying to hear what she had to say because for a while now he had been dying to reveal his true feelings for her, but was waiting for the right moment.

"I…"

"Yeah?"

She rested her head back down on his chest. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" He asked hopeful that she would quickly change her mind.

"Mhmm."

They sat in silence through the movie. It was obvious they both really hadn't paid any attention to the movie. They were too preoccupied thinking about other things to concentrate. John was going to suggest another movie when Taby spoke up.

"John, I'm gonna go to the bar. Maybe I'll find Becca or something." She said as she got up and stretched.

He got up and stretched too and flipped the TV off. He was hoping for an invite so they could spend more time together, but he knew she needed to be alone right now. Or at least alone with Becca so that they could talk. And as much as he wanted to be with Taby right now he respected her space. And plus he really admired her for being such a good friend; she just cares so much for Becca and it's sweet how she puts nothing else above her. I guess you could say he and Randy are like that, just not so…how would you put it…touchy-feely-like…they were close and all, but they didn't spend too much time together like Becca and Taby.

When he didn't hear an invite he walked her over to the door.

"Alright." He replied and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I just know something is wrong. I know you said that everything will be ok, but I know Becca and I just feel like something is wrong and I would feel terrible if I didn't know that she was ok."

"Baby I understand. I know that things haven't been easy for her and I'm glad she's got a great friend like you to help her through everything."

Taby smiled and leaned up to kiss him one more time before she left. "You have got to be the most understanding boyfriend in this entire universe."

John returned the smile. "What can I say? I'm special."

"Well, I'll see you later, ok?"

"Aight, babe. See ya." He said and shut the door.

* * *

Becca was in the bar just hanging out. She wasn't drinking or anything, she was just hanging and making light conversation with the bartender and waitresses seeing as how this early in the day it wasn't really that busy. She was taking the last sip of her soda when, unnoticed by her, two women advanced in her direction. 

She turned to face whoever had tapped her on the shoulder and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she recognized one of the women. The blond was unfamiliar, but she couldn't forget the face of the brunette even if she wanted to because this was the same woman who had her face glued to Randy's yesterday. Even though she didn't get a clear visual of the woman's face yesterday it was clear this was her.

"Can I help you?" Becca asked coolly.

The brunette smirked and stuck her hand out. "We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Samantha Fisher and this," She said looking over at the blond, "is my friend Lexi Marsden."

Becca had no clue what to make of this anomalous gesture. To avoid appearing rude, she shook the woman's hand quickly. Not that she wanted to touch the wh…ok that would be mean. Name-calling was not very mature, not to mention it wasn't something Becca did.

"Ah…Rebecca. Just call me Becca though."

"Well, Becca, I just wanted to apologize for what you saw yesterday. I'm not sure what Randy has told you about his love life, but we just got back together."

Becca had to hold herself together. This _bitch_, and yes she is using the word bitch! This bitch was just inkling to get Becca to break down and look like an idiot. But she would not let that petty bullshit get to her. So what if she loved Randy? Maybe it was better he was with someone like this Samantha girl anyway. I mean she could offer him normalcy in a relationship, whereas Becca was a complete mess and was still getting over the after-affects of the _asshole_. Yeah, seeing them together would hurt like hell, but Becca was used to pain; actually became immune to the damn feeling. Sadly.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out yesterday." Becca said; a hint of attitude and strength supporting her words.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't actually think Randy was serious about you guys did you?" She asked like the bitch that she is.

"Us? There was never an _us _with me and Randy. We aren't even friends. I'm just his doctor."

"Really? Didn't seem that way to me. You know with the way you ran off crying and all I assumed your wittle feewings got hurt." She said in a mocking tone with that evil smirk plastered to her hideous face.

Becca was seriously about to lose her composure if this bitch said one more word. As if sensing her actions Sam smirked again in satisfaction. Becca seethed at the idea that Sam got the gratification of thinking she got to her.

'_That does it!' _Becca's conscious screamed in her head. _'Kick the slut's ass!'_

Becca was about to get off her barstool when Taby walked up to the tense group.

"Hey Hun!" She smiled as she looked at Becca and waved, but frowned when she reached her and realized that she wasn't alone.

Becca looked over at Taby and smiled. Damn, she really has good timing. If she had waited five more seconds to show up Sam the Slut would be knocked out on the ground. Thank God for Taby.

* * *

"Randy! I can't believe you talked to him! Why would you do that?" Rachael exclaimed as she waited in the baggage claim for her luggage. 

Thank God for her brother and father's connections. Because of them she was able to get a flight back home quickly. The plane had landed a few minutes ago and as soon as she stepped off the plane Randy had called. It was so remarkable how he knew things such as the moment she stepped foot off a plane. It was actually pretty eerie.

Now she was in the baggage claim waiting for her bag and Randy had just mentioned his little run-in with Jeff. Of course she was sure that he didn't tell her all the details because she was almost positive that he had not only talked with Jeff. Because Randy's definition of "talking" was a bit physical also. All he said was,

"I had a little chat with Jeff today right after you left."

"Why? You're seriously asking why I did that. You know why!" He answered exasperatedly.

"I told you that nothing was wrong and still you went against my words and butt into my business!" She argued.

"I had to know why you left! And you wouldn't tell me so I figured Jeff might know."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Randy."

"What are you talking about? I really thought he would know. I mean you guys are dating."

"Save it. You immediately jumped to conclusions! You thought he was the reason I left."

"Well, I was right."

"That's not the damn point!" She replied on the verge of letting her angry tears wash down her face.

It was her fucking luck that she was in an airport having this conversation, so of course she couldn't cry in public. Or yell. At least not as loud as she wanted to right now.

Randy clearly sensed her feelings and used that caring big brother voice he always did. And that just made everything worse because it sucked that she couldn't even hide her feelings from him. She was never alone…even when she was physically.

"Rachy…"

"Don't, ok? Just don't. Stop getting into my business when ever you feel like it because you aren't satisfied with an answer. It was fine when I was thirteen, but this has got to stop."

"I'm sorry…"

"You always are. But that never changes anything, does it? So just leave me alone." She said.

She hated herself right now. All because of this thing with Jeff, she was being a royal bitch to her brother. The very person who cared about her more than anything in this world, but this really had to end. She loved Randy more than anything, but enough is enough. She was twenty years old and a mature adult. She did not need her big brother getting into her personal business…especially her love life. Not that she had much of one right now…after what she witnessed in Jeff's room she didn't really want one. She wondered if Randy even knew what the woman he loved was up to…whatever. That was his business and she did not want to dwell in that sucky moment right now. Especially since she was in the middle of an argument with Randy.

"Ra—"

"End of conversation Randy." She said and hung up the phone just as one single tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

She grabbed her bag when she saw it had come around and headed out to the parking lot to take a cab to her house.

* * *

Randy threw his phone across the room and thankfully it landed on the couch. Not that he gave a fuck right now. He hated that he could do nothing about how his sister was feeling. He just had to sit back and watch her little heart get broken. This totally sucked since he had always been so good at picking up the pieces whenever she was hurt. He wished that he could go with her and be there for her so she wasn't alone, but he had to work. If he wouldn't get fired for leaving he would be on the next plane to St Louis in a heartbeat. But since that wasn't the case he would have to use the next best thing. 

He decided to give his parents a call to let them know to keep an eye on her. He dialed his dad's cell and got an answer on the third ring.

"What's up Randy?" His dad asked.

"Hey dad. I just wanted to let you know that Rach went back home today."

"Today? Isn't it a bit early for her to be home already?"

"I know."

"What happened?"

"Long story. Listen; just keep an eye on her, ok? Just make sure she's ok."

"Randy, what happened?"

"Nothing major. Just make sure she's ok when she gets home."

"There's one problem with that."

"What?"

"Your mother and I went on vacation and we won't be home until the end of next week."

"So, she'll be alone? Damn."

"Sorry. But Randy she'll be fine despite whatever happened. You know she can get through anything."

"I know I just don't want her to go through it alone."

"Son, she'll be fine."

"I know. Ok well have fun, pop." Randy said and hung up the phone.

'_Great.' _He thought miserably, _'Just great. Life is just so fucking great right now…wasn't it?" _His conscious yelled sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! You know the drill...more reviewsfaster updates...thanks:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Taby had just left John's and was in the bar. She spotted Becca and walked over to her. When she was close enough she noticed that Becca wasn't alone. Two women had their backs to Taby. One was a blond and the other was a brunette and by the look on Becca's face those two wouldn't be taking their next breath any time soon.

Taby quickened her steps and was standing side by side with Becca and was greeted by two irritated faces, both of whom she recognized right away. The blond was the dim-witted whore that was talking to John yesterday and the other was the bitch that Taby had seen open Randy's room door not too long ago. Now she knew what John had meant when he said that the woman he talked to knew Randy…that's because she was friends with the dumb bitch that slept with him that night.

The brunette scrutinized her from head to toe. "I've seen you before…oh I know…have I ever kicked your ass before?" She asked cynically. "Wait…that's not it…maybe I slept with your boyfriend?" She sneered.

Oh, so there was a reason Becca looked like she wanted to knock the fuck out of these bimbos…especially that insolent brunette. She was definitely begging to get her skinny little ass kicked.

"Excuse me?" Taby shot back; her voice filled with attitude and abhorrence. "Bit—"

Becca put her hand on Taby's shoulder and shook her head. "They aren't worth the effort. Let's just go." Her eyes were full of insistence, but Taby couldn't help herself.

"Aw how cute. Look Lexi she's scared." The brunette said to the blond now identified as Lexi…of course that wouldn't stop Taby from referring to her as The Whore…or The Slut…or just a plain simple Bitch was ok with her.

Taby shot them both death glares. "She's not scared dumb ass. Oh and you should be thanking her."

They both exchanged glances and gave Taby an inquiring look. The brunette was about to say something when Taby interjected.

"Because she's saving you two mindless idiots from getting really acquainted with the bar floor." Taby ended calmly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Please." The brunette said. "You couldn't kick my ass even if I was unconscious."

Taby rolled her eyes. "And by the way I do know you."

Blondie and her friend both raised their eyebrows.

"Actually both of you."

Becca looked at her questioningly. "How the hell do you know them?"

"Blondie over here was talking to John yesterday after RAW."

"I have a name." Blondie spat.

Taby laughed. "Wow, it's cute how you waste your breath telling me this as if I give a shit."

Becca laughed too, but the bitches folded their arms and gave Taby dirty looks.

"And the mouthy brunette was…" Taby stopped; afraid of what she was about to say.

She knew Becca knew that Randy slept with someone that night he was being a dick head at the club, but she was sure she didn't know that this was the whore he was with. Taby knew she paused too long because the bitch looked at her and her thin lips turned up in a hateful sneer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked. "Looks like there's something you don't wanna tell your friend here."

Becca spoke up. "She doesn't need to say what I already know. You're the sl…I mean you're the one Randy slept with and kissed yesterday."

It was so amazing how Becca just knew things. But it sucked that she knew about that. God damn Randy! Fucking prick could go to hell along with his slut and her bitch for a friend, Blondie, for all Taby was concerned!

The brunette spoke once again. "Doctor's shouldn't care who their patients sleep with." She leered.

"I...I don't care—"

"She could care less who that playboy sleeps with." Taby said for her friend.

"What? She needs a spokesperson now?" Randy's slut asked callously.

"She doesn't need to waste her breath explaining shit to you. And Becca's a nice person so she would have said it nicely; however, you don't deserve her kindness. I am the one who likes being a bitch hence the reason I'm talking to you bimbos."

They both rolled their eyes. Man it was so time to go. If Taby stood here any longer looking at their faces she was sure to lose it. Poor Becca was probably going through hell right now dealing with her feelings for Randy. And now this…she had to endure so much in her life already and Taby was not going to stand by and watch more drama seep into her best friend's life. Not if she could help it.

"Whatever." The brunette retorted.

"Oooo. Awesome comeback, genius." Taby tacked on derisively.

"We don't need to stand here and take your bullshit!" Randy's whore replied.

"Who the hell said we wanted you to be here? You bimbos walked over here on your own. It's not our fault that I'm extremely witty and you aren't." Taby replied smugly.

"You…you…ugh! Whatever. Let's go Lexi." The bitch snapped at her mindless blond drone. "And you…" She pointed her finger at Becca, "You stay away from my boyfriend!" She yelled and walked away.

Taby stared at her as she stalked away angrily. She had no damn right to point at Becca like that! Who the hell did she think she was?! As if sensing that Taby was about to go after the bitch and yank all her damn hair out, Becca spoke up.

"Taby, it's ok. She's ignorant and immature. Just let her walk away." Becca said in that calm, sweet manner that was her wonderful personality, yet also managed to be one of her biggest downfalls in relationships.

"Come on Becca! Just let me hit her….just once and I promise that would be it." Taby looked at Becca and smiled as she laughed, which was something she barely did anymore.

"She's not worth it." Becca said trying to be serious and did her best to cover up the smile that plastered itself on her face. "Besides…do you really wanna _touch _her? Even if it is to inflict great pain. I mean who knows if she even washes her hair."

Taby shuddered just as Becca did and laughed right along with her. Just like they used to…in the wonderful days before Alex and Randy.

"And just think…she slept with Randy…and so did you. So, that's basically like you and her…"

Becca slapped Taby's arm playfully. "Ok, if you even finish that sentence I will be forced to hurt you." Becca cringed in disgust and Taby giggled at the face she made.

"Well, it's true. I was just callin' it like I see it."

"Yeah well, no more worries about that anyway. Randy has his sl…I mean his little girlfriend for that stuff."

Taby had no idea what to say to the pained expression that replaced the joyful smile that was there a few moments ago on Becca's face. Man, if it was legal to kill, three people would so be dead right now for doing this to her best friend.

"Becca…how do you know…um well….how did you know about Randy and…"

"Sam?" She finished for her.

"You could say Bitch. I'm perfectly ok with that."

Becca smiled. "I may not have known when everyone else did, but I kinda used context clues from the conversation between you and her and I figured that's what you were talking about. It was more like a lucky guess for me."

"Or not so lucky." Taby added.

"You know what? I'll be ok with it all. I mean right now? Maybe not, but I'll get used to it. I mean it's my fault I'm feeling hurt like this anyways. If I hadn't fell for Randy none of this would've happened."

Taby stared at her friend. She could not believe she was taking the blame for assholes like Randy and Alex…and even Sam the Bitch.

"No! This is _not _your fault what-so-ever! I want you to stop thinking like everything is your fault. You're human, Becca! It's normal to fall in love."

"Yeah? Well, is it normal to get hurt every time? Maybe I was destined to be alone my whole life."

"Actually yeah. Getting hurt is sometimes what love is. You don't think it at the time, but love means risks and one of those risks is to get hurt. And you will _never _be alone." She said seriously as she looked into her best friend's watery eyes.

"You know what I mean." Becca said.

"Hey, if I could grow a penis and be the love of your life so you wouldn't be hurt I would do it." Taby replied and waited to see Becca's reaction and was pleased to hear her laugh.

"Uh, thanks. I'll pass." Becca said. And they fell silent for a few moments before Becca spoke again. "But thanks Taby. Really, really thanks for always being the one constant in my life."

Taby smiled. "You wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you tried."

"I would never." Becca smiled.

"I wish things would be normal for you for once." Taby said honestly.

"Me, too, Hun. Me too." Becca replied.

* * *

Rachael finally reached home. The cab pulled up to her house and she paid the driver what she owed and stepped out and watched as he pulled away. She sighed and walked up the long winding driveway and noticed that her parent's vehicles weren't in the driveway. When she finally reached the house she decided to go through the garage. That was weird. The vehicles were in the garage. That means she had the house to herself…they were probably on vacation. She vaguely remembered them mentioning it to her. 

She walked into the house and walked straight up to her room. She would've moved out from her parent's house when she was eighteen, but figured it was smarter to finish college at home and when she was set with that she would move. Plus if she mentioned moving out on her own to Randy, he would flip. It would be like a nuclear explosion or something. But whatever…she didn't want to think about him right now.

She decided to go out for a walk just to clear her head. She didn't bother unpacking; she changed her shoes and left.

As she was walking down her street she got so far as the house where Samantha's mom lived. Sam and Randy met when they were eight when she moved into the neighborhood. Sam instantly liked him, but it took some time before Randy liked her back. They soon became high school sweet hearts and everyone thought they would get married…_but _we are talking about a young Randy Orton. If you thought he was a playboy now, just think about when his hormones started raging. He would constantly cheat on her with out meaning to hurt her. And like the weirdo that she was she just ignored other people and turned her head the other way like she had no idea was going on. Randy soon realized that he didn't want to be a one woman man…at least not then…and he broke it off with her with the explanation that he didn't want to keep hurting her. Sam apparently didn't get the hint even up to this point in their lives.

Rachael stared at the house and instantly got flashbacks about the things that happened when she was growing up. She thought of the numerous house parties that were thrown in that house during Randy and Sam's high school years. And, boy, were there a lot because Sam's mother was always working a double shift at her job to get money because she was a single mother raising two kids. Sam's father was…well honestly, no one really knew where he was because he wasn't around that much. Rachael heard rumors in the neighborhood that he was constantly in and out of jail for drugs, but who knew if they were true or not.

She took one last look at the house and shuddered at the thought of the other occupant who was once there…that was one person she hoped she never had to see again and was so glad the day she found out that he went out of state to medical school to become a doctor.

Rachael shoved that thought out of her mind and walked back to her house. When she was back inside her room her cell went off and she picked it up after she checked the caller ID.

"Hey daddy!" She said happily into the phone.

"Hi pumpkin! I heard you came home early."

Rachael sighed and rolled her eyes. "Man, Randy has a big mouth."

Her dad laughed. "Baby doll he was just concerned, you know that."

"Tell me something I don't know. He's so nosy!"

"That's called a big brother's love."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked concern filling his deep voice.

"Why does everyone assume that something happened? Can't I just come home early with out a reason? Jeez. And you know what they say about those who assume…you make an a—"

"Rachael Elizabeth, you watch you mouth when you're talkin' with me." He said sternly.

"Sorry daddy. It's just I'm tired of being treated like a child."

"Tough luck, darlin'. You are the youngest child and not to mention you are a girl. And on top of that you were born into a family of wrestlers."

"Wow, aren't I lucky." She replied sarcastically.

Her father chuckled. "Well, we can't help it if we care. Anyways baby doll, I was just callin' to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure? Cuz your mother and I can be on the next flight out to St. Louis if you need us."

"I'm an adult daddy. I don't need babysitters."

"I know, but if you do need us just call. And try to let your brother off the hook. He just cares about you a lot."

"I'll talk to you later, dad. Love you." Rachael said to avoid talking about Randy any further.

"Alright, pumpkin, love you too." He said and she hung the phone up.

She placed her phone on her night stand and flopped down on her bed. This had seriously been one long day. She decided to take the longest, hottest shower of her life to wash her heart ache and frustration away. She got up only to hear her phone ring again. She checked the ID and saw it was Jeff…for at least the twentieth time already. She shut her phone off and threw it on the bed and walked into her bathroom.

* * *

Jake had finished lunch and was lounging in the living room watching TV. He insisted to his mom to let him clean up, but she wouldn't hear of it so he just went into the living room. For some strange reason he had decided to look out the window just a few moments ago and was completely stunned out of his freaking mind. Ok, stunned wasn't even the word. He had noticed Rachael Orton standing at the end of his driveway staring at the house. At first he thought he was dreaming, but it was real. There she was in all her beauty. But the weird part was that she was supposed to be out of town with his sister…that's what she said. Maybe she just came home early or something. But whatever, he was definitely not complaining. He had always liked her. Granted there was a seven year age difference he didn't really care. She was so beautiful and sweet…and so many other things. He thought back to when they were younger. He had approached her when he saw her walking with her friends in the neighborhood one day and asked her for her number. She was about thirteen, but he had no idea at the time because she looked more like she was seventeen or eighteen…I mean she was definitely developed enough to be. She had shot him down the first few times, but one afternoon she gave in and they began talking…and well things just kinda took off from there. He began to think about the first time they became intimate when his mom walked in and interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head and tried to slow his heart beat down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"So I was thinking that for din…" She trailed off when she noticed the flushed look on his face that he tried so desperately to hide. "Baby, are you alright? You look paler than paper. Are you sick?" She asked as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"N...no momma...I…I'm fine." He said and got up. "I'm just gonna go lay down and rest. It's just jet lag." He lied quickly and rushed past her up to his old bedroom.

When he got there he lay down and draped his arm across his eyes. God help him, he could not get the image of him and Rachael out of his head. Seeing her just now triggered off all of his senses and tapped into his memory. He wanted to be with her again…and maybe have her want it more than she had wanted it last time. Last time she had been…how would you put it…? Maybe hesitant? Yeah kinda hesitant seeing as how she knew he was twenty and she was only thirteen. It was only after they had been together that he found out that she was only thirteen…yet somehow that still hadn't altered one bit how he felt about her. And even now he wanted her again. Maybe if he went to see her to just…talk…yeah they could talk first and see where things went from there. But he would have to wait till her parents weren't home…there was no way he was running into "Cowboy" Bob Orton…and surprisingly even worse that the father was the brother. He wouldn't want to tango with the "Legend Killer" either. And Rachael may not be so willing to give in…especially if those two were around she might cause a scene. After all…all he wanted to do was have a chance to talk to her.

Before he knew it had happened, Jake drifted off to sleep with images of he and Rachael, together, playing out all of his fantasies with her….all of which he soon hoped he could make a reality.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy & please don't forget to review! Cuz you know more reviews equals more updates!! Thanks again:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS...I WAS REALLY BUSY, BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOONER!! AND NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!! THANKS :)**

* * *

Jeff tried calling Rachael again, but it went straight to voicemail. _'Damn!' _He thought irritably.

This was the worst thing! Although he and Rachael had been together a short while…hell really short…he cared for her a lot and he couldn't believe how fucking stupid he was to kiss Becca. And the worst part was that Rachael saw the whole thing. He wished he could say that he wanted to take back that moment…but the messed up thing was he didn't. Yes, he was now over Becca so that wasn't the reason. The reason was that the kiss with her made him realize that he wanted Rachael and that he and Becca were just best friends…as it should be. As much as it sucks that Rachael wasn't talking to him, it was good that he kissed Becca to realize how much he cared for Rach. It was a bad way of going about finding out his feelings, but honestly, it was the only way and it had to be done. The consequences were terrible, but now he had his best friend back…but at the loss of his girlfriend. I guess the saying is true; you don't realize what a good thing you have until it's gone.

Jeff sighed deeply and called Rachael again. It didn't matter to him that she had turned her phone off…what was important was that he tried like hell to get her back even if it killed him.

* * *

John was on the couch flipping through the channels when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it hoping it was Taby. But, instead, was greeted by Randy on the other side. 

"What's up?" He asked as he stepped aside for him to come in.

Randy sat on the small couch and John shut the door and walked over to sit on the larger couch he was just laying on.

"Rachael left." Randy finally said once the two were comfortably settled on the couches.

"What?! Why?!" John asked.

"She wouldn't give me a clear answer, but I know Hardy's got something to do with it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. She wouldn't leave in the middle of our visit because we hardly see each other that much since I'm on the road all the time. And since I know I didn't do anything this flight plan of hers has his name written all over it."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. But I'll find out eventually and when I do Imma hand him his ass on a plate!"

John laughed. "Becca won't be too happy with you when she finds out that you almost killed her best friend."

"Yeah, well her best friend is messing around with my sister and he hurt her so his ass had this shit coming."

"True. Anyways, speaking of Becca, have you had a chance to talk to her yet?"

"Like she would even look at me. I don't know what to do." Randy said. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I wish I could help."

"Yeah…look where your help got me this time." Randy replied.

"Hey, don't blame me for this. My plan did work. She went and talked to you…it was your dumb ass that screwed up."

Randy shook his head. "I know, I know. This whole fucking sitch is so complicated!" He complained.

"I hate to break it to you, but Becca warned you."

"The only complication, though, is Sam…not our being together."

"Yeah. Damn bitch ruined everything."

"You could say that again…hey, listen; maybe you could talk to Taby and see if she can help." Randy said as he looked at John with hope shining through his eyes.

"No offence dude, but Taby isn't really your biggest fan and I highly doubt that she would go through any trouble to help you out with Becca."

"Damn, I'm screwed."

"Why don't you take your mind off of that tonight…let's go out to that club downtown. I mean we leave in three days and there's no use in being depressed over this shit."

"Just because we leave in three days don't mean I'm all of a sudden gonna forget this…and partying won't really change anything."

"Yeah, but a temporary fix wouldn't hurt."

John hoped his friend would agree. He really needed to get out.

"Well?" John prompted.

"I guess. Who else is goin'?"

"Some of the guys. Actually it's really just a guy's night out. Away from all the women."

"And Taby's gonna let you go?" Randy joked raising his eyebrow.

"Man, shut up. She's not like that."

"I know. I'm kidding. So yeah I'll go tonight. I'll see you later." Randy said as he got up to leave.

John shut the door after his friend left and called up a few of the guys to confirm the plans for that night. When he got off the phone with Ken, he decided to call Taby. She answered right away.

"Hey, baby." He said.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the bar with Becca. We're just hangin' out and talking. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering. That's good, though. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, at least for now…it's sweet of you to ask."

"Of course. What're your plans for tonight?" He asked.

"I'll probably be with her most of the day and tonight I was thinking since I bailed on you earlier that I would make it up to you by sleeping over."

John smiled. "I don't think you would get much sleep."

"I wasn't planning on it." She flirted back.

"Good."

"So, what d'ya say we start early and I give you a little preview."

John almost forgot why he had called. "Damn I wish and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's a no go for us tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Me and some of the guys are going out to that club downtown."

"Meaning Randy will be there?" She asked hatefully.

"Ah, yeah."

"I take it his little slut is going too, then?" She asked bitterly.

"Nope. It's guys only." He replied.

He understood why she hated him so much. Randy had managed to hurt her very best friend so badly and on top of that Sam was there to make matters ten times worse. But none of that changed the fact that Randy was his best friend. Yeah Randy could be an ass, but most of the time it wasn't intentionally; he just came off as an ass…he was actually pretty cool and he really loved Becca and Sam meant nothing to him. But there was no use in explaining that to Taby and he wouldn't try.

"Oh that's cool then." She said.

"Really?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be ok?"

"I feel bad though cuz you wanted to sleep over. I can cancel if you want."

"No, don't. I wouldn't want you to. So have fun and try not to get too wild."

He chuckled. "I will. And thanks, babe."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." He said and flipped his phone closed.

Taby was the greatest thing that had happened to him in…well in forever. She was sweet and understanding and he especially loved it when she was jealous over the smallest thing because she was just so damn cute. He really, really fell for this girl and it didn't matter to either of them that she was twenty-one and he was thirty because they both felt just so right with each other. She was definitely "the one" as some people would refer to their…soul mate. Yes, she was most definitely his soul mate and he wanted to be with her forever.

John smiled at his little revelation and decided, firmly, that he would tell her how he felt tomorrow. No matter what, tomorrow would be the day that John Cena told Taby that he loved her more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. At that last thought, John decided to sneak in an extra work out for that day and then he would start getting ready to go out. He slipped into some sweats and headed downstairs for the gym.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked Lexi when they were sitting down on the couch of their hotel room. 

"Hear what?" Lexi asked.

"What those two guys that we passed were talking about before we got to our room." Sam replied.

"No. What did they say?" She asked.

"They were talking about hitting that club downtown tonight." Sam said excitedly.

Lexi gave Sam a puzzled expression. "And?"

"And…" Sam dragged on, "They happened to mention why they were going out."

"You were listening that closely to their conversation?" Lexi asked amazed.

"No!" She snapped irritably, "We happened to walk by at just the right moment. Lucky for us."

"So why are they going?"

"I heard something about 'guy's night out' and something about 'Randy needing this because John said so' or whatever. But all I know is this is the most opportune moment we've had since we been here to really wreak some havoc."

"Wow that really is lucky!" Lexi exclaimed then had a confused look on her face once more. "Um wait a second…how is that lucky?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. "Because, Lexi, a 'guy's night out' means that there are no women involved…meaning that John and Randy will be at the club as fair game."

"Oh." She said finally getting the point. "So, we make our moves tonight before we leave tomorrow." She said pleased with herself that she finally understood.

"Right. So find a sexy outfit cuz we're going out too." She said deviously.

Lexi laughed. "Man, this is just too perfect for words."

"You can say that again."

"Man, this is ju—"

"I didn't mean literally, dumb ass." Sam exclaimed annoyed at her best friend.

"Sorry."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We just gotta make sure that we get them drunk out of their minds and lay them…"

"Do you think they'll go for it?" Lexi asked.

"Oh I have my ways. Trust me. Now, let's go shopping for something sexy to wear." Sam replied and grabbed her purse to leave followed by her best friend.

* * *

Later that night… 

"You know I have to say, I thought going out tonight was a bad idea, but now I'm glad you dragged my ass out here. I would have been so much worse if I stayed cooped up in my room all night." Randy said as he drank down the last of his beer.

Randy, John, Hunter, Carlos, Ken, and Chris were all sitting in VIP. They had gotten there no more than a half hour ago. Randy was hesitant about coming out at first, but he was glad John pushed him to go. He really needed a night away from women…and that's a phrase you never here Randy Orton say so you know it's gotta be bad for him to resort to that. Shoving the thought from his mind he thanked the waitress who brought another round of beers over.

"No problem man. We all need some time away from the women anyway."

Hunter laughed. "'Cept you Cena. You and your girl seem to be perfect."

Everyone laughed in agreement. "Yeah he's got a point, John. There seems to be nothing wrong with you guys." Randy said.

"There isn't. But that don't mean I still can't go out." He replied.

After some time, Carlos, Ken, and Chris went out to the dance floor with blond triplets. Randy had to laugh…it was so funny how women just threw themselves at wrestlers. Randy had his fair share of groupies also, but ever since he met…Ok so _not_ going there right now. Randy finished his third beer and continued chatting with Hunter and John about nothing really in particular, just wrestling stuff. He was about to get up to go to the bar for refills when a waitress came over.

"Um, you have an anonymous buyer. These two women purchased your next five rounds." The red-head said as she placed the drinks down on the table.

"They didn't give their names?" Hunter asked.

"All they said was to send the next five rounds, on them." She was about to turn and leave when Randy spoke up.

"Hang on a sec…what do these women look like? Could you give us a description?"

"Sorry I didn't see them. I got the order from the bartender. Is, ah, will that be all?" She asked.

Randy nodded and tipped the woman before she left. After she left, Randy, John, and Hunter gave each other puzzled looks, but soon shrugged their shoulders and drank what was offered to them.

"Well, this is great. Free beer." Hunter said.

"Hell yeah!" John agreed.

"I just wonder who did this." Randy said.

John and Hunter looked at him. "Who the hell cares? Free beer is free beer, man." John said and took a sip of the beer.

"Yeah you're right." He said and picked up a longneck bottle for himself.

* * *

Across the room at the bar… 

"They took the bait." Sam smiled deviously.

"So, what now?" Lexi asked.

"Now, Lexi…now we sit back and wait for them to get drunk and then we make our move. Of course his friends have to be toasted also…you know…so there aren't any witnesses."

"Right." Her friend agreed.

Sam and Lexi had gotten to the club shortly after the guys. And were, thankfully, unnoticed by them. They had just sent over some beers for the guys to get the ball rolling so they could make their move. This was just too perfect and Sam could not wait for her plan to unfold.

As she sat there she sipped on her long island iced tea and waited. While she was drinking she and Lexi were approached by two men.

"Wanna dance?" The taller one asked Lexi.

Lexi looked at Sam and she shrugged so Lexi took the man's hand and went out to the dance floor. Meanwhile the taller guy's friend stood there and stared at Sam.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She lied.

"So?"

"So…I would rather not dance with you."

"Whatever." He replied and rolled his eyes. Sam scoffed as she watched him go to work on the short-haired brunette three stools down from her.

"Jack ass." She muttered under her breath.

Sam looked out on the floor and watched Lexi dance with the man. She panned the rest of the dance floor and her eyes came to rest on Randy's wrestler friends that he had walked in with. They were dancing with three blond triplets. Sam rolled her eyes and scanned over to the VIP section. She smirked when she saw that all the bottles she had sent over were now empty. She figured a few more would do the trick and placed the same order she had made before for them, to the bartender.


	33. Chapter 33

**WARNING: _This chapter contains sexual content so if you aren't comfortable with it I suggest you don't read._**

* * *

"'Why is the rum always gone?'" Becca mocked Johnny Depp's voice. "'Oh, that's why.'" She answered herself just as he did in the movie.

Taby looked over at her best friend and rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her. "Jeez, Becca! Everyone knows you know this whole movie, but do you really have to say all the lines every time we watch it? I mean you promised you wouldn't talk through it this time."

Becca laughed and threw the pillow back at Taby. "When are you ever going to learn that I can never not talk through this movie? It's too tempting."

Taby laughed. "I only agreed to watch this movie with you so you'd be happy, but I'm starting to re-think my choice. I mean my ears shouldn't have to endure this every time."

Becca smiled at her best friend. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I know that you probably had plans with John."

"John's out with the guys tonight and even if he wasn't I would still be right here in this room with you if you needed me."

"Thanks though. And thanks for earlier today at the bar."

"That? Psh that was nothing. Those whores totally had it coming." Taby smiled.

"So, you saw her before and never told me?" Becca asked quietly.

"I…well I…the thing is…" Taby sighed. "How do you tell your best friend that the man she's in denial about loving slept with someone?"

"I knew he had hooked up that night Taby. I want to know why when you saw her you didn't tell me that he knew her…or more importantly that you knew her."

"Bec, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to break your heart like that and I wasn't about to start trying."

Taby loved her best friend so much and she really meant what she said. She really didn't know how to hurt her. That was one person's specialty right now. She just felt bad that she didn't have more satisfying answers for Becca.

"Aw, hell. I shouldn't be coming at you like that. I know you mean well and you just care. I'm just….well I'm just being a pain right now because I…"

"Because you're _in _pain." Taby finished for her.

"Pretty much yeah. So, John's with him right now?" Becca asked looking Taby in the eyes with an aggrieved expression that she failed miserably to hide.

"We don't have to talk about him, ya know."

"Is he with him?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Why don't we just finish watch…?"

"Where?"

Taby sighed in defeat. "At a club downtown."

Becca sighed again. "What the hell am I even doing asking?" Becca said more to herself than Taby. "It's pointless! I'm the one who said no in the first place and now look at me! I'm pining over him like some fucking love-struck teenager!"

"Becca…" Taby began sympathetically.

"There was that small chance and BOOM! It's all over because what I had known all along was true. Randy Orton will never be faithful to one woman no matter who it is! Why in the world did my stupid subconscious think there was even the slightest possibility that him and I had a chance?! I'll tell you why! Because Randy is not the only one who will never change! I will always be the dumb girl who falls for the guy she knows will break her heart!"

Taby looked at her best friend ranting and raving in hysterics and immediately her heart was breaking once again for her.

"Bec…"

Becca laughed sarcastically to herself. "Well, hey, at least this time I know one thing for sure about him! He won't rape me or hit me…well wait one minute, Becca. That's what you thought about Alex…so who knows Randy can be that same guy! But it doesn't really matter because no matter what guy I meet they will all be assholes! Whether they beat me or cheat on me doesn't matter cuz in the end I'll end up alone." Becca finished sadly to herself.

Taby held her tears in to be strong for her friend and went to sit closer to her. Taby wrapped Becca in a hug and felt her melt into her arms at the contact. Taby ran her fingers through Becca's hair and murmured soothing words that made no sense, but they seemed to calm Becca down from her nervous break down.

Becca pulled away slightly from Taby's warm embrace and looked her friend in the eyes.

"I'm s…I really don't know what…" She put her head back down on Taby's shoulder.

"Shh…It's ok." Taby whispered as she rubbed her back. "I know. Everything is fine now, ok?" And you're never alone as long as I'm here and I'm never leaving you no matter what."

Becca looked up at her again. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. You say nothing. You're ok and I'm ok and we'll be ok together, ok?"

Becca smiled. "That's a lot of okay's"

Taby giggled. "Yeah it is."

After about a moment or two of silence Becca picked her head off of Taby's shoulder and they resumed watching their movie. There was no need for any more words because they knew that each other was all they needed in life and Taby was so happy to be able to offer that to Becca. It didn't seem like much to any other person, but to them it was enough. And although the silence was good enough right now Taby felt like adding a few more words wouldn't hurt.

She looked over at Becca who was smiling at something Cap'n Jack Sparrow said.

"No matter what Randy has done he would never hurt you physically in any way possible, Becca. And I can guarantee that."

Taby looked at Becca for awhile and after she didn't say anything Taby looked back at the TV hoping Becca heard her. Some time had passed when Becca looked back at Taby and replied quietly.

"I know in my heart he wouldn't Taby, but there is no difference between physical and emotional pain. To me it's all the same. So how good is your guarantee now?"

Taby looked at Becca who had turned her attention back to the TV. Taby did the same as well, but she let her silent tears fall freely for her best friend, knowing that Becca was most likely all cried out and wouldn't waste her tears for sadness anymore over Randy. Now, Taby knew, Becca had reached the stage where all her emotions were only to be an inner battle of herself that no one, but sadly Randy could fix. Taby let more tears fall as she thought of how that would never happen.

* * *

John and his friend's were pretty much smashed toward the ending of their night. They were all on the dance floor with faceless groupies they would never remember the next day. 

"I'm really glad you brought me out tonight John." Randy's slurred words were yelled over the music to his best friend.

"I think you already said that." John slurred back and laughed.

Randy laughed. "Oh right."

John's head was spinning at this point and he was so glad that the guys decided to take a cab instead of driving because right now there was no designated driver what so ever. John continued to dance with the brunette….wait or was she a red-head…maybe blond?

'_Wow, to mix that up, Cena, you must be toasted.' _John thought to himself.

He continued dancing when another girl cut in with him. She seemed a little familiar, but he really wasn't sure. He knew she was definitely blond, there was no mistaking that. But really though, she looked like some one he kinda knew.

'_Oh well, whatever, no use in overworking my brain right now.'_

John remained dancing with this same girl through at least three songs and he had to admit, she really could dance. At the end of the third song, he finally asked her name.

"So does this sexy lady have a name?" He asked her.

She batted her lashes and smiled at him flirtatiously, then inched closer to his face. He backed away a little and just as it looked like she was about to kiss him she grazed passed his lips and cheek to his ear to whisper.

"Does it really matter?"

He looked at her. "I guess not."

"I thought so."

She smiled and as the fourth song they danced to played she got closer and closer with each pulsing beat until by the end of the song, her ass was practically closer to him than his own t-shirt, if that was even possible. John wasn't too innocent himself…his hands had found their way to her hips and were urging her closer as they continued to dance.

For some reason what was left of John's conscious mind was telling him that he shouldn't be doing what he was doing, but the alcohol seemed to over power those thoughts because he really couldn't ignore the massive hard-on he got from the blonde's ass glued to his…well that was pretty obvious.

She clearly noticed because now she had turned to face him and smiled. She slyly (and slowly) let her hand travel down his hard, warm chest lower and lower with each sweep until she finally got to what she was looking for. As she rubbed her palm against the front of his shorts John's mouth parted and his head rolled back. She continued to scramble his mind until he grabbed her wrist in his big hand and looked at her.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" He slurred through his hard breathing. His eyes glassy and clearly dazed and most obviously wanted more of what she was doing.

John really knew some where deep inside of him what was happening right now should not be happening, but his body ignored and shut his mind of completely.

She leaned up to his ear and said in breathy words: "Turning you on, baby. What does it look like?"

John loosened his grip, but did not let go. "Really? Cuz I thought you were intentionally trying to make me…"

She laughed in a throaty sigh. "That had also crossed my mind…but…" She took her bottom lip between her lips and looked at him all over.

"But what?" He breathed, trying to keep himself together right now as best he could.

"But I was hoping we could save that for when we get to your room….cuz I'm pretty sure it could get messy so as much as I would like to do this now…I can wait…say… however long it takes a cab to take us to your hotel." She giggled and waited for his response.

John was going out of his mind right now. He was so juiced he could very well take her right here on this dance floor…but the tiny bit of decency left in him told his body to wait a few minutes until they're in his bed. With out another word, John grabbed the blond by her waist and rushed passed the crowd to get outside. On his way there he ran into Randy.

"Yo man, where you headed off to?" He asked as he looked at John's blond friend as if he knew her, too.

"To, ah, well…Man, I think you can figure out where I'm going."

Randy laughed. "Yeah that's a little obvious seeing as how you're sporting an ever-so-fashionable woody right now."

"Yeah, so will you be fine?"

"I'm not twelve John. I don't need you to treat me like I am. And yeah I'll be fine." Randy answered.

The blond ran her hand once more down John's chest which caused him to say a quick good-bye. He nodded once to his best friend before dashing of to quickly find a cab. And he laughed when he heard Randy shout behind him.

"And remember John…there's no love with out the glove!"

After what felt like the longest cab ride in history John and the blond had arrived at the hotel. John quickly paid the cab driver and practically dragged the blond to the elevators. When they got to his room he opened the door and allowed her to go in first and shut the door as soon as he was in.

They didn't waste any time. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and arched her head back. John's lips crashed down on hers hot and heavy and they began a steamy kiss full of desire and lust. As he tugged her hair lightly she moaned into his mouth causing her lips to part, leaving her mouth open…which to John was an open invite. He immediately slid his warm tongue in to meet her own. They began a tango between their tongues; twirling together in a languid motion, only to quicken it soon after.

John's free hand cupped her ass and lifted her easily off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist. With their lips still in an embrace and their tongues still dancing together, John walked them over to the bed and crashed onto it with her causing her breath to leave her in a sigh that cranked John even higher. John pulled away from her mouth briefly to tear his shirt of and flung it to the ground. He wasted no time and lifted her shirt off as well. As soon as it was off his lips crashed right back down onto hers and again began the entwinement of their tongues.

John leaned his body more to the side so his hands could roam freely over her breasts and stomach. His hand slid down her collar bone and soon his finger tips found their way under the top of her lacey black bra. She moaned at the contact his warm hand made as he cupped her breast. John got even harder (if that was even possible) as her breath filled his lungs when she moaned; he tugged a little harder on her hair and sank deeper in her mouth.

His hand finally swept down to the top of her jeans. In a smooth easy motion, John managed to unbutton and unzip her pants while keeping their mouths still locked together. She lifted her hips of the bed momentarily as John swiftly slid her pants off her legs and tossed them aside. To move things along John quickly got of the bed to take his jeans of and soon after resumed his position on her. When he finally removed all that was left on either of them so that they were both naked, John randomly thought back to Randy's words and got off of the blond.

She leaned up so that she was resting on her elbows and looked questioningly at John as he reached into his wallet for what he was looking for.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

He held the condom up. "Safety first."

"Oh right." She said and lay back down.

* * *

"Where'd John disappear to?" Hunter asked Randy when he went to sit down at their table. 

Randy had been dancing for quite some time and he finally got a little tired. Although he was shit-faced drunk right now, he could not believe that it was possible that his mind was still preoccupied with Becca. But whatever, he just shoved it to the back of his mind and answered Hunter's question.

"Ah, he left not too long ago with some blond chick." Randy smirked.

Hunter's eyebrows shot to his hair line as soon as Randy's words left his mouth. "Why in the hell would he do dumb ass thing like that for?"

"Cuz he's not gay?" Randy said sarcastically. "Man, why do you think he brought her back to his room. Jeez I thought you were smarter than that, dude."

"I'm not the fucking stupid ass who's cheating on his girlfriend right now!"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? Becca is not my girlfriend, for one, and two I haven't done…"

"Not you, you moron! John is cheating on Taby right now! How the fuck could you forget that he has a girlfriend?! You shoulda stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life!"

Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was so preoccupied with Becca (and being toasted didn't help either) that he totally forgot about Taby and John. He just let his best friend walk out that door to ruin what could be the most perfect relationship he had ever had…ever since he and Liz broke it off after what seemed like forever, John was so miserable…and meeting Taby has been the best thing for John and now it's all gonna go down the drain thanks to booze and a sexy blond. It definitely was not worth it.

"God damn it! I forgot about all that!" Randy said looking at Hunter. "How the hell do I fix this shit?"

"Call him. Before it's too late. Call that stupid motherfucker up and tell him to quit what he's doing and remind his moronic self that he has a good thing going not to ruin it by a one night stand." Hunter said and looked at Randy with his head in his hands. "Now you idiot! Call him now! Before it's too late."

"Oh, right." Randy answered quickly and fumbled in his pocket for his phone.

"God help me, I'm surrounded by morons!" He muttered under his breath as Randy dialed John's cell and waited for an answer.

All of a sudden a dull ringing sound came from Randy's pocket and he cursed under his breath and hung the phone up.

"Fuck! I forgot he gave me his phone!"

"Why the hell for?"

"Cuz I'm a retard! I told him that it was guy's night out and any phone calls from Taby would kill the purpose. I mean he insisted that Taby wasn't like that…and I know that, but I still made him give me his phone. What the fuck was I thinking?" Randy said to Hunter; with the last bit of information more for himself.

Hunter looked up and cursed. "You weren't thinking you jack ass!"

Before Randy could suggest that maybe he should go to the hotel and at least tell John not to have Taby find out, someone walked up to their table…much to Randy's dismay.

* * *

Jeff was in his room alone. Alone was not a good feeling. He really missed Rachael. How the hell is it possible to know someone only a few days and fall for them? How is it possible to care so much for that person? Well, that kinda happened with Becca, too…except now? Now is completely different. He _thought _he loved Becca as more than a friend, but he didn't. Friendship was all that had been of their relationship and he realized that too late because the person he _knows _he really cares about as more than a friend was the cost of his latest realization. Why was he such an idiot? Hell, why did all guys have to be idiots. Just look at Randy. He had a good thing (well an ok thing) with Becca and he went and screwed it up somehow. Even good guy's like Jeff made mistakes and it really was unfortunate that his mistake happened to be the biggest mistake he's made in a long time. 

Jeff cleared his head of all depressing thoughts that had been invading his mind since Rachael left and decided not to be alone. He grabbed his cell and dialed the number of the one person he knew he could count on to cheer him up.

"Hey you! How did everything with Rachael go?"

Jeff winced to himself. Of course he hadn't updated her on what had happened….or really what hadn't happened.

"Ah, if you don't mind I would really rather not talk about Rachael right now."

"Oh, Jeff. I'm so sorry. You know if you want to talk abo…"

"I called to see what you were up to. I was thinking that maybe we could hang out. I didn't go out with the guys and I don't wanna be alone right now. Jeez listen to me. I sound like a fucking sissy!" He added the last part more for himself.

"Well, I was just about to pop in Pirate's three...Taby and I were doing a Johnny Depp marathon. But if you want me to come over I can."

"You think she would mind if I joined you guys?" He asked, now totally embarrassed that he called her in the first place. Of course he wasn't the only one in the world with problems right now. What was he thinking?!

He heard some fuzz over the phone and people whispering and heard her come back to the phone.

"Jeff! Get your ass over here! You know you never have to ask to join us." He heard Taby's loud voice say in the back ground.

He laughed and so did Becca. "Well, you heard her, Hardy. Get your ass over here!"

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

After he shut his phone he was right out the door and on his way over to their room. When he got there, he barely knocked before the door opened and surprised him. He was greeted by two smiling faces; one holding a bowl of freshly popped pop corn and the other holding three cans of soda.

"Took ya long enough!" Becca exclaimed. "We were waiting for you so we could start Pirate's."

She walked over to the TV and coffee table where she set the bowl down and Taby followed suit placing the cans right next to the bowl.

Jeff came in and shut the door behind him. "How the hell did you know that I was here already?"

Taby laughed when she saw Jeff's face at Becca's explanation.

"Duh! I timed you. It takes you exactly four minutes to get from your room to ours…unless of course there's traffic of some sort in the elevators. But I highly doubt that at this hour."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, Bec. You are really creepy sometimes."

Becca threw a pillow at him from across the room. "Oh shut up and sit down so I can finally start the movie."

Jeff laughed and positioned himself between Taby and Becca on the large couch. He was happy he decided to come over and smiled to himself for not dwelling on his depressing thoughts and turning to drugs like he had in the past. This was definitely a step in the right direction for his life.

The opening credits began and Jeff looked over at Becca and whispered. "And I swear I'll be forced to lock you in the bathroom if you repeat the lines in this movie."

"I second that motion." Taby whispered also.

"Good news for you guys; I haven't studied this one as much as the first two." She smiled at them.

"More like good news for you. I won't be forced to lock you in the bathroom now." Jeff replied.

Taby laughed and Becca giggled a little too before shushing him up.

"Shhh! The movie's started." She said motioning to the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! This will be my last post until after the holidays, so enjoy! And BTW, if you were wondering what to get me for X-MAS...just review ) Thanks and Happy Holidays to you all!! ) xOxO BECCA**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well, here's another one. Sorry it took so long to update, but you know with the holidays and all it gets busy. I'll try to update again soon :) And please don't forget to review :) THANKS!!!**

* * *

After she had gotten out of the longest shower of her life, using up all the hot water, Rachael had descended down stairs for a snack and a movie to take her mind off of….well off of everything in general. Life really was not her best friend right now and she just wanted to forget why she came home. She took her cell with her, but decided to keep it off. Those who really needed to reach her could call the home phone because they had the same number since...well since for as long as she could remember. And a bonus was Jeff did not know her house phone number.

Knocked Up was a movie she hadn't seen yet so she had decided to watch that. She was so into the movie that she jumped when she heard the house phone ring. Rachael paused the movie and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Uh, hello? Is anyone there?" She asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Now heavy breathing.

"Who the f—"

Click.

Rachael put the phone back on the receiver and stared blankly at it. Who the hell was that? Maybe a wrong number? Yeah, maybe that was it. It had to be because she was home alone and she would not accept any other explanation right now.

She went back over to the couch and played the movie, except now she was not into it like before. To take her mind off of the mystery call, she decided to turn on her phone so she could call one of her friends. As soon as the screen showed up it presented her with the symbol for a voicemail. Only one guess who that could be from. She rolled her eyes and called her voicemail number.

"Please enter your password, then press pound." The electronic voice said. Rachael pressed the keys for her password and held the phone to her ear to hear the message.

"You have one new voice message. First voice message:"

"_Hey, it's Jeff. Look what you saw was not what you think. If you just let me explain to you what happened I know…well I really don't know what would happen, but I do know that I really care for you Rach. That's not some line for you to forgive me or anything it's just the truth. I really care for you. And living with myself now, knowing that I hurt you, is killing me. There is nothing I can do to take back what happened, but I swear I will do everything and anything to try to make it alright. I don't really know what yet, but I will figure it out. I have to. Because you are the best thing to happen to my life, Rachael Elizabeth Orton, and as much as a jack ass as you probably think I am right now I know that you felt something too. Please call me. Please. I really…well just please call."_

"End of new messages."

Rachael sat on her couch in the dark with the soft glow of the TV highlighting her features to cast a shadow on the wall and stared at her cell phone.

'_I will not cry over a guy. I will not cry over a guy…"_

"Oh who the hell am I kidding!?" She said aloud to herself as her tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.

Everything just totally fucking sucked right now. As much as Rachael hated to admit it, she knew Jeff was right. Yeah she thought he was a jack ass, but that didn't change the fact that she cared about him, too. He was sweet to her and just…just perfect. But no man is ever perfect! Ever! They all fucking cheat at least once in their lives! That's what makes them all fucking dogs! But that message…his voice was so…so full of real, raw emotion. Whatever. She couldn't give in. He kissed another woman and that was that. And it just so happened to be the very woman her brother was in love with. The world was way too fucking small right now, but instead of dwelling on that, Rachael wiped the fresh tears away and decided to call him back. She dialed his cell and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The familiar woman's voice said.

"Ah wrong number, sorry." Rachael said, thinking that maybe she called the wrong number, but knew in her heart that what was happening was really happening.

"Rachael? You have the right number, but he just went to the bathroom. I wanted to apologize to you about what happen—"

Click.

Rachael hung the phone up and sank back against the comfort of her couch. Well, what a perfect way to end the day, wasn't it? She stared at the TV and before she knew it she had fallen fast asleep, ignoring the call that came as soon as she hung the phone up.

* * *

"What happened?" Taby asked Becca when she noticed the guilty look that suddenly appeared on her best friends face. 

They had paused the movie quickly because Jeff needed to use the bathroom. And just as luck would have it Rachael called his phone. Before Becca even looked at the caller ID she answered thinking it was no one in particular, but what would ya know? Rachael had decided to return his call. And now she wasn't sure if Rachael would even give him half a chance now after what had just happened.

"I just totally ruined Jeff's life! Ugh! How could I be so stupid!?"

"What are you talking about?" Taby asked confused.

"You know how Jeff was seeing Randy's sister?"

"No, but now I do. So go on."

"Well, you know how Jeff thought that he loved me or whatever?"

"Yeah…and?"

"And you know how I was all down and stuff yesterday cuz of…well you know who."

"Yeah…continue."

"And remember when I left earlier?"

"Becca would you just tell me what happened already!"

"I'm getting there…"

"Well hurry it up before Jeff comes back."

"When I left I'll give you one guess where I went."

"Jeff's?"

"I'll give you one guess what happened and one guess who happened to walk in at that exact moment…"

"OH MY GOD! You and Jeff? And Rachael walked in? Please tell me you did not sleep with him!" Taby hissed.

"No! Oh God no. Nothing like that. We only kissed, but Rachael walked in and saw us."

"Only? As if kissing is nothing? Need I remind you that you put this poor girl in the same freaking position you're in right now?"

"Huh?"

"Walking in to find the person you care about is kissing someone else. So it's definitely not _only _kissing."

Becca put her head in her hands. "Oh God! You're right! I'm a fucking hypocrite."

"Becca, why did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me."

"It takes two to tango, Hun. And for Rachael to be this mad the kiss must have lasted longer than just a one-sided kiss…you kissed back."

"I…I mean I didn't…oh fuck! I did."

"Why?"

"I was emotionally drained! I needed the comfort and Jeff happened to be there and well…when he kissed me I held on to that comfort. I wasn't thinking."

"No shit."

"What now? How the hell do I fix this mess? How do I tell him that she finally called and I answered his phone?"

"You can't fix it. What's done is done. But you need to tell Jeff."

"Tell him what?" Becca asked, but soon realized the 'what' she needed to tell him. "Oh Taby, come on. I can't! It would break his heart."

"You need to tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Jeff asked as he came out of the bathroom.

Becca and Taby looked at him and then to each other then back at him. Man, how the hell was she going to do this?

"Ah…" Becca started and looked to Taby for help.

"Just tell him." She said.

"Tell me what?" He asked when he sat down next to them.

Becca stared into the eyes of one of her best friends and her heart was immediately breaking at the news she had to give him. God, life was just one big fucking mess all the time for her and, now, she was dragging her friends along with her.

"I'll ah…I'll just leave you guys alone. I'll be in the bathroom making a call if anyone needs me." Taby said quickly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jeff watched as she walked away and when the door shut, he turned his attention back to Becca which made her squirm in her seat.

"Jeff…I really don't know how to tell you this…but you have to know."

"Becca? What's wrong? You're starting to scare me. Is everything ok?"

"Not really." She said and let the first tear fall down her cheek.

Jeff placed his warm hands on her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Becca, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

Becca stood up and began to pace the room. "She called and I answered on an accident! I'm so sorry, Jeff! I don't know what the hell I was thinking…or not thinking. I'm just really sorry. I wish I could take back time and not do half the stupid shit I always do to hurt people…"

"You never hurt anyone. They hurt you, remember? Randy and Alex…"

"Not them. Who cares about them? I'm talking about Taby and…you."

"Taby? Me? What did you ever do to hurt us?" Jeff asked confused. He attempted to walk closer to Becca, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"No. Stay right where you are."

He planted his feet right where he was standing and looked at Becca inquiringly. "How did you hurt us?"

"I…I let that fucking bastard get to her…I did! It's my fault she had to watch!"

"Becca, calm down. It's really not your—"

"And then I answered your phone when she called. I didn't mean to and I don't know why I did. But when it rang I picked it up and she knew it was me. I'm so sorry Jeff." Becca whispered softly and hung her head to hide the fact that she was now openly crying.

There was silence for a moment and Becca knew Jeff realized what she was talking about. She was too afraid to look at him though so she kept her head down.

"When?" He asked softly.

"When you were in the bathroom…"

"Why would you…never mind. I need to go." Jeff said numbly.

Becca finally chanced it and looked up. Jeff was at the door and Becca went after him.

"I'm really so sor—"

"Sorry's not going to fix this Becca, so save it." He said coldly and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

"Hey baby, you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Sam asked flirtatiously as she ran her hands over his shoulders. 

"Baby?" Hunter repeated amused and stared at Randy. "Since when are you someone's 'baby'"?

Randy shoved her hands off of him. "I'm not! She just doesn't get the hint." He said coldly and continued. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways?"

"I missed you is all." She replied in mock-innocence and once again attempted to wrap her arms around him, but got no where because he shoved her off again.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Aw, now my feelings are hurt baby. What'd ya say we head back to your room and you can apologize." She smirked, batting her lashes.

"I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Too bad you aren't as easy as your friend."

"Easy who the hell you callin' easy?" Hunter asked offended. "I don't even know you."

"Not you. Randy's other friend. You know the one who's getting real lucky right now thanks to a certain blond…ring any bells?"

Randy cursed. "I knew I'd seen that whore from somewhere. The chick John left with was Lexi, that slut you call a best friend."

"Watch you mouth, baby, or I might just have to punish you later."

"You've planned this shit all out haven't you? Lexi hooking up with John…You thinking you can get back with me by getting rid of Becca…"

"Actually the second part I had down from the beginning. The first was a last minute addition to keep Lexi busy while I worked…but it worked out perfectly seeing as how that bitch you were with is best friend's with John's little girlfriend…killing two birds with one stone. Damn I'm a freakin' genius."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, baby. Now just make this simple for me and let's go back to your room."

"You need to fucking leave. Go find some other dick to suck on to…I mean up to." Randy said callously.

"Ooo, nice play on words baby. But you know that we were meant to be together. People have been telling us that since we were little."

"Sam, if you would pull your fucking head out of your ass, you would realize that things change. Stop living in the fucking past and accept the fact that there hasn't been an 'us' for years."

"Yes there has. The sooner you realize that the easier this will all be."

Randy sighed. "Jesus Christ, Sam. Stop being so fucking annoying and leave! I'm tired of you ruining my life!"

Sam seemed to stare at him for a while and Randy thought he saw a glimmer of real hurt in her eyes, but he figured it was just the lighting and the alcohol affecting his brain…there was no way Sam Fisher ever felt remorse for her actions or sadness when a man told her to beat it…Randy's been saying it for years and she still didn't get it. She wasn't always like that, but as he said before…things change and that includes people.

She rolled her eyes at him and stormed out of the club. Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

"Man, that's one fucked up bitch. How the hell did you meet her…and more importantly how the hell did you get through fucking her with out blowing your lid off…no pun intended." Hunter said after she left.

"I have no damn clue. I'm just glad she's gone now. I should have known she would do some shit like this! I just don't know what to do about John now. He's already long past cheated on Taby, I'm sure."

Hunter opened his mouth to suggest something, but was cut off by John's phone ringing. "Who the hell is that?" He asked Randy.

"Oh fuck! It's Taby! What should I do?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing! Let it go to voicemail." Hunter answered back. "Just calm down, ok?"

"How?! This mess is all my fault and I can't fix it."

"Well, maybe there's hope." Hunter said, his eyes saying he had some kind of idea.

"You have an idea don't you?" Randy asked half relieved.

"Kinda. Maybe you can go to John's real early and have him get rid of the evidence before Taby finds out for herself…"

"Yeah! That could work. Thanks, man. Imma go now so I can get to him early tomorrow." Randy said and got up to leave.

"Yeah I should get going too. Steph is at the hotel with Aurora alone. She said she'd be fine alone, but I promised I wouldn't be back too late."

"Great let's go then."

The two friends walked out the door to wait for a cab. They figured the others wouldn't want to leave now so they didn't bother suggesting it. As they stepped into the first available cab they were unaware of the fact that an important voicemail was left on John's phone.

* * *

Jake lay back on his bed and relaxed his mind. After hearing the sound of Rachael's voice he knew that his decision to go see her tomorrow was a good thing. The fear in her voice was clear as day letting him know that she was indeed alone at her house. But he wouldn't scare her… no he would just get re-acquainted...after all that's all he wanted to do. Was just see her again. It was something he had been longing to do for quite some time.

* * *

"Fucking bastard!" Sam screamed into her pillow. 

After leaving the club she had come straight back to her room. She thought for sure she had him this time…that this time he would wake up and realize that they were meant to be together. She loved him so much and she always had. No matter how many times he had cheated on her, she knew that at the end of the day he was all hers and that's what made it all ok. But he really was a changed person. He really did love that bitch!

Sam tore off her clothes and threw a night shirt on. Sleep was what she needed right now and she just couldn't wait to leave tomorrow. As soon as the sun rose she would grab Lexi and head to the airport early to catch their flight back home. Or better yet…she decided to call her travel agent and change their flight plans to head into St. Louis. She really missed her mother and her brother. She figured he needed family right now and quite frankly so did she.

After she got off the phone with her travel agent, she called her brother. She knew it was too late for him to answer, but she would leave a voicemail to let him know that she was coming to see him and mom. After she left the message, she lay on her bed in the silence and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Jeff was beyond pissed off right now. But instead of saying something he would regret later to Becca, he left her place and came back to his room. He knew she meant well, but this shit was…well it pissed him off and he knew Rachael would never return his calls now. 

Jeff sat on the couch in his room and had the TV on, but wasn't really watching it. As he stared blankly at the screen an idea popped into his head. He got up and grabbed his phone from the night stand and made the two calls he needed to make. When he was done, he smiled to himself at the brilliance of his plan…he just hoped that it would actually work. And now that he had a clear mind, he decided that if everything goes well in his plan that he would forgive Becca later.


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING: _This chapter contains strong language, so if you aren't comfortable with it I suggest you skip it._**

* * *

Taby opened her eyes to the dull shine that was coming through the curtains of the hotel room she and Becca were sharing and rolled on her side to see the still sleeping Becca on the second queen bed next to her. Although they had both had a late night, Taby still wanted to wake up early to keep the promise she made to John. Yesterday before John went out he had briefly mentioned to her that there was this big important thing he needed to tell her as soon as possible. He said that he would see her early in the morning and tell her then. 

Now it was early morning and Taby couldn't wait to see him. She decided last night when she called him and left him a voicemail that today would be the day that she told him the truth. She would just come right out and say it…she was in love with John and she wanted him to finally know. She smiled to herself as she got out of bed, thinking of how perfect this day would be for her…but she also couldn't help but be a little sad for Becca too. Today and the rest of her days to come will probably be so horrible for her…what with Jeff being pissed at her and with her being hurt and angry with Randy.

After Taby had gotten out of the bathroom last night she came into the room to find Becca crying as she finished watching out the rest of the movie. Taby had asked her what happened and Becca told her everything that Jeff had said and how he reacted. Taby didn't know what else to do for her friend except to hold her in her arms until she fell asleep. She somehow managed to get Becca in her bed and soon after fell asleep herself.

Taby quickly showered and didn't bother getting anything to eat. She just got dressed and figured that she and John would go for breakfast or something. She finished getting dressed and walked out of the door and headed to John's room. She smiled when she reached his door and thought about how peaceful he looked when he slept. She figured that she wouldn't wake him and reached in her back pocket to grab the extra key card for his room that he had given her. She slid the card into the lock and heard a click as it opened. She thought about how happy he would be to wake up to a good morning kiss after drinking and being out all night with guys.

She pushed the door open and didn't realize how loud she had said, "Oh my God!" But it must have been pretty loud because it woke John and that fucking blond bimbo who was in bed with him. What was even worse than seeing him in a bed with her was knowing that they were both naked under the sheets and the knowledge of what they had done the previous night.

John realized who had spoken and his eyes looked like they were going to roll onto the floor. He looked from the slut in his bed to Taby and then he got out of the bed and advanced towards her.

"Don't you dare come any fucking closer to me!" She yelled at him.

John stopped where he was because it was pretty damn obvious how serious she was. He looked down for his boxers and found them right by his feet and slipped them on.

"Tab—"

"Is this the big fucking news you needed to tell me, John? Because let me fucking tell you that this is more than important news! This is the fucking end of anything we ever had!" She seethed bitterly.

"I can—"

"Explain? Don't you fucking dare think of telling me that you can explain to me what I'm seeing! I'm not fucking blind, John! It's pretty clear as fucking day that you fucked this whore last night! But what I want to fucking know is why in the hell you asked me to come over here this morning!?"

"I didn't exactly say that you had to come over…I said—"

Taby laughed in a loud crack and repeated his words. "You didn't exactly say to come over…wow, John. Just…wow! You think that fucking justifies what you did!? God you are one stupid fuck, ya know that!"

"I'm so—"

"Sorry? Were you going to fucking just tell me that you are sorry? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you honestly think that telling me that you are fucking sorry is going to change the fucking fact that you fucking cheated on me?"

Taby stared at him with an angry fire burning in the center of her eyes and took a deep breath. Man what a way to start the day, huh? As they stood there staring at each other, the bitch in his bed made the stupidest choice of her life…attempting to talk to Taby. She got out of bed and threw on John's large t-shirt.

"Look—"

Taby's death glare shifted over to her and she could've sworn the little twit shit herself by the fear in her eyes when Taby met her stare.

"Oh hell no…I know that Barbie over here is not trying to fucking talk to me! I swear I will knock you out if you so much as breathe the same air as me!"

John smirked when Taby said that and she looked at him which cut the smirk right out of his features.

"Taby, please…can we talk about this?"

"We? Let me tell you something about 'we'. There is no 'we' anymore. It's just you and me and from now on that's how it'll be so you better fucking get used to it. And as for you and I talking about what you call 'this'…no. There is no way in fucking hell that I am going to calmly talk to you about you screwing around. If you wanna talk to someone about your fucking sexcapades go to Randy. I'm sure he'd be more interested than me."

"Would you just listen to me!?"

"John, the moment you and her walked into your room together is the same exact moment you lost your right to even ask me that question. I really don't need this in my life…and I don't really need—"

"Taby, I love you! Please just listen to me. I love you and I know you don't mean what you were about to say."

"You." She finished simply.

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah please don't attempt to even talk about the meaning of words right now, with me. If you really fucking loved me, John, you wouldn't have fucked around."

"But I do love you!"

"You know I don't even know why I'm so mad. I should really be thanking you right now."

John gave her a confused look. "You should be—?"

"Yes. I said I should be thanking you."

"Ah, why?"

"Because of you asking me to come here today, you did me the justice of finding out the true you…you just saved me in a way."

"I, ah…I what?"

"You saved me, John…saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. By showing me the true you, it helped me realize that I would have ruined my life by living it thinking that I actually loved you."

"Tab—"

"Thank you so much for saving me from thinking that I actually wanted to spend the rest of my life with a dog! A lying, cheating, asshole. A dumb fuck who would break my heart. Thank you John."

John stared at Taby and the unexpected came next…tears? Oh my Lord there was tears in John Cena's eyes. Before Taby broke down herself, she decided it was time to go, but John spoke before she got a chance to say she was leaving.

He looked at the blond when he spoke. "You need to leave."

Taby held her hand up to stop her. "No. You stay. It's not my place to be here…I'm leaving."

And with that last bit having been said Taby turned her back to leave with out taking another look at John.

* * *

Randy woke up to someone sticking a jackknife to his head…oh wait...no…that was just a hangover. 

'_What I would give for it to actually be a jackknife…' _He thought dully.

"Man, I feel like shit!" He croaked to himself and rolled onto his side to check the time…6:48.

"God, I am never drinking again!" He croaked again and attempted to sit up. "Who the hell gets up at six in the morning after drinking all night?" He asked himself. And then realized the time.

"OH FUCK! I better get my ass to John's!"

Randy mustered up all the strength that was left in his body and threw on his clothes and ran out the door straight for John's room. The second he got there he saw Lexi exiting his room dressed in last night's outfit. He side-stepped her and shut the door. Once he was inside John's room he noticed him sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"It's a good thing you got rid of the evidence before Taby noticed anything." Randy said as he sat down on one of the couches.

John looked up at Randy and Randy's eyes got wide when he saw John's face.

"Dude, have you, ah, have you been crying?"

John looked back down at the floor. "I just made the biggest mistake of my life. And…and there's no chance of fixing it."

"Of course you can fix—"

John looked at Randy. "She saw everything! She came in this morning and saw...and now…Randy, it's really over."

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. She made it perfectly clear. There is no changing her mind."

"You haven't tried—"

"Dude, its Taby."

"Right. That girl's dead set in her ways. So, what now?"

"Now? I guess…well I really don't know. I really love her, but there's no chance of us ever being an 'us' again. It's really…Man, its over."

"I'm sorry…I tried to call you, but…"

"You had my phone."

"Yeah. Here." Randy took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to John.

"I have a voicemail?"

"Probably from Taby. She called last night."

Randy sat there watching John stare at his phone. "Um…aren't you going to listen to it?" He asked.

John looked at him. "What for? There's no point."

"Just listen to it."

"I think I'll pass. I really don't think that I could handle hearing her voice right now."

"Why not?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"It's just a voicemail, John."

"No, Randy it's not. It's Taby. And if I listen to that damn thing and hear her voice…well let's just say that I'm not a chick, ok? Crying is not something I'm too fond of."

Randy mentally kicked himself. Duh Randy! What the fuck were you thinking asking stupid questions?! As they sat there in the uncomfortable silence, Randy thought about Becca. Weird as it was at a moment like this…she managed to seep into his thoughts. Seeing John like this just reminded him of his own misery…except in Randy's case he didn't cheat. All that happened was a one-sided kiss from a woman who was freaking nuts!

As the silence stretched out, Randy couldn't take it anymore. He decided to let John be alone cause he knew that's probably what he needed right now. Randy got up from the couch.

"John, I'm really sorry." He said sadly for his friend.

"You know. Taby was right."

"Huh?"

"Sorry really doesn't change anything that happened."

Randy didn't know what else to say, so he just said goodbye and walked out the door. Standing in the hallway alone was really awkward, so Randy headed back to his room. On his way there he had a thought and decided to make a detour and found himself walking to Becca and Taby's room. When he got there he hesitated before actually knocking on the door. He knew it was early, but he just couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to talk to Becca now…whether she wanted to or not.

When the door opened, Randy was greeted by a numb-looking Taby. She just looked so lost…until she realized who was at her door.

* * *

"Just perfect." She said sarcastically. "Just what I need…another asshole this fucking early in the morning." 

"Wow, do you always swear this early in the morning?" He asked amused.

"What the hell do you want, Randy?"

"Is Becca up?"

"That's a really stupid fucking question. Does it look like she's up?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

Taby rolled her eyes. "No, Randy, she's not up."

When he didn't leave she got really annoyed. "Besides did you honestly think that even if she was up that she would want to see your sorry ass?"

"She got it all wrong."

"Oh really?" Taby said not impressed. "So, amuse me Randy. Tell me how you didn't kiss another woman in front of her."

"It was a wrong-place-wrong-time kind of deal. I swear. Sam—"

"Say that fucking name around me one more time, Randy. I dare you." She said glaring at him.

"Ah…ok. Well, _she _barged in when Becca was in the bathroom…and then threw herself at me."

Taby laughed. "It's so God-Damned amazing how you still think that all women want to do is fucking throw themselves at you."

"But it's true! She did and Becca saw that poor excuse of a kiss and then left. I had no time to explain…I kicked S—I mean I kicked _her _out of the locker room as soon as Becca left. You have to believe that I would never hurt Becca."

"But, Randy…you did hurt her. So, please just leave before—"

Unaware to Taby and Randy Becca was waking up and before Taby could finish telling him to leave she came to the door.

"Oh please tell me that's room—Ah, Randy?" She said when she reached the door.

Taby looked at Becca and then at Randy. "Um he was just leaving."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Wait, Becca I wanted—"

"Goodbye Randy." Taby urged and then shut the door on his face.

Taby looked at Becca. "I'm sorry, Hun. Did I wake you up?"

"Um, no, but why was Randy here?"

"Cuz like all fucking men he wanted to explain away with some shitty excuse for why he did what he did."

Becca raised her eyebrow at Taby. "Since when are you all bitter about men? I mean I know they suck…but—"

"But nothing. They all suck. Men can go fuck themselves for all I care."

"Wow. Is, ah…is everything ok?"

Taby sighed and decided to get it over with and tell Becca what happened. When she was finished she almost had the urge to cry for how sad it all was…almost. No fucking guy was worth crying over and Taby promised herself she would never get hurt by one…and that if she ever did that he wasn't worth the tears. And John was no different from any other man…he just wasn't worth her tears.

"Oh, Taby…I…I don't know what to say…" Becca said sadly. "I mean is there something I can do? I mean I know there isn't anything I can…I just…I'm sorry."

"What for? I'm not sad and I don't want you to be either."

"You're taking this awfully well."

"There is no point in being sad over something that isn't fixable. I'm just ready to move on and forget."

"I wish I was more like you."

Taby smiled. "Two of me? I don't think the world could handle it."

Becca laughed. "True. So, what now?"

"Now? Now we shower and get dressed so we can go out for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me! I'm starving!"

* * *

Rachael woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and got up from the couch to answer it. She glanced at the clock and saw how early it was and groaned. 

"No sane person should ever be up this early." She said to herself. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Who is this?"

More silence…followed by a click.

Rachael stood there staring at the phone. God Damn it! She just should've said yes to her parents when they asked if she wanted them home! But nooooooo….she had to be too fucking stubborn and mad at the whole damn world to want her parents home right now. And just great! As her luck would have it, now she has some fucking psycho calling and not saying anything! Before her mind could rant any longer, though, another call came soon after she hang up. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Listen you fucker! Stop calling here!" She yelled into the phone.

"Rachael? Who the hell are you talking to?" Randy asked on the other end.

"R-randy?"

"Duh, who did you think it was?"

"Uh, no one. Just no one. Why are you calling?" She asked nonchalantly.

Now realizing that she was mad at him for butting into her business. The mystery caller had her all freaked out, but as she slowly calmed herself she willed her voice to sound angry with Randy when in reality she wouldn't mind him being with her right now.

"To make sure you're ok, but by the sound of it you aren't. What's wrong and why did you answer the phone like that?"

"It's nothing. And why are you calling the home phone anyway?"

"Because you didn't answer your cell."

"Of course I didn't freaking answer my cell Randy! It's seven-thirty in the morning!"

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe. I called to see how you were last night, but your cell was off and—"

"Well, I'm fine, ok? So goodbye!"

"But Rach—"

"Bye Randy."

"Fine, bye…but I will call you later."

"Whatever. Bye." She said and hung the phone up.

After she got off the phone she couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to take a shower and have some breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE WHEN YOU DO IT MAKES ME UPDATE QUICKER. THANKS :)**


	36. Chapter 36

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The curly-red-headed waitress asked Becca and Taby.

"Umm I'll have the breakfast special please." Taby answered.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled and, ah, instead of the sausage can I just have bacon please."

"Sure and what kind of toast?"

"White please. And to drink I'll just have an orange juice."

"Small or large?"

"Small, thank you."

"And how about you?" The waitress asked as she turned to take Becca's order.

"I'll just have a coffee thanks."

"Ok," She smiled, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you." They answered her in unison.

Becca was about to ask Taby where she wanted to hang out today when she froze at the look on her face. She looked confused.

"I thought that you were starving."

"I was, but now my stomach is a little queasy."

"Still? I thought that you said that it was nothing and you're still feeling nauseous. Becca is there something wrong?"

Becca so did not want to talk about this right now because she knew where Taby was going to bring this conversation. She even contemplated the explanation herself, but refused for it to be true so she just went on ignoring it and that's what she planned to do for as long as she could.

"Look Taby, I said it was nothing and it's nothing ok? So what do you feel like doing after this?" She asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"How about we take you to see a doctor?" She asked casually.

"Nice try, Captain Obvious, but we are so not going to a doctor. I don't need to see one."

"Becca, how many times have you heard your patients say that there is nothing wrong with them?"

"All the time. But what does—"

"Exactly and how many of those times has there really been something wrong with them?"

Becca hated it when Taby trapped her like this. There was just no way in hell that she was going to go to a doctor. Even though Taby was most likely right, Becca just refused to admit it.

"See, I'm right. So we are going after breakfast."

"No we aren't."

"But what if you're p—"

"I'M NOT! And will you please not say that so loud!" Becca hissed.

"Oh my God!" Taby said with a look of realization on her face.

"What?"

"You think you are, don't you?"

"Think I'm what?" Becca asked confused.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

Becca realized what Taby was talking about. "No I do not think I am. Now can we just please drop this?"

"I won't stop talking about this until you go see a doctor."

Becca was about to talk when the waitress had come with their drinks. "Here you go. Your food should be done shortly." She told Taby.

"Thanks." She answered and looked back to Becca. "Now, are you going or am I going to have to keep begging you all day? And don't think I'll be discreet in front of people…"

Becca was getting really annoyed now. As much as she loved Taby she just wished that she would drop it.

"Hun, I know you care, but please I'll go when I'm ready, ok?" She said dishonestly just to get Taby off her ass.

The waitress came back quickly and dropped Taby's food off. "Enjoy." She said cheerfully and walked away after Taby thanked her.

Taby took a bite of her bacon and continued to needle Becca. "You're lying to the wrong person. Don't forget that I know you better than you know yourself."

"And I've always hated that about you." Becca joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't think that joking around is going to make me forget the matter at hand. We are going to the doctor's after I eat."

"Look, I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. If you want to keep talking about this then I'll be forced to talk about John. I know it's a low blow, but, Hun, I really need you to let me handle this myself."

Becca officially despised herself right now for even mentioning his name to her, but what other choice did she have? Taby just wouldn't give up and Becca did not want to talk about this any further and knowing Taby's persistent personality Becca just had to.

Taby had a void expression as she continued to eat and talk like nothing was going to disturb her. "Becca blackmailing me with something so stupid will not stop me from taking you to a doctor's today."

Becca loved Taby, but this was it. If Taby was going to talk about this in front of people then Becca had a solution: avoid Taby and everyone else today. And as if her stomach knew that she needed an exit excuse, her insides churned and she knew what that meant. So, she got up and looked at Taby.

"Thanks for breakfast and I'll see you whenever you get back to the room." She said and left without waiting for Taby to react or respond.

Becca walked quickly up the stairs and opened her room door. Once she was in and the door was shut she ran into the bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat. After she finished, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth and went to lie down on her bed.

'_Please God, if there is any luck at all in my life; please don't let it be true. If what Taby thinks is true just please make it go away!' _She desperately thought.

Becca decided to watch TV to take her mind off of things. She grabbed the remote from the night stand and flipped it to E! where Keeping Up With The Kardashians was showing.

* * *

John finished with his last rep and sat up from the weight bench. Well, obviously working himself to death was not going to help his guilt. After Randy had left his room John had decided to head to the gym for a workout and he's been down here ever since. Now that the gruesome workout was over he was pissed that it did nothing to take his mind off of what he did to Taby. How the hell could he cheat on the woman he loved with some whore at a club?! It was beyond him to even guess at this point. John got up and wiped himself down with a towel and hung it around his neck. 

He walked out of the gym and into the lobby and the sight before him made him actually want to cry some more. How's that for a fucking sissy!? A grown man; a wrestler for God's sake, crying over a woman. And John Cena of all people…a man who used to sleep around almost as much as Randy did. Taby was sitting on a couch in the lobby reading a magazine. John figured that some more groveling couldn't hurt…even if she didn't want to talk to him or see him he was fine as long as she would just listen.

John walked up to her and sat down. She barely even blinked at his existence. But he couldn't blame her after what he did.

"Ah, Taby?" He said cautiously.

Taby looked up with no emotion in her eyes and stared at him. "Oh, hey John." She said and looked back down to the magazine.

John was very confused now. She just talked to him like he was some stranger that she just met and was being all polite to. John scratched his head and continued.

"I was, um, well, I was wondering if we could maybe talk."

She looked back up at him and put the magazine down. "Sure. What about? Work? Sports? The weather?"

"Uh no. I was wondering if we could talk about this morning and what you saw…"

"We already talked about that, John. Remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't get a chance to explain…"

"Oh, there's no need. You did me a favor remember? Now I can live my life and move on. So, is there anything else because I was just about to go to my room."

"I know you hate me but—"

"I don't hate you, John. I'm just busy. So if you're done…"

"Taby, don't be like that. Talk to me! I know I hurt you, please just don't act like there was nothing between us."

"Of course there wasn't nothing. We dated and we liked each other and we broke up. It happens and life moves on and so should we."

"I know I hurt you and I don't want to move on because I—"

"We can't change what happens in the past, we just have to live with it, ok? And you didn't hurt me I was just shocked that you were capable of doing something like that because I thought you were…well I thought you were different, but it just happened to turn out that all men are exactly alike. They will cheat no matter what."

"But I'm really not like that and you know it!"

"John what I knew was a lie. You aren't the man I thought you were. Now let's just forget about it and move on, ok?"

"I don't want to and I don't want you to either! Taby I love you! And I know you feel the same way!"

"The sooner you realize that it's over John, the better, ok? Now I really have to go."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you!"

"No you don't…and I don't either. You cheating was meant to happen. It just means that we weren't meant to be together."

"Don't say that! I do love you and we are meant to be together. I just made a mistake. Please don't end it over that."

Taby smiled tightly and got up to leave. "How could you forget already John?"

"Forget what?" He asked confused.

"It wasn't me who ended it." She said calmly and walked away to the elevator.

* * *

Jeff was all packed and ready to go. Since he had two days off this week he had decided that those two days would be spent apologizing to Rachael. He headed down stairs to hand in his key card to the desk clerk. After he did that he went in search of Cody Rhodes. He figured that if anyone knew the Orton's address it was him or his father. It must've been Jeff's lucky day because in the lobby, returning from what looked like the gym was none other than Cody. Before he could get to the elevators, Jeff caught up with him. 

"Yo, Cody! Wait up!" He yelled as he jogged over to him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Cody asked once Jeff had reached him.

"Nothin' really. You?"

"Just getting' back from my work out. Looks like you're leaving. Where to?" Cody asked referring to Jeff's luggage.

"It's funny you should mention that because that's why I was looking for you."

"You might wanna fill in the blanks…I'm a little confused."

"You know how I'm dating Orton's sister?"

Cody laughed. "Who doesn't know? After that whole locker room fiasco pretty much everyone found out."

"Ah, yes. Good times." Jeff joked. "But anyways I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You know their address?"

"Who? Randy's old man?"

"Yeah. I was thinkin' of visiting Rachael while I have my days off."

"Aw well isn't that just cute." Cody joked.

"Ok, ok. You've had your fun. Now do you know it or not?"

"Yeah, they've lived in the same house since Randy was little."

After Cody had given him the directions to the house, Jeff took a cab to the airport and waited for the plane to board. While he waited he decided to call Rachael's phone one more time to see if she would pick up, even though he knew that she wouldn't. And surprise surprise….she didn't answer. Well, it was only a matter of time before he saw her so he figured that he could be patient and wait until then to see her.

Before he knew it the plane began to board and people started to file on. Thank God he was flying first class because that meant that he was one of the first to get on.

* * *

"Ugh finally!" Sam said. 

"I know! It took freakin forever for the damn plane to board!" Lexi said as she and Sam made their way over to their seats.

Sam did not waste any time as soon as she got up. The first thing she did was shower and when she was getting out Lexi had come in and began to get ready herself. Sam was too preoccupied earlier to ask Lexi for the details of her night, but now since she was finally getting away from the most horrible vacation ever she was relaxed enough to talk about it.

"So, Lex, we never did talk about your night. I take it you and John hit it off?"

"Did we ever! I tell you he is one incredible motherfucker in bed! I swear! And a gentleman too. He actually used a condom without me asking him. That is a definite change from the losers I'm used to sleeping with."

"Wow. That's great! So did his loser girlfriend find out?"

Lexi laughed. "She did more than find out. She walked in and found us in bed this morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was great. But damn she was pissed. If you thought you could swear when you're angry, then you never met this chick!"

"Really?"

Lexi nodded her head. "Mhmm. So how did it go with you and lover boy? Was he as drunk as his friend?" Lexi asked eagerly.

Sam froze at the thought of last night. She had always been so strong when it came to holding herself together, but this was threatening to make her lose it. She was always able to ignore Randy's hurtful rejections, but last night's was more than a rejection; it was a slap in the face and it stung like all hell. Letting go of your first love was never easy and that's what Sam was starting to do; she was beginning the process of getting crushed by her first love. It was too bad that she was too naïve to notice it any earlier because she could've saved her heart from being torn apart right now.

Sam's silence and watery eyes gave her away to her best friend and she could care less right now.

"Oh my God. Sam what happened? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Samantha Jasmine Fisher I know you too well and I know that it's not just nothing. Now tell me what happened."

"Last night made me realize how much of a jerk Randy really is. I can't believe that I thought I loved him for so long."

"Didn't you realize that he was a jerk those millions of times that he cheated on you?" Lexi asked.

Sam glared at her. "Thanks for bringing that up Lexi. You're such a _great_ friend." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But really I tried to tell you that he was a jerk. He even tried getting with me and you thought it was my fault and you never forgave me until he left."

"I know, I know. I'm such an idiot for that. But no more. I'll forget about him and move on. Besides he's with that slut anyhow and I just hope he hurts her as much as he hurt me."

"Yeah me too. So do wanna talk about what happened?"

"Honestly I just wanna forget all about it. Wake me up when we're there, ok?" Sam said.

"Ok." Lexi replied.

Before she knew it, Sam had drifted off to sleep while Lexi listened to her iPod.

* * *

As soon as Jake had woken up that morning he showered and dressed as quickly as he could so he could see Rachael. Now, he was wolfing down breakfast and as soon as he was done he got up from the table and headed for the front door before his mother could ask him where he was going. She was upstairs and he wanted to leave before he got all nervous in front of her while she asked questions. But of course with his luck he was too slow because right as he was opening the door she descended down the stairs. 

"Morning baby. Did you enjoy breakfast?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ah, yeah, mom I did. But, um Imma go out real quick, ok?"

"Where to?"

"No where special." He lied. "Just out. You know it's been so long since I've been home I just wanna go out and reminisce."

"Would you like some company?"

"Maybe next time. I just need some alone time right now."

"Jake, you do know that eventually we need to decide if we are going to the funeral or not. I don't mean to push you, but I know you're having a hard time and I just don't want this to be a burden on you for the rest of your life."

Jake cringed. "Mhmm sure I know. Later, ok." He said quickly before the conversation got any further.

He definitely did not want to think about that fucking bastard right now and he sure as hell knew that he didn't want to go to the funeral, but his mother had this idea that if he went it would be closure. And as much as he loved his mother he just didn't want to go. Now he was stuck and everything was just so complicated. But whatever that's something he would think about later. Because now was all about Rachael and no one else.

Jake opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Jakey, one more thing before you leave."

"Mom, we can talk about the funeral later."

"No, no, it's not that."

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Your sister called late last night and left a message. She said she's coming here to see you."

"Ok then. I'll see ya mom."

"Bye baby."

Jake shut the door behind him and began to walk down the street. As he walked further along he became more and more nervous and excited. He had no idea what he wanted to say to her. All he knew was that he wanted to see her. He finally came to the house that was holding the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He saw that she was still alone and slowly walked up the drive way.

Finally he reached the door and rang the doorbell. He waited patiently and couldn't wait to see the surprise etched onto that beautiful face when she saw him. He rang the doorbell twice more and almost melted as he heard the sound of her beautiful voice muffled through the door.

"I'm coming! Jeez, relax."

Jake could barely contain the excitement as he saw the door handle turn and the door open only to reveal the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Hey Rachy, miss me?" He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! THANKS GUYS :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**WARNING: _This chapter contains material of rape, so if you aren't comfortable with that subject please skip. (It shows up toward the end.)_**

* * *

Rachael thought that she was in a nightmare. Jake Fisher was standing at her door steps and smiling like he never did anything wrong. All of a sudden her mind snapped into flashback mode before she even knew it was happening. 

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Rach hurry up!" Her friend, Allyson, yelled from her room._

_Rachael was in the bathroom finishing her hair. She and a few of her friends were going to the mall and now they were all waiting on her. They had no ride there and of course they couldn't drive because they were only thirteen so that meant they were walking. This wasn't really a big problem, though, because it wasn'__t that far from where she lived. Finally she was done and she walked into her room where Allyson, Jaime, Lisa, and Vanessa were waiting for her on her bed._

_"Alright I'm done. Jeez you people have no patience, I swear." She said as she grabbed her purse._

_"Oh we have patience, but you over do it. It really doesn't take that long to do your hair. Plus you're gorgeous enough as it is what else is there left for you to do?" Jaime said._

_"Yeah, Rach, you really are the prettiest girl in school." Lisa chimed in._

_"You guys are just saying that." Rachael blushed._

_Her friends were so sweet. She knew they were just saying that though because there was no way Rachael believed that she was the prettiest girl in school. It was most likely because she was really popular. All the guys were always after her and asking her out, but none of the school boys interested her because they were all immature. She just wished that there was a guy for her; someone who was mature and cute and sweet. But lord knows that she would never date until she was thirty because of her over protective father and his wrestler friends. Not even to mention her brother…he was just crazy when she even mentioned that she thought a boy was cute._

_"No really! You are! You have the most gorgeous hair and your body is killer! No wonder when we go out no guy even glances our way because you're there." Vanessa replied._

_"It's not all that great, V. It can get annoying when guys just gawk at you like they've never seen a girl before__." Rach answered._

_They all got up and left the house and began to walk down the street and continued their conversation._

_"Please! I would kill for your body! You're practically the only one in the school with boobs like that!" Allyson said._

_Before Rachael could answer her friend, a car drove up next to them and stopped. The passenger side's window rolled down and revealed on the driver's side was Jake__ Fisher. Boy was he hot! Rachael always had a small crush on him, but he was way older than her and besides he was Sam's brother and that means big problems if Randy ever found out…wait! What the hell was she thinking!? If Randy ever found out what? That they were dating? Yeah right, like he would ever be into someone like her!_

_"Hey Rach." He said with a big smile that could melt Antarctica._

_"Ah, hey Jake." She said shyly._

_"So you heard about the party tonight at our place?" He asked._

_Oh my God! He was asking her about a party? This was crazy!_

_"Um yeah. I kinda heard Randy and Sam talking about it yesterday. Why?"_

_"Well I was just making sure that you were gonna be there." He smiled at her again._

_"I…ah I don't think I'm old enough to be there to drink and stuff." She replied._

_"Of course you're old enough. What are you? Like seventeen, eighteen? Plus you don't really need to drink to have fun."_

_"Actually I'm—"_

_She began to tell him that he got it all wrong and that she was really only thirteen when Allyson nudged her and cut her off._

_"Of course she'll be there." She said all jittery and flirty._

_Rachael looked at her friend and was about to shoot her, but Jake spoke up before she had a chance to kill her friend._

_"Great." He winked at her. "Oh and I think it's cute that you babysit." And then he rolled up the window and drove off._

_"Babysit?!" Allyson said incredulously._

_Rachael laughed along with her other friends. "Well I can't believe you just did that. You know damn well that there is no way that I can go to that party! My brother will be there and he will definitely kill me."_

_Allyson smiled deviously. "He doesn't have to know that you're there."_

_"__How can I hide from him? He always has this way of knowing where I am. Plus how the hell do I get out of the house without him or my parents knowing?__" Rachael asked thinking her friend was absolutely nuts._

_"Duh! You sneak out!" Ally replied like that was the most obvious answer in the world._

_"But I've never done that before!"_

_"Come on Rach, you will so regret it if you don't go. Plus you heard Jake. He wants you there." Lisa said._

_"He did not say that__." _

_"Oh please! He might as well have." Lisa answered back._

_"I dunno you guys…"_

_"Do something fun in your life for once! Live a little!" V said._

_Rachael thought about her friends comments. She really had never done anything quite this risky before. Of course her friends have snuck out before, but because her father was a wrestler and had a bunch of wrestler friends she was always on watch so she never had a chance to ever really do anything. But now was her chance…now was her chance to live it up in her teen years and what was she thinking to pass up an opportunity like this!?_

FASTFORWARD…

_"Hello?" Rachael whispered into the phone._

_"Rach, it's us." She heard V say. They must be on three way._

_"Hey guys. I was just waiting for your call. Are you ready to go? My parents are asleep and my brother left already." She whispered again._

_"Uh…we kinda have bad news…" Lisa said._

_"Oh do not tell me that you guys all can't go!" She said._

_"Yeah…our parents found out that we were going and now we're under lock down." Ally said._

_"All of you!? How the hell is that possible?"_

_"After the mall and you went home we headed to V's for dinner and we were talking about it and her mom over heard and then told our parents."__ Jaime said._

_"Well I'm definitely not going alone." Rachael said._

_"No! Go and tell us how it went. You can't let Jake down. He wants you to be there." Ally said._

_"I—"_

_"Go Rach, ok? And give us the PBP tomorrow." Jaime said._

_"Yeah go." Lisa and V said in unison._

_"Fine. I will. I'll call you guys tomorrow." She said and hung up._

_Rachael managed to sneak out of her house and walked to Sam and Jake's place for the party. She was now there and was immediately spotted by Jake. He came over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. _

_"Hey sexy." He said with a wink. "I'm glad you came."_

_"Ah, yeah me too." She said nervously as her eyes darted around looking for any sign of Randy. Jake seemed to notice her distance._

_"Hey what's wrong?" He asked._

_"Um well…I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere…well somewhere where my brother can't see me." She said._

_"You wanna leave?" He asked._

_"I'm sorry. I wanted to be here, but hell will break loose if my brother finds me here." _

_"No, no it's no trouble at all. We can get outta here if you want." _

_Rachael looked at him and felt bad for making him leave his own party. "You don't need to—"_

_He looked at her and smiled. "I want to."_

_Rachael waited for Jake to grab his keys and when he came back they left the party in his car._

_"So…where are you taking us?" She asked shyly._

_"Where do you wanna go?" He asked._

_"I dunno…"_

_He smiled as if an idea popped into his head. "I know where we can go."_

_"Where?" She asked._

_"You'll see." He smirked and kept on driving._

_Rachael was nervous the whole car ride to where ever he was taking her and when they seemed to stop her stomach did even more back flips._

_"Where are we?" She asked. _

_She looked out of the car window and saw nothing but trees and looked in front of her and saw a lake. Then it hit her where they were…they were at the park that wasn't too far from where she lived. It was the most famous park for teens because this is where most people came to make out. Rachael was now more nervous than ever because she hadn't even had her first kiss yet and this was a place where you made out._

_"Someplace where your brother can't see you." He smiled._

_She smiled back and faced forward to stare out the front of the car. She was so nervous that her leg was shaking and she jumped when she felt __Jake's hand land on her leg._

_"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked concerned._

_She looked at him. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine." She said quietly and looked back out the window._

_"No you aren't." He said sweetly and gently took her face so she was looking at him. "I know where we are and that doesn't mean anything. This was the only quiet place we could be without your brother seeing you."_

_"No this is fine." She said now disappointed because of course…why would he want to be with her. She was just a kid…he didn't know that, but still it's not like someone like him would be interested in her._

_He looked into her eyes. "You sure?"_

_She stared back at a loss for words. If she didn't know better it looked like he wanted to kiss her. "Mhmm."_

_"Can I ask you something?" He whispered._

_She swallowed __hard. "Sure." She answered quietly. "Anything."_

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"You want to?" She whispered nervously. All that she could think of was that she never kissed anyone before._

_"I do." He said leaning in further with his eyes still locked on hers._

_Rachael had no idea what to say because she was never in a situation like this. She didn't want to say no because she really liked him, but she also didn't want to say yes and make herself look __like a baby for not knowing how to kiss. When she didn't answer he leaned in even more until their lips were mere inches apart;__ his eyes still fixated on hers._

_"Just one kiss." He whispered. "Ok?"_

_She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. And as soon as she did he closed his eyes and she closed hers and in a split second she felt his lips on her own. They were soft and gentle. He kept his lips on hers for a few seconds and pulled away. Rachael opened her eyes and stared at him._

_"Was that ok?" She asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This is really embarrassing, but that was my first kiss and I didn't want to mess it up."_

_"First k—"_

_"Yeah. Please don't say it. It's so embarrassing."_

_He smiled. "No. It's cute."_

_"Really? So do you wanna…um can we do…ah…"_

_"You wanna do it again?" He asked._

_"Only if you want to." She said shyly._

_Rachael waited for an answer, but all she got was him leaning into her and placing his lips gently on hers. This time he moved his lips and Rachael followed exactly what he did and moved her lips along with him.__ They kissed for a few seconds and Jake pulled back._

_"You wanna go in the back? There's more room."_

_"More room? Um I dunno." She said nervously. She didn't want to frustrate him, but she also didn't want to go where there was more room to…well to do other things._

_"Yeah, it's not really comfortable up here and back there we'll be closer. But you don't have to."_

_Rachael looked at the disappointment on his handsome face and felt bad that she was such a kid. What would it hurt to go in the back seat? All they're gonna do is kiss and besides…it's time she grew up. Without saying another word, she climbed into the backseat and stared in the front where a surprised Jake sat. But not for long because he came back there with her._

_Jake gazed lustily into her eyes and leaned in. Rachael closed the distance and kissed him. They began with just the movement of their lips, but soon Jake glided his tongue along her bottom lip. __Rachael opened her mouth so that his tongue had an entrance. She followed what he did and slid her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues met and so began the slow twirl. Jake's hand__ found its way to Rachael's leg and he moved up until his hand was on her inner thigh and the other hand was somewhere tangled in her hair. Rachael slid one of her hands on his lower stomach and around to his lower back and the other gently rested on his__ face as they c__ontinued kissing. Jake leaned more into Rachael until he was on top of her. The hand that was on her inner thigh moved upward until it slid underneath her shirt. They continued kissing until Jake slid his hand__ higher up onto her torso and around to her back to where he began the removal of her bra. _

_Rachael immediately pulled back and pushed up until she was sitting up with Jake still on top of her._

_"What's the matter?" He asked breathlessly._

_"Um we're kinda moving too fast.__"_

_"It's fine." He said and t__ried to go back to kissing her b__ut she held him off from it._

_"No. Please. Can we slow it down?"_

_"Why? There's nothing wrong with what we're doing." He said._

_"Jake there's something you need to know."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm not exactly the age you think I am."_

_"That's ok. Plus I figured that you were younger when you told me that you've just had your first kiss."_

_"I'm not just younger…I'm only thirteen…and you're twenty. I don't think it's ok if we do what we were about to do."_

_"Look, its fine. No one has to know."_

_"I would know. This isn't right and I think I should go." She said quickly and tried to get up, but failed because now Jake placed all of his weight on top of her_

_"Jake," She said through her struggle to get up, "Please, let me go. You're hurting me."_

_He grabbed her hands in his one big hand and held it above her head and straddled her legs so she would stop flailing. _

_"I can't do that. How do I know you aren't going to say something to someone about this?" He said in a voice that she didn't recognize._

_Within a split second the Jake she left the party with changed into a Jake that she desperately wanted to get awa__y from._

_"I-I p-promise. I s-swear! I won't tell! Just…" She began to cry, "…Just let me go! Please Jake!"_

_"I can't trust you. You'll go and tell your little friends and then the news will spread from there."_

_"N-n-no it w-won't. I won't say anything. Please!" She cried even more._

_"It won't be that bad. Everyone has to. I did!" He said shakily._

_"What?" She said confused._

_"You think you're the only one who didn't want to at such a young age? Think again princess…I had to and it wasn't only once either! It was almost every day! Why should you be the one to get away from it? Huh?" He said loudly._

_"I'm sorry that you were forced, but please don't be like the person who did it to you. Please, please let me go! Please!" She cried even harder._

_"It's too late." He said and bent down to kiss her neck. He kissed frantically all over as Rachael cried harder and louder._

_"It's not too late please stop!" She said._

_He looked at her. "It is too late. I became him a long time ago and that will never change. Now stop crying!" He said as he gripped her wrists __tighter._

_"Jake don't do this!"_

_"Look you're the one who wanted to be alone. Now you are so stop crying about it!"_

_"Not like this!"_

_"If you don't stop crying…!" He glared at her which caused her to muffle her cries. "Good. Now I'm going to let go of your wrists and I want you to take your shirt off. Ok?"_

_Rachael's tears fell more urgently as she fought to suppress the cries and she sat up as Jake released her wrists._

_"Good girl." He said as he sat back and watched her take off her shirt._

_Rachael's tears fell more and more__ and her cries remained stifled as she lifted her shirt over her head to reveal her bare skin and her white bra. Jake placed his hands gently on the smooth skin on her shoulders and slid his hands up and down her arms. He then moved his hands to her __collar bone and glided them down to the front of her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid one of his hands up to the clasp on her bra and unclipped it to reveal her naked breasts. Rachael closed her eyes as Jake placed his lips to her neck. She felt a warm, wet, sucking sensation as Jake sucked on her neck and went lower until his mouth found one of her breasts. His lips brushed the top of her breast and his lips dipped even lower until__ they closed around her nipple and he pulled softly at first. Then the sucking became harder until it began to hurt. When he had finished with her upper body he pulled away._

_"Now remove your jeans."_

_Rachael hesitated at first, but quickly began removing the jeans at the look on his face. She slid them off and as soon as he grabbed them from her and tossed them in the front seat he leaned into her until he was back on top. He kissed a trail all over her neck and while his mouth was busy his hands got to work on massaging her breasts harder than was necessary. His hands left the work out to go to her panties and he removed them quickly.__ He began to glide his finger across her lower torso and went lower to her most secret flesh. His fingers found their way into her crease and he began to __rub up and down. He then dipped his finger into her. The pain she felt was like nothing she felt before. He pulled out his finger and got off of her._

_Jake unzipped his pants and his erection shot right out from the hole. He bent back over her and stared into her eyes._

_Rachael shook her head and sobbed. "Please don't do this! I'm so sorry for whatever I did to lead you on, but please don't do it!"_

_"You're right."_

_"I-I am?" She sobbed again._

_"Yes. You did lead me on. This isn't my fault it's yours. Just like it was my fault it happened to me. It's people like us that make stuff like this happen. Now stop talking and relax." He said._

_Rachael bit her lip and tried to quiet her crying again. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes while silent tears flowed from them. She felt Jake spread her legs apart and enter her fast and hard. She felt the blood from her lip leak down the side if her mouth because she had bit down so hard. The sting between her legs throbbed and ached. She wanted nothing more than to die right now__. She felt every thrust he made in and out…in and out…in and out…When would it be over?! She wondered. She wished that she could block the sounds of his moans out of her head. She heard every sigh and heard the pleasure in his groaning and it made her absolutely sick to her stomach. It took ever fiber in her being to keep from vomiting on him right now. She heard as his release came and was grateful that it was over. She felt the release as he came inside her…the hot fluids leaking down her legs and all over inside of her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After it was over Jake threatened Rachael that if one word was uttered about this he would kill her. He said it was for her own good. She had gotten dressed and he drove her home and she snuck back into her window and never thought about it again…until now.

Rachael was now at a loss for words. She could not believe that this was happening.

"Well, are you gonna let me in?" He asked with that big grin on his face.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to hide her uneasiness.

"Let me in and we can talk." He said still grinning.

She knew what he meant. _Let me in and we can talk__…__or else!_ She didn't want to take any chances so she slowly stepped aside for him to come inside.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS :)**


	38. Chapter 38

"Um…excuse me, can you help me?" Becca asked the store clerk.

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I was, ah…well I was wondering which aisle you keep the…um the home pregnancy kits?" She asked timidly.

"That would be aisle four." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Becca said and walked over to aisle four.

As soon as she picked up what she was looking for and paid for it, she left the store and headed back to the hotel. She figured that Taby was still in the room because when she came up that was when Becca had decided to go to the store. She told Taby that she had to step out for a bit, but didn't let her know where she was going.

Becca finally arrived to the hotel and went straight up to her room. Unfortunately when she stepped into the elevator, she wasn't alone. The doors closed and she prayed like hell that it went fast…of course with her luck there was no such thing.

"Becca…I really wanted to talk to you."

Becca stayed silent.

"Look I'm really sorry about everything, but what you saw isn't what you think."

She finally looked at him. "So I'm blind now? You're telling me that I didn't see you kiss another woman? If I'm not mistaken I thought you…" She sighed and stopped herself. "Never mind."

"But I do l—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Becca clumsily dropped her bag and to her mortification the home pregnancy kit fell out. And what's even worse; Randy bent down to pick it up.

"You, ah dropped your…" His eyebrows shot to his hairline and he stared at her. "Are you..?"

Becca said the first thing that came to her mind. "It's not mine. Um it's Taby's. She was too embarrassed to get it herself so I went for her." She said quickly and was so glad that the elevator doors opened.

She walked out and ran to her room. Once inside she went straight for the bathroom ignoring Taby's questions. She pulled the kit out and read the directions. One line is not pregnant and two lines is pregnant. She pulled down her underwear and sat on the toilet to pee on the stick. Once she did she just had to wait for the results.

_'Please God let me not be!'_She prayed. _'Please don't let this happen!'_

* * *

Randy paced back and forth in his room. He could not believe what had happened not too long ago in the elevator with Becca. A home pregnancy test…for Taby? Did John even know? 

He had been in his room walking around debating whether or not to tell him about what he knew. On one hand John was his best friend, but on the other hand he loved Becca and if she found out that he told that would be one more reason for her to be pissed at him. Randy sat down on the couch and thought for a brief moment and decided on what to do. Best friend trumps all…no matter how much he loved Becca. He hit number one on speed dial and waited for John to answer. When he didn't answer Randy tried back again and this time he answered.

"Hey Randy." He answered.

"John we need to talk it's important."

"What about?" He asked.

"I need to tell you in person. Get over here."

"Randy what's wrong? Just tell me."

"No this has to be done in person. Please get over here."

"Ok then. I'll be right there."

Randy got up and continued pacing back and forth…back and forth…finally! Randy heard John knock on the door and rushed to open it. As soon as the door was open Randy pulled John inside and shut the door.

"Whoa. Dude, chill out." John said once he was out of Randy's grip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But what's this important thing that you couldn't just tell me over the phone?"

Randy stayed silent and tried to find the words to tell John what he needed to tell him. How was he going to tell John that Taby might be pregnant? How do you tell anyone that their girlfriend might be pregnant? Randy began to nervously pace around again while John sat down on the couch.

"Dude, just tell me already."

"Um…well. Look there's no easy way to say this."

"It would help if you would sit down…Jesus; Randy you're acting so weird."

"Right. I should sit first." He said and then sat down on the smaller couch.

"Ok so tell me." John said eagerly.

"Ah...ok so you know Becca right?"

"No Randy I don't." John said sarcastically. "Tell me, who is she?"

"Right…dumb question."

"Ya think? Now are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Umm…that's kinda the part where you tell me. Just so you know."

"Well…ah I ran into Becca in the elevator just now."

"That's what you needed to tell me?" John said incredulously beginning to get up to leave.

Randy held his hands up to stop him. "No wait. I wasn't done."

"So get to the point then." He said sitting back down.

"When I ran into her she had a bag…and uh she had something in it that fell out…"

"Seriously Randy, I'm not seeing a point."

"I'm getting there, hold on…well I bent down to pick it up and it was a…um it was…" Randy tried so hard to say it, but it was hard to think or talk with his heart beating so damn loudly.

"What? It was what?"

Randy took a deep breath. "It was a home pregnancy test." He finished finally.

If only there was some way to now tell John that the test was for Taby. Randy sat there and watched as John took in what he said.

John looked at him. "Wow, man…I…um…I dunno what to say. So you think she's pregnant for real?"

Randy got up again and began pacing. "I kinda wasn't finished telling you the most important part…"

"What? You guys finally got together?"

Randy laughed. "Yeah right, man."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"The test wasn't for Becca."

"What do you mean? You just said that it was her that dr—"

"I know what I said."

"You mean it's…" John said finally getting it.

"Yeah. It's hers."

Randy felt so bad for John. The look on his face was one he recognized from looking in the mirror…the look of lost, empty, hurt feelings. There was no way that Taby was forgiving John for cheating and he knew that…and now she might be pregnant with his child. Thank God that there was no pregnancy between him and Becca that could further complicate things.

"What if she is?" John asked him. "What…We…there is no 'us' anymore. Do we have this child or will I ever see it?"

"I'm sure Taby isn't like that. I'm sure that if she is pregnant that you would be a part of the kid's life."

"I don't know what to do…you think she'll even tell me?"

"If she is, I'm sure she wouldn't keep that from you. I mean we are talking about Taby here…she will definitely be one to tell it like it is and if she is you'd be the first to know."

"Second."

"What?"

"I'd be the second to know…obviously Becca's the first."

"Oh right. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I guess I just gotta sit back and wait for her to tell me…and ah, thanks for tellin' me this."

"No problem." Randy answered.

John got up to leave and said goodbye to Randy. After he left Randy lay down on the bed and sighed deeply. When Randy first saw the kit he had freaked and thought it was Becca's…come to find it was Taby's and what a relief that was for himself. He had enough worries as it was without a baby to think about. But poor John, he had just as much to deal with now that he had to deal with the after effects of his infidelity and now the pregnancy.

* * *

"It's been awhile." Jake said after a long awkward moment of silence. 

After Rachael had let him inside they went straight into the living room and sat across from each other on different couches. She was scared out of her mind right now and the only thing running through her head was images of Jake raping her and how that might happen again. It was odd that he was on the opposite couch but then again it was Jake and he was freaking mental! He snaps into a different person within a split second and Rachael prayed that that would not happen today.

She looked at him nervously and nodded. "Mhmm."

Jake smiled and moved next to her. "Are you nervous, Beautiful?"

Rachael kept silent and shook her head. She tried desperately to keep her tears in so he didn't think that he got to her.

"Aw, that's cute." He said running his fingers through her hair. "But there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just two old friends catching up on the past, right?"

She nodded her head and kept silent.

"Now, baby, I know you aren't ignoring me. That hurts my feelings. Say something."

"Why are you here?" She managed to choke out.

"What do you mean why am I here? You don't wanna see me?"

"No…ah…I mean I…I just want to know."

"I came to see you of course."

"H-how did you know I was here? What if my parents had been here?"

"I saw you the other day outside of my house and I called you a few times to make sure you were alone. Besides it wouldn't be a problem if your parents were here, would it? I mean it's not like they know anything, right?" He said terrifyingly.

Rachael was so nervous that she had no clue what to say. If he thought that her parents knew he would hurt her for sure. They knew she was raped they just didn't know who did it and she's kept that in all these years. Even if he thought she told them even when she didn't he would still hurt her. She had no idea what to do and how to get away.

"No they don't know." She finally managed to answer.

He continued petting her and running his fingers through her hair and down her back. "That's my girl." He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was sitting in the cab anxiously waiting until he arrived to see Rachael. When he got to the airport he immediately got a cab and was pissed to find out that she lived quite a distance from the airport. But he was almost there and he couldn't wait to see her. He decided to call her phone one more time before he got there in the hopes that she might actually pick up. Although he highly doubted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's that?" Jake asked when he heard the ringing.

Rachael had never been so happy to hear her cell phone ring. "That's um…that's my phone." She answered and went to answer it and could almost cry at the sight of Jeff calling.

Jake grabbed the phone out of her hand. "I don't think so." He said and checked to see who the missed call was from.

"Jeff? Who the fuck is Jeff?" He asked rudely; raising his voice a little.

"N-no one. He's no one." She lied nervously.

Jake rested his hand on the nape of her neck and squeezed a little. "Why're you lyin' to me?"

"I'm not. I swear he's no one."

"He better be no one. I would be really hurt if you were with some one behind my back."

"Well, he really is no one. So c-can I have my phone back, please?" She asked quietly.

"What for?"

"Just to hold it."

"I don't think so baby. I'll hold on to it for you. I can't trust you not to do something stupid."

"I promise I won't. Besides I never told anyone it was you who raped me."

"What do you mean 'didn't tell anyone it was me' who raped you? I didn't rape you…you were asking for it."

Rachael's brain snapped and all her hurt feelings came back. She could no longer control herself and began to yell. She got up and glared down at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? 'I asked for it'? Well, tell me did I ask to fucking get pregnant?" She screamed at him with her tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

Rachael was now angrier than ever and she could care less that she was letting the truth out. She hatefully stared at Jake. "Now give me my phone!"

He stood up and stared down at her. "Pregnant?"

"Jake, give me my phone!" She yelled.

"When did you get pregnant?" He asked, ignoring her shouting.

"How do you think my parents found out I was raped? I fucking missed my period and found out that I was pregnant. Then I told them and they took me to get an abortion. But I never told them who it was."

"An abortion? You killed my baby?!" He asked angrily.

"No! Not your baby! It didn't even have a heartbeat yet."

"You're a murderer!"

She laughed haughtily at him. "A murderer? Wow that's fucking rich coming from a god damned psycho rapist!"

Jake got pissed and before Rachael knew it she felt a sharp searing pain in her head from where Jake was pulling her hair. He grabbed a fistful and yanked her head back so that she was staring directly into his dark evil eyes.

"Don't you talk to me like that you Slut! How could you fucking murder our child!?"

She struggled to speak. "There is no 'our' and there is no child! Now let me go and give me my phone!"

"Not fucking likely, Princess." He snarled.

Before she knew it, Rachael managed to kick him hard in the shin and she grabbed her phone and ran to the door. She attempted to call Jeff but failed because as Jake caught up to her and yanked her to the ground by her hair, it fell and slid across the floor.

Her head hit the floor and she thought she was seeing stars. But she didn't let that stop her from trying to get up. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to crawl away, but Jake grabbed her leg and flipped her onto her back. He pinned her down with his body and held her hands over her head; immediately sending her into flashback mode about the first time.

"Get off!" She screamed.

"If you had just played nice…" He said shaking his head.

He kept his grip tightly on her as she struggled and managed to rip her shirt off since it was a button down.

"Doesn't this bring back such good memories?" He asked cynically.

Rachael glared at him and spat in his face. "Fuck you!"

"Uh uh uh…wrong move sweet heart." He said and took one of his hands and grabbed hard on her breast.

She felt a twinge and tears fell from her eyes through all the pain. He bent down to her neck and sucked hard as he continued to grope her. He moved from her breast lower and lower and slipped his hand inside her panties.

"Oh so soft." He whispered disgustingly into her neck.

She felt his hot breath as he spoke and it made her skin crawl. She felt her stomach churn as he fondled her most sensitive flesh with his rough hands…pushing and probing his fingers in where he was not welcome. He pulled his head up to look into her eyes and she hatefully glared back into the devil's eyes.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed through her angry tears over and over as she struggled under his hold.

He smiled evilly at her. "I wish!" and he went back to working her over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was so relieved when he arrived at her house. He just hoped that it was only her home because he wasn't so great when it came to dealing with parents. He grabbed his bag and paid the cab driver.

"Should I keep the meter running, sir?" The driver asked.

Jeff thought that it would be the smart thing to do just in case she refused to see him and he needed a ride to a hotel…but what the hell? Why not be optimistic and hope that she gives him a chance?

"Ah, no. Thanks." He said and shut the door.

He walked up the driveway and was nervous as hell about what he was doing, but he really needed to see her and explain things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the fuck is that?" Jake hissed when he heard a knock on the door.

Rachael was so relieved that someone had come. Now she just needed to get to them so that they could help her. She struggled under his weight and attempted to yell, but Jake clamped her mouth shut with his sweaty hand that was just in a place where she wished it would never go again. He tightened his grip on her mouth as the door sounded again and looked at her.

"Shut up or I'll cut your fucking tongue out!" He jeered.

Rachael thought she was going to die when she heard who was at the door.

"Rach? It's me…Jeff. Please let me in so we can talk." She heard his muffled voice through the front door.

She now struggled even harder to get up. As she did, Jake took the forearm of the hand that held her mouth shut and jammed it into her throat to mute her cries.

He knocked again. "Look, I came all the way here so we can talk and I'm not leaving until you open up and talk to me…or at least listen to what I have to say."

"I thought you said he was no one." Jake heckled.

Rachael fought and fought to get up, but the harder she fought against Jake, the stronger he held on causing her more pain. She heard him knock again and beg for her to listen to him. She cried at the sound of his voice and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. At the thought of that Rachael mustered up every ounce of strength that was left in her body and flailed like crazy…when that didn't work she did the next best thing and sank her teeth into his hand. That seemed to loosen his grip and Rachael took the opportunity to pull his hair and gouge his eyes until he could no longer see. She rolled away from his now in pain body and crawled to the front door as fast as she could. She used the handle to help her off the floor and swung the door open to a surprised looking Jeff. She flung her arms around his neck as tight as she could as all the tears she had inside of her poured out.

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP AS SOON AS YOU REVIEW. THANKS GUYS!! xoxo Becca**


	39. Chapter 39

Jeff held on to Rachael's shaking body. He tried to look at her, but she just held on as tight as she could…not that he minded, but for her to be this scared he wondered what was up. And he knew something was wrong because she was in her bra with her shirt ripped open.

"Rach, what happened?" He asked stroking her back.

All she could do though was cry harder. Jeff was about to ask her again, but didn't get the chance because someone appeared in the doorway and tried to make a grab at Rachael.

"You fucking bitch! You're gonna get it now!" The asshole screamed.

Jeff's immediate instinct was one that Rachael was grateful for. He hid Rachael behind himself and lunged forward; tackling the bastard to the ground. He was on top and punched him square in the jaw; knocking his head back harder on the wood floor so that a thud was heard. The asshole fought back and somehow managed to be on top. He punched Jeff twice and tried to make a go to get to Rachael, but Jeff dragged him back and punched him over and over. When he landed on the ground Jeff got back on top of him and kept punching till he thought he would kill him. Jeff stopped when he felt Rachael pull his arm back.

"Please don't. I need you with me not getting into trouble over this." She said through her sobs.

Jeff jumped up and held Rachael in his arms. "What happened?"

"I-I can't talk about it. Just…just hold me. I need…I need you right now." She sobbed.

Jeff held her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here and I'm never gonna let you go again, ok?"

Rachael nodded and held on to him tighter. Jeff called the cops while still holding on to Rachael and immediately got her to a hospital despite all her protests. She said she just wanted to go away and never come back. She said that she was fine and didn't need a hospital, but Jeff promised that he would never leave her side and he would be right there with her when she went. She reluctantly agreed and they went to the hospital. The asshole was taken to a jail hospital facility where as soon as he was fixed up he would be in holding until his trial. Jeff was now at the hospital and as soon as they got there they went to take Rachael to get checked out. The nurses told him to wait in the lobby, but Jeff fought them on it and refused and they aversely let him stay with her. He was now in the room with her and waited while they did the…hell Jeff couldn't even bring himself to think about her getting a rape kit done on her. So while he waited he had to call Becca and Randy.

* * *

Becca heard the timer go off and she closed her eyes and breathed deep. She opened them and looked at the results just as her phone rang. It startled her and she fumbled to flip it open, but managed and answered without checking the caller ID. 

"H-hello?" She said breathlessly because her heart was racing so fast it felt like she just ran a marathon.

"Becca? Are you ok? You sound like you were just running."

"Jeff?" She inquired.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my God it's so good to hear from you. I didn't think you would ever talk to me again and I really didn't get the chance to properly apol—"

"Yeah. It's fine. But I…ah, I kinda need you right now."

Becca was shocked. "Really? You need me? Are you in your room?"

"I'm in St. Louis."

"St. Louis? Why would you…oh." She said realizing the why. "Did you talk to her? Did she listen? Are you guys—"

"Becca something bad happened and I could use your support right now."

"Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? What can I do?"

"I just need you to come. I can't tell you something like this over the phone. So say you'll be here because I need to call Randy now."

"Randy? Why?"

"I just have to. So are you coming?"

"Of course! Is it Rachael? Is she hurt? Is that why you need to call Randy?"

Becca heard the sadness in his voice. "Something like that. I'm at the hospital with her now and I don't even know how I'm gonna tell him."

She thought for a moment and knew that one of her best friends needed her. She screwed up his relationship and he still came to her when he needed someone and she was not gonna let him down. She figured she could do more to help even if it involved talking to Randy.

"I can do it for you." She said and immediately smacked herself in the head. What was she thinking?!

"Call Randy?"

"Yeah."

"I couldn't do that to you."

"Jeff, I'm not gonna argue with you. You need me and I will do all I can to help. Even if it means talking to him, ok?"

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you Becca! Thank you so much." He said with relief.

Becca heard people in the background and figured he needed to go since they were calling for him.

"I'll see you as soon as I can and I'll go tell Randy now."

"Thanks, Bec. You have no idea how much this—"

"I do. I'll see ya soon."

"Bye."

Becca hung up her phone and sat back against the bathroom door to collect herself. She dropped her head in her hands and sighed deeply. She was about to go tell the man she was gonna have a child with that there was something wrong and he needed to get home to his sister. How the hell would you do something like that? But she told Jeff she would do it and she wasn't gonna back out on him now. She had to make up for what she did and if this was how she had to go about doing it then so be it. She picked herself up off the floor and quickly splashed water on her face. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Taby on the other side.

"What the hell is up? You run in here and don't come out for—"

"Taby, not now. I have to go."

"Again? I don't think so, Missy!" Taby said as she blocked Becca from getting past her.

"I really have to go. This is serious."

"No, what's serious is you going to the doctor's."

"You're still on with that shit? Jeez, give it a rest, will you? Now move so I can leave."

"You won't get past me until you go."

Becca couldn't take it anymore. "Look I don't need to go see some fucking doctor about something that I already know! Ok?"

"You mean you're…"

"Yeah. I am."

"Oh my God. Are you gonna tell him?"

"I…not now."

"Why? You have to."

"Not now. Right now I need to go tell him that he needs to get home to his sister."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know details. All I know is Jeff just called me and asked me to do this for him and I will because I owe him that much."

"Is she ok?"

"I hope so."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"To see Randy? Or in St. Louis?"

"Both. Or either one. I'll be there for you."

Becca smiled. "St. Louis, yes. Randy, no. Just pack our stuff and see if you can get us a flight outta here."

"Sure thing." Taby replied.

* * *

Randy got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. He was just about to get dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He dropped his clothes on the bed and went over to answer it. He thought it would be John, but when he opened it he was shocked out of his freaking mind to see who was standing there. No, shocked didn't even begin to describe how he felt. 

"Randy, we need to talk."

Randy stepped aside for her to come in. "I'm so glad you said that because I've been wanting to talk—" Randy stopped when he noticed her staring at him. "Ah, Becca?"

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and turned red from embarrassment having realized what she was doing.

"Ah…I ah, was um…right. Talk. I needed to talk to you."

"Good. I've been wanting—"

"Could you, ah, get dressed first? Please. If you don't mind." She said shyly.

Randy looked down and realized that he was still in his towel. "Oh. Yeah. I was just about to when you…well yeah I'll go do that."

He walked over to the bed where she was sitting and grabbed his clothes. He thought it was so adorable how she tried to make it look like she wasn't staring when really it was obvious, well at least to him, that she was looking. He went into the bathroom and changed quickly and walked back out into the room. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"So…you want to talk?"

"Yes. I do. But not about what you think."

Randy raised his eyebrow. "Then, what about?"

Becca started playing with her hands. "Um…I don't really know how to start this."

Randy moved a little closer and risked touching her hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

She looked at him. "Randy, Jeff called me and—"

Randy took his hand back. "You came over here to tell me that Jeff called you?"

"No. Let me finish. He called me from St. Louis and said—"

Randy stood up from the bed in outrage. "That fucking bastard has the nerve to go see my sister after he was the reason she left?! Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll fucking kill him!" Randy fumed and began to pull out his cell phone.

Becca walked over to him and touched him lightly on the arm. "Please calm down. I wasn't…there's ah…there's more."

Randy stared down at her and softened his hateful glare a bit. There was nothing to be mad at Becca about. He tried to will himself to remain calm and waited for her to finish. What could possibly be worse than finding out Jeff went to see her?

"Jeff called and told me that…"

"Told you what? Becca, what's going on? Just tell me."

"He told me that he was at the hospital…"

"So he's hurt? That's what you needed to tell me?"

"He's not the reason that he's at the hospital…"

Becca so did not want to go on because she didn't know what words to say. All she kept doing was pausing and praying that he would figure it out.

"What do you mean he's…?" Randy stopped as if realizing what she came here to say.

Randy's whole body went numb and he froze in shock which freaked Becca out a little. She placed her hand on his arm for some sort of comfort and felt terrible that there was nothing she could do.

"Randy?"

"W-what happened?"

"He didn't give me any details. But Taby is booking us a flight now and we'll leave as soon as we can."

Randy looked at her. "Your coming too?"

"Jeff said he n—"

"Right. I should have guessed that you would be there for Jeff. Silly me for actually thinking you wanted to be there for me."

"Randy stop being an idiot. Of course I want be there for you, too. I mean, yeah there is some bad stuff going on between us right now, but remember before all this drama we started out…well sorta started out as friends?"

"So…you'll be with me then?"

"Yes I will. As your friend _and_ Jeff's…I will be there for you." She smiled sympathetically at him.

Randy really wanted nothing more than for him and Becca to sort all the shit between them out right now, but his sister needed him and he did not want to leave her in Jeff's care any longer.

"When can we leave?" He asked.

"Well grab your stuff and meet me in my room and I'll tell you then."

"Ok."

After Becca left Randy called John and told him everything.

"Man, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Come with me? Please?"

"Sure anything. I'll be there. When are we leaving?"

"I'm meeting Becca in her room and then we're leaving. I'll call you when I get there and you can meet us in the lobby."

"Cool. And again I'm really sorry. She'll be ok though. She's an Orton and nobody fucks with an Orton. Especially since they are now collaborated with a Cena."

Randy laughed. "Thanks. And I'll see ya soon."

"Anytime. Bye."

Randy hung up the phone and began gathering all of his stuff together.

* * *

Taby and Becca were all packed and ready to leave, but they still needed to get a flight out to St. Louis. Taby was running out of air lines to call because apparently everyone was booked and the earliest flight they could get was in a week and she knew that they needed to leave ASAP. 

"Becca, what are we gonna do?" Taby asked as they put their bags by the door.

"Um maybe Randy will be able to do something."

"Well, I hope cuz everyone is booked until next week."

Before Becca and Taby could continue their conversation there was a knock on their door.

"It must be Randy." Becca said.

Taby looked at her best friend and heard the smile in her voice when she announced that Randy must be at the door.

"Somebody's happy." She teased knowing how much Becca would deny it.

"What are you talking about? I'm just happy that I can do something for him when he needs me. I'm still mad at him, but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad about what he's going through."

Taby smirked. "Oh I'm sure that there's something you can do for him just not what your thinkin'."

Becca's expression was of pure shock. "Shut up and answer the door." Becca said and threw a pillow at her, but was too late because Taby had opened the door and the pillow hit Randy in the face.

He caught the pillow and walked in the room. Taby was laughing hysterically while Becca sat on the bed mortified and turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! That was supposed to hit Taby not you." Becca said throwing Taby a brief glare and then looking back at Randy apologetically.

Randy gave her a weak smile. "It's ok." He said placing the pillow back on the bed.

Becca smiled at him and Taby smiled to herself. Something was happening with Becca. It was like she was changing into this person who didn't over think her feelings anymore. She just let them show without a care or worry and Taby was glad for that. In that moment Taby knew Becca was changing for the good and she was so glad for that. Either it was the pregnancy or Randy's vulnerability at the moment, but whatever it was it was making her realize that life was short and it wasn't worth it to be mad over stupid things or hide your feelings. Taby watched Becca look at Randy like she's been wanting to look at him all this time, but was too scared. It was like she needed to be strong for him and she took that as the excuse she thought she needed to want to be with him.

"So, Randy, we kinda have a snag in the travel plans." Becca said.

"What's wrong?"

"The earliest flight all the airlines have from here to St. Louis is next week." Taby answered.

Randy was silent for a moment and had a hopeless look on his face. As much as Taby thought Randy was an ass she still felt bad for him and her best friend was in love with him so she had to deal. At first it was impossible to like him, but as she got to know him she started to see he was ok despite him kissing someone else. People make mistakes and that includes Becca, now, because she too kissed someone else.

"Um maybe you could call Vince." Becca suggested.

Randy looked at her. "Yeah. He could do something. Thanks Becca."

Becca smiled at him and Randy whipped out his phone to call Vince. After he got off the phone with him, there was some hope left when he spoke.

"It's a go. Vince is letting us use one of his private planes."

"That's great." Becca and Taby answered in unison.

"Yeah. I gotta call John and he'll meet us in the lobby so let's go."

Becca and Randy went to the door, but Taby didn't move.

"Taby, come on let's go." Becca said.

"John's going too?" She asked.

"Yeah. I asked him to." Randy said. "I know you guys aren't on the best of terms right now, but I need him to come with me."

"Oh. No I was just surprised that's all. And we're fine." Taby said quickly.

Becca and Randy looked at Taby and she tried to hide that she minded he would be there. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door with them.

* * *

John was waiting in the lobby for Randy and Becca. He only just got the call and was down in seconds and now he was waiting. But it wasn't for long because they walked toward him. What John didn't expect, though, was to see Taby with them. She didn't even look at him; just walked by and went straight for the door with Becca. Randy walked side by side with him and they grabbed a cab to the airstrip where the plane would be. He hoped that this trip would permit a conversation of reconciliation between him and Taby. Or at least allow him to tell her he's sorry about a billion more times and tell her that he loves her.

* * *

Lexi and Sam finally arrived at the house. They would have been there sooner, but Lexi wanted to visit her parents so that's what they did. Now, they were paying the cab driver and walking up the driveway. Sam walked into the house and breathed a sigh of relief that she was home and away from heartbreak and drama. 

"Mom! Jake! I'm home." She yelled.

She looked around the house and it was quiet and a mess like someone was in the middle of cleaning but left the mess to do something else.

"Are they even home?" Lexi asked.

"I dunno. I told them I was coming." Sam answered.

Sam dropped her stuff off on the couch and walked around the house but no one seemed to be home. She walked over to the phone and found a note.

"Looks like mom went somewhere." Sam said.

Lexi came over to her. "Where?"

Sam read the note out loud:

_Sammy,_

_I went down to the police station for an emergency. Call me when you read this. _

_Love, Mom_

"Police station?" Lexi questioned.

"Must be something about Dad's funeral or something." Sam shrugged and picked up the phone to call her mom.

* * *

**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER ONE :) I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND YOU KNOW THE DRILL...ONCE THE REVIEWS ROLL IN ANOTHER CHAPTER GETS POSTED. SO CLICK ON THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW AND SAY YOUR PART. THANKS, YOU ALL ROCK :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Well, here's another one. I hope you guys like it and I wanted to thank you for all the reviews I'm getting. I hope to recieve more and I will keep doing my best to update fast. I'm on a roll with this one and idea's are flooding my head so get ready for alot more updates!! Oh yeah and don't forget to REVIEW this chapter too. THANKS : D**

* * *

"How much longer do we have left on the flight?" Randy asked no one in particular.

Becca could tell that he was getting anxious and she hoped the flight would go by fast so he could get to his sister. But on the other hand she also didn't mind this time because this may be the time when she can tell him how she feels and tell him about the baby. Since she's met Randy she had been denying her feelings over something that was not his fault. Was is fair to punish him for something some asshole did? All Randy wanted was for her to be honest about how she felt and she never gave him that much. The one moment when she was going to reveal her feelings to him, she walks in on him kissing someone else and then it all went downhill from that. I mean if you think about it, it was kind of her fault that Rachael was in the position she was in now because if she never kissed Jeff then Rachael would have nothing to see and no reason to leave and maybe none of this would have happened. Just thinking about it made her sick and she wanted to make everything better.

Sitting on the plane now she wondered if she could tell him. She wondered how he would react. She would never truly know until she talked to him. He was sitting next to her while John and Taby sat on opposite sides of the plane; most likely Taby's idea.

Becca looked at the time on her phone. "Um we have about an hour left." She answered him.

"Man, I should be there now. It shouldn't be Jeff, it should be me. How does it look that her big brother isn't there to protect her?" He looked at Becca.

She gently placed her hand on his arm. "Randy…"

"I can't believe I let her down again. I should always be there for her. I shouldn't have let her leave. I didn't put up a big enough fight. It was like I didn't care if she left or not."

"Randy, this isn't your fault."

"This is my fault! I could've prevented this!"

Becca didn't know what to say to Randy to make everything better. She hated the sadness in his voice and in his eyes. She wanted to say all the right things to comfort him. And as selfish as this sounds she wanted to make her guilt go away. She felt so guilty for giving Randy a hard time about a kiss that he told her was nothing; she felt so guilty for kissing Jeff causing Rachael to leave and now this. She couldn't imagine what Randy would do if he found out. And she felt guilty for lying. God she was just horrible!

Becca took Randy's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Randy look at me. I promise you. I _swear _that none of this is your fault. You are a great big brother who works hard and Rachael knows that. You love her and you are going to see her and that's all that matters, ok?"

He looked down sadly. "It is though. It is my fault."

"How? Huh? How is this your fault? You didn't ask for this. No one did. Things just happen."

"It just is."

Becca stroked his cheeks with her thumb and willed him to look into her eyes. When he did she smiled at him. "It's not. Ok? I promise you it's not."

Randy looked back into her eyes. Becca felt the tension between them grow stronger with each second that past. She wanted to lean in, but she was afraid that this was too selfish. I mean the guy was vulnerable right now and he was thinking about his sister. This would mainly be for her and not him even though she knew how badly he wanted to be with her. He had been trying and trying to get her for so long and now in a time of tragedy was when they were actually about to do this. She felt so wrong that his sister was in a hospital right now while she was taking advantage of her brother. And lord knows now that Rachael wasn't exactly her biggest fan right now. Becca quickly thought how dissolute this all was; what she was doing, trying to make this about her and Randy. How selfish was she?!

She began to pull back, but Randy grabbed her face and pulled her closer. He leaned in slowly; increasing the anticipation with each breath they took wondering when it would actually happen. He leaned all the way and Becca closed her eyes. She felt his soft lips come down on hers and he held the kiss for a moment. She felt the desperation for comfort in his lips all from that one kiss. It channeled into her body and she responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him as much as she could with the cup holder acting as a barrier. (This probably wasn't a bad thing because if it wasn't there who was to say things wouldn't go any further….even if they were on a plane and Taby and John were there…) She caressed his lips over and over and he slowly ran his hands from her jaw to her neck, down her arm, onto her torso and all the way to her hips. He held on and kissed deeper. Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and sighed deeply.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" She whispered.

"Being here. I know you hate me for what I did, but I really needed that…and you. So thank you."

"I don't hate you."

Randy chuckled. "Are you being nice to me because you feel bad?"

Becca laughed too. "No. I really don't hate you. I'm just…well you know me. I'm stubborn and things weren't always easy for…well anyways I don't hate you."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I don't think I was ever mad at you. I think I took that kiss as an excuse to run away from my real feelings and I'm just so used to doing it I don't realize that I'm not the only person who can get hurt. I've always been on the receiving end of pain I never thought I could be the one to dish it out."

"So…are we…um ok?"

"We're ok."

"Does ok mean friend's still…or…?" Randy asked.

Becca looked into his eyes and loved the feeling of the closeness they were sharing, but thought about her kissing Jeff and Rachael in the hospital. How could she sit here and lie to him? He's only ever been honest with her…it was like…it was kinda like she was his Alex only not physically abusive, but emotions hurt just as bad. Then she thought about her pregnancy and how she had to tell him. Could they just be friends now? Was that even possible? If not then what were they? If she wouldn't allow them to be together or be friends, then what could they be? Especially now that they were having a child together. He didn't even know yet. She knew she had to tell him, but now? I mean the guy was vulnerable enough as it was what with his sister being in the hospital and all. Could he handle the news? Ah! Her head was hurting, why did she have to ask so many damn questions? And what was worse was not having any answers to them.

Randy pulled back a little. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. Especially now. You probably think I'm trying to gain your sympathy or something." Randy sat back in his seat completely disgusted that he didn't think about the situation.

It was now or never. "Um, Randy?"

"What?"

"I, ah, I have to tell you something and its kinda important." She felt like she was gonna throw up.

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"I…uh I'm p—"

Becca was cut off by a yell.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She heard Taby scream.

Apparently, unbeknownst to Becca or Randy, John had tried to talk to Taby and now something obviously went wrong because Taby was yelling.

"Who the fuck gave you that bullshit idea? Is this your way of trying to win me back or something? Because if it is then its fucking backfiring just so you know!"

Becca and Randy each silently cursed their best friends for interrupting an important moment and looked from each other to them. They decided it was time to play mediator before somebody got hurt…and by somebody they mean John because Taby was not one many people liked to piss off intentionally. They got up and went over to where both John and Taby were standing in the back of the plane.

"Taby, what the hell is going on?"

Taby laughed scathingly. "What's going on? I'll tell you what's fucking going on! I was by myself minding my own business when dick weed over here decides to make another ass out of himself by attempting to talk to me. Like I would really listen…"

"Um not seeing the reason you're yelling, Hun." Becca said.

"The reason? Oh this is rich! Listen to what this asshole has the nerve to ask me!"

"What?" Becca and Randy asked in unison.

"He asked me if I was pregnant! Can you believe that? We used a fucking condom and the ass thinks I'm pregnant! What the hell gave him that idea?!"

Becca bit her bottom lip. Oh shit.

Randy looked at John. "I thought you were gonna wait until she came to you if it was true?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "The way she's acting now she would never talk to me let alone tell me something as important as she's having my baby. I had to push things along and take matters into my own hands."

Taby was fuming now. It actually looked like one of those moments where you thought you could see steam coming from her ears.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? And somebody better explain quickly because I ran out of patience five minutes ago!"

Randy and John looked at each other. "I thought you were pregnant. Randy told me you might be."

"Hey! Don't go blaming this on me! It's ok if she rips your head off, but I'm innocent. I only got that idea cuz…" Randy stopped. He didn't want to rat Becca out.

"If you don't want me to rip _your_ fucking head off then you better finish the story." She glared at him.

"I, ah, I kinda saw the test that you were gonna use." He said glancing at Becca.

Becca couldn't take this anymore. There was no use in Randy and John getting their heads bitten off over something she caused. She was just a magnet for drama these days and she so did not like it.

"What the hell are you—?"

"Taby wait."

"What? Don't tell me your gonna stick up for these two!"

"I-I'm not. I'm gonna tell the truth."

Now all three pairs of inquiring eyes were on her and she felt like she was going to faint or vomit, but she sucked it up and breathed deep. This has gone on long enough and everyone needed to know the truth.

"Today I bumped into Randy on the elevator and when he was talking to me I dropped a bag that I was carrying. The pregnancy test fell out and Randy picked it up. I panicked when he thought it was mine and when he asked about it I told him it was yours. I'm so sorry, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Um did telling the truth ever occur to you?" Taby asked.

"I was scared and I didn't want it to be true, but it turned out it was and I'm so sorry for lying to you." She turned to Randy. "And I'm sorry for lying to you, too."

Randy stood there speechless and John joined in with the silence which I'm sure that Taby was glad for. He stared at her like he was dreaming and she was afraid of what he might actually say if he was reacting this way. This was what she was so afraid of.

"The test wasn't for Taby?" Randy asked.

Becca shook her head. "No."

"So you aren't pregnant?" John asked Taby.

"I told you already that I wasn't."

"So you are…"

"Pregnant? Yeah I am."

Randy opened his mouth to speak. Closed it again. And opened it once more to attempt to say something, but failed. He couldn't think of anything to say so he surprised Becca by picking her up and hugging her. He placed her back on her feet and buried his face in her neck and kissed it softly and repeatedly.

"So I take it you aren't mad?"

He looked at her. "If you ever thought I would be mad then you don't know me at all. I love you and I'm glad that you are carrying our baby." He beamed and buried his face back in her neck.

Becca rubbed his back and smiled.

"Ok now that some of us are happy, can we all go back to our corners, please?" Taby asked obviously wanting to be nowhere near John right now.

* * *

"So the results of the kit should be ready in two hours." The doctor said to Jeff and Rachael. 

They were in her room and they were waiting for the test to be done. To wait two hours for something like that felt like an eternity.

"What exactly will the test tell you?" Rachael asked.

"It will tell us if you've had intercourse by finding fluids and it lets us know the extent of the damage to your vaginal walls. That would be physical proof of rape."

"But he didn't—"

"It also," The doctor continued, "Lets us know if he did anything else. I don't think I should go into detail about what I mean, but if you need me to I will."

"No. We get it." Jeff said. "So will she be ok?"

"Mr. Hardy I'm afraid that's something she needs to tell you. Health wise she's fine…but in these cases it's not always about your physical health. Now if you need someone just push the nurses call button, but other than that I should be back in later with the results." He said.

"Thanks." Rachael said.

After the doctor left, Jeff sat in the chair beside her bed and tilted his head back. He was drained and what made it worse was waiting for those damn results. He and Rachael hadn't really talked about anything since he came what with all drama and he wasn't sure either of one of them would bring up any type of conversation right now. He really just wanted to know how she was feeling right now, but she was so quiet. Who could blame her? But still he wanted her to talk to him and as much as she might not want to go through details she needed to talk about what happened.

"Jeff?" She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You have to get back to work."

"No I don't."

"I don't want you to get fired over this."

"I won't. I came down here on my days off."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment until Jeff spoke. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Did you call Randy?" She asked obviously ignoring his previous question.

"Yeah he should be here soon."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, ok? Just don't. I want to be here for you and I don't want gratitude I just want…" _You._ He finished to himself.

The silence stretched out and Jeff wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep for twenty minutes. What woke him up was Rachael's voice.

He wiped his eyes and looked at her. "What was that?"

"Why did you kiss her?" She asked softly.

Jeff rested his elbows on his lap and dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"That's not what I asked. I asked why you did it."

He looked up at her. "You really want the truth?"

"Yes."

"You won't like my answer. Hell even I don't like my answer. It's not even a real excuse."

"You think there's an answer that I would like? I just want to know why you did it."

He sighed. "Becca had just walked in on Randy and Sam and she came to me. We weren't really on good terms and we were trying to fix our friendship. She was very vulnerable and she kissed me in comfort. It meant nothing to either of us and…and I just don't know what else to tell you except I'm sorry."

"Do you regret it?"

"You won't like—"

"No bullshit, Jeff, tell me."

"I don't. I don't regret it because since I met Becca I've been dealing with these 'feelings' I thought I had for her when all along it was really friendship. My way of realizing it happened to result in me losing you. I hate that part, but no. I don't regret kissing her. I'm sorry that that's my answer, but it's the honest one and you deserve nothing but honesty."

"So what now?" She asked quietly.

"That's up to you. Rach, I'm telling you the God honest truth because I still care about you. In the short amount of time that I got to know you I really got to care for you. It was like an instant connection and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. You think I came out here because I had nothing else to do? I came here to fix things with you. I came here to explain and I did. I want us to still be together and I want to go back to that feeling I get when I'm with you."

Jeff was unaware of Rachael crying until he heard the muffled sounds and he looked over. She had her knees to her chest and her face was buried in her hands and she was crying. Jeff sat on the edge of the bed carefully and gently took her into his arms and held onto her while she cried. At first she resisted like the contact was uncomfortable but she soon relaxed when she heard Jeff's voice murmur calming words. She melted right into him and grabbed onto his shirt. After about five minutes she did the best she could to quiet her sobbing so she could speak.

"I still care about you too…"

"What does that mean for us?" He asked as he continued to hold her.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know that we both care about each other. But I also know that I can't…I just can't be in a relationship right now."

"So…?"

"So I think we should just be friends."

He looked down at her. "Friends?"

"For now…I just need a friend and nothing more. Do you think that's possible?"

"It's more than possible. It's doable."

"Thank you."

"What did I say about thanking me?" He smiled.

"Sorry." She smiled back. "But I don't know what I would do without you right now. I probably wouldn't even be…" She began to choke up again.

"Shh. Let's stay in this moment right now, ok? You can talk about that whenever you're ready."

She nodded her head and before she knew it she and Jeff fell asleep in the bed. She stayed in his arms and for the first time she really felt a security she's never felt before...Especially since being raped. A security that she could be anywhere and know that Jeff will always be there. She knew her brother was the same but this was a different kind of safety. One that only the man you loved can give you.

* * *

Sam thought she was gonna pass out. She had just gotten off the phone with her mother and found out that her brother was in jail. She didn't say what for, but she just said that's why she was there. She was hysterical over the phone and she felt so bad. What could have possibly happened that caused Jake to get locked up? At first she thought her mother went to jail for the details of her father's funeral next week. But that wasn't the case at all. Now she had to go down to the station to help her mother and her brother. 

"Is everything ok? Was it about your father?" Lexi asked.

All Sam could do though was shake her head. She couldn't find the words. All she could do was stand there and shake her head.

"Sam? Are you alright? What happened?"

"We…ah we need to go down to the…the…um…"

"The station?"

Sam nodded her head.

"Ok then. Let's go. I'll drive. Do you have the keys to your brother's car?"

She nodded her head and pointed to the kitchen. Once Lexi came back with the keys she grabbed Sam and they headed to the car to make their way down to the police station.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I thought I had a lot of ideas but when I went to write I wasn't sure how to sort them all out. I kinda have some idea now where this is going so here's your long-awaited update. Thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter :) And sorry this chapter's kinda short, but that's how I wanted it to end. So enjoy and please review!!**

* * *

"Sam…" Jake said slowly when he saw her.

Sam walked closer to the holding cell and looked at her brother through the bars. This could not be real…she didn't want to believe that this was happening, but it was.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked sadly.

Sam shook her head. "What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno…anything."

"Why are you here?" She asked even though she knew why.

"Mom didn't tell you?"

"She said…" Sam trailed off. "She said that you hurt someone…is that true, Jake?"

He looked down. "Yeah."

Sam felt the tears prick her eyes and threaten to fall, but she held it together. "What did you do?"

He looked at her. "You want details?"

"No. I…I just want to know what you did."

"I hit her a couple of times. And I tried to have sex with her."

Sam felt like she was going to throw up. "Tried? Well, I'm glad you stopped…"

"I didn't."

Sam stared at him. "But you said tried…"

"Yeah someone interrupted."

"Is that why you were in the hospital?"

"Yes."

There was silence for awhile and Sam looked at her brother. It was like her father all over again. It was like she was in her childhood nightmare looking into the eyes of a monster that she'd seen before. It was all coming back to her…staring at him was bringing back all the sounds of the abuse and the yelling between her parents. She would see him everyday knowing what he was doing to her brother and she was too little to understand or do anything about it. It was that horrible, horrible nightmare again. She stared at Jake and realized that he was turning into the one thing he was forced to succumb as a child…he was the very monster that he used to fear as a child…and maybe even sometimes still feared today.

"Jake…" Sam began finally breaking the almost deafening silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

He shrugged.

"So…you don't know why?"

"Sam, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well…who was it? Do I know her?"

Jake looked away and nodded his head. "Yeah." He said softly.

Sam felt more tears fall. "Who?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

"Jake, you're my brother and I love you. I will help you in any way I can…just tell me who it was."

"Rachael." He said quietly.

Sam thought she heard wrong….he didn't just say… "Who?"

"Rachael." He said loud enough so she could hear.

"Orton?" She managed to say.

He nodded his head.

Sam broke down. Her brother, whom she loved more than anything, had hurt her ex-boyfriend's sister. How could this be happening? She was pretty sure that Randy knew by now too. Oh, man, he would want to kill Jake when he finds out. Sam thought about this and decided that she would take it upon herself to call him and ask him to meet her somewhere so they could talk. She knew that Randy could afford the best lawyer possible so there was no way that her brother wouldn't be in jail. Sam calmed down a bit and wiped her face with her sleeves. She looked at Jake, who had his head facing down and both hands on the bars, and gently placed her hand on his. He jumped and looked up.

"D-don't I disgust you? I'm just like h—"

Sam shook her head. "No. You will never ever be like him, so don't you dare even think that, ok?"

"Sammy, I love you for saying that, but you know it's too late…"

"Look at me…you aren't, ok? And you wanna know why?"

Jake looked at her questioningly.

"Because you didn't ask to go through that. You didn't ask that asshole for what he did to you and now…now you have to suffer. It's not your fault this happened and you can plead insanity in trial…we'll get you help, ok?"

"Sammy…I…"

Sam squeezed his hand gently through the bars. "I know. We'll get through this together. I promise."

He smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. We're family and no matter what I will always be here for you."

He nodded. "So…um what now?"

"Well, according to the police we need to get you a lawyer and I guess we go from there."

"You think I'll be able to get the help I need instead of going to jail?"

"We'll get you the best lawyer we can find and then we'll discuss everything."

Jake looked down. "So, ah, how is mom?"

Sam couldn't tell him that her mom had broken down and lost it completely. When Sam arrived the police had said her mother went crazy at first and then she just stopped…she sat there and hasn't moved or talked since. It was like her mind had left her body. She couldn't tell her brother because he would blame himself and might try to do something stupid…he already lost his license to practice medicine and now he was in jail…knowing that he was the reason that his mother went crazy wasn't something he could bear right now.

"She's taking it as good as anyone in a situation like this…you know one step at a time."

"Oh…I haven't seen her yet. I was just wondering."

"I'm sure you'll see her eventually. She's just coping right now."

"Yeah…yeah I'm sure you're right."

"Ok so I'm going to call about a lawyer and I'll talk to the police and see what we have to do."

"Thanks Sammy."

Sam smiled. "No thank you's, remember?"

He smiled back. "Right…well then I love you."

"I love you too, Jake."

Sam walked away and went to the lobby of the police station. Before she talked to them though she needed to make two important phone calls….one of which she was really dreading.

* * *

It was late at night by the time they had arrived in St. Louis, so John suggested they let Rachael sleep and see her in the morning. Randy was being difficult at first, but Becca reassured him that she would still be there in the morning, but right now she needs her rest, so he gave in and they drove to Randy's parents house. When they arrived it had crime scene tape all around it and once again Randy freaked out and was about to jet to the hospital, but since Becca was in contact with Jeff she knew Rachael was fine so she once again convinced Randy to let her sleep and they could just get a hotel. Unfortunately there was only one room available for the night, but the good thing was it had a pull out couch and two beds. This did not sit well with Taby at first, but she didn't make a big deal because she didn't want John to think that anything about him bothered her so she brushed it off and took one bed, while Becca and Randy took the other and John got the pullout couch. Now they were all settling in; John was setting up the couch and they all took turns in the bathroom. Taby went first. 

Taby had finished her shower and realized that she left her clothes in the room. _'Oh God…' _She groaned inwardly, _'Please let them be sleeping! Oh who am I kidding they all need to shower still!'_

Taby peered out slowly. "Becca?" She called.

She heard someone clear their throat and realized it was John.

"Uh…Becca and Randy went to see if they could find some place open for food."

_'DAMN!' _

"Oh ok. Um could you…ah, could you grab me my bag please?" She asked.

"Sure." John answered and came to the door.

She opened it slightly and saw him stare. She grabbed the bag from him and got angry when she thought about what she had seen. She pushed her temper down and smiled falsely.

"Thanks."

"No problem" He said and stood there till she shut the door on his face.

Taby rested her back against the door and clutched her bag to her chest. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it together. She was trying her best to act like she didn't care and like she wasn't hurt but the truth was she felt like her insides were being ripped up. She didn't realize how much she loved John until she saw him with another woman…it felt like her whole world just died…and that was ridiculous and overdramatic…seriously, she never understood people who were hurt and cried over something like this, but now that it's happened to her she understood and it…well it sucked. And to make matters even worse she had to stay in the same room with him. She shook her negative thoughts out of her mind and put her front back up. She got dressed and went out into the room. She dropped her bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. She didn't realize that John sat down on the other bed until he spoke.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Not really."

"Oh. Do you wanna t—?"

"Actually if you don't mind I'd just like to sleep." Truth was she was too jet-lagged to sleep, but she'd rather deal with that than deal with John.

"Oh right. Ok then, goodnight."

"Yeah same to you." She said and closed her eyes.

Taby lay there for what seemed like forever before she fell asleep. She heard when Becca and Randy came back with the food because her stomach gurgled when she smelled it. She was so hungry but she just couldn't stand looking at John long enough to eat…honestly she might have thrown up just by thinking of how she found him. Even now thinking about it made her sick…imagine with food actually in her stomach. She also heard when John kept asking Becca if Taby hated him and heard her say that it was something he should ask Taby not her. After that Taby just tuned everything out and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Look John, I can't tell you something like that. You have to talk to her about it." 

"But she tells you everything. Just tell me if she hates me. She doesn't even look at me anymore! She acts like there was never anything between us. I love her! I made a mistake and I'm sorry!"

Becca shook her head. "This is between you guys. Don't involve me because if I'm gonna take sides it's obviously gonna be hers."

Randy shook his head at the both of them as he finished off his sandwich. "Um guys she is in the room with us. You might not wanna talk about this now."

"I wasn't. He brought it up."

"She's asleep." John said.

"How do you know she's not just laying there with her eyes closed?" Randy questioned.

"Because when Taby's asleep she breathes loudly. And she is now so she's asleep." John answered.

"Yeah he does have a point. She is asleep. But Randy's right too…we aren't talking about this any further."

"Come on, Bec, please help me out."

Becca shot him a glare. "Uh huh, right. Like I'm gonna help the ass that broke my best friend's heart. You must be on some good shit it you ever believed that would happen."

John rolled his eyes. "She doesn't even care. If anything I'm the one that's hurt…I love her and she won't even talk to me."

Becca stood up. "ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?!"

Randy stood up too. "Ok, I think that's enough for tonight. We should get some rest so we can see Rach in the morning. Besides…" He said wrapping his arms around Becca, "All this excitement isn't good for the baby."

Becca turned around in his arms so she was looking up at him now. "That's a little over dramatic, Randy."

"Um not really. I ain't takin no chances with my kid. Now let's take a shower."

"Ok go ahead."

Randy grabbed her arm lightly. "We can save time. We shower and then John can go."

Becca raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?" He shrugged.

"I think I can shower by myself." She answered.

He pouted. "Come on…it will save time. John has to shower too."

"If we stand here arguing none of us will get to shower." She replied.

He pouted again.

Becca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh all right.

Randy grinned like a little boy in a candy store and practically dragged Becca into the bathroom. John shook his head and laughed. At least Randy got what he wanted he thought and looked over at Taby sleeping. He walked over quietly and kneeled down in front of her. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and stared at her peacefully sleeping. He wanted to be next to her and to hold her in his arms, but knowing Taby that would never happen. He looked at her and sighed. He got up and before he went over to the couch he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Taby." He whispered and walked over to the couch.

Little did he know Taby was awake. "I still love you, John." She whispered and turned over to go back to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER ONE. I HAVE CH. 43 DONE SO IF YA WANNA SEE IT, REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS PEOPLE :)**

* * *

"Becca?" Randy knocked on the bathroom door.

It was about five thirty in the morning and surprisingly they were all up with no complaints. Randy heard Becca get out of bed at five and she's been in there ever since. He looked over at Taby.

"Is she okay?" He asked worried.

Taby grabbed some clothes out of her bag. "It's morning sickness. She'll be fine."

"What's that?"

"Dude it's when she throws up all the time cuz she's pregnant. How do you not know what it is?"

"She's sick?"

Taby glared at John. "Not all the time. Just sometimes," She turned her attention to Randy, "And it's perfectly normal Randy so don't worry."

"But she's been in there for a long time. It shouldn't take that long to throw up, should it?"

"Relax. It varies from person to person."

Randy sighed reluctantly. "Well, if you're sure then."

Taby smiled at him. "I am."

Just then Becca came out of the bathroom. She looked horrible like she hadn't slept at all. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale. Randy rushed over to her and attempted to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Not now Randy. I don't feel well."

"Baby are you okay?"

Becca sounded irritated, although it wasn't on purpose, she just really didn't feel good. "I'm fine." She snapped.

Randy looked hurt. Taby came over to him when Becca went over to find her bag.

"Don't take any of that personally. She's just really moody and hormonal. I would stay clear of her for now."

"But I wanna help..."

"By leaving her alone you are helping, trust me, it would be worse if you tried to talk to her."

He looked reluctant. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"So are we gonna call before we go...or just show up?" John asked.

"We can just go. But we have to be ready first so hurry up and let's all take showers." Randy answered.

After they had finished getting ready they all piled into the rental and headed over to the general hospital. When they got there the nurse informed them that Rachael was still sleeping, but they could go in if they wanted. They reached the room and entered quietly.

Jeff was sitting in the chair watching Rachael sleep, but got up when he saw who came. "Hey."

"What happened?" Randy asked right away.

"Ah, why don't we step out and I can tell you."

"Just tell me now." He said impatiently.

"Okay then..."

"For starters you can tell me why my sister is in the damn hospital."

"She, um, she got hurt..."

"Yeah I can see that Einstein. How the hell did she get hurt?" Randy snapped.

Becca placed her hand on Randy's arm. "Calm down. This isn't his fault."

He looked at her and relaxed a little. "Fine. But he needs to hurry up and tell me."

"When I arrived I had no idea what was going on...I still don't even know the whole story, but when I found her there was this guy..."

Randy's temper flared again and he raised his voice. "Guy?! What the fuck are you talking about? What guy?"

"Man, I knew you would get mad and yell...I don't want her to wake up." Jeff whispered.

He was too late though because Rachael had woken up and saw her brother. "Oh my God! Randy, you're here!" She squealed happily.

Randy rushed over to her side and hugged her tightly. "Rachy, are you okay? What happened? Why are you here?"

She pulled back and obviously ignored his questions. "I'm so sorry I was mad at you. I really wasn't, I just...well it's over so no worries." She smiled.

He wanted to push her further on the subject, but he knew she wasn't up to it so he left it alone for now. He was just glad that she was okay and in one piece.

"Right...so are you hungry?" He asked.

"Kinda. When did you get here?"

"Late last night. I would have come, but I figured you were sleeping so I let you be."

John laughed and walked over. "Yeah right. You know his ass wanted to come. It took Becca to get him to relax and let you be."

"John! Hi. You came too?"

He smiled and hugged her. "Course I came. You're my little sister too."

Rachael smiled at him and then realized that there were more people in the room. She looked behind Randy and saw Rebecca and another person she assumed was with John. She figured Randy didn't know about Jeff and Becca because he was with Becca. Although they were fighting the last time she knew of they seemed to be okay now. Rachael didn't want to ruin that because she was okay with what happened and she understood. She knew Becca was worried, though, by the look in her face. She smiled at them both and motioned for them to come forward. They did hesitantly.

"It was sweet of you guys to come too." She said sweetly.

Becca looked confused. "Ah, yeah. Of course we would be here."

"I know I don't know you all that well, but it seems that my brother does...so thanks for coming."

"No problem." They both answered.

Randy smiled and tucked Becca into his side. "Speaking of us," He said looking from Becca to his sister, "Guess what?"

"What?" Rachael asked curiously.

"You're gonna be an aunty." He said proudly.

Rachael's jaw dropped completely and so did Jeff's for that matter.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

"Yup." He beamed.

"Congratulations." Both her and Jeff said at the same time.

"When did you find out?" Rachael asked.

"On our way here on the plane."

"That's so great."

"Yeah so about that food..." John said.

Rachael laughed and Randy smacked him in the head. "The food's not for you, idiot."

"I have needs too man. I'm starving."

"I'll go out and grab us all some breakfast." Jeff volunteered. "Any preferences?"

"Nah just grab anything." Randy answered.

"Actually I'm not that hungry. So just don't get me anything." Becca said.

Randy and Taby looked at her.

"You need to eat." Taby said.

"Yeah. It's not good for the baby." Randy answered.

Becca glared at them both. "Well, because of the baby I can't eat! It doesn't seem to want anything!" She snapped irritably.

"But Becca you need to eat. At least some crackers or something." Randy said.

Taby nodded in agreement. "He's right."

"Would either of you like to be carrying this baby right now, huh? I'm telling you if I eat I'll be sick! The baby doesn't keep anything down!" She yelled.

"Guys just let her be." Rachael cut in. "She'll eat when she wants."

"But..." Taby and Randy were about to protest, but Becca cut them off.

"Oh God." She said and ran into the bathroom.

Randy looked at Taby. "I'm asking a doctor about this. She's so damn stubborn!"

"I agree with you on this one." Taby said.

"Alright well I'll be right back." Jeff said and left.

Randy went over and sat next to his sister. Taby and John stood on opposite sides of the room. After about a half hour Becca was still in the bathroom and Jeff came back with the food. They all finished eating and when they threw away the trash the doctor came in and Becca came out of the bathroom.

"Oh you must be Rachael's family." He said.

"Yeah. How is she?" Randy asked.

"Well, I have your test results here. Sorry it took longer than usual, but we had some problems with the lab so there was a delay."

"Um that's fine but--"

Randy cut her off. "Test results? Is she pregnant?"

"No, no. Not at all. This test was part of the rape kit." He answered.

Randy felt all the color drain out of his face. He flashed back to when she was thirteen and it was like de ja vu.

"Did you just..."

The doctor looked at him and Becca came over to him. "Randy, you should sit down." She said.

He couldn't hear her though. He heard her voice, but he couldn't make out words...all he kept hearing was 'rape kit' over and over in his head.

"She was..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

The doctor continued. "There was slight bruising to the vaginal walls and some internal bleeding. He stuck something there, but it didn't cause severe damage. We will give you something for the bleeding and I have to tell you, no sex for two weeks. Which is when I would like to see you again so we can see how the medication is working."

"Damn right no sex." Randy said. "No sex at all." He managed to say.

"Ah, well, I'll leave you guys alone, but make sure to hit the call button if you need anything." He said and left.

Randy stood up. "Guys, can you excuse us please. I need to talk to my sister."

Everyone left with out hesitation. Randy kissed Becca lightly on the lips before she left. When the room was empty he sat by Rachael's bed. He didn't look at her at first, but then he finally did and she locked eyes with him.

"Randy, it's okay." She said.

"How can you say that?!"

"Everything is okay now. There was no real damage."

"Internal bleeding? Bandages everywhere? That's not real damage? Rach, what happened?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Please? Tell me." He whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I...I just can't. Please, Randy, when I'm ready..."

Randy felt his voice quiver when he spoke and his throat felt constricted and choked up with tears. "Well, did you call mom and dad?"

"No. And you won't either. When I'm ready I'll call them. I just want to be left alone right now."

"Who was it?"

"We aren't going there. Just leave, please." She strained. "I just want to be alone."

"But..."

"Randy, please!" She yelled.

He got up. "A-alright. I'm going. But can't I send someone in here? I don't want you to be alone...at least if I can't be someone has to..."

Rachael looked at him.

"Please, Rach?"

"Randy..."

"Please?" He begged.

"Fine. Send Jeff."

"Jeff...but--"

"You said you don't want me to be alone. It's him or no one."

Randy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Randy left the room and went into the lobby to find Jeff. But all he saw was Becca, John, and Taby.

"Where's Jeff?" He asked.

Becca looked up. "He said he needed some air. He went out somewhere. I'm guessing he was just afraid to face you."

"Well, Rach wants him in the room."

"Oh. Why don't you just stay with her?"

"She doesn't want me to. Maybe...um maybe you could go? I know you guys don't know each other that well...but I don't want her alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Becca said nervously.

"Please, Bec..." He pleaded with her.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Um, okay then." She got up and he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, baby. I really appreciate this." He said kissing the top of her head.

Becca nodded against his chest. "Mhmm."

She left the lobby and walked over to the room. When she got there she waited five minutes before she got the courage to actually walk in.

After Becca left Randy felt his phone vibrate for the millionth time since yesterday. When he checked the caller ID he saw it was the same person who had been calling. He had like a million voice mails but he just erased them without listening to any. She was the last damn person on the planet he wanted to talk to ever. He hit ignore and it went straight to voice mail.

* * *

Sam hung up this time without leaving a voice mail. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to answer, but it was important they talk before lawyers got involved. She needed to explain everything to him and make him understand that this was a mistake and that Jake needed help. Although, knowing Randy like she did, she knew he would never go for that especially since this involved his little sister. But she needed to try, maybe if he heard about what happened to Jake he might have some sympathy. Sam decided to do the bold thing. She was at the station with her brother and mother right now, but she told the police she would be right back, she needed to take care of something. Jake asked about it, but all she said was it was something that might help him. She told Lexi to stay with her mom and she left. 

When she got to where she wanted to be she sat in the car for a few minutes to collect herself and her thoughts. When she felt she was ready she walked into the lobby and was immediately spotted. She felt her face grow hot and she thought it looked like he was going to scream at her as he walked over. She was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I, ah, I called you a few times...I needed to talk to you."

"No fucking way. Leave now!" He yelled.

She looked around the lobby at the now staring eyes. "Please Randy," She whispered desperately, "I know you're mad, but this is important."

"If this is about--"

"This has nothing to do with us! Okay? This is about what happened!"

Randy cocked his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sam had no idea that Randy didn't know about the situation.

"You know...Jake and Rachael? We need to talk about that before our lawyers get involved."

Randy was getting angrier and angrier with each breath, but he pushed it down because now he was curious.

"Fine. We can talk, but not here."

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Before they could leave though, Taby came up to them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

"Taby, this isn't what you think. I need to talk to her about something." Randy said calmly.

"Mhmm, sure. Don't fucking pull that lying bullshit with me. It's always what it looks like with you guys."

"Taby calm down. Please. This has nothing to do with me and her. It's about something else."

Taby hit him in the arm. "Stop lying to me! I can't believe you would leave with this whore after all she put you and Becca through! Your pregnant girlfriend is with your sister right now and your leaving with this bitch!"

"I'm not leaving with her. I just need to talk to her. Please go sit back down." Randy tried to reason with her.

Taby glared at him. "No! You aren't gonna put Becca through this. You choose now...It's either leave with this stupid slut or I go tell Becca right now." Taby folded her arms hostilely across her chest.

"Taby--"

"Don't you Taby me...choose right now!"

"You don't understand--"

"Oh I understand completely. It looks like you're choosing this filth over the woman who's carrying your baby!" Taby spat.

Sam lost her patience. "Listen call me what you want, but we need to talk and this is none of your damn business!"

Before anyone saw it coming Taby lunged at Sam. She tackled her to the ground and repeatedly punched her. Randy tried to pull her off, but she smacked him. Then security came along with John. John told them he had it under control and they left. He went over and grabbed Taby by the waist and picked her up. He kept a tight grip on her as she struggled to get loose and go after Sam again. Sam got up and glared at her as she wiped her split lip.

"Listen, Bitch! This is my business!"

"No it's—" Sam began, but Randy cut her off.

"Tabs, calm down" He said.

She struggled even more to get loose. "Get your hands off me, you jerk!"

John held her tighter.

"Taby, we are leaving to talk about Rachael and Sam's brother, okay? That's all. This is about my sister. Can you try to understand that?" Randy asked calmly.

Taby stopped kicking a little. "What?"

"Yes, that's why we need to talk."

"And that's the truth?" She asked skeptically.

Sam spoke up. "Ye--"

Taby glared at her. "Nobody fucking asked you!"

"Sam I can handle this," He said looking at her and then back to Taby, "Yes. That's the God honest truth. Okay?"

Taby hesitated a little. "Well...okay then. Sorry."

"It's o—" Sam began but Taby interrupted.

"I was talking to Randy!"

Randy laughed. "It's cool. So I'll be right back, then."

"Yeah okay." She answered him as he left.

Taby didn't realize that John still had his arms around her until after they left.

"Um you can let me go." She said.

"Right." He said. "Sorry."

Taby shrugged and they walked back to their seats. "Well, if you weren't holding me back I probably would have landed her in the hospital."

John laughed. "I don't doubt it. When did you learn to fight like that, anyways?"

"It comes naturally." She bragged.

"Well I think it's incredibly sexy." He flirted.

Taby smiled but then quickly realized that she shouldn't be getting along with him right now. She was too hurt by him and she figured that acting like they were nothing was less painful than remembering what they had. She shouldn't be talking to him right now because knowing that they weren't together anymore hurt more than having alcohol poured on an open cut...and when they talked she remembered what happened that morning. She stopped smiling and got up.

"I, ah, I'm gonna walk around a bit."

"You want company?" He asked getting up.

"I'd rather be alone, thanks." She said quickly and walked off.

After she left John sighed sadly. That little moment they had just now made him remember how much he really loved her. He was such a stupid jerk. How the fuck could he cheat on her? And with a nobody! She was perfect; she was everything he wanted and would ever need in his life, but he fucked that up big time. What was even more sad was the fact that they might never go back to what they had. John felt like crying just thinking about it. He got up and decided to stretch his legs a bit outside. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good right now...although he highly doubted it because the only thing that would fix him was holding Taby in his arms again...and if he ever got the chance he would never let go.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know what you think by reviewing! Thanks guys. P.S. I Love You, HOEFACE...You know who you are lol.**


	43. Chapter 43

Becca knocked on the door lightly. She felt like she was sweating bullets. She had no idea what to do. She knew that Rachael probably hated her and would kick her out. She was grateful that she hadn't said anything to Randy. She heard Rachael say come in.

"Je--" She stopped when she saw who it was. "Ah, where's Jeff?" She asked.

"I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now, but Randy begged me to since Jeff stepped out for some air."

Rachael laughed. "Ha, yeah, air my ass. He's just afraid to face Randy after Randy found out about...well you heard."

Becca laughed nervously. She was still by the door. "Yeah that's the real reason. Um if you want me to leave I will..."

Rachael motioned for her to come over and she did slowly.

"Don't be silly. I love my brother, but I only said I wanted to be alone so he would leave. I just can't deal with his questions right now."

"Oh I completely understand. Questions are the worse. You just feel like you need to talk about everything else except for what happened. But no one gets it and they want to know all the details. But its like you need to be normal and talk about normal things...its the only way you won't go insane."

"Oh my God! That's exactly it! Wow no wonder my brother fell for you. You really are as perfect as he says."

Becca shook her head and frowned. "Not really."

Rachael knew what Becca was thinking. "Look I'm actually glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I would think that you would hate me right now. I'm the reason you're in this position."

"That's not true."

"No it is. If I didn't...well you know...then you would have stayed and this wouldn't have happened."

"Becca, I would have left the next day and he still would have found me. Trust that."

Becca looked down. "I still feel guilty. I'm sorry I ruined things between you and Jeff. I swear, though, it meant nothing. He's one of my best friends and--"

Rachael laughed. "Calm down. I know all of this. I talked to Jeff about it."

"Really? And you aren't mad?"

"No. I understand. He explained everything and I get it."

"So you guys are back together then?"

"Not like that. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Just a friend."

"You know its really funny how much we have in common."

"Really like what?"

"Ah...I don't really talk about this."

"Oh its okay then."

"No. I...I can talk about it I just usually don't"

"You really don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay then."

"When I was in college I had this boyfriend...and lets just say he wasn't exactly friendly. Ya know? And well I never really got over it and when I met Randy he pursued me and I shot him down because I still wasn't over it so I kept telling him that we could only be friends but somewhere in between everything we been through I fell for him."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"Me too, but what can you do, right? What's happened has happened and I can't change that."

Rachael was quiet for some time and Becca was about to ask her if she wanted her to leave, but she started talking so Becca just looked at her and listened.

"This was the second time he had hurt me. I thought it was bad the first time...but the second..."

Becca watched her speak and was patient because she knew how hard it was to talk about this.

"The second was much worse...I think its because I knew what he could do and I knew what he had done. I was so scared when I saw him on my door step. I didn't..."

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I thought that was it. I wasn't getting lucky like last time. He would kill me for sure..."

Rachael looked at her and wiped the tears that fell.

"I remember...I remember the first time. I was thirteen years old and he was twenty. You know I got pregnant?"

Becca put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "My God..."

"I had an abortion. At thirteen years old...the beginning of supposedly the best years of my life...I had an abortion. I can't tell you what a relief it was to hear Jeff's voice at my door. I think at that moment I realized I love him. Is that stupid? I mean I literally only knew the guy a few days and I think I could love him. Is it possible to even feel that way?"

"It is. I realized I fell for Randy only after a few days of knowing him. That's why it hurt so much with that whole thing with Sam...and I guess you were hurt too when you saw...well yeah you know."

Rachael wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"The past is the past, though, right? So its behind us. Besides I like you for my brother. You seem to be the only one who can control his crazy ass temper." She laughed.

"Um yeah well before he knew I was pregnant we had a few screaming matches so I've seen the temper. I think a pregnant woman scares him." Becca laughed. "I kinda been irritated with him. But I can't help it."

Rachael laughed too. "Hey thanks for this."

"What?" Becca asked curiously.

"Talking. I never really felt I could connect with anyone. I thought there was no one in this world who knows how I feel...but you do. I'm sorry you do though."

Becca smiled. "The past is the past remember?"

"Right. So not to be annoying, but maybe you should eat something."

Before Becca could say she was fine there was a knock at the door. Rachael said to come in and it was Taby.

"Hey Hun. Where is everyone?" Becca asked.

"Well John is somewhere, not that I care and Jeff, well you know he escaped Randy...and Randy is, ah, Randy just went out for some air too I think."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You guys mind if I join you? I'm bored as hell."

They both laughed. "Sure."

* * *

Randy and Sam were outside in the court yard of the hospital. Sam suggested her car but he said it was either his way or no way so she followed. They were sitting on a bench and Randy was tapping his fingers impatiently on his lap. 

"So. Talk." He said finally.

"This isn't easy for me, okay? Jeez."

"Look you're lucky I even heard you out. Now talk before I leave."

"Please don't be too hard on him. I know what he did was wrong, but please, he doesn't need jail time he needs help. If you could find it in your heart to explain to your lawyers our situation then maybe we can find some kind of help for Jake." She said nervously.

Randy sat there for a moment taking in what Sam had just said. After he put two and two together he thought he was going to kill something. He jumped up in out rage and glared down at her. He balled his hands into fists.

"JAKE! JAKE WAS THE ONE?! HE FUCKING RAPED MY SISTER?!" He screamed so loud.

Sam stood up. "Y-you mean you didn't know?"

"I DO NOW!"

Sam was scared. She had never seen Randy like this before. "C-calm down, Randy. He tried to do it, b-but someone interrupted s-so nothing happened."

"NOTHING? YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU THINK I'M AT THE HOSPITAL FOR KICKS AND GIGGLES?" He bellowed. "MY SISTER IS HERE BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING PEDOPHILE MONSTER YOU CALL A BROTHER!!!!!"

"Now l-look. He...he's not a monster and he didn't rape her. I apologize--"

Randy got up in her face and she cowered back. "DON'T WORRY I'M NOT LIKE HIM. I AIN'T GONNA HIT YOU...THAT'S NOT MY STYLE. BUT IF YOU FUCKING THINK I'M GOING TO HELP HIM OUT YOU'RE JUST AS FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD AS HE IS!"

"But he didn't rape her!"

"YOU THINK SO HUH? WELL I BEG TO DIFFER. DID YOU KNOW WHEN SHE WAS THIRTEEN SHE WAS PREGANANT? HUH? DID YOU?" He yelled in her face.

"I...I don't understand what that has to do with--"

"I DIDN'T FINISH! YOU KNOW WHY SHE WAS?"

Sam shook her head.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR FREAK BROTHER! HE RAPED HER SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

"That's not true!"

"OH REALLY? WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING ASK HIM THEN!"

"Randy please be reasonable!"

Randy glowered. "JUST BE HAPPY THAT I DON'T GO TO THAT JAIL AND RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!!!!!" He screamed and stormed off.

"Randy wait!" She called after him.

It was too late. He had already left. Sam slid down onto the bench and let out the tears that she couldn't let fall in front of Randy. This was getting harder and harder to deal with. Randy had to be lying. Jake couldn't have possibly did that...he would never. But the truth was deep down as bad as it sounded Sam believed every word he yelled. It wasn't because she was still in love with him, but because she now knew what her brother was capable of. She still loved him though. No matter what she always would. And even though things felt hopeless right at this moment, she decided to stay positive and strong for her family. On top of the funeral of their asshole father and now Jake in jail...she wasn't sure how much stronger she could be, but she had to try her best. Sam wiped her face and stood up. It was her job now to try and set up the best case possible with her lawyers to get Jake the help he needed.

* * *

Randy could barely breath right now he was so pissed. No pissed wasn't even the word...there had to be a new word invented for how he felt right now. He entered the lobby and saw Jeff and John, but no sign of Taby. He figured the girls were all in the room. He sat down in one of the chairs and tried to calm his breathing down. 

"Yo man what's up? How'd it go with Sam?" John asked.

Jeff knew it was wrong to cut in but Becca was his best friend. "Sam? You were with Sam?"

Before Randy could snap, John interjected. "This was not about what you think. Besides Taby knows about it and do you really think Randy would be alive right now if Taby thought Randy was doing something stupid?"

"True. Sorry...I just can't stand to see her hurt again."

"Understandable." Randy replied.

"So are you going to ever talk about it?" John asked carefully.

Randy breathed in deep and exhaled slowly...which really didn't do shit. "Too fucking pissed."

"Are you going to talk to Rachael?"

"I don't think I can right now. Besides I don't want to bring this up."

"What now?"

"Now? I need a fucking drink, man." He replied.

"Wanna head back to the hotel with a couple six packs?"

"I don't wanna leave my sister though."

"If you can't face her and you need a break...man take the break. It won't do her good if you freak out. It will make things worse."

"Well lemme just tell her. You guys comin with me?"

"Ah, yeah." John answered getting up.

"Jeff?" John looked at him. "Comin too?"

Jeff looked at Randy and hesitated.

"Look man. You saved my sisters life. All the bullshit between us is over. We're cool." Randy said.

"Cool. But maybe I should stay here."

"Its up to you." Randy said.

"I'll come with you guys, but Imma stay here."

The three headed to Rachael's room and Randy knocked on the door. When he heard a chorus of "Come In's" he opened the door and they all walked in.

Randy walked over to Becca and kissed her and John and Jeff walked in behind him.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Becca asked.

"John and I were just gonna chill back at the hotel. Just checking to see if you guys are gonna be okay."

"We'll be fine." Rachael answered. "Jeff you aren't going?"

"Nah, Imma stay here with you."

"Awww." Becca and Taby said in unison.

Rachael blushed and Jeff did too as much as he tried to hide it.

Randy kissed Becca one more time. "Did you eat?"

"Uh, yeah I did." She lied.

"Good. I'll see you later then." He said and went to hug Rachael.

He felt like he was going to be sick if he didn't get out of there. All he could see when he looked at her was everything that asshole did to her. He said quick goodbye's and he and John left.

* * *

"So how come you didn't go with them Jeff?" Rachael asked. 

"Cuz I'd rather be here." He answered simply. "If you guys need me I'll be out there walking around or whatever."

"Okay." The girls replied.

After Jeff left both Rachael and Taby stared at Becca.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Why did you lie and tell him you ate?" Taby questioned.

"Because he never would have let me be. I can't even think with out him breathing down my throat about the baby and he only freaking found out last night. He's a crazy man."

"He just cares. Not to mention I do too. You really should eat something. Its not good that you aren't." Taby said.

"I agree." Rachael added.

"This discussion is over." Becca said. "Excuse me while I use the bathroom." She said and got up.

* * *

Randy popped open his sixth beer. It was a little after ten-thirty at night. 

"Relaxed a little?" John asked, now working on his sixth beer also.

"Eh, not really. Just drunk" He replied.

"Well its better than before, right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You know Sam?"

"No man. I don't. Of course I know her. Get on with it."

"You remember her brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"He did it."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah both times. Seven years ago he was the fucking prick that raped her and knocked her up and he did it again."

John got up.

"Man what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Lets go!"

"Where?"

"To kill that bastard!"

"John don't you think that thought occurred to me already? But we need to be here for her not behind bars too."

"Since when are you Mr. Rational thinking?" John asked sitting back down.

"Since I'm not the only one I have to think about these days."

"Oh right. The baby and Becca."

"Yeah. Other wise I woulda been killed his fucking ass!"

"For the record so would I."

"Thanks man. That means a lot."

"Okay I think we've had enough. You're getting too emotional for me."

Randy laughed. "Maybe you're right. Lets clean up."

"Yeah. Hey why do you think the girls aren't here yet?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. "Dunno. But I'm glad they all get along."

"Yeah now if only Taby would forgive me all would be right in the world."

Randy laughed. "The chances of that happening are less than the chance of me being gay."

John sighed. "Yeah I know."

Randy kept laughing and John threw a pillow at him.

"Dude we aren't girls on a sleepover. We can't have pillow fights. Sorry to disappoint you." Randy teased.

"Shut up." John laughed.

They kept laughing until they heard Randy's cell go off. He checked the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Its Jeff. I'm calling from Becca's phone."

"What? Why?" Randy asked confused.

The next words Jeff spoke made Randy drop the phone.

"Randy? Randy what's wrong? Who was that?" John asked.

* * *

Taby and Rachael paced back and forth while Jeff was on the phone. Rachael had been allowed out of bed and was now with her friends. 

"Is he coming?" Taby asked.

"The phone went dead." Jeff said.

"What the fuck?" Taby said anxiously. "Call back!"

Jeff tried again but it was busy. Finally after he hung up he heard the phone ring.

"Randy? Uh huh...yeah okay. Well hurry." Jeff said and hung up.

"Well?" Both girls inquired impatiently.

"They're on their way."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS:) CHAPTER 44 IS DONE SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry its so short but thats how I needed to end it. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW!! Sooner you do, sooner you get the next chapter.**

* * *

John and Randy wasted no time. Once Randy had let John know what was going on they both jumped in the rental and sped to the hospital. Thank God they weren't pulled over because they were both highly intoxicated and Randy was driving. Once they arrived they sprinted into the hospital and since Randy was too drunk and nervous (bad combination) John had to ask all the questions at the nurses station. Once they got their answers they ran right into the desired room.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she okay? Somebody answer me!" He shouted frantically.

He saw her sleeping in a bed and went over to her side. He looked around the room at Taby, Rachael and Jeff.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? And is someone going to tell me why she is in this bed?!"

Rachael came over to him. "Randy calm down." She whispered. "She needs her rest and if you wake her up she'll never go back to sleep."

"Well tell me what happened? And while your at it explain to me what the hell you're doin outta bed."

"Have you been drinking? Did you drive here drunk?" She hissed.

"Answer my questions before I freak out!"

"Okay well sit down first and breathe."

"Tell me!"

"Don't bite my head off! I just want you to calm down, jeez."

"Sorry, sorry. Please just tell me. I'm calm now."

"Becca passed out and she wouldn't wake up. We called a doctor and they ran some tests."

"And?" He said with a mixture of anxiousness and irritability.

"And...they said that she's been dehydrated. Apparently when you get morning sickness sometimes it can be so severe that this happens and that's what happened to Becca."

"What the hell does all this mean? Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?!"

"They said that she's lucky she's early on in her pregnancy other wise it could have hurt the baby. Also, part of it was she wasn't eating. But that's not her fault. Everything makes her sick so she's gonna go on a special diet. One of the nutritionists here is gonna set up a meal plan for her so she can get all the nutrients she needs for the pregnancy but also it will be easy on her stomach. She's gonna have to take ginger and either vitamin B6 or B12."

Randy sat there taking it all in. He should have never believed her when she told him that she was okay and that she ate. He should have pushed her.

"This is all my fault. I should have seen this coming. I knew she wasn't eating and I did nothing."

Taby came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Randy, don't say that. You only just found out she was pregnant and she's been feeling like this for awhile. As much as I pushed her to see a doctor sooner she refused. She didn't want to believe she was pregnant and she was scared. She's been vomiting like this for awhile now. There was nothing you could do."

Randy dropped his head in his hands. "I, ah, can I, ah, be alone with her right now, please?"

Everyone filed out of the room. Before Rachael left Randy lectured her to stay in bed. After they were all gone he sat on the edge of her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He felt a tear slide out of the corner of his eye.

"Bec...I feel like I'm losin' everyone. I almost lost Rach...and now you and the baby. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He whispered. "God, I love you so much I don't know what I would do with out you..."

Randy cried out all his frustration for all the things that were happening. He didn't really think it was possible to love someone this much, but when Jeff called saying to get to the hospital because Becca passed out...He couldn't even really think about it without crying. He just couldn't lose her...or the baby. He already loved it so much and it wasn't even born yet. Before he could wallow more in his depressing thoughts he felt Becca squeeze his hand.

"Hey." She croaked sleepily. "When did you get here?" She asked.

Randy leaned on top of her carefully and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"If I say no will you think I'm less of a man?"

"Randy, of course not. I love you. What's wrong?"

"Bec, when Jeff called...I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think...all that ran through my mind was what if I lost you?"

She rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. Its fine. I'm fine. See," She pushed him back so he could look at her and she smiled, "I'm perfectly okay. I promise."

He went back to hugging her. "Why didn't you see a doctor sooner?" He asked into her neck.

She giggled. "Babe that tickles."

Randy smiled and began kissing her neck. "Oh really? And how does this feel?" He kissed her repeatedly until she was pulling him closer, then he stopped and looked at her.

"You are such a tease." She whispered.

"You want more?" He raised his eyebrow and went back to kissing her neck.

She laughed. "I know we are not about to have sex on a hospital bed."

Randy looked at her. "Define sex."

Becca looked at him. "Nice try."

Randy laughed and stretched out beside her. She snuggled up closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She slung her arm across his waist and breathed deeply.

"This is nice." She sighed.

"It would be nicer if you had a bigger bed. I'm not exactly small, ya know." He complained.

She looked up at him and kissed his chin. "And I would know."

He laughed. "If you want me to stop thinking about sex, then you gotta stop talking like that."

"I didn't say you had to stop thinking about it. I just said we aren't going to."

"You honestly believe that I can think about it without acting?"

"Oh you're right. We are talking about you here. And anyways I like this bed small."

"Why?"

She looked at him mischievously. "So we can be as close as possible."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are seriously tryna give me a serious case of blue balls aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Don't stop...just save that thought for when we're alone in a bed that didn't have sick people on it."

Becca laughed. "Deal."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and Randy sighed.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" She asked.

"What I asked you earlier."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you see a doctor any sooner?"

"I was scared. I was having really bad morning sickness for awhile and I didn't want it to be pregnancy."

"Why?"

"Because, Randy, I was alone and I didn't wanna have this baby by myself."

"But you know I love you. I told you that repeatedly."

"Yeah, but I also saw you kissing another woman. An old girlfriend for that matter. I didn't know what to think and I tried to deny the truth."

"And if I can remember clearly, I repeatedly told you that it was nothing. You just didn't want to hear me." He argued back.

Becca sighed. "You're right. But please can we not fight? I'm tired."

He kissed the top of her head. "The past is the past, baby. No more bringing up the past. Deal?"

She yawned. "Deal."

She fell asleep in his arms and he watched her sleep. Checking to make sure her breathing was even and just to take in how wonderful she really was. He could stare at her all day and that's just what he did. He fought the sleep as long as possible just to watch her, but eventually he drifted off himself.

* * *

John, Taby, Jeff, and Rachael closed the door quietly after they checked on Becca and Randy. They walked back to Rachael's room. 

"Okay, now you get your ass in bed, Missy. Before your brother finds out and kills us all." Jeff said shooing her into her bed.

She pouted. "I'm gonna go crazy in this bed! He doesn't need to know if I'm out for a little while."

Jeff folded his arms. "Bed. Now."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You suck!"

"Yeah, yeah and you blow. Now get in." He said opening the sheets for her to get under.

Taby and John laughed.

"You guys are so adorable." Taby said.

They both blushed.

"Okay so you guys should be getting back to your room." Jeff said to Taby and John. "Cuz if you don't she'll never sleep."

"What are you my mother? Jeez."

"Look the doctor said you need rest. And if you're rested enough tomorrow then you can be discharged sooner than the next two days."

"And how do you know?" She asked.

"Because I talked to him. He said you can be released tomorrow, but your bleeding should be more under control and you should be well rested."

"Well, then. It looks like we should be going." John said.

* * *

He and Taby left the room and walked out to the lobby. Just then Taby realized that they were going back to the hotel room alone. She stopped before they left the hospital. 

"What's wrong?" John asked turning around to face her.

"Ah, I was just thinking that maybe I should stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Because...because Becca might need me."

John looked at her weirdly. "Randy's staying with her. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, but just in case I should."

John sighed. "Look if you're worried about us being in a hotel room alone together you shouldn't. I won't try anything and you can even act like I'm not there."

_'It won't be much of a difference from how you've been acting anyway.' _He added that last thought for himself.

"No. I know that...I was just worried about Becca. But if you're sure she'll be fine..."

"I am."

Taby began walking and they headed out to the rental. As they were driving in the car Taby glanced at John and sighed.

_'If only I really could act like you weren't there...then I wouldn't think about how much I still love you.' _She thought sadly.

The car ride seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived and John opened her door for her. They went into the room and each plopped down on the bed.

"Well one good thing came out of this horrible night." John said.

Taby looked over at him questioningly. "What the hell could that be?"

"I get to sleep on a bed."

Taby laughed at his joke, but stopped. Man, she knew being alone in a room with him was a bad idea. It was so comfortable and easy with him she sometimes found herself forgetting about how much he hurt her. But she couldn't let that happen. She got up and grabbed some clothes.

"I'm just gonna take a shower."

She stayed in as long as possible, but she began to prune so she stepped out. She quickly towel dried her hair and got dressed. When she exited the bathroom she walked into the room and dropped her towel to cover her eyes.

"Ah, sorry." She said turning around.

John was butt naked in the room, which is something Taby hadn't expected to walk into. He quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist...which really didn't hide that much.

"No, no. I'm sorry. You took so long I didn't think you were coming out. I was just stripping down to shower when you were done."

"Oh sorry."

"You can turn around now." He said.

"Um I'll just wait until you get into the bathroom." She said.

Taby hadn't realized that John was behind her until she heard his voice so close and she jumped.

"Well, you kinda have to slide over...you're in front of the bathroom door."

Taby turned around and her eyes went wide and her voice caught in the back of her throat. John Cena was in front of her with nothing but a towel on and what sucked was she knew what under that towel looked like which made her swallow hard. She should so not be thinking about that. She shut her eyes and slid aside.

John smirked. "Thanks."

After he shut the door, Taby walked over to the bed. This was going to be one long night if she didn't fall asleep before he got out. Which was exactly what she did.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Again sorry it's so short, but like I said that's how it's gotta be. The way I'm setting this story up is for there to be a part 2. Those weren't my original plans, but this story has a lot of drama still to come and craming it all into one story would make no sense. Well, hope you guys enjoy...and I'm not sure how many more chapters this story has but it's not that much. And part two will come out right away so you don't have to wait. So be sure to look for MORE THAN FRIENDS...the sequel :)**

* * *

Becca flushed the toilet and grabbed the toothbrush the hospital gave her to brush her teeth. Man just eight more months and this shit would be over. Vomiting all the time wasn't a party and she couldn't take it anymore. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when there was a knock on the door.

"Babe? You okay?" She heard Randy ask.

Becca opened the door and let him in. Randy sat down on the toilet seat and Becca spit out the water in the sink. She looked at Randy.

"Are you seriously gonna watch me brush my teeth?" She asked.

Randy placed his hands on his head. "Ugh don't talk so loud." He croaked.

Becca raised her eyebrow at him. "Why do you sound so horrible?"

"Well aren't you sweet."

"I'm just being honest. It sounds like you have a hangover or something."

"That's cuz I do."

"You were drinking yesterday?"

"Yeah me and John had a couple beers back at the hotel."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled. "You drove here drunk?! You could have been pulled over! Or worse; in a car accident! What the hell were you thinking, Randy?!"

Randy winced. "Again, don't talk so loud. My head is killing me."

"That's too damn bad. I can't believe you."

"Bec, when I heard what happened do you really think I cared about anything besides getting to you?"

"That's no excuse. You could have taken a cab."

"Yeah, like I was really gonna wait for a cab while you were lying in here. I wasn't thinking about anything except getting to you." Randy looked at her with pouty lips. "You can't be mad at me for that? Can you?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Becca rolled her eyes and fought to suppress a smile. "Yes I can be mad."

Randy got up and cornered her by the sink and stuck his bottom lip out. "No you can't."

Becca turned her face away. "Yes I can."

He placed both arms on either side of her and leaned closer to her ear so she could feel him breathing. "No you can't" He whispered.

She pushed against his chest, which did nothing. "Randy I am mad. There ain't nothin you can do to change my mind."

He smirked and began to kiss her neck and ran his hand down to her lower back and slipped it in the slit of her hospital gown. In between kisses he kept talking.

"How. About. This?" He whispered as he caressed her skin with both his lips and his hand.

Becca giggled and shook her head. "Um no. Its not doin anything for me, sorry." She lied and tried to move away, but he kept her trapped.

"Liar." He said as he kept up the assault on her neck.

Before things went any further, someone came into the room. "Guys? You in here?" They heard Jeff's voice.

"Becca? Randy?" They heard Rachael add in.

Randy sighed. "Dammit!"

Becca laughed and opened the door. "We're in here." She called and walked into the room.

Randy followed right behind her and went over to his sister. "Why are you out of bed?" He asked.

"Jeez, Randy. You're worse than Jeff! I got discharged. I just wanted to tell you."

Jeff folded his arms. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah you are." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well sue me for caring too much."

Becca, Randy, and Rachael laughed. "Don't sweat it man. I got yelled at today too." He said glancing at Becca.

"What you did is worse. And just so you know I am still mad." She replied.

"I'll change that." He smirked.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself, Randy. Anyways...I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"How come Sam called me?" She asked.

Randy's temper started to rise again. "SHE WHAT?!"

Becca and Jeff looked on confused. "Randy why _is _Sam calling?" Becca asked.

"Becca, you have to trust me on this one, okay? This is all business and I need to talk to my sister right now." He replied.

Becca couldn't help but feel insecure about this, but she knew that in order for her and Randy to work things out, she needed to trust him. Her biggest downfall with him was trust and to fix that she needed to start somewhere. She nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. Well you go ahead and talk. Jeff can stay with me so I'm not bored."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, but not for long. I have a flight to catch in two hours."

Randy and Rachael left and Becca went to lay down in the bed. Jeff walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"You have to leave today?" She asked.

"I don't want to, but I have work. Besides I only had three days off."

"Oh, right. So...I talked to Rachael about some stuff. She said she's okay and that you guys are just friends."

Jeff laughed. "Kinda funny, huh? Randy's girlfriend and sister think exactly alike."

Becca laughed too. "Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'll be just fine."

"Well I hate to leave you, but you know how those flights are...you have to be there early and get checked in and all that good stuff." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. I should be back to work soon. I'll just stay for Randy...ya know...to support him and all through this."

"Alright, Bec, I'll see ya then." He said getting up to hug her.

She got up and held on tight. "Kay, see ya." She replied and he left.

* * *

Once Randy and Rachael were in the lobby they sat down. Randy could not believe that Sam had the nerve to call his sister. This was ridiculous. 

"What did she say?" He asked angrily.

"She said that she apologized for what her brother did and that she wanted to meet up with me so we could talk and I--"

"SHE WHAT?! What the fuck, Rach! You aren't going! There is no way in fucking hell that you--"

"God Randy, do you ever let a person finish their sentence? I told her no way."

"Sorry. Damn her! I can't believe she did this after I told her there was no way in hell we were gonna help her out." He said more to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked. "You talked to her about this?"

Randy ignored her. "Fucking bitch." He mumbled.

"Randy! Focus. When did you talk to her." Rachael waved her hand in his face.

"Huh?" He said as if now realizing she was there.

"When did you talk to Sam?"

"Yesterday. Outside."

Rachael looked down. "So...so does that mean...? Does this mean you know?" She asked quietly not looking at him.

Randy sighed trying to control his temper. Every time he thought about that bastard and how he talked to him...it made him sick. All these years Randy had never suspected him and yet...here they were today. At a hospital and him behind bars. Randy felt like throwing up at the thought of what had happened. He couldn't imagine how Rachael must be feeling right now if he was this upset. She was probably so scared and hurt and lonely.

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah. I do know."

"So...?"

"So why didn't you ever tell me it was him? I woulda fucking killed the bastard seven years ago. But instead he's living and breathing today and had the chance to hurt you again."

"Are you blaming me for this?" Rachael asked looking at him now.

"No. Never! None of this is your fault. I just wish that you felt you could come to me."

"I was scared. I was young..." Tears began to fall with out her realizing it. "He told me things and I didn't know what to do or...I dunno I was just scared, Randy."

He sat next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "I know. I know. Its all okay now. I'm here and I promise I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again."

Rachael gave him a weak smile. "That's sweet and I appreciate that, but you can't _always shield_ me from the bad things in life, ya know. I don't want you to feel responsible every time I get hurt."

Randy smiled back. "Tough kiddo. The moment you were born I became responsible for you."

Rachael was quiet for a moment.

"I know you didn't want to tell mom and dad yet, but I called them this morning. They need to know."

Rachael sighed. "Oh I know. I just don't feel like dealing with their questions."

"Is that how you felt about me?"

"Don't take it personally, but yeah. And you know? I'm glad that you sent Becca. Talking to her made me feel a little better."

"Really? What is it she has that I don't?" He joked.

Rachael laughed. "Brains, for one."

"Ha-ha. I can see your feeling better."

She smiled. "Yeah until trial. I know how this goes...I'm gonna have to see him again aren't I?"

"It would help put him away for a really long time, but if you don't want to testify no one will force you. They'll have to go through me first."

"Thanks, but I know I'm going to have to. Lawyers are so pushy."

"Don't worry. I already called the family lawyer. We have a meeting with him tomorrow. He's not like that."

"When are mom and dad gonna be here?"

"Tonight."

"Oh my God!" Rachael said randomly.

"What?"

"Where am I going to stay? What about mom and dad? The house still has crime scene tape around it!"

"Don't you worry about that. We can stay in a hotel for now."

"Yeah but not forever." She complained.

"Don't think about that now. Lets just take this one step at a time, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS GUYS :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Just a heads up...There is a court scene in this chapter and I must warn you I am not a genious when it comes to writing stuff like that, so bear with me and I did the best that I could. Thanks!!**

* * *

"So how was it with John the other night when we left you alone?" Becca asked. "Sorry about that by the way." 

Becca and Taby were finished dressing and were now waiting for Randy and Rachael to come back to pick them up from the hotel. Today was the day of the hearing to see if there would be a trial. Becca and Taby hadn't talked about that night but since they were alone they finally got the chance...since Rachael stayed with them a couple nights and there was Randy there too there was no way to talk. John had already left because he needed to get back to work as did Jeff the day Rachael got discharged.

Taby sighed. "Torture. Pure torture. The man was naked for God sakes! He made me forget why I'm supposed to hate him...then again when we were together he always had this way of making me forgive him. I always hated how he got to me."

Becca spit out her water. "NAKED?! What the hell? I leave you for one night and already you have the man naked?"

"Yeah right. Like I asked for it. He said that I took too long in the shower and he wanted to strip down for when it was his turn...fucking liar. He did it just to get to me." She complained.

Becca raised her eyebrow at her best friend. "I hate to break this to ya, but it looks like his plan worked."

"Don't you think I know this? Becca I can't be around him anymore. That was the last straw...I can't be with him knowing what he did. There would be too many issues with trust and it just wouldn't work...and I can't just be friends with him like there was never anything between us. So when we get back on the road I'm going to talk to him and tell him now that it's over...it's _really _over and there's no reason for us to have anything to do with each other anymore."

"Do you still love him?" She asked curiously.

Taby looked down at her shoes. "That's why I'm doing this. I can't get over him if I'm around him. So ignoring him is the best thing for me."

"That won't hurt any less, Hun."

"Yeah, but at least he doesn't know my feelings. As long as he thinks I never cared about us then he can move on and then so can I. Because if he keeps chasing after me then I know myself...I'll give in. I can't...I won't allow myself to be hurt again and I don't want a relationship to be about fighting and that's exactly what it will be."

"I'm sorry this happened. I really hate to see you like this."

"I'll be fine." Taby smiled. "Let's just focus on the future...because dwelling in the past doesn't help."

Becca nodded and just then Randy and Rachael walked through the door.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Becca answered getting up.

When they got to the courthouse, they met up with Randy and Rachael's parents. Elaine and Bob walked right up to the four of them along with the family lawyer, Mister Jack Conner.

"Mom, dad, this is Rebecca and her this is her friend Tabatha. They came for the trial." Randy said making the introductions. "And guys, these are my parents, Bob and Elaine."

"Mr. And Mrs. Orton it's so great to meet you." Becca said nervously.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." Taby added.

Elaine hugged Becca and Taby and Bob nodded his head in greeting. "Please, dear, it's Bob and Elaine. And it's great to finally meet you. You are all Randy's been talking about since he met you. I'm sorry that we couldn't have met under better circumstances, though." She said.

Elaine was as pretty as Rachael and of course Randy looked like his father. Today, though, they both looked stressed and tired.

Becca looked at Randy. She never thought she would ever be with him and now that she was she never did really think about what it would be like to meet his parents. She also blushed when Elaine mentioned that she was all Randy talked about. Becca had no idea what to say next and she didn't want to sound stupid. And then Randy came to her rescue and saved her from having to say anything.

"So what time does this start?" He asked.

Jack answered. "In ten minutes so we should get inside and talk about what's gonna happen."

Randy nodded and looked at Becca. "Will you guys be okay to seat yourselves?"

"Yeah, you go ahead." She answered.

Before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then walked away with his parents, the lawyer and Rachael. Taby and Becca went to go inside and sat down behind the table that everyone had went to and waited for things to begin.

* * *

**Hearing for the trial of Orton V. Fisher begins...**

"Mr. Fisher how do you plead?" Judge Maria Alvarez asked.

"Not guilty your honor."

"Would the defense like to make a statement at this time?"

"We would. Your honor this man is a rapist. He not only attempted murder and rape on this young woman, but this is the second time he's done so." Jack replied.

Jake's lawyer cut in. "Your honor, he's not on trial for some imaginary rape supposedly committed years ago."

"He's right counsel, please change your statement." The judge replied.

"Your honor, this man tried to rape my client and he beat her so bad she ended up in a hospital for several days. He deserves to go to trial." Jack answered.

"Your honor, my client was not in a correct mental state of mind. At the time of the alleged attempt on Ms. Orton he was suffering from manic depressive disorder and psychotic behavior that resulted from the nature of my clients past."

"Counsel?"

"I would like to point out that there is clear and sufficient evidence placing Mr. Fisher at the scene of the crime."

"There were no fluids found, your honor, therefore my client cannot be placed at the scene and therefore he should be let go. This is ridiculous, there is no case here."

"Counsel I suggest you think before you speak in my courtroom. And psychiatric evaluation will be granted in this case."

"But your h--"

"There will be another hearing in three days to determine whether this goes to trial or not. I presume that would be a sufficient amount of time to complete a psychiatric evaluation. Court adjourned."

Three days later...

"After reviewing the statements of the psychiatrist, I hereby state that there will be a trial in three months, on the date of December the eighteenth, two-thousand and seven. At this time would the people like to request bail?"

Jake's lawyer answered. "My client is not a flight risk and is a respectable doctor. There should be no reason to hold him in a cage until trial."

"Your honor, Mr. Fisher's profession is of no relevance to this trial." Jack added.

"He's right counsel. Mr. Conner would you like to set bail?"

"People request the defendant be in holding until trial with out bail."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of his psychiatric evaluation. He is not stable enough to be let out and if his act was indeed an act of his mental state then who's to say that he won't act again?"

"There is no bail. Court is adjourned."

* * *

When the court let out, Becca, Taby, Randy, Rachael, and his parents walked to the parking lot. Randy's parents went home to take care of some stuff with the house and talk to the police and insurance company. The rest of them piled into the car and went back to the hotel. When they got there they all plopped down on the couches from exhaustion. 

"This was one long ass day." Randy said.

"Long ass week, you mean." Rachael added.

"Yeah I agree. But I'm glad you got through this Rach." Randy said.

"It's not over yet Randy. I still have to see him in three months."

"You don't have to remember? Its your choice if you want to or not and no one will make you."

"Yeah I know. Um Randy I have to tell you something." She said timidly.

Becca and Taby sat up because they knew what she was about to tell him. They had known for a week now and Rachael was afraid to tell him. But she knew she needed to.

He looked at her worried. "What is it?"

"I'm moving." She replied.

"Moving? Moving where?"

"I applied to this college for a transfer for the upcoming spring semester and I got accepted, so I'm moving."

"That's great Rach, but where?"

"North Carolina."

"North Carolina? What part?"

"I got accepted into Fayetteville State University."

Randy sat there for a moment and after a while spoke up. "You aren't moving there for Jeff, are you? Cuz if you're scared you can always move in with me and stay in St. Louis. I live far from home, but it's still St. Louis and you can stay at the school your at now."

"I love that you care, Randy, I really do. But I decided that being far away from here is the best thing for me now. And I'm not moving there only for Jeff...Some of my old friends go there and Imma stay with them. I've planned it out all week and even Becca and Taby think its a good idea."

Randy looked at Becca. "You knew about this? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Its not that big a deal. She just asked us if we thought moving away was a good idea."

"And you said it was okay? She doesn't need to move. What she needs is to be with family."

"Right and your job is so flexible that she can see you everyday. Besides it is a good idea trust me."

"So what? You want me to quit now?" He replied sarcastically.

"I didn't say that! I said that being here when there is no one around isn't the best thing to help her deal with this. She needs to be away from the place everything happened."

"So you told her to move away from her family when she needs them the most?" He argued.

"Guys I--" Rachael started but couldn't seem to get a word in.

"No! I told her that I understand why she needs to move and I told her that it was a good idea. Why are you twisting my words?!"

"Well you might as well have told her to leave her family to go be all alone. I can't believe you Becca!"

"Me? You're the ass who's being so fucking insensitive! She needs to do this for her! Why can't you just understand?!"

"Um guys I--"

"I do understand. I understand that you're filling her head with bad ideas!"

"Randy, you wouldn't understand so just leave it alone! Be mad at me but you can't stop her from leaving if she wants to."

"I will be mad at you! And I'm not trying to stop her. I'm just saying that its wrong to tell her to leave her family to go be with some guy."

"Whoa! How the hell did this end up about a guy?!" Becca yelled outraged.

"Well North Carolina is where Jeff lives and they like each other. I'm just putting the pieces of the puzzle together. I'm not stupid ya know!"

"Hate to break it to ya, but you are stupid! You're a fucking idiot! She said that she has friends down there that she's staying with! And...errr whatever! Just forget it! You are so fucking aggravating! I am not gonna sit here and even try to make you understand. Its worthless!" She yelled getting up.

"Yeah, that's what you do best, isn't it? Give up when you know that someone else is right."

Becca turned red from outrage. "You're such an arrogant bastard! I swear I dunno how I even thought I could put up with you!"

"Guys--"

"And I don't know how you can tell my sister that she should leave! This was none of your business!" He replied angrily.

"I didn't...Oh never mind! I told her she should leave. Yes Randy that's exactly what I did."

"See! I knew it! Why the hell would you do it? Huh?"

"Why? You wanna know why? Because I know how she feels that's why!" Becca yelled.

"And I don't? I'm her brother I'm supposed to know how she feels!"

"Oh really? So you know what it feels like to be raped? You know what it feels like to be scared all the time? No! You don't! You don't know and I do! Okay? That's why I know that it helps to move away from where it all happened! So I'm sorry if you think I told your sister to move away from her family, but that was not my intention!" She screamed shakily.

"Be--" Randy began to reach for her, but she moved away from his grasp.

"Okay. I think that's enough for today...don't ya think Taby?" Rachael said standing up. "Look, you can't be mad at Becca for any of this. This was all my decision."

"I'm sorry. I didn't re...I wasn't thinking...I was...I was just hurt you were leaving and...Ah, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Rach and I'm so sorry Becca. Please don't be mad with me. You know I can be an ass...that's why you love me. Both of you." He said slinging his arm across Rachael's shoulders and hugging her and trying to do the same to Becca but she moved away from his reach again.

"I forgive you. But I'm not sure she should." Rachael replied hugging him back.

"Uh...could you guys give us some time, please?" He asked looking at Taby and Rachael.

"I'm not leaving unless Becca wants me to." Taby replied looking at Becca.

"You don't have to leave. But I am. I'm going to get another room until we leave tomorrow."

"Bec--" Randy started.

"I'll see you at work." She said simply and left while Taby followed and left Rachael and Randy in the room alone.

Randy went to go after her, but Rachael stopped him. "You really fucked up. I don't think going after her is such a bright idea right now."

"I have to! We have not had any peace since we met and the last few days have been nice. I need to go apologize."

"I agree you need to say sorry, but not right now. Give her some time. Besides you'll see her at work tomorrow."

Randy sighed. "Fine. I won't go right now. But I will try tomorrow."

"Good, you should."

* * *

Becca and Taby walked into their new room and Becca slammed the door. "Fucking bastard! He has some nerve!" 

"Yeah that was pretty fucked up, but..." Taby began.

"BUT?! You're going on his side now?"

"No, no. Not at all. I just wanted to say that he _is _the father of your child...so forgiving him eventually should be on your to-do list."

"Did you hear what he said to me?!"

"Yes I did. But Becca listen carefully...You know Randy and you know the guy is madly in love with you. So if you think about it you know he wouldn't say something like that to you on purpose. But that is his sister and you've seen how over protective of her he is. So maybe you can try and understand that."

"I can't believe you're taking his side." Becca said defensively.

Taby rolled her eyes. "Oh can the bullshit. You know I'm not and you also know I'm one hundred percent right about this."

"But what he said really hurt me."

"I know that, but you gotta believe that he knows it too. He would never want to hurt you intentionally."

Becca got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Forgiving him is still an option...but just so you know it's at the bottom of my to-do list."

"Becca, when you make to-do lists it normally consists of like a maximum of two items."

Becca opened the door and answered Taby before she closed it to go take a shower. "I know."

Taby shook her head and went to lay down on the bed and smirked to herself. "She is such a pain sometimes." She laughed to herself.

She was so glad that Becca was finally happy with Randy. And she couldn't wait to get back on the road except only one thing made her skeptical of wanting to go back...John. She knew that she was going to have to have that talk with him and she was dreading it, but she needed to do it because she couldn't handle this anymore and she needed him to move on so she could. She loved traveling and she wanted to continue with it, but first in order to enjoy it again she needed to let John go and make him want to let her go too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have 47 done so if ya wanna see it you know what to do!! Thanks! Oh and there are only a few chapters left to this story and then I start the sequel. Not sure how much I have left to do with this one so I can't say for sure, but I know it's only a few!!**


	47. Chapter 47

It had been a week since they got back on the road and Taby still hadn't gotten around to talking to John. She knew she needed to soon, though, because avoiding him was killing her. Every where she went she would see him and he would try to approach her, but some how she managed to slip away. Now she was in her and Becca's room pacing nervously because just a few minutes ago she had called John and told him to come over. He sounded excited, which made this even harder, but it was what she needed to do and it was best for the both of them. Just as she was about to call him back and say never mind she heard a knock at the door. She breathed deep to calm herself (which didn't work) and she went over to open the door. When she did she was greeted on the other side by a grinning John.

"Hey. When you called you sounded serious. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah. Everything is fine. I...I just wanted to talk to you about something." She replied and stepped aside to let him in.

John went over to the bed and sat down. He looked at Taby and motioned for her to come sit next to him.

She shook her head and went to the bed Becca slept on and sat down. "John we need to talk."

He smiled at her. "Yes I know that. You kinda mentioned that on the phone."

"It's about us..."

"I kinda figured that."

"Yeah, but its not what you think."

"So what is it about?"

She sighed. "I don't even know how to start..."

John got up to sit next to her, but she held her hand up to stop him. "No. Please stay where you are. This is hard enough as it is."

He sat down slowly and looked at her questioningly. "Taby? Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay."

"What happened?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"John, its over between us."

He frowned. "I know, but that doesn't--"

"Yeah it does mean that we can't be just friends."

"No--"

"Yes. That's why I needed to talk with you. I wanted to tell you that I want nothing to do with you."

"What? That's what you wanted to tell me? That's fucking ridiculous!"

"Please John...just do me this one favor and promise me that we will get over each other. Please. You at least owe me that after what you put me through."

"God! How many fucking times do I need to say I'm sorry for you to actually believe me? Why can't you just give us another chance?" He asked slightly raising his voice.

Taby got up and began to pace. "You wanna know why?!"

John got up too. "YES!"

"Because, John, when you're away from me I don't wanna turn into one of those women who wonder all the time about whether or not you're cheating on me. That's what's going to happen. I'm going to sit around wondering and its going to drive me insane."

"But I won't! I swear!"

"John you also told me you loved me. That was a blatant fucking lie."

"I do love you."

"Save it. People in love don't cheat on each other."

He sighed. "T-"

Before their conversation could go any further Becca and Randy walked through the door. Taby and John froze and they all stared at each other.

"Ah, did we interrupt something?" Randy asked.

"We can lea--" Becca started to say.

"Actually he was just leaving, right John?" Taby said quickly and looked at him.

He was about to protest when he saw the hard look Taby was giving him. "Ah, right. Yeah I was just leaving." He said walking over to the door. "I'll see you guys at work tomorrow." He said to Becca and Randy before he left.

After Becca shut the door, she walked over to Taby while Randy made himself comfortable on the couch and flicked on the TV.

Taby saw the look Becca was giving her. "Yes Becca. I finally talked to him." She replied in a bored tone.

"Well you couldn't have put it off forever and I was tired of you being all stressed out and snapping at me all week."

"Just think of it like this; you snap at Randy and in return I snap at you. That way everyone's happy." She said sarcastically and smiled at Becca.

Randy chimed in. "I agree. I mean its not fair if I get snapped at all the time."

Becca looked at him over Taby's shoulder and gave him a mock-glare. "No one asked you."

He smiled innocently at her and blew her a kiss.

She fought to suppress a smile and shook her head. "You are such a pain in my ass."

He grinned. "Imma get that ass later."

"Oh in your dreams."

"Uh hello? Yeah, ah, still in the room." Taby said waving her hand in Becca's face.

She laughed. "Sorry."

"God you guys can't wait till people leave the room?"

"Sometimes we forget." Becca shrugged.

"Sure." Taby rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I got this weird call from Ellie."

"Oh really? Hmm, what about?"

"I dunno yet. She just told me to meet her in Vince's office today, so I guess that's where I'm going now."

"Uh okay then." Becca replied. "Tell me about it when you get back, kay?"

"Yeah I will. And one more thing before I leave."

"What?"

"If you're gonna have sex, do it in his room so I don't walk in and scar myself for life."

"We won't so don't worry." Becca laughed.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Randy interrupted.

Becca looked at him. "No."

He pouted.

Taby laughed. "Kay, I'm outtie." She said and left.

* * *

Randy got up and walked over to Becca. "You know what that phone call was about don't you?" 

She smiled at him innocently. "No, what would make you say that?"

He smirked. "I know you too well and I know you suck at lying."

"Oh really?"

"Like when you said no sex...you really meant you can't wait to jump my bones."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"Is that a trick question?" He joked.

She smacked him playfully and went to go answer her phone. She picked up when she saw the caller ID read Rachael. They hadn't heard from her in a week and she was excited to see that she was calling now. She was probably so busy with school that she hadn't gotten a chance to call. So now it was time to play catch up with each other.

"Hey! How's it going down there in the south?"

"Hey. Its great. School has been crazy the past week since I'm a transfer, but I'm happy here."

"That's great, Rach. So have you met any cute guys?"

"What the hell are you talking about with my sister?" Randy asked, trying to snatch the phone away.

"None of your business." Becca replied.

Rachael laughed. "I only have them as friends, but yeah I met a lot of cute guys. But I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"When did you forgive my brother?"

"The day we got back." She laughed. "He was so pathetic I had to forgive him."

"Wow, well that fight didn't last long."

"Yeah I know. Hey, listen, your brother's being a pain in the ass right now and he's tryna grab the phone so Imma let you talk to him."

"Okay." She laughed.

Randy grabbed the phone from her and stuck his tongue out which made her laugh.

* * *

Taby slowly walked into Vince's office at the arena and sat down to wait for him to come out. As she waited she thought about the conversation she had with John not too long ago. She couldn't believe that she had finally gone through with it; she finally told him that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore...which really wasn't true, but he couldn't know that. They really needed to get over each other. It's not like she would never find love again, right? I mean John couldn't possibly be the only guy for her. That kind of stuff only happened in fairy tales. Before she could dwell any further in her thoughts, Ellie walked into the office with a big smile on her face. 

"Hey!" She said cheerily.

"Hi. Um what's this all about?" Taby asked curiously.

"Why don't you come in. Vince is waiting for you."

"So I take it you aren't gonna tell me?"

"Come on." She said happily and motioned for Taby to follow her.

They walked into his private office and sat down. Taby waited nervously and looked from Vince to Ellie. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked apprehensively.

"Becca didn't tell you?" Vince asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Wow I thought she would've already said something." He said surprised.

"No she didn't. So are either of you going to tell me what's going on?"

"When you guys first came here, Becca had mentioned that you're a genius in web design." Ellie started.

"Ah, well, I wouldn't say genius."

"Oh don't be so modest. Becca showed me some of the stuff you did on the web with your own sites and it was genius! At the time she had asked if there was any way that you could fill out an application for a web designer job here at the WWE. We didn't really have room, but I told her that I would let her know if anything ever came up. And guess what?"

"Um, something came up?" Taby shrugged.

"Yes! One of our head web designers got fired last week for giving out information for the site ahead of time. And guess what, again?"

"Um, you need a new one?"

"Yup!"

"When Ellie showed me your work I knew instantly that you would be perfect for the job. So what d'ya say?" Vince asked.

"Wow, this is...this is great. I never thought that I would get a job here." Taby said in complete shock.

"Well, believe it cuz its happening." He said.

"So do you think you would want the job?" Ellie asked.

"Oh my God, of course! And thank you both so much!" Taby replied.

"Of course! Now, I'll get you all set up and introduce you to your employees."

"Wait a minute...employees?"

"We did say the one of the head web designing jobs opened up, right? That would be the position you're filling." Ellie said.

"Ah, right. I guess I just wasn't thinking. Well, thanks again." Taby said and she and Ellie got up and left.

* * *

**A/N: Well, its coming to an end. I really only have like one or two chapters left to write. I'm not sure yet. I just thought that I should mention that in MORE THAN FRIENDS I will explain the voicemail that Taby left John the night he cheated on her so I hope you remember that when you're reading. Oh and please don't forget to review. Thanks guys:) And one more thing...if you guys can be so kind, let me know if you think there are any loose ends. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I MADE A MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 47...I MIXED UP SOME CHARACTERS FROM ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. THE LADY WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING TABY THE JOB WAS NOT ELLIE HER NAME IS JESSICA. ELLIE IS A CHARACTER FROM WHAT THE HEART DESIRES. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION.**

* * *

"So how did your first meeting go today?" Becca asked Taby as they walked along to the medical examination room. 

Tonight was yet another episode of RAW and they were at work early. Becca didn't need to be there now, but she came to support Taby on her first day. She was so happy that Taby got the job.

"It was surprisingly great. I met most of my employees yesterday and a couple today. They were pretty welcoming. There was this one person in particular who stood out though."

Becca walked into the room with Taby and looked at her after she shut the door. "Oh really? Who?"

"This guy, Mark. He was...extra nice. I don't wanna make something out of nothing, but I think he was subtly flirting with me."

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Is he cute?"

"Becca, what does it matter if he's cute?"

"Hello! If he's flirting that means there's a guarantee that he will ask you out in the near future."

"Slow down, Psychic wonder. What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Any chance to get over John, right? This could be a chance."

"Um Becca! I only broke up with the guy I'm in...was in love with like two weeks ago!"

"There's no time like the present." Becca grinned.

Taby laughed. "Dude, I don't even know this guy. And I don't think its preferable if I date a co-worker."

"Hey! I date a co-worker."

"He knocked you up. You have no choice." Taby joked.

"Shut up."

Taby laughed harder. "Seriously, though. I'll date when I'm ready okay? I just think my life right now should focus on this rockin job opportunity."

"Sure, sure. Kill my happy moment of trying to make you happy."

"You did make me happy. Because of you I got this job and I get to travel with you and a lot of other people I like and this is a dream. So you do make me happy. There all better?" Taby smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, better." Becca smiled.

Just as Taby was about to talk there was a knock on the door. Becca opened the door and in walked John. He and Taby stared at each other with out making a sound. Becca looked from one to the other.

"Ah, what's up John?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I just needed my knee wrapped for tonight. I was having problems earlier in the training room and I didn't wanna take any chances."

"Um, okay just wait outside for a second and I'll be right with you."

"Okay then." He said and stepped out so Becca could shut the door.

She looked at Taby. "I dunno if you realize this, but you'll be seeing a lot more of him if your gonna be workin here now. I mean its not like you can hide out in a hotel all the time anymore."

"I know. I guess this means I better get over him fast, huh?" Taby said and went to the door. She opened it and walked outside. John stared at her and looked like he was about to say something, but Taby didn't give him the chance because she walked off so fast.

John walked into the room and went to sit on the table. "She's never going to talk to me, is she?" He asked.

Becca looked at him. "John, I'm on the job. I don't think we should be talking about this."

"Come on Becca. You know me...we talk all the time. Just tell me if there is at least a chance."

"I thought she talked to you about this already?" Becca said. "Put your leg up for me please."

John put his leg up as Becca began to wrap it. "She did. But I won't give up. I know that's what she wants me to do, but I won't. I can't. You don't understand how much I love her."

Becca continued to wrap his leg. "Then why'd you do it? Why did you sleep with that whore?"

John sighed. "I dunno."

"Wow, that's a great explanation, John. Is that the one you used on Taby? Gee, and you wonder why she won't forgive you." Becca said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say? I already said I'm sorry a billion and one times. I dunno what else to do. I told her it meant nothing."

"How do I know you aren't only saying that because you got caught?" Becca asked finishing up with his leg.

"Becca, I swear to you I was gonna tell her and explain the moment I saw her. Besides Randy was the one who wanted me to get rid of the evidence. This is what I get for listening to the idiot." John said forgetting who he was talking to.

"What?" Becca asked as John got down from the table.

John looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ah...I didn't mean...um that wasn't what it sounded like..."

Becca raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh really? So you didn't just tell me that my boyfriend was the one who gave you the idea to cover up your mess?"

"Yes...well no...well...its not like it sounds." John said nervously.

Just as Becca was about to make more of a mumbling idiot out of John, Randy walked in with a big grin. "Hey baby." He said as he walked up to her and tried to kiss her.

She held her hand up to his lips and pushed him back. "Don't you 'hey baby' me. What the hell is the deal with you telling John to 'hide the evidence'? What the fuck, Randy!?"

Randy glared at John and he shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry'. "John! What the hell are you telling her?!"

Becca snapped his attention back to her. "Don't make this about John. Why the hell would you give him an idea like that?! Is that what you do too?"

"So we're starting with this cheating bullshit again?" He said.

"No. I just want to know why you told him to lie to my best friend."

"I didn't tell him to lie. I just didn't think it was a big deal..."

"Didn't think it was a big deal?! Are you fucking serious?"

"Wait you didn't let me finish."

"Um I think I'm gonna go now..." John started.

"Wait John...take him with you. I don't wanna see him right now." Becca said turning her back to Randy.

"Why are you always mad at me! And for no reason!" Randy yelled.

She turned back around. "No reason?! That's rich, Randy, real rich. So lying isn't a good reason to be mad at someone?"

Randy sighed in frustration. "Whatever, Becca. I'm tired of always explaining things to you. Let's go John." He said and walked to the door.

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave!" Becca yelled.

"I am!" He yelled back and left.

* * *

John and Randy walked back to the locker room. When they got there Randy slammed the door when they entered and a few other wrestlers including Jeff looked at him. 

"Randy, man, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out."

"Whatever. Its not even about that anymore. She always gets pissed at me for no fucking reason."

"Well, when you guys met she did always tell you it would never work between you guys. You just wouldn't listen."

Randy glared at him. "I can't help it if I fell for her." Randy then looked at Jeff. "You guys are close, right? Why the hell does she always get mad at me?"

Jeff shrugged. "Well, what did you do this time?"

"Becca found out that Randy told me to cover up the evidence when I cheated on Taby." John said.

"That kinda is a reason to be mad, though." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but its not just that. She jumps down my throat for every little thing. I love the girl but she drives me fucking crazy. One minute we're all happy the next she's pissed and she yells at me like I always do something."

Shawn laughed and came over when he over heard the conversation. "That's what love is my friend. Women are crazy and they always act like that, trust me. Besides I heard she's pregnant right?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah she is."

"There's another reason she's like that. They get so moody and emotional it ridiculous. You just gotta deal with it."

Ric came over too. "Yeah I been married how many times? And I still won't get used to that."

Shawn laughed. "Just ride it out. She'll forgive you. I mean she didn't break up with you and she still loves you. She's just mad."

"She's _always _mad at me."

"Yeah, but she always gets over it, doesn't she?" Shawn said knowingly.

"Yeah I guess. Its just annoying."

"It always is." Ric laughed. "Besides...ain't the make-up sex the best?"

Randy smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Just look forward to that then." Ric said.

Shawn laughed. "We'll see you guys later. We gotta meet Hunter in the ring for warm-ups."

"See ya. And thanks." Randy said.

After Shawn and Ric left, Jeff, John, and Randy decided to head to catering for some food.

* * *

**Later that night on RAW...**

Becca watched on the monitor along with Taby the last match of the night. It was the continuation of the feud between John and Randy.

"So tell me again what happened?" Taby asked as she watched the match and lounged in one of the chairs next to Becca.

"I told you. I am not talking to him because of something he said."

"Why won't you just tell me what it is he said?" Taby asked for the millionth time.

When RAW started Taby came in the room with Becca to watch and she noticed how pissed off Becca was. She asked what happened but all Becca would say was that Randy said something idiotic to piss her off.

"Because I don't wanna talk about it, that's why."

Taby sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you sound like Randy?" Becca asked annoyed.

"Well maybe Randy has a point. You are stubborn."

"You're not seriously taking his side are you?"

"How can I take anyone's side if I don't know what's going on?"

Becca sighed. "You really wanna know?"

"Duh!"

"It has to do with John though..."

Taby looked at her and thought for a moment and then shook her head. "So, just tell me what happened."

Becca took a deep breath and explained everything that happened after she had left. She studied Taby's facial expression as she spoke, but there was no sign of anything. She just sat there and listened. After Becca was done Taby stared at her for a moment and spoke.

"That's what you're bitching to Randy about? Because of something John said?!"

Becca looked at her confused. "Aren't you mad that Randy knew and tried to hide it?"

Taby laughed. "Becca, don't let me and John get in the way of your relationship with Randy. They're best friends just like us so of course they're gonna try and protect each other."

"I can't believe you're okay with this!"

"Look, John and I are over, okay? Don't bring our problems between you and Randy. Don't be too hard on him. Besides are you forgetting the little secret you have? How do you think Randy is gonna react if he finds out about what happened between you and Jeff?"

"I can't help it my hormones are nuts! I can't even stand myself!"

Taby laughed. "So does this mean you're gonna make up with him?"

"Imma make him sweat a little first...then tonight I'll make up with him." Becca smirked.

Taby laughed again. "For a pregnant lady you sure do like to have sex."

Becca smiled. "Have you seen who I'm with?"

"Ha, true."

Becca and Taby continued to watch the match. They had missed most of it from talking and when they started watching again they noticed that Randy was bleeding and John was down. It looked like he had hurt his leg. Either it was a storyline injury or it was his leg acting up again like earlier. Randy got up and continued the assault on John's leg and waited till John stood up to hit him with an RKO to go for the finish. Once the match was over Randy played out his injuries and posed a little then walked back to the locker room. However, John was still down. A few referees went down to see what was up and then they had given a signal to the screen which meant Becca had to go out there.

"You think he's really hurt?" Taby asked slightly worried.

"Most likely not but I still have to go out there." Becca replied grabbing the supplies she was going to need.

When she got down to the ring she got on her knees and looked at John. "Hey, you okay? Is the leg bad or can you move it?"

John winced a little as he sat up slowly. "Nah, its all good. I just gotta play it out so just walk back with me."

"Okay then. Lemme just re-wrap the tape." She said removing the tape she put on earlier and putting new tape to wrap around his knee.

They walked back slowly and went into the medical examination room. Taby was still in there and as soon as she saw them walk into the room she made an excuse to leave.

"Wait. Before you leave...did Randy come in here? I need to clean his cuts." Becca said.

"No he went straight to the locker room." Taby replied quickly and left.

Becca sighed and told John to sit on the table. "God damn man is so stubborn. Just because of a stupid fight he's gonna let those cuts get infected."

John laughed. "You guys really are perfect for each other."

"Huh?" Becca said coming over with an ice pack.

"You're just as stubborn as he is and you know it."

"Ugh, not you too. You're the third person today to tell me that."

"I'm sure I won't be the last."

Becca slapped the ice down on his knee a little harder than was necessary.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" John yelped.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that too rough?" Becca asked in mock-innocence. "Would you like me to reposition it for you?"

John held the ice pack down himself. "No, I'll be fine."

Becca laughed. "Well that's what you get for calling me stubborn."

John hopped down off the table and tossed the ice pack back to Becca. "Thanks, but I'll be fine now. I gotta hit the showers."

"Okay. But take it easy with that leg."

John rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "Sure."

Becca laughed. "And I'm the stubborn one?"

* * *

**Later that night...**

Randy was in his room on the couch watching TV in his boxers when he heard someone knock on the door. He grumbled as he got up because it was so late and he was comfortable where he was. Thinking it was John he swung the door open and started to swear.

"John what the fuck--" He stopped when he saw who was standing there. "Becca?"

"I know its late...but I wanted to talk..." She said quietly.

"Did you come here to accuse me of cheating some more? Cuz I really don't have the patience to deal with that shit."

"I deserved that, but no I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I came here to apologize to you." She replied quietly.

Randy looked confused like he hadn't heard what she just said so he just stood there and stared at her.

She looked up at him. "Unless you don't want to talk...I can leave." She said turning away.

Randy suddenly realized that Becca was leaving and came back from out of his thoughts. "No wait. Come in." He said and moved aside for her to enter.

She walked in slowly and went over to the couch. Randy shut the door and flicked on the light. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She seemed nervous about something and Randy felt bad for fighting with her earlier. After all she was the mother of his child and the guys said its all normal.

"Becca I'm--"

"Please don't say you're sorry, Randy." She said looking up at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Randy looked at her questioningly. "I didn't? But you said--"

"I just though Taby would be mad about what happened...but she explained some things to me and I found out I was wrong."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I was a bitch. I have a tendency to be one after what happened. But that's no excuse anymore. I know you love me and I love you. I was just being ridiculous. Can you forgive me?"

Randy smirked. "Its fun being on this end. You're cute when you're all vulnerable and apologetic."

Becca smiled. "So is that a yes?"

Randy leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back. Becca's eyes were still closed and she whispered against his mouth.

"So is that yes or no?"

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time for a much longer time, sliding his tongue in and out in long smooth gliding motions. When he was done he pulled back and slid his hand up to her face and lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you." He answered.

She looked at him. "So yes?"

He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah."

Randy leaned back against the couch and Becca rested her head on his chest and slung her arm across his torso.

"I'm sorry I always fight with you, Randy."

"Baby, its cool. I understand you so its all good."

She laughed. "You're amazing."

"I know" He smirked and rested his palm on her lower belly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I had all this time to think about it and I think right now in this moment is when I'm finally realizing it."

"You'll be a great dad."

"I hope."

"You will." She replied.

Randy began to run his fingers up and down her back which caused her to get sleepy.

"Randy, I should go before I fall asleep."

"Shh, go ahead baby."

"But..." She yawned and before long she was out like a light.

Not too long after did Randy drift off himself in a content sleep knowing the love of his life was in his arms carrying their child. In that moment he didn't think he could be any happier.

* * *

Alex Martin was in his living room with a beer. His roommate was asleep and he had just turned off the TV. He thought he was dreaming when he saw her...he couldn't believe his eyes, but after all this time there she was. Still beautiful as ever, but it was just like her to go after another man. He could tell she was probably banging the guy on TV...she was a whore after all. He had looked for her everywhere when she left. He had no idea where she went off to, but now he had his clue. He had her now. All he had to do was wait for the opportune moment to give her what she deserved. Because if Alex couldn't have her then no one in this world should. 

He got up and tossed the beer bottle into the garbage and went into his room. He laid down and rested his hands behind his head and began to think of all the things he would do when he got his hands on the little slut. He knew that they traveled and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were back in California. And he waited all this time for her...what was a couple more months? It would all be worth it in the end. Alex soon fell asleep to the images of their college days with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left!! I'm ending this story with the trial so next chapter skips ahead three months to December. Then I start the sequel so look out for that :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: There is a trial going on in this chapter, but I had so much trouble writing it so I decided not to. I just told the verdict of the trial. Hope you guys like it. I've never written an ending before so it might not be that good, but I tried.**

**Three Months Later...**

"God damn it!" Becca yelled in frustration.

Three months had gone by and now she was in her fourth month of pregnancy. If it was up to Randy she wouldn't be working anymore, but she told him that she would stop in her seventh month when the doctor said she had to start to take it easy. They had flown to St. Louis along with Taby and Jeff to meet Rachael here for the trial. John would have come also, but he had no more days off at this point but he sent all his best wishes. They were all staying at Randy's parents house and had flown in yesterday. Taby and Jeff were staying in separate guest rooms, Rachael stayed in her room, and Randy and Becca stayed in his room. Randy walked out of the bathroom because he had just gotten out of the shower and he went to the closet to grab his suit.

"What happened?" He asked as he began getting dressed.

"I can't fit into anything I fucking own! I just bought this outfit for the trial and now I can't even zip up the skirt!" She complained as she attempted one more time to get it to fit.

Randy pulled up his pants and walked over to Becca who was staring at herself in the mirror. "Becca, you look fine. I don't see the problem."

Becca turned around and glared at him. She pulled up her shirt. "Don't see the problem!! Are you kidding?! Look at this!" She said pointing to her stomach.

Randy looked and shrugged his shoulders. "Look at what?"

"My stomach! It's getting bigger!"

"Ah, Becca...I think its supposed to do that. And besides its not even that big."

"So you admit that I got bigger!?"

"I didn't say that! Becca you look beautiful." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pushed him away. "Stop lying. I feel huge."

"You can barely see the bump, though."

"Tell that to my skirt! It doesn't wanna zip up!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"You are! Just leave me alone." She said and went back to trying to zip up the skirt.

"Can we not fight today, please? Jeez, we just got here."

"I'm not fighting."

"You're snapping at me. That qualifies as fighting."

"Just shut up."

Randy rolled his eyes. _'Just five more months.' _He thought. He loved Becca, but she was so difficult to deal with. Even more so now that she was pregnant.

"So is this how its gonna be today? We're gonna fight on the day of my sister's trial?" He asked after he finished getting dressed.

"I just said I wasn't fighting!"

"Well why the hell are you yelling?"

"I'm not!"

Before Randy could continue someone knocked on the door. He said come in and Rachael and Taby walked in the room with Jeff.

"Jeez, we can hear the fighting from down the hall." Taby said.

"We aren't fighting!" Becca yelled.

"So then why are you yelling?" She asked.

"I'm not. God, can't you people just leave me alone?!"

"What did we do?" Taby asked.

Becca sighed in frustration and went to lock herself in the bathroom. Randy sat down on the bed and dropped his head in his hands.

"She is so lucky I love her! No one else would be able to put up with that."

Taby, Jeff, and Rachael all laughed. "That is one hundred percent normal." Taby said.

"Yeah? Well normal fucking sucks!"

"She's going through a lot with her hormones. Just ignore it." Rachael said.

"When I do she thinks I'm mad with her and she picks a fight with me. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean one minute we're all good then the next she snaps and I have no idea what I did!"

"Like I said...normal." Taby replied.

Becca was still in the bathroom when Randy's parents came upstairs.

"Guys, we're leaving soon to get there early so lets be done quickly." Elaine said.

"Yeah, we're done. Its just Becca. She locked herself in the bathroom because her skirt won't zip up. Then she took it out on me so I think we're fighting now." Randy said.

"What did you say to her?" Elaine asked sternly.

"Me?! Why is this my fault? Her skirt wouldn't zip up! What does that have to do with me?!"

"Boy, you got her pregnant, so everything that goes wrong will be your fault. Get used to it." His dad said.

Randy sighed and his mom went over to the door. "Look, you guys all go down stairs. We'll meet you down there." She said.

They all left the room and as soon as they did Elaine knocked on the door. "Becca? Its Elaine. Is everything alright in there?"

She sounded like she was struggling as she spoke. "Just fine."

"Why don't you let me in and we can see what to do about the skirt?"

Elaine paused for a moment and listened. She heard silence and then she heard the lock click and Becca opened the door.

"It won't zip up, huh?" Elaine asked sweetly.

"Ugh, no! And its irritating me! If I wasn't so damn big I could fit into it!"

Elaine chuckled. "Hate to break it to ya, Hunnie, but this ain't even what big's sposed to look like. Just wait a couple months and you'll see."

Becca sighed and sat on the toilet seat and Elaine bent down in front of her. "How bout I let out that skirt a little in the waist?"

She nodded. "Okay."

They stood up and went into Randy's parents room. Elaine had her take off the skirt so she could fix it and once she was done, Becca slipped it on and it fit perfectly. They heard Randy yell up the stairs.

"Ma, hurry up, we're leaving soon!"

"Oh hush up, boy, we're coming." She yelled back and looked at Becca. "So, better?"

Becca looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you so much! I feel really stupid about this though."

"Why?"

"This is an important day and I'm whining over a freaking skirt."

Elaine laughed. "Trust me, dear, I completely understand."

"I just hope Randy doesn't hate me right now. I was pretty bitchy with him."

"I can remember when I was pregnant with Randy...Bob pretty much hated me. He never showed it, but I could tell. Its hard on everyone, but its part of life. Besides I know Randy loves you."

"I know. I just feel so bad behaving like this all the time."

"He understands." She smiled.

"Thanks for everything."

"That's what family's for." She smiled. "Now, lets get going before we're late."

They walked downstairs and headed into the cars. Randy's parents took theirs, Randy took his since he still lived in St. Louis he still kept one of his vehicles there; Becca, Jeff, and Taby all went with Randy while Rachael went with her parents. When they got there Rachael, Jeff, Taby, and Randy's parents all went ahead into the court room. Becca told Randy she needed to talk to him so they stayed outside.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Me. I'm what's wrong. You're so good to me and I still bitch at you for every little thing. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "I told you a million times I understand. You don't need to apologize."

"Yeah I do. This is a serious day for your family and here I am bitching about my fucking skirt. And your mom was so sweet to help."

"Its all good." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Its really not, but I love you for understanding." She smiled at him.

"I love you, too, beautiful."

* * *

**AFTER THE TRIAL...**

Everyone exited the court room and went outside after the long exhausting trial was over. Everyone was upset with the verdict of the trial. Randy was pissed beyond belief and couldn't imagine how Rachael must've been feeling. He needed to talk to her so when they got to the house he asked her to go for a ride with him so they could talk. At first she protested that she was too tired, but after some of his big brother charm she gave in. He told the others they would be right back and he and his sister took off in his truck and drove around. The first ten minutes were filled with tension and uneasiness as Rachael shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Randy knew that she didn't want to talk about anything right now, but she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up because that was bound to make things worse for her. He finally pulled up into the local park and parked the truck. When he looked over at Rachael she had a look of panic on her face and Randy was confused. He rested his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and he pulled it away quickly.

"Rach, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She stared at him and then looked around at the out-doors and back at him and started to cry. Randy freaked out and didn't know what was wrong. He attempted to hug her, but she freaked out even more and began to hyperventilate. Not knowing what else to do he pulled out of the parking space and was on the road again. Rachael seemed to calm down a little and he decided not to stop anywhere else. It was maybe safer to just drive around. He looked over at her as she stared straight out the window. She looked so lost and it made his heart break.

"What happened back there?" He asked quietly.

At first it didn't seem like she would ever answer him, but after a few minutes she spoke up softly. She refused to meet him in the eyes when she spoke. She just continued to look out the window as she answered him.

"That's where he took me the first time."

"What?" He was confused at first and she looked at him this time.

"Jake took me to that park after the party and that's where everything happened."

A look of anger and realization passed over Randy's face and Rachael began to look back out the window.

"I'm so sorry." He said finally.

"You didn't know." She answered back.

It was quiet again for awhile as he continued to drive. He was surprised when Rachael spoke up.

"Do you remember when we were little and you used to take me everywhere with you? Especially the lake. We have so many happy memories there, don't we?"

He smiled to himself and glanced and the little smile that played across her sad features as she talked about their childhood.

"Yeah. Real happy."

She looked at him and he knew exactly where they were going now. He drove down to the lake that wasn't too far from their home where most of their childhood took place. He parked and they got out of the truck and walked in silence down by the edge of the lake and sat on the large rock they would jump off of. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Randy? Do you think that things happen for a reason?" She asked.

"I never thought about it before. Why?"

"I dunno. I was thinking that maybe there has to be some reason for why that happened to me. I mean if there was a purpose to it then maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Randy's voice caught in his throat. This was so heart breaking. There was no reason for why that happened to her. There never is a reason for something like that to happen and he had no idea how to make her feel like things were alright after something that major happened to her and not once but twice.

"That should have never happened to you, Rach. And as much as I want to say that you'll be alright I can't because I know that it's hard especially after the outcome of this fucking trial." He said with anger in his voice.

She smiled a little. "It helps that you care so much."

"Of course! You're my life, little sister, no matter how old you get you always will be."

She hugged him closer. "And you're mine. Thanks, Randy. For everything you do. And even though that asshole got off with just a mental hospital sentencing for life at least he's put away for life. I mean it's not the same as doing hard time, but it's better than nothing."

"So you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. North Carolina should be good for me. I'll be with friends and if anything Jeff isn't that far away."

"Ah, yes. On that subject matter. You aren't to sleep over his place if you visit."

She rolled her eyes. "So if I visit I go and then drive all the way back to school? That's dumb, especially since he has like a million guest rooms."

"So then don't go."

She laughed. "You're a very difficult man, Randy Orton."

"Yes, but you love me anyways."

"Oh yes. Of course." She laughed.

It was so good to hear her laugh. He missed it. Ever since this whole trial she had been so stressed and not her happy self. It was nice to have her happiness back. It got quiet again, but this time it was a comfortable silence. Rachael broke it after some time.

"What d'ya say we get back to the house?"

He nodded his head and they walked back to the truck. When they arrived dinner was ready and they got ready to eat. They all enjoyed the meal and after got ready for bed to leave the next day to the states they needed to be in.

**A/N: To clear up any confusion...Jake was sentenced to life in a mental hospital. Whisch means he won't be going to jail which is pretty bad. Um so hope that helps. Sorry it took so long to write. I'll try to write so it won't happen again. And don't forget to look out for MORE THAN FRIENDS!! Please review :)**


End file.
